Fast Lane
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Every chase and every lie takes her deeper. Santana is offered the chance to clear her past by going undercover but at what cost? What happens when she falls for a girl and befriends her crew deeper than she anticipated? The lines between right and wrong are about to blur. Brittana street racing AU. Slight 'The Fast and the Furious' crossover (Letty/Mia).
1. Prologue - EMAIL

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Ok, so this is something I've wanted to do for a very long time now and I finally have the time to do so._

_Just a few things before you start reading; I update every Saturday and I don't ask for a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter to be posted, it's just something I do. So, I don't ask for them but I reply to every single one that I get. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I can't wait to get started!_

_I would like to thank my amazing brother, Mechawolfx, who is my co-author on this with me and helping with ideas. Thank you so much and I can't wait to see how this turns out!_

* * *

**[ENCRYPTED EMAIL]**

To: Shelby Corcoran

From: Schue

Time: 8:50 am

Date: 10th March 2014

Subject: PRIZE

_Shelby,_

_I'm just checking in to make sure everything is running smoothly on your end. Less can be said for mine, the scene isn't as hot out here as it was back in Lima. I'm getting used to it though but the racers out here have no respect for their crews, not like when we were racing together._

_Anyway, I managed to change the storage location of the prize. It's hiding the information that we both know is important. Don't worry, it's well hidden and nobody will find it unless I tell them. This car should be a good prize for Race Wars but by then I'll have the data drive out of it. I'll call you in a few weeks to tell you where it's located in case anything happens to me. We can't risk it if anything happens._

_Remember: this is important and you can't tell anybody else where it is. This is between you and me, this information could get us killed if we're not careful._

_Stay safe,_

_Schue_

* * *

TBC


	2. Drafted

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Here we go, the second chapter. Just know that I will try to explain everything I can and as for the cars as they appear I will let you know if I'm posting a pic on my Tumblr or not which is:_

_**Shinodafan94 . Tumblr . Com**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

2 Months later...

**May 10th 13:05pm, Lima Expressway**

* * *

The water of the bay glistened as a helicopter flew above it, the rush of air disrupting any peace it once held in the early afternoon sun. As the large vehicle continued on it's journey it headed straight for the large expansive highway that lead into the city of Lima. It joined the chase with two other copters as a single car weaved in and out of traffic followed by a large group of angry police cars.

The car in question, a pearlescent golden Nissan 350Z, shifted up another gear as it narrowly dodged a large lumber truck. The driver expertly weaved through three more cars, glancing up into her rear-view mirror and smiling when she saw the truck steer violently to the left and spill it's contents across the entire three lanes of the road. Two police cruisers crashed into the stopped truck whilst the rest managed to manoeuvre their way past the obstacle to continue with the chase.

Her focus back on the road, she just managed to avoid getting hit from the side by another waiting cop. Shaking her head she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she continued to gain speed and weave her way through traffic.

She had barely arrived in town for fifteen minutes when she was being chased by police. The last time she checked she wasn't wanted, her car was completely legal and she hadn't done anything wrong. However, the city's cops had decided to chase her on sight and unless she focused and managed to shake them she was in deep trouble.

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator pedal as far as it would go as she sped around the oncoming hard shoulder. Seeing the cops still on her tail in her rear-view she continued for a few moments before she pressed down on both red buttons that were placed on either side of the middle of her steering wheel.

The car shot past traffic at an alarming speed, other drivers wondering how she even managed to keep control of the vehicle that was probably travelling faster than the speed of a bullet. The Nos burned for a good few moments before it slowly wore off and the cops were still having a hard time keeping up.

Santana Lopez, the driver, laughed as their sirens got quieter and quieter before they were gone completely. She breathed in deeply and nearly missed the large police ram that had come out of nowhere. The bulky vehicle clipped the left side of her rear bumper and the car spun out of control. She grit her teeth as she managed to get the car to drift and as it spun a complete 180 degrees she threw it into reverse, her feet working quickly press the pedals down as if her life depended on it.

She was thrown forward in her race harness and she was never more glad she had racing seats strapping her in. She smirked at the ram that was heading straight for her, her foot slamming down on the accelerator as she proceeded to drive in reverse. Her car slowly gained speed as oncoming traffic dodged out of the way, the lane clear of any obstacles. A minute later she counted down the seconds before she slammed the brakes on, spinning the car around and hitting the accelerator once more.

The car flew through it's gears quickly as she worked the gear stick like it it was an extension of her body. By now the ram SUV had flown by her by she quickly gained on it as her car gained speed. Before the cop knew what was happening she had flown by it once more, the chase back on. On the police radio on her dash she could hear their radio chatter as she pulled away from them and weaved through traffic.

"_This one's still moving. Requesting permission to take it off the road"_

"_Permission granted, take them down"_

"_Ok, moving in for a pit manoeuvre"_

She watched in her rear-view as the SUV gained speed until it was right behind her. Knowing that it was close to taking her out she had a split second to think before it clipped her bumper once again. She swerved violently to the right and broke the other cars lock on her, causing it to swerve as it's driver lost a little of it's control. She knew that if she kept going it would just do the same thing so she let it gain on her until she was beside it.

She glanced over briefly to see the cop behind the wheel look straight back at her. Her eyes back on the road she swerved to the left, her car crashing into the other. The SUV lost control once more but quickly regained it as they swerved and dodged more oncoming traffic. Not giving up that easy she rammed into it the second she had overtaken a green minivan. The SUV swerved again and hit into the high wall that was separating both side of the highway. Taking this as her chance to finish him off she swerved again more violently and this time it worked, the ram seemingly flipping over and causing oncoming traffic to crash into it.

She laughed as she watched it disappear in her rear-view mirror and smiled as she continued weaving through traffic. She would probably have to fix the paint work later but the thrill of taking out a large police vehicle was doing a pretty good job justifying the trade in paint.

Before she could celebrate further she found herself rolling to a stop as she seemingly hit something. When she realised what had happened various cruisers and cops on foot were swarming around her car with guns pointed at her. She'd hit a set of spike strips.

"Take the keys out of the ignition and step out of the car now!" An officer nearby yelled.

All she could do was wince. "Shit"

* * *

"With all due respect, none of my missions have ever failed."

"That may be, Miss July, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a dangerous game you're playing. The driver you wanted put fifteen of my men in the hospital this afternoon alone. What makes her so worth the trouble to you?"

"That's unfortunate but she managed to escape everything you threw at her."

"The only reason you have her is because she hit spike strips, Miss July. What makes you think that she wouldn't have gotten away and done this all over again?"

"Please, just giver her a chance. I know she's the one. I've been following her for months"

Roz Washington rubbed her temples. "Are you sure you can do this? That she's even worth all the trouble you put me and my department through today?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes she-"

A knock on the glass door signalled the arrival of said driver. "Let her in" Roz called.

A few moments later a uniform pulled Santana in by the arm and sat her down in the chair at the far end of the conference room glass desk. Roz tipped her head at the uniform and they left, leaving the three woman on their own.

"Miss Lopez, a pleasure we could finally meet. I'm Roz Washington and this is FBI agent Cassandra July." The chief of police smiled, her hands clasping together over the top of the desk.

"Why am I here?"

"That answer is very simple" Cassandra said from her place standing beside Roz.

"Then why don't you tell me why I was arrested for doing nothing wrong?"

"I need a driver"

"Why?"

"I've been following you for two months, Miss Lopez, and let me say I'm impressed. I know you were born here but you left when your grandmother disowned you after raising you your entire life after your mother left. I also know that you just arrived back after eight years, meaning you were nineteen when you left. I've watched you race, you're quite the driver you know. You win every one of your races and you drive with precision"

"So, what's that got to do with anything?"

Cassandra walked up to her, her heels clicking along the floor on the way. She placed both her hands on the table and leant forward. "Today proved that you can handle anything thrown your way and you're just the person I've been looking for my operation. That SUV stunt was quite impressive"

"And dangerous" Roz added from her place at the opposite end of the table.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. "Even so, you're perfect. I want you as my driver and the only way was to bring you in"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Become a wheelman. I need you to go undercover"

"And what if I refuse?"

"You won't when you hear what I can offer you"

"And what might that be?"

"Your record wiped clean. I know you have a few arrests for boosting cars and illegal street racing when you were a teenager, here and out of town. I'm offering to give you a clean slate if you help me"

"What do I have to do?"

"You'll work with me to bring down Noah Puckerman, or better known as 'Puck' on the streets. He's the leader of a local street racing crew that have been causing trouble in the city. My job is to bring them down but I need a driver on the inside to do so. That means you'll need to join a rival crew."

"Is that all?"

"No, he's been suspected of three attempted truck hijackings and black market car part exchanges. He's also becoming more of a problem every day for the police department. We need to end his reign of terror once and for all"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. It's either this or face the repercussions of your actions today out on the expressway. Your choice"

Santana sighed. "My record will be clean?"

Cassandra nodded as she stood up fully. "Your record will be clean"

"What about my car?"

"What about it?"

"I'm gonna need the keys if I'm gonna drive"

Roz stood up and walked over so that she was standing next to Cassandra. "I'm sorry Miss Lopez but we won't be giving you the keys back to your car any time soon"

"Why not?"

"Because you need to start from the bottom and work your way up if you're going to get in" Cassandra said.

"But I put thousands of dollars and hours into that car! I can't just start over!"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm afraid that's the way it has to go. Instead I'm going to be taking you to the local impound lot. There you can pick out a car and I'll work on getting you in."

Santana sighed. "Fine, but I want my car back when this is over"

* * *

20 Minutes later and they had arrived at the local impound lot. Cassandra unlocked the main gate and led Santana inside, her four inch heels clicking along the concrete as she led the Latina further into medium sized open-aired parking lot. The blonde shook her head as Santana's eyes bulged at some of the cars.

"You're car will be in here by the end of the day. Don't worry, me and Miss Washington will make sure that no one is allowed to take it but you."

"Thanks...I guess"

"Here, this is where we keep the impounded street racers. I've picked out three so all you have to do is choose one"

"This is all the choice I get?" Santana asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Take it or leave it Miss Lopez."

The Latina sighed, dropping her duffel bag of clothes onto the floor. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to make do"

Cassandra stepped back and watched as she inspected each of the three cars. The first was the green Nissan 240SX. Santana laughed as she peered in the window.

"This is busted and even though my last car was a Nissan there's no way I'm driving this car even if it was in good condition. Next"

The FBI agent crossed her arms and watched as the Latina moved onto the next car, a red Mazda RX8. Santana knelt down in front of it and inspected the bumper. "What the hell happened to this?"

"Crashed into a cruiser when we were taking in the driver. It came in like this. Consider yourself lucky that all you got was popped tires."

Santana nodded in acknowledgement and stood up. "Anyway, even if I did fix it up it's not powerful enough. It's too girly for me anyway" Cassandra let out a laugh from behind her. "What's so funny?" The Latina asked in confusion.

"_'Too girly'_?"

She cracked a smile in response and shrugged. "I'm a street racer Miss July, I'm not as 'soft' as you may think. I like my cars with a little bit of style and power behind them."

"This one has style"

"That may be but it's not my kind of car. I like something with a bit more aggression. I'm not afraid to trade paint if I have to"

"As we found out today"

"Exactly, and that's why I'm not picking this car"

Cassandra nodded and watched as the Latina turned back to the last car, a mint green Toyota supra with a basic body kit. Santana moved in closer to get a better look and used her hand to wipe some of the dust from the windscreen. She smiled when she examined the interior and then moved around the rest of the car. She nodded her head as she walked back to where Cassandra was waiting.

"I'll take this one"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah"

"Well then Miss Lopez, this is where we start." She reached into her pocket and threw the Latina the keys and the pink slips.

Santana unlocked the car and threw her duffel bag onto the passenger seat before standing with the door open. "What now?"

"I'll get you in, all you have to do is drive."

* * *

Santana spent a week working on the car. She made sure everything was in good working order and left the body and paint as it was until she actually made enough money to upgrade. In the meantime she was staying in a local motel as she had planned to do before she had gotten into this mess.

She was thrown into an undercover operation with no experience and knowledge of exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She had only come back to visit her grandmother who had called her telling her that she needed her and was willing to accept her for who she was, the reason being that they were all the family they had left except for her mother who she had no idea where she was. Not that she really cared. She never got a chance to really know her anyway, she left before she was old enough to remember.

This city always seemed to cause trouble for her and she had done things she wasn't proud of, another one of the reasons why she left. It was choking the life out of her and she needed to get out and experience the world for herself without the baggage of her past weighing on her shoulders and everything reminding her of why she was so depressed all the time.

Now all she knew was that she had a chance to change that at the expense of her car and most of her free will. If there was one thing she had learnt from undercover operations on TV was that she was told where to go and what to do and she had to report back to Cassandra regularly.

When she left Puck was a local everyday street racer that wasn't anything special. Now she guessed that he had made his way up the local racing totem pole and was on top. If so, she hated to think what he was doing to be the most wanted. She just knew that she had to take him out and if she had to face him then so be it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rung beside her. She grabbed it and slid her finger across the screen to unlock and answer. "Hello?"

"_Santana, it's Cassandra. I have something for you"_

"Ok, what is it?"

_"There's a race tomorrow at 9pm. It's downtown. It's for local street racers looking to make a name for themselves, just like you. This is the best chance for you to get spotted. Sometimes local crew leaders appear from time to time to look out for new talent. You win that race and we're in"_

"Ok, text me the location"

"_I will. Is you're car in order?"_

"Yeah, I guess so. It's as good as it's going to get and if this race is for low level drivers I'm not gonna have a problem"

"_Good to hear it. I will text you the location. Bye"_

"Bye"

Santana shook her head as they both hung up. She was really in deep now.

* * *

Music thumped loudly through large trunk speakers as Santana pulled up at the location of the race. They were meeting in a back alley downtown and then driving to the race start. She reversed into an empty space and hopped out of the car, walking out and resting up against the hood. The Supra looked as good as it was going to get before she made some cash and she just hoped that nobody recognized it before she had a chance to change the styling. The last thing she needed were people asking questions about where she got so and so's car.

Her foot tapped against the floor unconsciously to a nearby hip-hop beat as she scanned the crowd for Puck who Cassandra had sent a picture of along with the race location. A distinctive barely-there hair cut and scruffy short facial hair was what she was looking for but hadn't found yet. She hoped she could get a look at him before the race started, that was if he even decided to show up at all.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder and a pre-offered hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine"

"Uh, hi" She replied back awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Santana. I just got into town a week ago"

"Are you looking to race?" He asked, smiling at her.

"That's the plan"

"Nice car"

Santana glanced down at the car she was half sitting-half leaning on. "Thanks"

"Letty and her crew should be here in a few minutes, they're holding the race winnings tonight."

"Cool. Umm, do you know if Puck's gonna be here tonight?"

"Puck? Yeah. We're lucky that both of them are coming tonight. Sometimes it's either one or the other or none at all. I guess that's lucky for you, huh?"

"I guess so"

"Ok well I'm gonna go see what my boyfriend is up to but I will be watching out for you in the race"

Santana nodded and watched him walk away towards a skinny brunette man with what looked like a fashioned quiff of a hairstyle. Shaking her head she went back to scanning the crowd and it was then that she heard someone clap their hands together.

"Oh shit, Letty's here!"

Everybody's gazes seemed to drift towards the oncoming group of cars that were pulling up. Headed by a matt black Plymouth Hemi Cuda were a black and yellow Skyline, a black Ford GT and a Nissan 350Z much like the one Santana had spent years building up from scratch except this one was raven black.

The Plymouth stopped in the middle of the large alleyway and a Latina with black hair and tanned skin stepped out, a petite brunette exiting the passenger side. Cassandra provided commentary in her earpiece, a camera also hidden in the pocket of the blue plaid shirt she was wearing.

"_Letty Ortiz, leader of one of the local race crews. Not as violent as Puck but you don't want to cross her in a race. She's our best bet of joining a crew so impress her and you might just be in her good books. Her passenger; her girlfriend Mia Toretto. She handles the crews day-to-day operations but isn't a serious driver, does it for fun. Don't cross her or you'll have to answer to Letty."_

Santana then watched as two blondes exited the Ford GT, Cassandra continuing to provide commentary.

"_The driver is Dani Harper. Lazy, laid back attitude as if she doesn't care but from what I've heard on the street she's your go-to woman if you need a hard course tackling. Her passenger is Brittany S. Pierce. She's not an official member of Letty's crew but she drives every now and again for fun. She's not crucial to the operation but the crew keep her close."_

Santana's gaze drifted to the woman known as Brittany and she could swear that her heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as it sounded. For those few moments it seemed as if the entire world slowed down and blocked out. The way that her hair fell down over her shoulders in waves matched with a bubbly smile next to such an exotic car was enough to make the Latina go weak in the knees. She couldn't quite make out her eyes but they fit perfectly on her face and from what she could just make out they were crystal blue. In Cassandra's books she wasn't anything to take note of but Santana begged to differ. Before she could ponder on the mysterious blonde any longer Cassandra was yelling at her through the earpiece.

"_Santana!"_

"Sorry, what?"

"_Turn your attentions to the women exiting the Skyline" _Santana did as she was told as she tried to focus back on what Cassandra was talking about. Another blonde exited the vehicle along with a small brunette._ "The blonde is Quinn Fabray. Local body kit expert and quiet. One of Letty's trusted crew members and has been with her ever since the crew started. Definitely one to watch. Her passenger is Rachel Berry. Letty's adoptive sister and long standing crew member you definitely don't to cross her either or else you'll have to answer to Letty. Turn your attentions to black Nissan." _Santana panned the camera over to the last car. The last to get out was a short Asian woman and a slightly taller but skinny brunette.

"_The driver is Tina Cohen-Chang. Serious racer and one of the best scouts in the city. Definitely trusted by Letty and has been a part of the crew as long as Quinn. She's been racing since before she got her licence, much like her girlfriend who is her passenger, Marley Rose. Known to have a little bit of a cocky attitude when racing she definitely lives up to it. Don't cross her or else you're gonna have problems with Tina. For now that's all you need to know about her crew."_

Santana watched as everybody seemed to gather around them, a loud roar of an engine alerting everybody to the arrival of what seemed to be another crew. She stood up from her car and stepped in closer and watched as a black Dodge Charger RT pulled up on the opposite end of the alleyway.

It was followed by a yellow Aston Martin DB9, a yellow Chevrolet Corvette ZO6, a money green Ford Mustang GT and a charcoal grey Shelby GT500. When Puck stepped out of the Charger Santana knew that things were about to get started.

"_There's your mark, Noah Puckerman. The guy behind him is his second-in-command Brody Weston, the driver of the Corvette. Known player, he's someone trying very hard to be a someone. Definitely someone to watch when you cross his path as he's not afraid to trade paint to get ahead, much like Puck. The person stepping out of the green Ford Mustang is Rory Flanagan. The lowest member of the crew he tries very hard to be known but hasn't yet found a way to do so. He also seems to have an obsession with Brittany. Not a serious racer which means he's not really anything important to focus on as we get deeper. The yellow DB9 is driven by local rich boy Sam Evans. A selfish attitude he's one to watch when we focus on taking out Puck's crew. His passenger is girlfriend Mercedes Jones. Spoilt like her boyfriend she has it out for Letty's crew and hates whenever she's beaten, definitely adds to the short temper she seems to have when it comes to anything, especially driving. The last person, who has just stepped out of the Shelby is Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. He's quiet but he's definitely one to watch. For now focus on Puck's interactions with Letty."_

"Let's get this shit started!" Puck yelled, rallying the crowd.

Letty shook her head. "Save it Puckerman. Let's get down to business" The man just smirked in response as he walked up to her and her crew, his own following behind him. "Ok, so now that we're all here can I see all the drivers? Six limit."

Santana stepped up and waited for a response. "So you all know how this goes. You hand over your pink slips and whoever wins gets a choice from the losers. You also get a 15k bank if you win. Who's in?"

Santana raised her hand along with a few others and when Letty had confirmed it she held up a few rolls of money. "My girlfriend Mia will be holding the winnings and my girl Quinn here will place camera's on the dashboard of your car so we can watch. I'll be waiting at the finish line and you'll also have the race coordinates downloaded to your GPS. You ready?" With a round of nods she smiled. "Then let's get ready to race. Quinn will come around and give you a camera in exchange for your pink slips. On my word we move out."

Santana waited patiently for her turn until the blonde who had stepped out of the yellow skyline walked over to her, a camera in hand. "Here, pink slip"

Santana did as she was told and pulled out the pink slip for the Supra from her back pocket. She handed it to Quinn who handed it to the brunette known as Rachel. Santana watched as she took it over to Letty who examined it, the other Latina looking up and over at her before looking back at the documents. A few moments later Quinn was done.

"There. The camera is installed and the GPS coordinates have been put in. I'll see you at the finish line"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde moved onto the final racer. All she had to do now was wait for Letty's command. It wasn't long before she signalled everybody to move out and Santana slid into her car, strapping herself into the race harness and firing it up. She pulled out and made her way to the race start.

20 Minutes later and she had lined herself up with the other cars all the way on the end, watching as two scantily clad girls marked out the start line with red spray paint. Taking this time to prepare herself she made sure her iPod was connected to the basic stereo system and started pumping music throughout the car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and waited for the start of the race.

A knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts. When she rolled it down she was confronted by another barely dressed race girl, a red head who had no problems showing off her cleavage.

"Hey baby" She purred.

Santana tried hard not to roll her eyes at the girl. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can" She purred back, resting her arms on the window and making sure to give Santana ample view of her cleavage.

"I don't think so"

"Are you not into girls?"

Santana sighed. "I only sleep with women but I'm not down for one night stands with race girls any more. No lo hago de todos modos pelirrojas."

Before the girl could react Santana had already started rolling up her window. Sure, she'd had her fair share of one night stands with many a race girl but it had grown old and now she didn't much care, she only really did it when she really needed to release tension from the crazy thing she called her life. She was better on her own and for now that was good enough for her.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Blaine said through his walkie talkie. "The cops are responding to a liquor store robbery on the other side of town so we're clear"

"Good, start the race" Letty replied. Blaine responded with and 'ok' and he stepped into the middle of the group of racers whilst pulling a white bandanna from the back of his jeans.

He glanced over at Santana first and nodded, the Latina replying by nodding along with a rev of her engine. The process was repeated by the five remaining racers and seconds later the flag was lowered, the group rushing off the start line to the crowd cheering.

The other cars pulled in front in the rush but the first turn was a hairpin. She braked into the turn and kept her car tight to the bend, speeding up as she came out and gaining first place. She smiled as she shifted up a gear and easily handled the next corner which was a wide turn. She shifted up another gear as she pulled even further ahead, managing to dodge any oncoming traffic. She weaved in and out of vehicles coming from both sides and sped into a tunnel that lead to another district of the city, her GPS guiding her the entire way. She was then thrown into what seemed to be Chinatown. People watched through her dashboard camera as she braked into a 90 degree right turn and sped out, only managing to just dodge an oncoming bus.

The bus pressed down hardly on it's horn as Santana watched it disappear in her rear view mirror. Moments later as she easily sped around a wide half circle of a turn she saw one of the other racers, a blue Skyline, pull up dangerously close behind her. It sped up and matched her speed, staying next to her as they pulled around another hairpin turn. It wasn't until an oncoming minivan forced her to harshly swerve to the left, throwing her into a side alley which took her up higher than the main road. She watched as the Skyline pulled ahead of her and she knew she had to get back down onto the road if she was gonna win.

"_GPS Re-routing. Take the next left available"_

Santana ignored the annoying piece of equipment and saw a construction site up ahead. Watching the Skyline dodge traffic ahead of her she knew timing had to be everything. Up ahead the short-cut took a harsh left along with the route below and she watched the skyline handle it perfectly before taking off ahead once more. Seeing the construction site get closer and closer she sped up. With another gear shift her time had run out and she turned the car harshly to the right, causing her to fly out and back onto the road.

The people watching the race through the dashboard cameras of both cars watched as Santana's Supra flew out over the top of the Skyline and back onto the road. Sparks flew as her front bumper connected with the tarmac but she managed to keep it in a semi-drift state as she regained control, the car sliding around the 90 degree right turn up ahead. The driver in the Skyline yelled in frustration as she seemingly started to pull away once more, the crowd watching and cheering at the heroic driving move she had just managed to pull off.

"Wooooo! Yes!" She cheered as she handled another right turn.

She quickly advanced to another, this time a left hand 90 degree turn. It was then a straight stretch through a darkened tunnel that led to the next district. She handled the circular turn at a slower speed, maintaining control as she then turned left onto the main road according to her GPS.

She handled the next few turns with ease as she progressed into the heart of the casino district. The other racers were hot in her tail as they weaved through the various traffic in their way and when she glanced at the GPS screen next to her she knew they were coming up on the last leg of the race.

The Skyline came up next to her as they handled the last major turn and it barely pulled ahead of her before pressing the Nos button increasing it's speed.

"_Take one right turn before you reach your destination."_

When she glanced at the screen of her GPS she knew it was now or never and if she didn't win she would blow one of her only chances to get in good with the local crew leaders and she was damned if she let that Skyline win.

They were coming up on the final turn and just as she was about to speed through it she saw the Skyline dodge an oncoming pick-up truck. In a split second she used her most valuable trick. The crowd up ahead watched on their screens and the road as Santana used the momentum of the turn to drift around until she was facing the way she had just come.

As she quickly slammed her car into reverse she smiled at how easily it had slid into it's current position. Oh yes, she was definitely glad she had picked this car. The crowd's jaws all dropped as she sped in reverse towards the quickly approaching finish line and just as the driver in the Skyline thought he was going to win she had pressed her own Nos button, the gas igniting and propelling her across the red spray painted line that marked the end of the race.

As soon as her rear bumper crossed the line people had started cheering and she hit the brakes, using the steering wheel to spin the car around so that it was facing the right way and coming to a complete stop. That was when the entire crowd started surrounding her car as the smoke from her stop started clearing.

The people closest to her started shaking her hand and congratulating her excitedly. They soon moved to the side as Letty approached, her crew following behind.

"Good race. Nice move at the end there" Letty smiled, offering her hand to the younger Latina.

Santana smiled back, shaking the offered hand. "Thanks."

Letty never took her eyes of Santana as she called behind her. "Mia! The race winnings"

Mia smiled as she walked up to them and stood next to her girlfriend, grinning as she handed over the winnings to Santana. "15k, nice race"

"Thanks"

"Now you have the choice of pink slips" Letty said, holding up the mentioned items. Santana briefly considered taking the Skyline but decided against it, shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'd rather just take the cash." She replied as she took the camera off her dashboard and handed it to the crew leader.

"You sure about that?" Letty asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep. I think I'm gonna keep this car" She smiled, tapping the roof of the Supra.

"Ok then. Good job tonight. Keep making an impression on me and I might just invite you to race with us. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Hey, nice race. I've got my eye on you." Puck smirked as he walked over.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Save it Puckerman"

"Why? She's not part of a crew, _yet_" He grinned, turning to Santana. "I've got my eye on you. Cool move at the end there."

"Thanks" Santana smiled awkwardly and he sloppily saluted her with a smirk on his face before turning around and walking away.

"See you later Ortiz"

Letty once again rolled her eyes, this time at the use of her second name and turned to Santana once more. "Do me a favour, don't let him get to you. He's an asshole"

"I will"

"Good. Let's move out before the cops arrive. See you around Santana"

"Yeah, see you around."

Santana slid back into her car and placed the money in her glove compartment before starting it up and driving off. It was then that Cassandra spoke through her earpiece.

"_Nice work, that was quite the début race. Now we're in and you've impressed Letty. Keep working on getting close to her and you'll be in the perfect position to start taking down Puck and his crew. I'll let you know of the next race but in the meantime use that money to start improving your car. You'll definitely need it if you're going to make your way up the racing totem pole. Good luck Santana._"

* * *

TBC

_If you go over to my Tumblr: __**shinodafan94 . Tumblr . Com **__- I will post pics of the crew's cars as they appear soon so you have a visual._


	3. Upping the Game

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Here's the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The crew all had smiles on their faces as they exited their cars, Quinn's Skyline pulling up onto the last part of the driveway behind Tina's 350Z.

"That was one hell of a race!" Tina grinned, shutting the door of her car as Marley walked around it and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

Her girlfriend grinned. "Damn right, it was amazing"

"I've never seen someone cross the finish line that way" Mia smiled, wrapping an arm around Letty's waist as the Latina wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"It was cool, I'll admit" Quinn said as she followed Letty and Mia into the house, Rachel close behind.

"I could do that" Dani said with a wave of her hand as she entered the house.

"Really? I'd like to see you try" Quinn responded as they entered the kitchen.

"I could"

"Yeah, really"

Dani was about to bite back when Letty cut in from her place leaning up against the counter. "Enough you two. I'm sure Dani could do it but Santana did it in the middle of a race and around a corner and reversed over the line."

Quinn smirked over at the shorter blonde who just huffed and leaned up against the wall next to Brittany.

"What about Puck?" Marley asked.

Letty shrugged as Mia handed her a beer. "What about him?"

"Isn't he going to be a problem? We both need new racers"

"I'm very aware of that"

"What about Santana? Surely with that stunt she pulled tonight he's gonna be on her case. It's not everyday we get racers who do that on their first race" Rachel said.

"I know but I'm one of those people who jump in at one race."

"Yes, which is exactly why you need to break that bad habit just this once" Mia said as she moved to stand in between Letty's legs, the Latina's free arm wrapping around her waist.

"Why's that? Give me one reason why she's worth me going back to watch her again?"

"For once I think you should just trust our instincts as a crew" The woman in her arms replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, not to offend you but you kind of always avoid picking up new racers." Rachel said, looking over at her adoptive older sister.

"That's true" Quinn agree from beside the brunette, taking a gulp of beer in the process.

"I have to agree, you seem to have this thing against expanding our crew" Marley added.

Tina nodded. "Yeah, we're good as we are now, probably one of the best, but we really need someone new to shake things up."

Letty glanced over at Dani and Brittany who nodded and then back at the woman who was resting in her arms. "I just like keeping people close. We're like family and I don't want somebody new coming in, we've been this way for years. I like it the way it is" She shrugged.

Mia sighed. "But babe, maybe this is an exception"

"Why?"

"Because she drove good. Who knows, she might pull something just like that in her next race. We have to take some chances or we're never gonna win in a few months time against Puck. I can guarantee he will be there the next time she races and if she ends up with him who knows what she could do to us. Puck will be unstoppable. We could end up needing her and we won't know until we see her race again"

The crew leader took a few moments to think about her girlfriend's reasons for why she should pay attention to Santana. Sighing she took another gulp of her drink. "Fine. We'll go to the next race but don't expect me to go back after that if she's nothing special."

The crew cheered as she agreed to take a risk. Mia smiled as she turned her head to glance up at her girlfriend. "Thank you"

"This had better be worth it"

The shorter woman's grin grew even wider. "It will be" She whispered before craning her head up for a kiss which Letty happily returned.

"The things you make me do" She whispered against her lips as she rolled her eyes, her arm tightening around her waist.

"Now we have decided that, who wants to play against me on the Playstation?" Quinn asked.

"You're so on!" Dani replied, the others laughing as they followed behind the competitive pair towards the living room.

Letty rolled her eyes once more as Mia pulled away and gripped her hand in her own before dragging her into the living room after them.

* * *

A few days had passed since her first win and Cassandra had shown Santana a place where she could work on her car, a small garage just big enough for only her and the car to fit inside with a few parts along the sides. It wasn't ideal but it was enough to be able to work on her ride if it needed it.

Hip-hop music pumped out of Santana's iPod dock as she worked under the Supra making tweaks, the Latina not hearing someone pull up outside. Cassandra stood at the open entrance of the small garage and saw a pair of overall-clad legs sticking out from under the front of the propped up car.

"Santana?"

Moments later said woman rolled out from under the car on a beat up roller board that had been in the garage prior to her arriving.

"Hey" She greeted, sitting up and pulling out a rag from her pocket where the top half of her overalls were pulled down to and wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, working hard I see."

She glanced behind herself at the car and then back up at the tall blonde. "Yeah...or at least I'm trying too"

"Why, what's wrong?"

Santana stood up and finished wiping off her hands, stuffing the dirty rag back into her back pocket. "This car is good and I've always wanted a Supra but the thing is the driver before me only had basic mods on it and even then they weren't put in very well. They only worked well enough to win me the race barely but if I'm gonna keep winning I'm gonna need better mods and a better garage"

"I'm sure if you keep up the good work you'll be on a crew in no time. You impressed both Letty and Puck the other night and it was pure luck that they both showed up to the same race. Even though Puck's our target keep impressing Letty and she might let you join. Are your winnings not enough to improve it?"

"No. They can buy me basic stuff like a new pair of seats and a new set of rims, maybe even a whole new body kit but it's useless for performance parts, they're expensive and right now 15k isn't getting me anywhere"

"What can you do in the meantime?" Cassandra asked as she walked around the car, her 5 inch heels clicking on the dirty concrete the entire time.

Santana shrugged in response to her question. "Not much. The only thing I can do is tweak the current modifications up to the proper potential in the hopes that it will give me some kind of small boost in the next race. If there's one thing I know how to do is tweak and I guess that's what I'll be doing until I can afford some better parts"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, when I did my research I heard you were one of the bets fine tuners out of everybody. Maybe you could work your magic here and win the next race, which brings me to why I am here"

"Yeah, well let's hope it works. What did you want to talk about?" The Latina asked, walking over to her dock and pressing pause on her iPod.

"I have the details on your next race. A few more and you move up a level. The race is starting from a similar location as last time. Here's the details" She handed her a piece of paper with the address on it. "Head over to this location and you know the rest. Just make sure you win or else the crew bosses will lose interest in you and that's our in. Good luck Santana"

"Yeah, thanks" She replied, watching the blonde walk out of the garage and towards her car, a matte black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series with a red interior.

Shaking her head at the fancy car Santana turned back to her own and smiled as she heard the loud roar of an engine and Cassandra speeding away. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you the best damn tuner in the whole of Lima, even if it kills me"

* * *

Santana strapped herself into the race harness of her seat and fired up her car, the sun just setting over the city and disappearing over the horizon. She plugged in her iPod and drove to the location that Cassandra had provided her with assuming that she was repeating the process she went through with her first race. Luckily it wasn't far from where her small garage was located. It wasn't long before she had pulled into a similar alley to the industrial district like last time, except this one was a lot more quieter than the other districts of the city.

When she pulled in she found a space next to a navy blue Porsche 977 GT3 RS. Once she had turned off her iPod and stepped out of her car she was greeted with the sight of the guy she remembered as Blaine from before.

"Oh, Santana! Hi!"

"Hey"

"This your car?" She asked, motioning to the Porsche.

"Yeah, it's my baby"

"Nice paint job" She smiled, admiring the burgundy accents.

When she looked up a toothy grin was plastered across his face. "Thanks! It's a custom job by my boyfriend"

"He does paint work?"

"Yeah, you need something done?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I was just curious. My cars fine for now but I might need him later, I don't know"

"Well, if you ever need to get hold of him here's his business card. Here's mine too, I work at a local parts shop. Actually it belongs to a friend of Letty's. You should drop by sometime and I can hook you up. I'm sure the more you progress you'll need better parts."

"Yeah, thanks" She smiled, taking the two cards from him.

"We're also race organizers by night so you can always find us here. That's Kurt over there"

Santana followed his gaze over to where he was pointing and she got a better look at the man he had walked towards the other night. Nodding she smiled.

"I'll make sure to call either of you if I need anything" She said, walking around to the other side of the car to place the business cards in her wallet which was safely in her glove box.

"Phew, it's cold tonight" He said whilst rubbing his hands together. Once she had re-emerged from her car at the mention of the cold weather it was as if she suddenly realised just how cold it really was, seeing puffs of cold white air coming from his mouth as he talked.

"Yeah, I guess it is" She agreed, zipping up her hooded jacket at little more.

"We're not gonna have to wait long. Here's Letty and her crew. Puck should be here soon. I heard they were both impressed after your first race and them both being here for a second time in a row means they're interested. I'm not surprised after what you pulled, so good luck"

"Thanks" She smiled shyly, her cheeks tinting a little red even in the current cold weather.

She watched on patiently as Letty's Plymouth pulled into the middle of the road followed by Quinn's Skyline, a dark purple Honda S2000, Tina's Nissan 350Z and Dani's Ford. Curious as to who's car was the Honda's she watched on from a distance before Rachel stepped out along with Brittany. Dani stepped out of her own car and Tina and Marley were next to step out of the 350Z. The last to exit were Letty and Mia out of her Plymouth, Santana briefly wondering what kind of car Mia drove. She was broken out of her thoughts by the arrival of Puck and his crew and that's when she knew things were getting under way.

"Ok, so with the cold weather tonight I'm gonna keep this short. The road outside of this alleyway is the finish line and the racers will go through the same procedure as last time. Mia's holding the race winnings again today and you need to hand over your pink slips for camera's. 15K win like last time. Let's move!"

The crowd dispersed, some already moving towards the race start a few blocks away whilst some stayed where they were. Mia smiled as Letty handed her the money collected for the racers which made up the race winnings.

"Looks like she showed, I told you she would"

Letty glanced backwards to see Santana before turning back to her girlfriend. "That you did. This had better be worth it"

Mia studied her frown and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be. You can't resist my persuasion though"

The Latina chuckled. "That I can't" She stepped closer and opened up her arms. "Come here"

Mia wrapped her arms around her neck and as they started kissing an arrogant laugh came from behind them, pulling them apart. "Keep it in your pants Ortiz"

Mia watched her girlfriend roll her eyes before turning around. "What do you want Puckerman?" She asked, watching the other crew leader with his arms around two blonde race girls shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just to tell you that we're mixing things up"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He grinned. "My boy Brody's racing tonight. Maybe if we put a good racer in we can see if this kid Santana is really worth our time. What do you say?"

Letty pondered the idea for a few moments, Mia stepping up closer and whispering in her ear. "Fine. Do what you want but I'm not gonna be held responsible when he loses and his pink slips are in my hand for the winner."

Before he could reply she had already turned around and walked over to her crew. "What does she mean lose my pink slips?" Brody asked as they watched her walk away.

"It means you're playing by her rules. You'd better not lose your ride, that thing cost me mega bucks that I'm not spending again. The next time you need a car you're on your own. Let's go guys"

Five minutes later and everybody was ready, the racers already on their way to the start line. Quinn handed the pink slips to Letty. "You sure this Brody thing is a good idea?"

"I'm completely sure. I wouldn't have let Puck have his way otherwise."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Quinn, you know as well as I do that muscle cars don't handle corners very well and that's coming from a woman who is strictly all muscle. You know Santana has the advantage with the Supra, it's made for technical tracks like these. Brody's Corvette will be all over the place"

"Yeah, and with any luck it will crash" Rachel grinned from her place leaning up against the hood of her car next to Brittany.

Letty laughed at the woman she considered as her little sister. "You hit the nail on the head hermana."

"Don't you think it's better that we enter one of us?" Marley suggested.

"Why do you say that?" The Latina asked, the entire crew's gaze looking over at the skinny brunette stood next to Tina.

"Maybe it's better to balance things out. Maybe putting one of us in will increase the skill level and make it harder. Think of it as a test. This way we can see if she really has what it takes to go up against members of actual crews"

"I have to admit, she has a point" Rachel agreed.

"Ok, let's vote. All for putting one of us in?" The entire crew's hands shot up, Letty smiling. "You guys really think she's something huh?"

"There's no harm in putting her to the test" Tina shrugged.

"Fine, who wants to race tonight?"

Everybody pointed to either Quinn or Dani. "Why do we always get picked for these races?" Quinn asked as she looked over at Dani who just shrugged.

"It stands to reason. Quinn, you have a car that's made for races like this and you love precision and Dani can handle any track thrown at her, meaning that she can handle a track like this better than anybody" Mia reasoned from where she was lent up against the front of Letty's Plymouth.

"Couldn't have said it better. What do we think?" A few moments later and she had her answer, a tie. "Ok, we'll flip a coin. And the racer is, Quinn. Get a camera on your dashboard and get your ass over to the start line Fabray. The race is gonna start soon."

Quinn huffed as she handed over her pink slip and walked over to her car. "I'll radio Kurt and tell him to stall but I heard the cops are on high alert tonight" Mia said, her hand brushing over her girlfriend's jacket-clad bicep as she headed over to where Blaine was stood by the spray painted finish line.

The crew watched Quinn back out of the alleyway a few moments later before speeding off, Kurt already stalling. Meanwhile, at the start line the other racers were growing antsy at the possibility of the cops showing up at any second. Kurt was trying his best to keep them calm.

"Everybody stay calm. We have another racer last minute. Once they arrive you can start"

Santana shook her head as she glanced to her left, the large bay painted in midnight blues as the water lapped gently at the wall that wasn't very far from the road. When she turned her gaze away from the water she glanced to her right where Brody was smirking at her from behind the window of his Corvette. Shaking her head she turned back to the road in front of her as she waited for the final racer to arrive. She was surprised when Quinn came to a quick stop at the other end of the line. Shrugging she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she mentally prepared herself. The stakes just got a lot higher.

"_This is your chance to prove yourself. You win this and we're in" _Cassandra said, speaking up for the first time into her ear piece.

Meanwhile at the finish line Mia had just got off the radio with Kurt. "Quinn just arrived. You think Santana can do it?"

"She had better. You're the ones who seemed to believe she was worth coming to watch." Letty said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Mia resting up against the hood next to her and letting her head fall onto her shoulder.

"Stop being grouchy"

Letty sighed. "Sorry, I'm cold"

It was then that the small brunette slipped her arm under her jacket and around her waist, pulling the taller woman closer. "Is that better?"

The crew leader smiled as she felt her girlfriends warmth start to melt into her. "Yes"

Mia smiled victoriously as Tina came over with her iPad, stopping next to the couple cuddled together against the hood of one of their cars. Marley soon joined her girlfriend and Rachel, Dani and Brittany following, all ready to watch the race.

Back at the start line Kurt was getting ready to drop the flag for the four racers plus Quinn and Brody. Quinn watched as Kurt finished talking on his radio and a few moments later he was making sure they were ready. With a nod to the race starter Santana started up her music and it wasn't long before he dropped the flag, the six racers speeding off the line.

Santana watched as Brody shot off the line, Quinn not far behind. Shaking her head she knew his speed would mean nothing with the race course they had been given. She managed the first corner at ease in third place behind the experienced racers and Brody started pulling ahead on the short stretch of straight road before they came to a wide turn. They seemed to manage it easily with it being so wide but the large hairpin turn threw Quinn into first and Santana into second.

Brody groaned in frustration as he was forced back when they took a larger hairpin turn once again. A 90 degree turn threw them onto another straight road and Santana pushed her car as much as she could without the use of Nos to catch up with Quinn, just managing to get behind her, however the blonde was unrelenting in letting her past.

Santana growled as she was forced to stay behind the racer in first place, Quinn managing to block her every attempt to pass. Without realising it Brody had caught up and to take her attention away from Quinn and the battle for first place he rammed into the side of her as they turned around the next corner to the left which was heading towards the nearby high school.

The Latina tried as hard as she could to gain control as they were confronted by another wide hairpin turn, Quinn easily passing it with the precision her car provided. Brody pulled out in front as Santana nearly came into contact with an oncoming pick up truck as she followed the two experienced racers around the next left turn but she wasn't giving up that easily, managing to stay extremely close to them even with a less modified car like hers.

At the finish line the crowd were electric as they watched the race on their various devices through the racers dashboard cams.

"That's my girl in front! That's why no one ever beats her, she doesn't let them past!" Letty smiled, watching as Quinn handled yet another turn with ease.

"It's like she has a sixth sense" Tina replied, her gaze fixed on the iPad in her hands.

"Brody's in second though" Dani said as she peered over Marley's shoulder.

"Yeah but Santana's keeping her pace, she's right behind Brody and these turns will kill him with his car." Mia said as she stood huddled next to Tina.

They watched through the dashboard cams as they continued to race by the university, the twists and turns of the road a true test of control and speed which some were handling better than others. A nearby car's horn beeped loudly as Santana narrowly passed in her pursuit to overtake Brody and retake second place. In mere moments he had disappeared through a sudden right turn of a short cut after Quinn and she was forced to take the long way around.

"Go Quinn! I knew she would remember the short cut I told her about!" Tina grinned as they continued to watch their crew member dominate in first place.

Santana growled in frustration as she watched both Quinn and Brody a long way ahead of her. Knowing she wasn't far from the finish line she knew she had to pull this out of the bag if she was going to win and keep Letty's attention. Handling the next corner, the last hard turn of the course, she sped ahead and everybody watched through her camera as she slammed her car into a drift around the next corner, immediately turning her steering wheel in the opposite direction and snapping herself into the next turn.

The crowd cheered as they watched her slowly gain on Brody and Quinn, using her Nos to overtake the Corvette who had lost his gain on Quinn with the hard corners of the road behind them. Brody watched on in surprise as the Latina overtook him and gained quickly on Quinn. Glancing at her GPS she knew she had four turns left before the end and in that time she had to claim first place.

She watched as Quinn handled the next two turns with ease, both extremely close together. Santana managed to handle them the best she could but the blonde kept ahead around the next corner. Knowing this was her last chance to win this race the Latina pushed her foot down on the pedal completely and just as Quinn was turning the last corner she kept her car close to the inside as the blonde went wide, a large blue flame bursting out the back of her Supra's exhaust as she hit the Nos hard as she drifted. She had never been more grateful for her fine tuning in the garage for the entire past week.

Quinn and everybody watched on in awe as she sped around and snapped her car back into a forward motion speeding across the line and winning. When her car came to a stop Quinn's did not too far behind, the crowd cheering and yelling as they surrounded the Latina who had once again came up victorious. As she shook hands with the surrounding people Brody stormed over to her.

"Hey!" She looked up to see him coming towards her at an alarming rate.

Before he could reach her Puck had stepped in and pushed him back. "Calm your shit" He hissed, holding the defeated racer back with a fist to his chest. Then he turned to Santana. "Nice race."

"Thanks" She smiled awkwardly as Letty and her crew approached the winner, Quinn next to their leader.

"Good work" Letty grinned. "Not just anyone can beat my girl Quinn like that at the last second"

"Yeah, you beat me fair and square though. Good job" The blonde smiled, holding out a hand and Santana shaking in response.

"Thanks."

"Mia, the winnings"

The woman in question stepped closer and handed Santana the race winnings. "Take your pick" Letty said, holding out the pink slips to which Santana shook her head. "You really don't want any of these rides?"

"No, I like the one I've got thanks"

Letty nodded as she handed the slips back to their respectful owners, Brody huffing in frustration before storming off.

"Talk about sore loser" Tina grinned, watching as Puck pushed him towards his Corvette.

The members of Letty's crew laughed along with the Asian woman as they watch them walk further away. It was then that Blaine ran towards them.

"COPS!"

The whole crowd sprung into a flurry of action and panic as they dashed towards their cars to disperse. Letty looked at Santana. "I'll see you around"

Santana jumped back into her car and strapped herself in before firing it up and speeding off. She dodged other cars of people from the crowd as she pulled away as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Letty's crew had just reached their own rides when they heard the first sound of police sirens. Mia caught her girlfriends gaze as the rest of the crew jumped into their cars.

"Letty..."

"Go, now!"

Mia took one last worried glance at her girlfriend before jumping into the passenger side of Dani's Ford GT. Letty watched as the blonde Latina wasted no time in pulling out and speeding off to try and escape trouble.

Letty jumped into her own car and sped off towards her cooldown spot to try and lose some of the heat she no doubt now had on her back. She sped through various streets and around turns constantly until she reached her storage garage not far from where the finish line was located. She parked her car and locked it up before pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she stepped into the cool night air of the city.

She had just made it down to the end of the block when a police car approached from behind. "Ortiz! Stop right there!"

Instead of doing as she was told the Latina did the opposite and started running. The police car followed as she ran for her life around the next corner and up into an alley. Moments later she was stopped in her tracks as Santana raced down the alley from the other end and pulled to a stop in front of her, throwing the car door open.

"Get in!"

The older Latina wasted no time in doing as she was told and jumped into the Supra as the police car that tried to stop her entered the alley from where she had entered moments before. Santana sped forwards and out of the alley and onto the road, her car skidding and leaving tire marks as she made a hard turn to the right and then to the left. Letty glanced over her shoulder out the back window and sighed in relief as she saw no flashing lights, Santana continuing to speed along the road as if they were still being chased.

As if having a sixth sense that they were finally out of trouble Santana slowed down a little so that Letty could breathe easy and strap herself into the harness of the passenger seat.

"What was that back there?" She asked once she had finished strapping herself in.

Santana smiled. "Trying to get into your good books?"

"How did you know where I would be?"

"I didn't. I juts happened to see you run and I went to the opposite end of the next alley. I figured if I just left you you'd be caught and this way I'm in your good graces."

Letty shook her head. "Well, you definitely are but that doesn't mean I'm gonna invite you to be part of my crew. You're gonna have to work for that. That is assuming you want to be part of my crew?"

"Surprisingly I don't think I really want to be part of Puck's. You guys seem much more fair and if it wasn't for Puck Brody would have beat my face in."

"That's true. Brody is kind of a loose canon. He once punched Quinn because she beat him like you did her tonight. It's good to know you're interested in the better crew though. Mine seem to think you're something special but until you prove it to me keep working at it. Tonight was a big test and if you keep it up you never know what could happen."

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind, both the Brody thing and working on the racing. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Good. Um, our house isn't far from here. We're having a party of you're interested?"

"Yeah, I'm down for that."

* * *

20 Minutes later and Santana had pulled up behind Quinn's Skyline outside of the house that they called home. Letty then led her inside where the alcohol was flowing freely and people were playing on the Playstation with hip-hop music pumping out of the speakers of their stereo system. The crew was alerted when their leader was followed in by none other than the winner of tonight's race.

"Letty!" Mia cried, running towards her girlfriend and engulfing her in a hug. "I thought you were caught"

"So did I. Why didn't anybody call me or check on me?" The Latina asked, frustration clear in her voice as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"We knew you could look after yourself." Quinn said, a beer in her hand.

Letty sighed. "Fine. You guys enjoy yourself. I'm going upstairs"

"You're not gonna join the party?" Tina asked.

The Latina looked down at Mia and then back up at her crew. "Nah, I think I'm gonna spend some quality time with this beautiful woman in my arms."

They all watched as the couple trudged up the stairs, Letty's arm around Mia's shoulders. "Oh, and Santana?"

The younger Latina looked up at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Feel free to stay and drink some beer. Think of it as a reward for saving me tonight" She smiled, pulling Mia up the rest of the stairs.

Santana nodded and turned back to the rest of Letty's crew, Quinn the closest person to her. "Here, have mine. I'll go get another" She said, wiping the top of the bottle with her shirt before handing it to the tanned woman.

"Thanks" She said awkwardly, watching as Quinn disappeared towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Come and drink with us" Rachel smiled, motioning with her hand for her to come and sit with them.

The Latina did as she was told and sat down on the empty space of the couch next to the small brunette, taking in the rest of the crew. Tina was sat in one of the nearby armchairs with Marley in her lap and a beer in hand whilst Dani was sat on one nearby, Brittany perched on the floor. Quinn soon came back and rested up against the door frame as all eyes fell to the Latina.

"That was pretty cool tonight. I don't think I've ever seen someone drift past someone on the last corner. You seem to have a way of performing amazing finishes"

Santana nodded at Rachel as she talked. "Thanks. I guess I just needed to win and that was my last chance"

"You say it as if it's nothing. None of us have pulled anything like that off before" Tina said.

"That's because it's everyday for me."

"I've never seen somebody drift like that before though, especially with Nos." Brittany added as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Neither have I. Most of the racers in this city don't drift well, if even at all. You would think they would with all the canyons" Quinn said from her place in the doorway.

Santana just shrugged, prompting Marley to ask the next question. "Where are you from?"

"Here actually" She replied, picking at the label of her beer. "I left when I was eighteen for personal reasons and I got into town about a week ago, a few days before my first race"

"Already?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah. I race all the time."

"How come your cars so, not to offend you, but..."

"Crap?" She laughed. "It's ok, I know. I totalled my last one where I used to live and I came back here after I got set up with a new car. Unfortunately buying it second hand it only had basic mods and I haven't had the cash to upgrade it since." She answered, telling them the cover-up reason as to why she didn't have her previous car.

"And you managed to beat Quinn and Brody with it? Even I have to admit that's pretty cool" Marley grinned, taking a sip of her beer as she felt Tina's free hand come up to rest on her thigh.

The Latina just shrugged in response. "I guess my tuning made it go that extra mile tonight. I guess now that I have more money I can start upgrading it. I've always wanted a Supra though."

"When did you start racing?" Quinn asked.

"Since before I got my licence" She laughed, the crew laughing along with her.

"I think that's true for nearly everyone in this room" The blonde replied, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I've been racing ever since and haven't looked back once."

A few moments later Tina spoke up. "Enough about your past, let's talk about what you did for Letty!"

* * *

Santana woke up on the couch the next morning, Rachel passed out next to her. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she saw Brittany lying on the floor and Dani in the same chair as last night. Marley was curled into Tina in the chair in the corner and Quinn was nowhere to be seen, the Latina assuming she had gone upstairs to sleep.

She then stood, picking up her jacket and heading out of the living room. She had just made it to the door when Mia emerged from what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Santana. You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I think I need to go and sleep for a week"

Mia smiled as she held the tray in her hands. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

The Latina nodded. "I'm pretty sure if I'm like this the others are not gonna want any breakfast either so I'm gonna head back to my comfy motel room."

"Ok, well Letty's upstairs asleep but I'll tell her that you left when she wakes up"

Santana nodded. "Thanks"

Mia nodded and watched as the racer exited the house, clicking the door shut softly behind her. As soon as the sunlight hit her face she winced, feeling a headache coming on. Strapping herself into her car and pulling onto the road she wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. Last night she had joked about with the crew and told them how she had saved Letty after everybody had split up. They seemed to like her but only time would tell. For now all she cared about was recovering after her late night of alcohol and talk.

It wasn't long before she pulled into her motel and trudged upstairs, collapsing on her bed. She was just dozing off when her cellphone rung on the night stand.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"_Santana, I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. Are you ok?"_ Cassandra asked, much more awake than the Latina.

"Yeah. I saved Letty and ended up passing out on their couch after too many beers. I'm back at the motel and was just about to sleep it off"

"_Oh, then I will let you do that. Nice work, Miss Lopez. Call me when you're feeling much better"_

"Will do"

Before Cassandra could even reply Santana had hung up the phone and passed out.

* * *

The crew hadn't fared much better either. All apart from Letty and Mia of course, they had spent their time doing 'other things' than drinking the night away like the rest. Letty grinned from her place up against one of the counters as Mia cooked breakfast for the others once they had awoken.

Quinn was the first to emerge and sat up at the breakfast bar. "Hey"

"Hey to you too. You drink as much as they did?" Letty smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah but I slept upstairs."

"I slept on the couch. Where's Santana?" Rachel asked as she sat next to the blonde.

"She left early before you all got up. She went back to her motel to sleep it off. Me and Letty have been up ever since." Mia said as she flipped a pancake before placing it on another plate, handing Rachel and Quinn a plate each.

"God, my fucking head hurts" Dani groaned as she sat next to Rachel, Mia handing her a plate and a black coffee. "Thanks" She replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"Last night was crazy" Marley yawned as Tina and Brittany followed her completing the group.

"I can see that" Mia grinned, handing them all plates. "I'm glad me and Letty went upstairs"

Said woman walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. "So am I" She mumbled against her skin.

"Eww, gross you guys. You're making us all feel sick" Quinn groaned.

Both women laughed. "We're going back upstairs. You guys have my permission to take the day off" Letty grinned, leading her girlfriend out of the room and the crew to recover from their massive hangovers.

* * *

A few days later and Santana had called up Blaine. She needed new parts and she needed them before her next race which she had already received the details for from Mia. If she was going to do this her car in it's current state would definitely not win, nor would it ever and she was pretty sure her opponent would have upgraded since their last meeting.

Grabbing a pair of sunglasses she made sure she had everything she needed; her phone, her list of needed parts, her wallet, and had set out. Glad she had put her hair up into a ponytail she was assaulted with the heat of midday sun as soon as she stepped out of her motel room. She made her way down and threw on the air conditioning as she slipped into her sun-heated car. Deciding to make a pit stop at her small garage she parked up outside and pulled off the removable section of the roof and placed it carefully inside before locking up and setting out. She had never been more grateful for her car having a roof she could take off in this weather.

She typed in the directions to her GPS and she was soon on her way to the parts shop where Blaine worked. When she arrived there were various modified cars parked outside in the diagonal parking spaces including a blue Mazda RX8 parked next to what she recognized as Rachel's Honda S2000 and Dani's Ford GT along with a red Mistubishi Eclipse, a light silver Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and a black Dodge Ram SRT 10. Parking next to the Mazda she stepped out and looked up seeing the name of the place; 'The Racers Edge' in large red writing with a model car placed next to it with various manufacturers stickers all over it. Smiling she headed inside and almost moaned aloud when she felt the cool rush of air from the air conditioning wash over her as she stepped in the door.

Restraining herself she continued her journey over to the front desk where Blaine was standing ready to serve the next customer. His face lit up when he saw the Latina.

"Santana! Hi!"

"Hey" She grinned back, taking of her sunglasses and hooking them in the left pocket of her jeans.

"You finally decided to upgrade?"

"Yeah. I finally have the cash to make some improvements"

"Ok then, let's get you started."

"I have a list of the things I need the most..."

"Hey! Look who it is!" Rachel said, pulling down her sunglasses and hitting Dani on the bicep to make her look up from where she was inspecting various racing seat harnesses.

"Is that Santana?" Brittany asked excitedly as she bounced over to them.

"Geez, a little too excited there Britt" Dani said, her voice void of any emotion.

Rachel shook her head and slapped Dani on the arm who faked hurt at the action. Rachel rolled her eyes as Brittany continued to watch as Blaine and Santana discussed the list of parts she had brought in.

"You think she's finally upgrading?" Rachel asked.

Dani shrugged and went back to what she was doing leaving Rachel and Brittany to watch the Latina across the extremely large room.

"Yeah. Should we tell Letty?"

"Since when did you care about telling Letty stuff?" Rachel questioned, looking over at Brittany who's gaze never left Santana's movements.

Shaking her head she looked at Rachel and shrugged. "I'm not a true member of the crew but I still care. And I'm sure Letty and the other's will care if we let them know Santana's upgrading for her next race."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that way we all know she's at least improving her ride as well as driving really well"

The small brunette turned her gaze back to where Blaine was leading Santana over to the large selection of Nos bottles. "Good point. We'll tell her when we get back to the garage. Come on, let's go. I need to get some new harnesses and we can leave"

Brittany just nodded as she watched Blaine and Santana laugh as they picked out two large Nitrous Oxide bottles.

* * *

Rachel and the other two had arrived back at the garage 20 minutes later armed with various parts to fit into their rides. Letty smiled when she saw her adoptive sister park and get out of her car.

"Hey, how's Holly?"

"She's good" Rachel smiled. "She wants to see us more though."

"I can't help that, we don't need to upgrade that often. What did you get?"

"Some various stuff but you'll never guess who we saw with a list of required parts"

"Who?" Mia asked, walking out of the office and Quinn sliding out from under the car she and Letty were working on.

"Santana" Rachel grinned.

"What was she doing there?" Letty asked, taking the rag Mia had offered and wiping her hands on it.

"As I said, buying parts. Me and Brittany thought you should know ahead of her next race that she's finally upgrading."

"Yeah, the first thing she did was buy two killer Nos bottles, enough to blow herself up" Dani said as she started getting ready to work on the same car as Letty and Quinn.

"When we left she was looking at Sparco t-shirts" Brittany grinned, her hands full of parts for her own car.

Letty nodded. "Thanks for telling me guys. We can worry about how well she uses those parts on the day but right now we have a car to work on. Let's move now or else Burt won't be happy that we're behind on this project."

* * *

When Santana arrived back at her small garage she backed her car into it and prepared herself to work on it. She had a wealth of new engine parts and if she was gonna be ready for her next race in a couple of days time she needed to start now. Luckily she was in that special frame of mind where all she wanted to do was work non-stop.

As she worked on installing the parts she reminisced over the other night when she had spent ages talking to the crew about racing and God knows what and she smiled to herself, actually genuinely liking them as opposed to just putting up with them like Cassandra seemed to think was necessary. She just hoped that she could continue to impress them and eventually become a part of their crew. That's when things would really get started.

* * *

TBC


	4. A Way In

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

Santana was just adjusting the wires of her stereo, having cleaned the dust out of it when her phone alerted her to the fact that it was time to race. She finished up and cleaned everything away, making sure it worked before pulling out and locking up. She then slipped back into the car and pulled onto the road in the direction of the race start.

When she arrived on the highway she travelled for about a minute before seeing Blaine's Porsche parked behind Quinn's Skyline. She pulled up behind it and it wasn't long before her opponent had pulled up behind her. Staying in her car she watched as Blaine got out and walked over to her and wound down the window.

"Hey Blaine"

"Hey Santana. You ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be"

"Good. Take this radio and I'll let you know when the race is going to begin. Quinn will bring over the dash board camera. Can I have your pink slip?"

Santana nodded and leaned over to her glove box. She retrieved the required piece of paper and then handed it to Blaine.

"Thanks. Quinn will put the camera in now. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

He then stepped away and walked over to the car parked behind her. Quinn then opened her passenger side door and slipped in. "Hey."

"Hi"

"You ever done a race like this before?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't this formal. We just went for it. I like this though"

"Good. Just know that the crew are waiting nearby. There aren't as many people watching but know this is important. Both Letty and Puck are watching though. There, all done. This radio is for when Blaine says the race is starting and Kurt is waiting at the finish line with Mia. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

Quinn shot her a small smile before exiting the car and shutting the door behind her. Santana just breathed in deeply as she waited for Blaine's go ahead to start driving. A few minutes later she watched as Quinn hopped into her Skyline, Blaine walking past and sending her a thumbs up.

Once he was in his car Quinn pulled out and he followed, the two racers doing the same. They followed behind them along the highway for about a minute, Santana's nervousness nearly getting the better of her. She had done highway races before and she hated the fact that it was in broad daylight. The cops could easily spot you at this time of the day and the risk of being caught made the race that much more intense. Looking ahead she watched Blaine and Quinn separate to either side of the road and Blaine's voice filled the radio.

"_Go!"_

Moments later and they wasted no time shifting up gears, the two racers shooting off into the distance as Quinn and Blaine turned around to head to where Letty and the others were waiting. Meanwhile Santana saw a noticeable difference in the performance of the Skyline, the newly modified car pulling ahead slightly.

They raced around a wide bend before they were put on a straight and when she pushed down the pedal not only her but the people watching could see that she had the better car. She had just nosed in front of her opponent when they were forced to swerve to either side of a large flat bed truck carrying multiple logs as it's cargo.

The truck sounded it's horn loudly as the to racers sped by and continued weaving through traffic. As they continued to move at a rapid pace it wasn't long before they heard police sirens and flashing lights in their rear view mirrors. Looks like highway patrol had finally caught the message.

Although the fear of getting caught was very real Santana smirked knowing that not very long ago she had gone up against these guys before and won with the only true casualties being a police ram and her tires. She only lost because she hit a set of spike strips. This time was similar, the only difference being that she was in a race and in a different car than the one before.

Knowing she had experience in this type of situation she used that to her advantage as she dodged an oncoming car, the police car behind her swerving and regaining his control at the last minute. Smiling she pushed on ahead and caught up with her opponent who had managed to pull in front of her a little. She was just about to overtake him when she felt her car lurch forward. When she looked back in her rear view mirror she just caught sight of a police car before it rammed her up the back again, the Latina trying her hardest to keep control as she was lurched forward.

Thankful for her race harness she tried to remain calm as the police cruiser gained on her once again, this time positioning itself for a pit manoeuvre. But before it could perform it's desired action she swerved her car sharply to the right at the last minute, her timing being everything. She watched as the cruiser swerved violently to the left to avoid traffic and remain in control only to fail, it's front bumper clipping the central reserves and throwing it up into the air. The car flew a few feet as the momentum of it's speed carried it before gravity took hold and pulled it to the ground, the vehicle and it's passenger being rolled about six times before skidding to a stop and holding up traffic.

Santana took a few moments to enjoy her successful cop take down before focusing back on the race, the Skyline much further ahead than she realized. Even with this setback she pressed down on the pedal as hard as she could to try and catch up time. Oncoming traffic zoomed past her and in front as she dodged, some sounding their horns in frustration as the racer caused trouble for not only them but anybody in their way as the cops continued to chase them.

The crew and anyone who was watching from the dashboard cams saw Santana pull up next to the Skyline as they entered a tunnel. The other driver glanced over at the Latina in confusion, Santana just smirking as she inched ahead once more. Knowing that the other car was more or less matched with hers performance wise she knew that only one thing would set them apart: who was actually better at driving. She pressed on both of the Nos buttons on her steering wheel and sped ahead, the crowd cheering at their screens as they watched the clear favourite take the lead.

Santana smiled as her car was thrown far ahead of her opponent, careful to maintain her focus as she was assaulted by oncoming traffic. Glancing down at the GPS next to her she could see that she didn't have long until the finish line so keeping the pedal as far down to the floor as she could she pushed ahead.

It wasn't until the last leg of the race when another highway patrol car joined the pursuit, both racers having thought they had shook them further back down the highway. She knew she had to finish the race so ignored it until something clipped the back bumper sending her spinning. Everybody watching held their breath as the cop pulled a successful pit manoeuvre on her car. Some gasped as she spun but inside the car she was still keeping control.

Mia and Kurt watched from a distance as she used it to her advantage, Santana pulling hard on the handbrake and drifting a little bit as her tires burnt rubber along the highway. The Latina glanced up and saw how far away she was from the finish line and then glanced to her left to see the Skyline and cop car approaching her at an alarmingly fast rate.

Those few seconds seemed to blur as she used all the skill she had to keep control of her car, her heart beating loudly in her ears as her blood pumped through her veins rapidly in a rush of pure adrenaline. Pressing down on the accelerator she used the handbrake to spin the car until it was facing backwards, the Skyline now a few feet away from her.

The crowd held their breath as they watched through their devices as she hit down hard on both Nos buttons on her steering wheel, propelling the car backwards faster as she hit reverse. Mia and Kurt watched as closely as they could as to anybody else it looked like the two racers crossed the line at the same time.

Santana then used her momentum as the Skyline pulled away to throw her car into a 90 degree angle to the left so she was blocking the center of the highway. She held her breath as the police cruiser neared and just as it was about to slam into the right side of her she pressed down on the accelerator and used her handbrake to spin the car in another 90 degree angle, now facing backwards to the finish line once more. By the grace of God the car seemed to roll over the front left side of her and fly into the nearby wall.

Everybody cheered as the car was disabled and Santana, Mia and Kurt took that as their cue to get out of there when Blaine and Quinn caught up. A few tense moments later and a yellow Skyline appeared next to a navy blue Porsche, both Kurt and Mia sighing in relief. Mia jumped in next to Quinn and as soon as Kurt was in Blaine's car Santana led the pack back to where they were supposed to be meeting the rest of the crews, Mia using Quinn's radio to give her the directions.

When they arrived at the meeting point where the crew were waiting the air seemed to be buzzing with excitement but also nerves. Even though both racers had survived the pursuit and both crossed the line, nobody but Kurt and Mia knew who had actually won.

When Santana pulled up into the center of the highway underpass where everybody was waiting all heads seemed to turn to her. Getting out of the car she caught sight of the Skyline and it's driver before Letty and Puck demanded to know who won.

"Ok guys, settle down" Mia yelled, the crowd calming down considerably into a low whisper. "Me and Kurt caught it on tape and the racer who won was Santana."

The crowd cheered as they congratulated her, Letty walking over and shaking the younger Latina's hand. "Good work, that was close but you somehow pulled it off. Keep it up. Oh, and Santana..."

She looked up from where she was now holding her winnings worth 20k. "Yeah?"

"Nice police disables. I know who to call if I ever need help taking out the heat"

"Thanks" She smiled, Quinn walking over to her.

"That last move was reckless"

"How did you see?"

"I have all the dashboard cams tuned into my Skyline screen. I watched it head towards you. It was reckless but you pulled it off. Here's your pink slips."

Santana nodded and watched the blonde walk over to Letty. Santana was brought out of her thoughts when somebody called her name. "Huh?"

Brittany smiled. "Nice race, that was cool. I'll see you next time"

She just nodded mutely as she watched the tall blonde walk away, Dani joining her. Shaking her head she was just about to get back in her car when Blaine walked over.

"Wow, that was intense" He grinned. "Kurt just told me that if you need your paint fixing up he'd be happy to do it for you. Just give him a call and he'll set you up"

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you in a few days for new parts?"

The Latina smiled and nodded. "You bet"

Blaine just nodded as she slipped back into her car, placing the bundle of cash and her pink slip into the glove compartment before driving off. Letty watched as she left and turned back to Mia.

"So, did that change your mind?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms as she lent up against her Plymouth. "She's still not quite there yet"

"But today was crazy! You saw how she crossed the line and then she took out a cruiser head on. Come on, I was _right _there!"

"I'm not saying she's not good Mia, but I want to take my time with her and make sure she's really worth the time and effort of recruiting. Just give it a few more races and I'll decide, ok?"

The smaller woman pouted for a few moments before relenting and nodding, letting her girlfriend pull her in for a hug with a kiss to the forehead.

Rachel smiled. "I know you guys look really cute right now but we'd better get moving before the cops show up and Shelby isn't gonna be happy if we turn up at the diner for lunch late"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Let's move out guys"

* * *

The next day Cassandra called Santana and told her that she needed to see her, hence for the first time the Latina was seeing her hotel room and base of operations. When she entered the luxurious suite Cassandra was laid out on an expensive looking lounge chair in a short black silk robe that ended halfway up her thighs and fitted as if it was painted on her skin. She was just glad it wasn't see through. That would have been exceptionally awkward.

The blonde looked up at the sound of her door opening and smiled when she saw Santana rubbing her hands together nervously as she looked around the large room. Smiling she stood up and placed the sheets of information she had been over-viewing in the place she'd just vacated.

"Santana, hi"

The Latina looked up and tried to ignore the fact that the blonde was dressed in next to nothing. "Hi" She replied nervously.

"Come over here. We have things to discuss"

Santana did as she was told and made her way across the expensive carpeting and into the area where Cassandra was running their whole operation.

"Take a seat" Once Santana had sat down on the armchair by the window she began. "This is where I've been watching you. Your last few races have been impressive, worthy enough at best but we need to keep up the winning streak or else we're not going to be on a crew any time soon. This computer set up is where I've been watching your driving"

Santana watched her walk over to a large set up of three large screens, a laptop on the desk with a headset she assumed was a microphone as well as various pieces of paper and post-it notes. To the right by the window there was a large whiteboard with pictures of Letty and Puck along with all their crew members and even a picture of herself in the center.

"How?"

"I've been tapping into your dashboard cams through the same channel as the crowd and the crews. I'll give it to Quinn she's smart, but she's not smart enough. That channel was hard to crack without a password but once I solved it I got in. Racers only" She stated, looking back at Santana who nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, enough about how I'm watching you, I called you here for different reasons"

"The important reason why I'm here and not in my garage working on my car before my next race?"

"That's actually why I called you here"

"Ok, what for?"

"I have information on Puck that you may find useful in preparation for your next race."

"Enlighten me"

Cassandra turned back to her screens and clicked a few times before on the far right screen appeared a picture of Rory from the first night she raced. "This is Rory Flanagan, who I assume you remember from your first race?"

"Yeah, something about the runt of the crew"

"Yes, well it seems as if Puck lost a bet to Letty when they last raced and word on the street is that her conditions were that when the race trials next began, which is what you're competing in now, that when it comes to the last few races the best racer of the group would go up against only members of his crew. Miss Ortiz wanted her crew safe and she played it smart meaning that they now run every legit race in this city. That's why Puck wants control and they hardly ever turn up to the same races."

"And this helps me how?"

"It's information that you need to remember when you finally join Letty's crew. You're about to go deep undercover and you need to know what you're up against. Puck's a loose canon, Miss Lopez, and you need to be aware of this before you get yourself hurt or killed."

Santana frowned as she sat forward in her chair. "I understand that but what's all this got to do with Rory Flanagan?"

"He's your next opponent. Once you go up against him you will more or less have a choice of who you want to join. This is our next big break and you need to know your competition. In the meantime while you wait for the race I have a few of his races for you to watch. I understand Mia is going to send you the information about where you need to be?"

"Yeah, I got a text from Blaine and he said Mia would be calling me in a few days with the location and the time"

"Good. These races are strictly under close wraps to Letty and Puck and you won't know what you're doing until you arrive. While you wait see if you can't edge your way closer to them and start improving your ride a little more"

"I'm actually going to see Blaine tomorrow to get some new parts"

"Good, then start there. Good luck Santana"

The Latina stood up and nodded, taking the offered disk of information before heading towards the door. As soon as she was in the elevator and the doors closed she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She definitely had to make sure she didn't lose this. This was the race that could change everything.

No pressure.

* * *

It was mid afternoon the next day when Letty decided to call a crew meeting, glad that they were all at the garage working.

"Ok, crew meeting!" She clapped, her tone all business and leaving no room for argument. They all gathered around and sat on various items and tool boxes, some leaning up against things as they waited for her to begin. "I've been thinking about something"

"Oh God..." Quinn groaned, making some of the others chuckle, even Mia.

Rolling her eyes the crew leader continued. "Anyway, as I was saying...I've been thinking about something important. Santana actually. I know that she's been proving herself but I just wanted to get your opinions on what I should do. Rachel"

The brunette lowered her hand. "I know we've been saying that she's really good and after getting to know her she seems really cool but when I think about it in the long run I think that we should wait a little longer until we actually think about adding her to our crew, if she even chooses us that is. I mean, we're like a family. Do we really want to bring in someone we don't know anything about, all driving skills aside?"

"I agree with Rachel, I think we should wait" Dani said.

Letty nodded. "Anyone else want to add anything?"

Tina put her hand up. "I think she's already good enough. I mean, how many rookies out of this city could pull off some of the moves she's pulled off in her first few races?"

"That may be but it was reckless what she did with that police cruiser" Quinn argued from her place leaning up against the garage door next to Brittany.

"Yeah but that could come in handy later on. Besides from me how many people are actually willing to put their car on the line to take out the police to protect the rest of us?" Marley added.

"Shelby" Mia suggested.

Marley nodded whilst still maintaining her frown. "Yeah but she's not an official member of the crew though"

"Yeah, she only ever helps out if we really need her" Rachel agreed.

"Back to the point, all in favour of waiting to add Santana raise your hands." Quinn, Dani, Rachel, and Letty all held up their hands. "Ok, all in favour of adding Santana now?" Tina, Marley, Brittany, and Mia all held up their hands. "Draw. Ok, hold on. Kurt's in the office. Kurt!"

"Yeah?!"

"We're tied about adding Santana to the crew. What do you think?"

"Wait!"

"I guess that settles it. Sorry guys but I think it's best if we wait until she's at least finished the next race. It's really important."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"You'll find it out on the night"

It was then that Burt came out of the office to find his entire workforce sitting around talking. "Uh guys, you have a car to finish by the end of the week. I would appreciate it if we could actually get it finished before the deadline instead of sitting around and talking all the time. Get to work! What do you think I'm paying you for?"

Letty grinned as she stood up. "You love us really Burt"

"Yeah yeah, just get this car finished" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to contain a smile as he walked away.

"Then let's get back to work. Fabray, Harper, you're with me. We need to head over to The Racer's Edge and pick up the last few parts for the interior. Let's go"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Santana was in that very shop laughing with Blaine as he tallied up her order on the computer.

"Yeah, Brody's a sore loser. Next time he'll be a lot less welcoming when you race him. Just be careful, he loves to trade paint much to Puck's dismay"

Santana felt her laughter die down enough to answer. "I will, he just seems like such a tool though"

"I know-" Blaine was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he smiled. "Oh hey Holly."

"Hey, have you got Letty's order in?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for her to come and pick it up"

"Cool. She just text me to say she's on her way over"

"Ok, I'll get it ready once I've finished serving Santana"

"_The_ Santana?" She asked, looking over at the Latina on the other side of the counter.

"That's me" She replied back nervously.

"Hi, I'm Holly Holiday." She grinned, offering her hand.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez"

"I know, I've heard a lot about you"

"You have?"

"Yes. I hear you're quite the racer. I might have to come and watch you sometime"

"That's really not necessary"

The blonde just smiled, playfully punching her in the shoulder across the counter. "Nonsense. I've seen some of your dashboard camera footage and I can say I'm impressed."

"Really?"

Her grin seemed to grow impossibly wider. "Yeah. You rock dude. Tell you what, because you're Blaine's friend and seem to be making an impression on my girlfriend's adoptive daughter for the first time in like, forever, if you put this order through I'll make sure you get a 20 percent discount on each one of your future parts."

"Oh, wow. Are you sure about that?"

"Hell yeah! It's on the house. Blaine, make sure you add her to my tab."

"Right away" He smiled.

"Thanks"

Holly just waved her hand. "It's my pleasure. I own this place so I can do what I want and I want to award you"

"But you only just met me"

"Pfft, like that matters. What matters is you're making an impression on Letty and that's something no one has ever done before"

"That's true" Blaine agreed as he continued typing up Santana's order.

"How do you know her?"

"I'm dating her adoptive mom, Rachel's real mom"

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah. Hey, you should drop by the diner sometime. It's down on Fortuna Street, you can't miss it"

"I think I might do that"

"Good. Now how is that order coming along Blaine?"

"Done"

"Before you complete it add the discount"

"Ok, done. That's $15,550. How are you paying?"

"Cash as always"

Outside Letty and two other cars pulled up in front of the shop. "Look who's here" Quinn said, stepping out of her car and looking over at the mint green Supra parked a few spaces away next to Blaine's Porsche and Holly's truck.

"Speak of the devil. Let's go" Letty said, slipping on her sunglasses and heading for the door.

On the way in they passed Santana with a large box in her arms. "Hey Santana" The older Latina greeted.

"Hey. Hey guys"

The two blondes nodded in acknowledgement as she walked past them towards the door they had just come through.

"Hey Letty, Dani, Quinn. Here for the order?" Holly asked from her place behind the desk next to Blaine.

The crew leader nodded. "Yep."

"Cool. Blaine can you bring it up and sort it out?"

"I'm already on it."

Holly grinned. "Good man. Now Letty, about Miss Lopez"

"I guess she's cool."

"Oh, come on! You honestly don't think she's just cool do you?"

Letty shrugged. "I guess not. She's better than most rookies"

"From what I've seen she's in another league. Plus she's doing all this mod work by herself."

"I know but the team aren't convinced"

"How so?"

"That last race. The manoeuvre she pulled at the end with the cop car. Us three think it's better if we wait and give her more time"

"It was reckless" Quinn said as she lent up against the counter.

"Seriously guys, how is that not a good thing? She put herself in front of a cop car. Who else is willing to do that?!"

"Marley said that" Letty sighed.

"Look, wait all you like but you have to admit she's a good driver, probably the best that's gonna come your way in a long time, if at all. You don't want to give that advantage to Puck. Tell you what, I'll come to her next race and I'll try and convince Shelby too. I want to see her for myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a voice of reason and if anyone can see potential it's her. Let me talk to her and I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anyway, when is the next race?"

"She won't tell us, she's keeping it to herself" Quinn cut in.

"Oh, it's _that_ kind of race. I see...I'll try and talk to Shelby as soon as I can. You finished with the order Blaine?"

"Yeah. Follow me guys"

* * *

The next morning Santana had worked hard on fitting all her new parts. She didn't know when she'd be called for the race so she was trying her hardest to get everything fitted as soon as possible so she wasn't caught with only half of her new upgrades installed. When her phone alarm went off signalling lunch she decided that her car wasn't ready to drive anywhere until she finished so she decided to just walk to the place Holly had suggested the day before.

She wiped her hands off and made sure they were completely clean before grabbing her wallet and sunglasses, throwing on her snapback baseball cap to complete her look of a simple t-shirt and jeans with black and white converses. Once she had locked up she slipped her keys into her pocket and started her journey.

10 Minutes later she arrived at Shelby's Diner, noting the various modified cars parked up diagonally along the front. She sighed in relief as she stepped out of the hot midday sun and into the cool air conditioned diner, taking off her sunglasses and hat as she was seated at a window booth on the far end of the room.

Rachel tapped Brittany on the shoulder when she didn't respond. "Britt!"

"What?"

"Mia wants to know what you want to eat?"

"Oh, just get me a burger and fries"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Mia who was seated next to her at the front counter. Brittany however never moved her gaze from the woman who had just come into the diner to eat. She watched as a waitress took her order and then left, the Latina gazing out of the window as she waited for her food to be delivered.

"Britt, you ok?" Rachel asked.

The blonde turned back to the small brunette sat next to her. "Yeah"

Rachel lent back in her seat and glanced to where Brittany was staring seeing Santana sat at a booth waiting for food. The brunette sat forwards once more and grinned. "You like her don't you?" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink and avoiding Brittany's gaze.

"No!"

"Who likes who?" Mia jumped in, Letty looking up when her girlfriend joined another conversation.

"Brittany likes Santana"

"You do?"

Brittany turned to her two best friends, the both of them grinning mischievously. "No, I don't"

"Brittany likes who?" Shelby asked, walking up and serving the small group their food.

"Brittany likes the new girl" Mia smiled, her girlfriend rolling her eyes next to her at the mention of the 'new girl'.

"Who's that?" The tall brunette asked as she wiped the empty parts of the counter.

"The woman in the last booth" Letty sighed as she started eating.

Shelby looked up and saw a woman sitting in the booth at the far end. "The Latina?"

"That's the one" Rachel grinned excitedly.

"She's cute. You like her Brittany?"

"No!"

"Yes you do, I can see it. Don't deny it Miss Pierce!"

The others just smiled victoriously as Brittany decided to ignore them and eat. "Oh, Letty, I had an interesting talk with Holly this morning when we woke up in bed."

"Too much information" The Latina replied, wincing at the thought of the two women in bed together.

"Not that kind of way!" She objected, hitting the crew leader over the head with her dishcloth. "She told me that she wants me to come to her next race and it's one of you and Puck's top secret races. Is that true?"

"Yeah but that's not the whole story"

"Oh? And what might the whole story be?"

"She thought it might be a good idea that we bring you along as you can see potential better than anybody else. We need your judgement"

"Really? You're finally including me?" She joked.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Call it what you want but we need you"

"Fine, I'll come the race. Let me know when it is"

"Will do"

"In the meantime, who has any gossip to share?" She asked excitedly, Letty rolling her eyes as Rachel and Mia both lit up at the question.

* * *

Santana pulled up at the location of the first race that very night somewhere in the industrial district. She was extremely lucky she had finished all of her part installations or else she would have had to cancel and this race was important. As she parked up and exited her car she found Letty and Puck already arguing, their crews trying but failing to stop them.

"She has the right to choose!"

"And what makes you think you have the right to more or less draft her to your crew already Ortiz?!"

"Shut up Puck! I'm not drafting her"

"Like hell you are!"

"She has the right to choose what crew she becomes a part of but now I hope she sees your true ugly ass and does choose me just to spite you!"

Santana had watched a white Jaguar XKR-S GT pull up and just as Puck was about to lunge at Letty Holly had stepped in between them.

"Hey, cut the crap you guys! Let Santana choose for herself!" She growled, looking over at Santana when she mentioned her. "For God sakes let the woman choose for herself! Now, are we both cool?"

Letty nodded and took a step back, Puck doing the same. "Good, now let's get this race under way. Blaine?"

The man in question joined his bosses side. "Yep. Santana tonight you're facing Rory" He said, looking up from his clipboard as Rory walked up to Santana.

The Latina knew the drill and pulled out her pink slip from her back pocket, handing it over to the race leader. She then led Quinn over to her car who placed the camera on her dashboard.

"Rules are simple, there aren't any. The first race is a drag and when you've completed it you'll face off in another race. Me and Kurt will be at the finish line to see who wins so good luck. Let's start this. Oh, and it's 25k today due to how important the race is."

Santana glanced over at Rory who was letting Quinn install the camera and then turned back to her own car. As she slid in she gulped as hard as she could to try and rid her throat of the horrible lump she knew was forming. Taking a moment to breathe to herself she let her head fall back against her seat. She had easily won drag races before but as this wasn't her best car, aka her Nissan that had been confiscated until further notice, she knew against a muscle car like Rory's she wasn't gonna win. That much was clear to her before she'd even pulled up to the start line.

Trying to ignore the nervousness that was slowly making itself known in the form of shaking hands she strapped herself in and waited to be called to the start line. After what felt like minutes when it was only mere moments Mia called the two racers over. Santana pulled up in front of the small brunette, Rory to her right.

"Ok guys, just hold on until we've marked out the start line and we can start"

The two just nodded and Santana took these few moments to try and prepare herself. Despite having upgraded her car it wasn't good enough to win a race like this just yet. Trying to occupy her mind she reached over and pressed her GPS screen a few times, a heavy Angel Haze song from her connected iPod pumping through her speakers moments later. She then reached behind her and unscrewed the nozzle of the Nos bottle that sat between her two front seats.

Now that her system was ready to go she reached over to her glove compartment and grabbed the blue and orange energy drink bottle, smiling at the Nos logo and unscrewing the lid that looked much like the one she had just unscrewed. Taking a few more sips she wiped her mouth and re-sealed the cap before sliding it back into where she had got it from.

When she looked up she saw Rory looking over at her from inside his money green Mustang, the newer car than hers looking too bulky and slow. But she knew that wasn't the case. That engine packed a hell of a lot more than hers and she knew that if she didn't win the next race to tie she was screwed, there was so much riding on tonight's events. She briefly considered the fact that she was already telling herself she wouldn't win, knowing it was wrong, but her racer mind knew her car couldn't handle the type of race, at least not until she put more mods on it. Even with the Nos in her car she knew she wouldn't win.

Rory smirked at her again causing her to roll her eyes before he lent out of his window and looked over to where Brittany was stood with the rest of Letty's crew.

"Hey, Brittany!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked over to him with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Yes, Rory?"

"How's about a kiss for good luck?" He grinned, glancing over at Sam and Mercedes who were smiling at him encouragingly before looking back at Brittany.

The blonde sighed. "Why should I kiss you Rory?"

"Because we both know I'm gonna win this race"

"Hmm, that's funny because you just asked for one for good luck. I don't like somebody who changes their mind all the time, plus you just got cocky when I gave you no signs at all that I was even going to give you what you wanted. Instead, I think I might just go and do the opposite of what you asked."

"But Britta-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head before moving around Santana's Supra to the driver's side where the Latina was watching her intently. Before Santana could react the blonde had lent in through her open window and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I know"

Santana blushed deep red as the tall blonde whispered huskily in her ear before walking back over to Letty's crew. The others watched as the Latina continued to sit in complete shock before rolling up her window. Santana could barely think, not knowing how to interpret what the beautiful blonde had just said. Did she know she was undercover? _No, that didn't make sense._ Did she know she was into girls? Did that race girl tell her after she had rejected her at the first race? _No, that really wasn't a good excuse._ Did she knew she had sort of a crush on her? _Maybe, but let's not think about it. I have to race._

Brittany grinned at her over her shoulder one last time before looking back at the people in front of her, not even caring to look at the shocked Irish boy who was sat in his Mustang with a serious case of lockjaw.

"Why'd you do that?" Mia asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I think she deserved it more than Rory. Plus he was being cocky"

"So you cock-blocked him to kiss the new girl on the cheek and make him jealous?" Dani asked as she lent up against the hood of her Ford GT.

The other blonde frowned, Rachel jumping in. "I think it was sweet. I mean, Santana blushed tomato red! She's definitely in to you"

Brittany smiled and stuck her tongue out at Dani who shot the action right back at her, Rachel shaking her head as Mia decided it was time to start.

"Come on, we've tortured her enough" She smiled. "Let's start this before Rory gets any more cocky."

She was just about to move to start the race when Brittany placed her hand on her arm. "Can I do it?"

"Really?" The shorter woman asked.

Brittany nodded in response. "Yeah. I think after what just happened..."

Mia smiled, handing her the flag and her radio. "Go ahead"

"Yay!"

The rest of the crew watched as the blonde hurriedly walked to where she had been a few moments ago, this time with the flag in her hand. The small crowd (only the two crews and their leaders plus Holly, Shelby, Blaine and Kurt) picked up in noise as they cheered for the two racers and when Blaine radioed to tell Brittany he was ready at the finish line the blonde focused on the two cars in front of her.

She looked over to Rory and nodded, the Irish boy revving his powerful engine in acknowledgement that he was ready. He smirked over at Santana who just shook her head and looked forward, Brittany looking over to her for confirmation. The Latina nodded and revved her own engine, a small flame rushing out the back of her exhaust pipe as her engine processed her Nos. Brittany nodded back and winked before smiling as she held up the flag, both cars revving.

A few moments later and the blonde grinned as she dropped to the floor, spinning on her heels as she watched the two cars take off down the road. A shiver ran through her body as she felt the rush of cold air mixed with engine fumes and the slightly sweet tint of Nos, the smell setting her nerves alight as she watched the two racers get further and further away.

Everybody watched through the dashboard cams as Santana's car slowly pulled behind Rory's Mustang, Letty's crew knowing that her car wasn't as powerful as it should be to beat a muscle at this kind of race. The race was over as fast as it began when Santana crossed the line, her head falling back in her seat as she closed her eyes in defeat.

Rory had beaten her before they'd even left the start line and she knew it was a losing battle but it still hurt when she lost for the first time since she'd been back. Taking in a deep breath she knew that losing the next race wasn't an option. She watched on as Puck's crew surrounded Rory's car and celebrated his win. Shaking her head she turned away and waited for the next race.

Quinn walked over to her car, knocking on the window until she wound it down. "Hey, I think we all knew how unfair that race was with his type of car but each leader picked one of the two races. I think you can guess who picked this one?" She asked as she held herself up with a hand on the Latina's roof.

Santana scoffed. "Puck?"

"Exactly. Look, the next race is picked by Letty and if I know her when she picked it she talked to Mia and they came up with a track suited to you and your car, not his" She said, her nose wrinkling up in disgust as she looked over to Rory who had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, what happens if we tie?"

Quinn shrugged. "That's between Letty and Puck so I don't actually know. It surprised me that they actually set this up considering just how much they hate each other. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"You do know you choose which crew you want to be on right?"

"Yeah, I know. They're not forcing me into anything but I kind of already know" She smiled.

"You do?"

"Is it really that hard?"

"Oh..." Quinn smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, I kind of have my mind made up. I don't like racing with cocky racers"

"Gotcha. Here's the location of the next race. Put it in and I'll meet you there"

"Cool, thanks" Santana replied, taking the small piece of paper with the directions on it to the next race start.

"No problem. I supposed I'd better go and give these to the 'race winner'. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

She had just typed in the directions to her GPS when she heard a commotion. She looked up to see Rory harassing Brittany. Not really knowing what came over her her blood seemed to boil at the sight of the boy trying to force himself onto the blonde.

She unbuckled her harness in record time and jumped out of her car, rushing over to where Brittany was trying to fight off the Irish boy. She jumped in and before Rory could reach out and even touch the blonde she had punched him in the face. He winced as he reached his hands up to his nose, blood covering his fingers.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The sight of his own blood enraged him and he lunged forward, gripping Santana's shirt and throwing her up against his car as the rest of his crew jumped backwards, some even cheering for them to keep going.

"She's not yours!" He yelled, his hands moving up to wrap around her neck.

Luckily she ducked at just the right time and he just missed giving her the upper hand. She surged forward and football tackled him into the car with a sickening thump.

"She's not yours either!" When she righted herself she gripped hold of his shirt and punched him multiple times before he kicked her in the stomach.

As Rory pushed her down to the floor Brittany caught sight of a large scar that extended from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm. She didn't have time to ponder it as Letty and Holly had already stepped in, Holly grabbing hold of Rory and tearing him off of the Latina beneath him.

Letty helped Santana up before looking over to Rory who was still being held back by Holly. "Now both of you quit the fucking crap! We have races to finish and we don't need people going to the hospital instead. Rory cool your shit, Santana come with me"

Santana followed the crew leader over to where her car was parked next to Quinn's Skyline and looked over at Mia who Letty was ordering to help her.

"Hey, lean up against this" Before she could protest Mia had gently pushed her up against the hood of Quinn's car. "This is gonna hurt."

Seconds later the brunette had held up an antiseptic wipe to her eyebrow, the Latina wincing at the sudden pain before she released it, wiping away the excess blood.

"It's not gonna need stitches so you should be fine. Just keep some ice on it later on and the swelling should go down in no time. In the meantime I'll put a band-aid over it so you can race"

"How are you so good at this?" She winced as the smaller woman started placing the band-aid over the cut.

"I was training to be a nurse before I joined Letty's crew. I gave it up when I was offered a job at the garage Kurt's dad owns. It's also where we do all of our cars"

"Cool. Thanks"

"No problem. You're lucky you're on Letty's good side or else you'd be like Rory and not treated at all. Good luck Santana."

"Thanks"

Quinn walked over. "Hey, nice fight, not that I'm condoning it or anything. It's just that no ones ever fought on Brittany's behalf before"

"Why?" She asked, watching as Rachel hugged her in the distance.

"Because most people think she's not as bright as everybody else."

"They think she's stupid?"

"Yeah"

"But how's that? She seems pretty smart to me"

"Other people don't see her that way."

"Do you stand up for her?"

"Of course. She's not an official member of the crew but she's still close to us. Plus no one's ever started a fight over Rory harassing her before so we've never had to physically protect her. Anyway, you ok to race?"

"Yeah. Let's go" She said, standing up and heading back over to her car.

Quinn watched on as she sped away, shaking her head she slid into her own car and followed her.

* * *

15 Minutes later and Santana had arrived at Copper Ridge, the location of the next race. Sitting patiently for everybody else to arrive she didn't even have time to think about what had happened with Rory when Cassandra was calling her. Retrieving her phone from her jean pocket she slid it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Santana?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I saw the race. You lost?"_

"Yeah, but I have another one where I can tie it. If that happens I guess it goes to another race where if I win I'm two up and I've won completely." She then hesitated telling her the rest but decided it was better if she told her handler everything, even if it was bad.

"_Santana?"_

"I got into a fight"

"_With who?"_

"Rory Flanagan"

"_Why?"_

"Because he was harassing Brittany"

"_Santana, may I remind you what we're here to do? You can't get attached to people, especially non-essential people like Brittany. Just don't let it happen again. Are you hurt?"_

"I'm good to race"

"_Good, just make sure that you win or our operation may be over before it's even began"_

Before Santana could respond the blonde had already hung up. Sighing she slid her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her drink out of her glove compartment. She took a deep gulp of the energy drink as she rested her head on her hand. Her face was slightly in pain and her stomach hurt from Rory's knee but she was ok to race. She had to be. Taking the few minutes she had to herself whilst she waited for everybody else to arrive she thought about exactly what had happened.

Maybe she had overreacted and jumped in when she shouldn't have. Brittany wasn't anybody's to claim but something inside her made her want to defend her, especially from a person like Rory who couldn't take no for an answer. What didn't help was that he'd just beat her and was acting cockier than was necessary. Knowing she shouldn't have done what she did she also knew that she couldn't help it and despite what Cassandra wanted her to do these were real people with real feelings and she wasn't about to go and disregard that. If anything it helped her get deeper and it was building their trust. To anybody else it would have seemed fake but she was genuinely concerned for Brittany and she wasn't about to stand back and watch a beautiful woman like that get disrespected by a man.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Quinn's Skyline pulled up. Rory trailed not far behind and as Quinn drove past her she jerked her head in an action that told her to follow her. Assuming that she was leading them to the start line she screwed the lid back onto her drink and tossed it onto her passenger seat before pulling out and following the blonde up the road. Checking her rear view mirror Rory wasn't far behind.

When Rachel parked up her car at the finish line Brittany had sort of hoped the Latina who had defended her honour would be there so she could say thank you but she was nowhere in sight. Knowing that Quinn had probably led the two racers up the canyon to the start line she sighed as she rested up against her best friends hood and crossed her arms.

"You ok Britt?" Rachel asked, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's bicep.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you to Santana but I guess she already followed Quinn up the canyon"

"Don't worry Britt, you can say thank you when she gets back down here"

"Yeah, I hope so"

A way up the canyon and Quinn had stopped. She marked out a line with a can of red spray paint and then signalled for the two racers to turn around and drive up to it. Then she stood in the middle of them she clutched a radio tightly within her hand. "Ok, so this is a canyon race. The first person to make it down to the bottom wins. There's no rules, just make it down alive. This is all out and you do whatever it takes to win. Good luck" She then brought the radio up to her mouth. "Blaine, we're all ready up here"

"_Ok, give me a minute"_

Santana took those few moments to shove her drink back into the glove compartment and mentally prepare herself. Judging from what she had seen on the way up this race was full of violent twists and turns downhill to see who could really stand up to the true test of such an intricate choice of track. Smiling she knew Letty had picked this place purely for the fact that her car was better made for this kind of race and she was the better driver on this terrain. She knew she had the upper hand and she knew she would win this to tie and force them to go to a tiebreaker that would decide who won this completely.

"_Ok Quinn, you're good to go"_

Quinn raised her arms and both racers revved their engines. Seconds later she threw them down and they shot off the start line. It wasn't long before they came across the first turn and even after Rory had accelerated into the lead faster than the Latina she had better control and as he struggled to make it she had already overtaken him.

Her Supra handled the corners with what looked like complete ease as she used all of her precision driving skills to navigate the twisting terrain they had been given to race on. The lights of the city twinkled in the distance as she zoomed around a wide turn, her car slightly drifting until she straightened it out. It was then that she was forced with the most difficult turn on the course and it took all the control she had to keep herself balanced at the speed she was going.

The crews watching through her dashboard cam saw her slam her handbrake as she kept her foot down on the accelerator resulting in a perfectly executed drift.

"Damn!" Tina grinned, watching as Santana pulled out of the turn and speed onto the next one.

Brittany smiled at the Latina's actions as she watched her tackle the next one which was very similar but a little smaller.

As Santana sped into what seemed like a 90 degree left hand turn Rory was only just coming out of the hardest turn. The crowds murmurs grew as she sped around the next turn and into the widest and largest of the race. Easily keeping a balance of speed and control she shot around it and it wasn't long before she realised the next few turns were her last.

Despite the fact that her and everybody else knew she was going to win her heart beat fast in her chest. She'd already lost once to Rory, she didn't want to do so again. Luckily for her she saw the crowd in the distance and pressed her pedal right down to the floor as she saw Rory appear in the rear view mirror. Everybody cheered as she shot across the finish line with Rory's green mustang following shortly after along with Quinn close behind.

As she came to a stop Letty's crew surrounded her cheering and congratulating. Brittany barely had time to even get to the Latina before Letty reached her and started talking.

"Now things are tied we're going to a tiebreaker. Each of you will do this course again individually but to decide the winner it will be who reaches the bottom in the fastest time. The rules include no Nos and to make sure you're not using it you're both gonna have a person in the car with you. Blaine you're with Rory. Quinn you're with Santana. Lopez, heads or tails?"

"Tails" She replied as she lent up against the side of her car.

Letty flipped a quarter. "Tails it is. First or second?"

"Second"

"Flanagan looks like you're up first. Assigned second crew members join the racers and we'll see you at the finish line."

Blaine and Quinn nodded and joined the racers. "Hey" The blonde grinned. "I knew you would win"

Santana smiled but winced when her eyebrow stung. "Don't make me smile, it hurts. Thanks though"

"You got it. Let's go"

"Cool"

Santana looked up and glanced over at Brittany who was looking at her and then got into her car, Quinn following. She strapped herself into her harness and waited for Quinn to finish doing the same before following Rory back up the canyon behind Blaine's Porsche which was driven by Kurt who was starting the race in the place of his boyfriend.

Once they had made it up to the top Santana parked a little way back from the start line as Rory went first. Knowing that Blaine would be timing the first driver Kurt got out of his boyfriend's car and made his way a few feet away from the Mustang. He then let Rory rev his car before lowering his arms, the Irish boy shooting off the line.

When Santana pulled up at the start line ready for her turn Quinn took the time they had whilst waiting to give her a pep talk.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"The day you went to Blaine for parts and Me, Letty and Dani arrived we had a team meeting at the garage just before"

"Oh?"

"We talked about what we wanted to do with you. Letty asked us for our opinions and with just the crew alone tied. Some of us, me included, wanted to wait for you to prove yourself a little more after your reckless stunt with the highway patrol car. The rest wanted you to join right away. In the end we decided to wait but after seeing you tonight losing and taking it so well, defending Brittany and then decimating him up here in the canyon I've changed my mind."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded as she clutched the stopwatch Letty had gave her tightly in her hands. "Yeah. It was reckless what you did but you proved to me tonight that you can take losing, even if it wasn't to me" They both chuckled. "Anyway, I just want you to know you're good in my books and when you head off the line in a minute I want you to know that you can do this. If you do, I think Letty might just recruit you as a part-time member. If that's what you want that is"

"Yeah. You know, I told you earlier. I kind of have my mind made up and after tonight I'm definitely gonna take her up on the offer if she gives it to me. Thanks Quinn"

"No problem. Oh, and if you do become a part-time member you know you're gonna have to seriously start upgrading this car don't you?"

Santana laughed. "That I do"

"Good. When you want bodywork done come to me, I'm the best kit builder in the city"

"I will keep that in mind"

Quinn smiled and lent back in her seat as the Latina reached over into her glove compartment, pulling out a bright blue and orange bottle of Nos energy drink in the shape of an actual bottle of Nos. Santana unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp before replacing the lid and sliding it back into her little storage space.

"You like that stuff?"

"Yeah, I needed it tonight. The hot weather earlier today really took it out of me"

"I love it too" The blonde added randomly before they fell into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later and Kurt stood up straight and stepped forward holding up his hands. Santana and Quinn were alerted to this and the Latina started up her car, the twin turbo engine roaring to life. Quinn readied her stopwatch and it wasn't long before they were off the line.

At the bottom Rory had just arrived and Mia was already radioing Kurt to let Santana go. They all waited anxiously as Mia read out the results, writing them down on her clipboard.

"4:15"

All they had to do now was wait for Santana to make her way down. Meanwhile as said Latina raced down as fast as she could Quinn was amazed at how well she kept control over her car whilst going over a hundred mph. It was like she had this insane focus that couldn't be broken. She briefly wondered if this was the look on her face when they had raced each other the night the cops arrived.

Breaking her gaze she focused on the road ahead and she felt her heart rate pick up as Santana drifted around the last corner at a speed that would have put any other racer into the wall but as demonstrated before she kept an almost perfect grip on the car as she straightened up and raced towards the end. As soon as she was across the line Quinn stopped the stopwatch and waited until the car came to a complete stop, smiling over over at the driver.

"That was crazy! I never knew how intense it would to be in the car with you! That was awesome!"

Santana laughed as they both unbuckled the harnesses of the race seats and then got out of the car, Mia walking up to them.

"Hold on"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde ran and met Mia halfway. She whispered into her ear and both crews waited anxiously as the brunette scribbled it down next to Rory's time. With a nod Quinn was given the go-ahead to announce the winner.

"4:05. Santana wins!"

Letty's crew surrounded her and cheered and clapped before Letty walked over to Shelby.

"What do you think?"

"She certainly has skills. I like her"

Letty nodded at her adoptive mother and walked back over to Santana and stood next to Puck, as much as she hated every second of it.

"So, who are you gonna choose?" Puck asked, smirking when he knew she could possibly be on his team.

Santana took a few moments to keep them in suspense, despite the fact she'd made her mind up quite some time ago. Even if she wasn't undercover she would have picked them. A smile broke onto her lips as she stood up straight. "Letty"

Letty's crew congratulated her and pulled her in for endless hugs as Puck frowned. "Hey!" She looked back at him. "You made the wrong choice. You're gonna regret that decision"

They just watched as he stormed off, his crew following and it wasn't long before he was peeling off in his Charger with his crew and a defeated Rory not far behind.

Santana just shrugged as she accepted the congratulations from the various members of Letty's crew including Holly. Shelby kept her distance as the others seemed to beam at the information that they had finally found a good driver to add to their crew.

Holly whistled to get everybody's attention. "First round of drinks at Kitty's is on me!"

* * *

TBC


	5. Introductions

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

"_First round of drinks at Kitty's is on me!"_

20 Minutes later Santana found herself entering a bar named 'Kitty's' at the insistence of her new crew and their leader. Holly walked up to the bar and dragged Santana with her.

"Santana, this is Kitty"

The woman behind the bar was a petite blonde with her hair up in a tight flawless ponytail dressed in a pair of skin-tight jeans and a blue shirt with the bar's logo on the left breast pocket, 'Owner' embroidered on the right side opposite.

"Hi, and you are?"

"Oh, um, I'm Santana"

"She won tonight's race and is officially a part-time crew member" Holly jumped in.

Kitty eyed her suspiciously before putting down the glass she'd been cleaning. "Well, I'm Kitty the owner of this bar." She said, offering her hand to Santana.

The Latina shook it back. "Cool, it's nice to meet you"

"You too. All I need to know is who's buying?"

"A round of drinks on me" Holly grinned.

"I'll put it on your tab. Plus I'll get you some ice for your face"

Santana nodded and watched as Kitty started retrieving bottles of beer from the nearby fridge for the crew, then handing her one along with a bag of ice. "Keep that on there and if it melts come back and ask for a new one"

Holly then led Santana up to where the crew were sat in the seats surrounding a pool table. As soon as the Latina had sat down Letty stood up. "I know we wanted to wait to add her as a crew member, but tonight I would like to make a toast to Santana. She proved tonight she could pull it back and the track was tough but she did it anyway. Here's to Santana picking the right crew and I can't wait to see what she does to become a full crew member. To Santana!"

"To Santana!" Everybody replied, the woman in question blushing as she thanked them.

She sat back as she watched the crew interact and when she felt the ice pack more or less melted she stood up painfully, the fight from earlier finally catching up to her. Taking a deep breath she started to walk and looked around the bar to try and take her mind off of the pain.

It was small but rustic and had a cosy feeling to it. There weren't many people there other than them and it felt a little like a biker bar, probably because it looked like one from outside, but it was for street racers instead. Pictures of Letty and Mia along with the others were on the wall behind the bar as Santana rested up against it waiting to be served. She was broken out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name.

"Santana?"

When she looked up Brittany was stood in a similar shirt to Kitty's from earlier. "You work here?"

The blonde nodded. "Part-time"

"Nice"

"Can I get you something?"

"Oh, yeah. My ice pack melted." She grinned stupidly, holding up the mentioned item.

"Want me to replace it?"

"Please"

Brittany took the bag and tried to ignore the sharp tingle that ran up her entire arm when their hands brushed. She disappeared into the back and returned a minute later with a fresh bag, smiling as she handed it over to the other woman.

"Thanks" She replied, immediately holding it up to her eyebrow.

"Why did you do that tonight?"

"What? Defend you?"

"Yeah"

"No woman deserves to be harassed, especially by a tool like Rory. I don't really know what came over me. You seemed really uncomfortable."

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for that by the way. I wanted to but when we arrived at the canyon you were already on your way up."

"Sorry"

Brittany waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, but thank you for what you did. No one's ever done something for me like that before."

"No problem"

"So, are you gonna be hanging with the crew now?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Maybe"

"It will be nice to see someone else around other than the crew. I think we needed someone to shake things up"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, how do you fit into all of this?"

"You really wanna know?" Santana nodded as Brittany handed her a fresh beer. "Well, I'm not an official member of the crew but I hang around with them all the time."

"So I can expect to see you at their garage when I start upgrading my car?"

Brittany smiled as she wiped the bar down. "Yes, you definitely can."

Santana just smiled as she took another sip of her beer, Quinn walking over. "New girl, game of pool?"

"You're on"

Brittany just smiled as they walked away back to where the crew were still celebrating. Three games later and Santana had just lent her pool cue up against the wall when she decided to lay off the alcohol, not that she'd had very many anyway. In her condition she didn't want to push it so she made her way over to the bar where Brittany and Kitty were serving drinks.

"Another beer?" Brittany asked as she cleaned a glass.

"Nah. I'm gonna lay off the alcohol for the rest of the night. I don't really want to have a hangover in my condition. Plus I know how much you and the others drink"

Brittany laughed. "I know how you feel there. The morning after was crazy. We missed you when we found out you were gone early. Anyway, what do you want to drink instead?"

"You got Dr. Pepper?"

"We sure do. Hang on"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde walked over to the fridge to get her drink. It was then that she turned her head to the left to see Dani and Kitty arguing whilst the rest of the crew just laughed.

"What's with them?" She asked as Brittany handed her her drink, reaching into her pocket to pay for it.

Waving her hand the bartender smiled. "It's on me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for being much more sensible than the others. To answer your question Dani and Kitty are always like that."

"Always?"

"Yeah, they argue all the time. It's like their way of communicating with each other."

Santana nodded as she turned around to watch the two women argue.

"Stop being lazy"

"What do you care?" Dani argued back.

"Who's gonna drive you home again? Me?"

"You always do"

Kitty sighed. "You're so frustrating!"

Dani shrugged in response. "What do you care?"

The owner seemed to growl before storming off making Brittany grin as she joined her behind the bar once again.

"Are you ok?" The taller blonde asked.

Kitty sighed. "She's so frustrating!"

"Let me guess, she's being lazy and drinking way more than she should when she needs to drive home?"

"Exactly, every time! One day she's gonna crash her car and it costs way too much for one single mistake where she's had one more drink than she should have!"

Brittany tried not to smile as Kitty stormed into the back room, both her and Santana giggling as soon as she was out of sight.

"They're like that all the time?"

"Oh yeah, _all the time_!"

* * *

The next day Santana pulled up to Burt's garage thanks to a call from Letty. Knowing she had pleased Cassandra with winning last night and becoming a part-time member of the crew she was free to finally get to hang out with them. When she pulled up at the garage she saw all of the crews cars including a Nissan Silvia. Pulling up by the gate near the Silvia she turned the car off and got out.

Letty smiled when she saw the younger Latina and walked out over to her whilst wiping her dirty hands on a rag she kept in her back pocket. "Santana, hey"

"Hey"

"Now you're sort of a part of our crew we need to start upgrading your car if you're really gonna race with us. We don't want you losing another drag race do we?"

"No, definitely not"

"No, we don't. Come on, everybody's inside. I want to introduce you to everybody properly so you know who the people behind the scenes are if you're gonna be working on your car here. A few rules though."

"Ok"

"You pay for all of your performance parts, as does everybody else and we all help each other out. We all have our individual talents that help make the cars we work on. Once we finish this car in the garage now Burt said that the next project is yours. In the meantime I want you to meet some people."

"Cool"

Letty smiled as they walked into the cool shade of the garage. The crew was dotted around the large room and when she caught Brittany's bright blue eyes the blonde smiled at her making her blush a little.

"Obviously you know who all of these guys are. This is Burt, the owner of the garage and Kurt's dad"

A stocky man in a pair of dirty navy blue overalls wiped his forehead with the back of his hand whilst holding his hat, revealing a very bold head underneath before holding out his hand.

"You must be the famous Santana"

"I wouldn't really say famous" She replied, shaking his hand.

"Nonsense" He grinned. "I've seen some stuff of your races and if my son's constant rambling about you is anything to go on you're well worth the time. I can't wait to see what you do with your car. If you ever need me I'm always out here in the main garage or in the office. Mia handles all the business with me. Now, if you ladies will excuse me I have some stuff to look over"

With a grin he patted Santana on the back and disappeared into the office at the back of the main garage.

"Obviously you know who Kurt is and what he does and in the back is Shelby and Holly. They want to talk to you"

"Ok"

She was then led towards the back of the garage to find Holly cooking up burgers in a small grill whilst Shelby and Rachel sat at a small table.

"Santana, this is Shelby Cocoran, me and Rachel's mom."

"You're sisters?"

Letty smiled and shook her head. "No. Shelby's like an adoptive mom to me"

"Oh" She smiled awkwardly and turned back to Shelby who had stood up. "Hi, I'm Santana" She said, holding out her hand.

Shelby took it and smiled back warmly. "Hi, I'm Shelby. Have a seat, I've heard a lot about you"

"And with that I'm gonna go and find my girlfriend"

Santana watched Letty walk away before sitting down in one of the empty seats at the table, Holly glancing over her shoulder. "Hey Santana!"

"Hey Holly"

"So, Santana. I was at the race last night"

"You were?"

The older brunette nodded. "Yes, and despite your fight with Rory I though you handled your loss very well. Quinn told me about when Rory was setting his time and you were at the top of the canyon in the car together. She didn't give me the complete details on what you talked about but she said no one has ever been more focused than you were. She says that being in the car with you whilst you raced was intense"

"I was just really wanted to win"

Shelby laughed, Rachel grinning. "Somehow I don't believe that. I think you were truly focused on nothing else and that's what I like in a racer. I only wish I could have seen your face on the way down. Watching through your dashboard camera wasn't as good but I can see you have skill, you just need to upgrade right?"

"Definitely. I just wanna focus on upgrading the actual car right now"

"Smart girl. What first?"

"Engine"

"Even smarter" Shelby grinned back. "Holly was right about you. I'm glad to have met you face to face finally. Hopefully I will see you in the diner a lot more now that you're a part-time member of the crew"

"Sure"

"How about this. The next time you come in your meals on me."

"Really?"

"Yes, you deserve it after what you did last night"

"Lunch is up!" Holly smiled, turning around and placing a plate of freshly cooked burgers down in the middle of the table. Santana smiled when she saw her apron which read; 'Queen of the Grill'. "You want something to eat Santana?"

"Nah, I'm good. I ate before I arrived"

"More for me!" The blonde grinned, taking one of the burgers as she sat down in the empty chair.

It was then that Mia emerged from the garage and smiled at Santana. "Letty and Burt are dealing with a customer so she said that I could finish your tour. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana replied, standing up and sliding her chair under the table politely. "It was nice meeting you Shelby."

"You too Santana" The brunette grinned back hauntingly like Rachel.

"I'll see you at the shop Holly."

"See you later dude"

"I'll see you later Rachel"

"Bye Santana"

When Mia had given her the complete full tour of the garage she said that she could wander whilst she waited for Letty so that's what she did. Glad to be out of the intense heat she walked around taking in every inch of the garage before she found Brittany working in the corner. It was then that she recognized the car as the one that was parked at The Racer's Edge when she had first gone in to get parts just after her second race.

"Brittany?"

The blonde turned around and smiled. "Santana, hi"

Santana gulped as she rubbed at the scar on her arm nervously. "Hey"

"Did Mia finish your tour?"

"Yeah, she said I could wander whilst I waited for Letty to finish. Is this your car?"

Brittany glanced at the car in front of her before turning back to Santana. "Yeah. You like?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd be into tuners"

"Why?"

Santana shrugged. "I didn't think you were a serious racer that's all. No offence"

Brittany smiled as she wiped her hands with a rag. "None taken. I don't race like the others, which is why I'm not an official member. I like to do it for fun."

"You mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead"

Brittany watched as Santana slowly made her way around the car. "What model is this?"

"Uh, a 2009 R3 RX8"

"It's nice. I heard this model has a tonne of stock extras"

"You are correct there" The blonde replied as she watched Santana look inside.

"Veilside SE3P VSD1-GT bodykit?" She asked as she walked around to the front.

Brittany smiled in appreciation of the Latina's specific knowledge. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's too sleek to be anything but."

"You know your way around a car don't you?"

"I have to. I'll make an exception for yours"

"Pardon?"

Santana grinned. "I made a comment not too long ago when I picked out my car that an RX8 was 'too girly' for me"

"You said that?"

"Yeah, it's just not my kind of car"

"Then what about you? You don't strike me as a tuner girl. I see you as more of a muscle girl, like a Dodge Charger like Puck"

"I get that a lot. Just because I'm a Latina they automatically assume that I'm a muscle lover"

"And you're not?"

"Nope. I've been driving tuner cars ever since I got my licence."

Brittany regarded her closely as she had taken to leaning up against the side of her car, her arms crossed over her chest. Looking over at the Latina so casually resting up against a Japanese car she realised for the first time that Santana was indeed more suited to that kind of car. At first glance to anyone her choice of car would look out of place but if you really looked and actually talked to her she seemed to be right at home driving a tuner rather than a typical muscle. Now she really did understand the saying of don't judge a book by it's cover.

"So you don't like things girly?"

Santana laughed and shook her head. "No, definitely not. I've always been a tomboy as long as I can remember. I used to hang with all the local street racers who were guys and I've never cared for girly stuff, hence the reason why all I'm wearing right now is a pair jeans, Converses and a Sparco shirt"

Brittany studied her clothes and realised that she really was a tomboy. Shaking her head she didn't really care. "How's your injuries from yesterday?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"They're ok I guess"

"What about your eyebrow?"

"It still hurts but it should be fine"

Brittany nodded and just as she was about to say something Rachel rushed over to them. "Santana!"

"Rachel?"

"Marley's gonna be back in a minute!"

"Ok?"

"Uh oh...I think I know what's coming" Brittany trailed off, Santana glancing over at the blonde lent up on the car next to her before looking back at Rachel for an explanation.

"We can start designing your car!"

"Not just yet little sister!" Letty said as she walked up to the small brunette from behind and placed her hands on both her shoulders.

"But why?!"

"Because she has only just become a part-time crew member!"

"You're no fun!"

"No, I'm being smart. I'm sure Santana, if she's as smart as she seems to be, will agree that it's strictly performance only before anything else, right?"

"Definitely. I just want to do performance upgrades for now"

"Don't worry, we can start as soon as the current project is finished."

Santana nodded. "What's Marley got to do with the designing?"

"She's the artist of the group. She helps Kurt out" Rachel explained just as an orange and black accented Chevrolet Camaro SS pulled up into the large space in front of the garage followed by Tina's Nissan 350Z.

"Hey Santana" Marley greeted as her and Tina walked over to where everybody seemed to be gathered.

"Hey guys"

Burt then came out of his office. "Santana!" He called.

"Yeah?"

Letty moved to the side to make room for Kurt's dad. "Here" He said, throwing her a navy blue work shirt with the garage's logo and her name embroidered on it.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"You now work for me. As part of the crew you work here on whatever project it is we're working on. The next one is yours. I hope to see you here bright and early at eight tomorrow morning"

"Sure"

Letty smiled as he walked off, Marley placing a hand on Santana's shoulder and grinning. "Welcome to the team Santana"

* * *

"_Santana?"_

"Cassandra, hi"

"_What are you doing?"_

"I'm on my way out"

"_To where?"_

"Burt gave me a job. It's my first day working at the garage where the crew do all their car work."

"_Hmm, good work. I know we haven't talked since the other night when you won but I'm happy to say police chief Washington is satisfied with our progress so far. We advanced much quicker than she thought we would. Keep up the good work and make sure you check in regularly. I'm going to be watching."_

"Noted. Is there anything else?"

"_Just get closer"_

Santana raised an eyebrow as the blonde hung up. Shaking her head she pulled on her new garage shirt over a black Sparco shirt and headed out the door of her motel room.

* * *

When Letty came into the garage at 7:45am that morning she found Santana already at work. Smiling she took a sip of her coffee and headed straight for the office.

"When did she get in?" She asked as placed her bag down on Burt's small worn out couch.

The mechanic scratched his head. "Fifteen minutes ago. She showed up with her bag of tools ready to work on anything I gave her. I heard she's into precision tuning so I asked her to take a look at the suspension of our current project. She's a keeper that one, the rest of your crew never turn up this early and get to work, not even my son" He chuckled from behind his desk.

"What are you saying?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just that I think we're gonna finish this project quicker with her now on-board"

Letty grinned as she watched Santana from the doorway of the office before making her way across the small room to sit in the chair opposite him. "Yeah, just remember she's not a full crew member yet. She still has a way to go before she's a permanent addition"

"Yeah, yeah. Just lighten up a little Ortiz, I think she's a good one."

* * *

When the crew finally made it to the garage that morning at 8:30am usual time they found Santana already hard at work.

"Hey new girl, that desperate to get us to work on your car?" Quinn smiled, placing her backpack down near the main door.

Santana rolled out from under the car to see everybody looking at her. "Not quite. I was here at half seven this morning and Burt told me to work on the suspension as I'm into precision tuning"

"Works for me, I hate doing suspension" Tina said, walking past her and over to a nearby toolbox.

Quinn just shook her head and pulled her garage shirt on, Rachel following her lead. Mia smiled down at Santana as she made her way past to meet her girlfriend in the office and as soon as the other members had passed her Brittany was the only one left. Santana sat up and saw that she had a work shirt on like the rest of the crew.

"You work here too?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I work here during the day and at Kitty's during the evening. Anyway, why are you here so early?"

The Latina shrugged. "I'm always up this early working on my car. Otherwise it wouldn't be the best."

Brittany chuckled at the other woman's goofy smile. "'The best'?"

"Yep, nothing less."

"Well then, you had better get to work so we can start working on that amazing car of yours"

They both laughed before Brittany moved towards the back of the garage where the rest of the crew were getting ready. The last thing Brittany saw as she glanced back was Santana sliding back under the car.

* * *

A few days later Santana had been turning up every day at 7:30 on the dot. It wasn't like she minded, it was normal to her but to everybody else they were impressed she pulled herself up out of bed to got to work every morning half an hour early.

It was on her third day of working that they had finished the car earlier than expected. As the customer drove his car out of the front gate Burt turned to Santana.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To start on your car?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your car is next so let's start right now!"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Good work on that last car guys, plus Santana for helping, so let's get started on our next one! Go and get your stuff kid, you're moving in here"

Santana nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket just as Letty tapped her on the shoulder. "Take Quinn and Dani with you. They both need to get out and Dani needs to get off her ass."

Santana smiled. "You sure?"

The older Latina nodded. "Yeah. They're not working right now so go and get everything you need from wherever it is you've been working and let's get started"

Santana then started to make her way out of the garage, passing Brittany who smiled at her on the way. Trying to hide her blush she moved over to her car and waited for Quinn to make her way over to her own car. As she clipped her harness on and waited patiently she saw Letty hand Dani a set of keys and a few moments later she was pulling herself up into a black Dodge Ram SRT-10, exactly the same as Holly's but in black and with Burt's logo on the side.

Quinn followed and got into her car, leaning out the window. "Lead the way and we'll follow"

Santana nodded and started up her car, pulling out the front gate with Quinn and then Dani in tow.

10 Minutes later and the three women had pulled up outside of Santana's little makeshift garage.

"Have you been working here all this time?" Quinn asked as the Latina lifted up the door.

"Yep. I've been upgrading it here by myself"

"That's cool. This place is tiny though, I'm amazed you got anything done at all in this space"

"So am I but I did and it got me to where I am now"

"True, so where do you want to start?"

"Uh, let's load up the main parts I still haven't installed into boxes and then gather up everything else"

"Then let's get started. Come on D"

Half an hour later they had packed up everything into boxes and spread the amount over their three cars, Dani fitting the big stuff into the back of the truck whilst Quinn and Santana took the smaller items. When they arrived back at the garage the rest of the crew were there waiting to get started.

"Is that everything?" Letty asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep."

"Ok then. Unload your car and drive it into the center of the garage and we can start seriously upgrading your ride"

Quinn helped her unload the items and boxes she had put into her car and then everybody watched as she reversed it into the center of the garage. When she got out Letty grinned.

"Where do you wanna start?"

"Let's strip the engine"

* * *

It had been a week since they had started working on her car and having time to think to herself whilst working she knew she had to ask Letty for permission about something.

She had originally come back to Lima to see her grandmother but after being pulled into Cassandra's operation and told to join a crew she hadn't had a chance to take the time to do what she really wanted. She knew this from having called Cassandra the day before.

* * *

"_Cassandra?"_

"_Santana? What can I help you with?"_

"_I just wanted to ask you something"_

"_Go ahead"_

"_The reason I came back to Lima was to see my grandmother. I was just wondering if I could take a day off from all of this and go and see her?"_

_"This isn't good for our operation"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because somebody could see you and this could get much more personal than we had intended it to be"_

"_So you're saying that I can't go and see her?"_

_"No, I'm sorry Santana"_

* * *

That was the first time she had felt insecure whilst talking to the blonde. Sure, it was on the phone but it didn't mean she didn't feel talked down to and being the stubborn Latina she was she wasn't taking no for an answer. She'd gone five years without talking to the woman who had basically raised her and even though she had disowned her, her reason for leaving, didn't mean that she didn't want to see her.

So now she was hoping she could ask Letty for the afternoon off so that she could take some time for herself. In Cassandra's eyes it was being selfish but right now she had done everything she had told her too and she wanted some separation from this double life she was living.

Whilst half the crew were out on a parts run Santana made her way into the office where she knew Letty was working on something alone.

"Letty?" She called, knocking on the door.

"Come in" She looked up and saw Santana nervously stood in front of her. "Santana, what can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something"

"Go ahead" She said, motioning to the chair opposite the desk.

Once Santana was sat down she took a deep breath. "Um, ever since I got back to Lima I haven't had time to go and visit my grandmother."

"And you want time off?"

"I know it's selfish but I would really appreciate it if I could go and see her before my next race"

"Go ahead"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Santana, we all have family and family is exceptionally important to me. The work isn't on a dead line so you can take an afternoon off. When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me. Oh, and in the meantime take these" Santana watched as the crew leader reached into the first draw of the desk. "Here" She threw her a set of keys for a Skyline.

"What are these for? You're not giving me the keys to Quinn's car are you?"

"No" She laughed. "As your car isn't gonna be in any shape to drive tomorrow I want you to take these and drive this car in the mean time. Think of it as a loaner until you get yours back"

"Thanks, I don't know what to say"

"Nothing, it's on the house. Whenever the crew has major work done it's the car they use in the mean time. Go and take a look and get back to work"

"Thank you so much Letty"

"You're welcome" She smiled, leaning back in her chair as she watched the younger woman close the door softly behind her.

Santana then made her way outside and soon found the car she had been temporarily given. She grinned when she saw an all-black Nissan R34 GT-R Skyline parked in the corner of the large open space by the gate. She took a few moments to study it carefully before pocketing the keys and moving back into the garage to continue working.

* * *

The next afternoon was exceptionally hot and as Santana pulled out of the garage in her loaner car Letty pulled Dani to the side.

"What do you need?" The blonde asked.

"For you to come with me"

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a little trip Downtown"

* * *

Santana paused as she pulled up outside her grandmothers house, gulping as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. The last time she saw this house had been when she was kicked out. She had finally admitted not only to herself that she liked girls but to the one person who had raised her ever since her mother had left. That was the night that sent her on a downward spiral. No matter how hard she tried what happened that night always seemed to be fresh in her mind.

* * *

_An 18 year old Santana had just driven over to her grandmother's house with every intention of telling her something she had held in for way too long. She just couldn't keep it in any longer and she knew she had to finally tell somebody the truth about the way she felt. She could think of no other person than the one closest to her, her abuela._

_Jogging up the front steps she smiled when the old woman answered the door._

"_Santana, mija, come in"_

_Alma Lopez closed the door behind her and directed her granddaughter to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"_

"_No, thanks" She replied, sitting down at the kitchen table._

"_So, did you want to talk about anything?"_

"_Yeah, I did actually"_

"_Ok, go ahead"_

_Santana nodded and gulped, taking a few moments to mentally prepare herself. "I have to tell you a secret. I love girls...the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys. I-it's just something that's always been inside of me and I really wanna share it with you because I love you so much. I want you to know me, who I really am. And I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside but everyday just feels like a war and I walk around so mad at the world but I'm really just fighting with myself. I Don't wanna fight any more. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me. Say something...please."_

"_Everyone has secrets, Santana. They're called secrets for a reason. I want you to leave this house. I never want to see you again."_

"_Abuela-"_

"_Go, now"_

"_I'm the same person I was a minute ago!"_

"_You've made your choice and now I've made mine"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable. The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it out loud"_

"_So you're saying it would have been better if I kept this a secret?"_

_She didn't get an answer as the older woman got up out of her seat and started walking away, barely catching her granddaughter whisper out her name as she left._

"_Abuela..."_

_Tears rolled down Santana's face as she felt the rejection of the woman who had raised her wash over her entire body. She let out a choked sob as she stood up, another as she wondered what the hell she was going to do next. Rushing upstairs she packed everything she owned in a duffel bag and rushed out of the house without looking back._

_Throwing the bag onto the passenger seat she slipped into her Nissan and sped off heading straight for the expressway that led out of the city._

* * *

Now she was back at the request of her grandmother, hoping that she had truly called her back here to tell her she was ok with who she was. Ever since that night she had dreamed of the day that she would tell her she loved her but it had taken eight whole years in which a lot had happened to her since she had left, the scar on her left arm one of the results of her anger towards the only woman she had ever truly respected but that was a story for another day.

She had gotten a letter a week before she had arrived back in town from her abuela telling her that she had regretted throwing her out every single day. She had prayed and prayed to understand and it wasn't until recently that she finally did, knowing that she had to make things right with her granddaughter. She had no intentions to die alone and she wanted Santana by her side and to have forgiven her when it finally came to that. So she had swallowed her pride and invited her back.

She had cried upon reading it and wondered if this was some cruel joke somebody was playing on her but when she realised it wasn't she let herself believe this was actually happening. Whatever intentions Cassandra had for her were on hold for the rest of the day. All she wanted to do was get back to being the Santana no one knew about.

Turning off the car she got out and locked it. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way up to the porch and pressed the doorbell, her hands nervously balling into fists in her pockets. After a few seconds she was confronted with the woman she had thought she'd never see again. The world seemed to freeze around them and silence took over and choked the air. Alma was the first one to speak.

"Santana?"

It came out in a bare whisper, one that reminded them both of when Santana whispered her name before they parted ways. Tears welled in both women's eyes before Santana felt herself being pulled into a familiar warmth she hadn't realised she had been craving for so long.

She let out a strangled sob as she was cradled in the older woman's arms, tears running down Alma's face at how much damage she had caused. When they pulled away Santana sniffled and wiped at her eyes, her grandmother catching the large scar that took up her entire left forearm from top to bottom.

"Come inside mija"

Santana wanted to cry at the sound of her old term of endearment, managing to hold herself together as she was led into the foyer of the house she once lived in. She followed the older woman into the living room and sat down on the sofa opposite her grandmother's chair, the same one she had remembered her sitting in her entire life. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before she spoke up, neither of them knowing just how to start.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I kinda had some stuff to take care of"

"It's ok. I understand, you have a life now"

"So..."

"Santana, you know I'm not one for dancing around things so I think I may just say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that night. I was angry and I acted before I really thought things through. I never knew you would leave town"

"I didn't either but I couldn't stay here. It was too painful"

"Where did you go?

"Somewhere that wasn't here. I ended up in another city and I did things that I'm not proud of. I changed a lot in those eight years"

"And I'm sorry that I forced you out and it lead to those things"

"Don't...don't apologise because they made me better. I'm here now so that's all that matters"

"I truly am sorry, mija. I was mad. I thought I was mad at you but it turns out I was mad at myself for not realising it sooner. When I realised that I had made a terrible mistake I prayed that I could have your forgiveness. I never wanted to cast you out Santana, I thought I was protecting you but I was wrong. I'm sorry. Te quiero niña."

"I'm sorry too abuela"

Alma stood up and moved in front of her granddaughter, pulling her in for a hug. Both sobbing they let their emotions run free as they finally reconnected with each other.

"Can I ask for your forgiveness?" The old woman asked softly, Santana feeling her warm hands caress her face and wipe away the tears.

The younger Latina nodded and sniffled. "Yes." She was pulled into another hug in which she accepted gratefully, her arms wrapping tightly around the woman she had missed for the past three years. "I've waited for this day for so long"

Alma smiled before pulling away, kissing her on the forehead. "I promise to make it up to you mija, I promise. Juro"

Santana just nodded as she let herself be pulled into another hug, finally letting herself truly breathe for the first time since that night all those years ago. They had a long way to go but after today she knew that not only her but her abuela was willing to put the work in to make things better between them.

* * *

Whilst Santana was out Letty drove Dani down to the local donut shop, a known cop hangout.

"What are we doing?"

"Putting Santana's initiation into motion."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The blonde asked, watching as an officer got out of his car and entered the shop.

"Yes, now get your ass out of my car and get over there. We need a police car"

"You're actually letting me steal one?"

Letty nodded. "Just this once. When we have it safely at the garage I'll fill everybody in. For now I need you to do the impossible once again. You're the only one I can trust to get away from the cops without fucking up the entire car. Trading paintwork is fine, I just need the on-board computer inside"

"You want me to loose them and get back to the garage with no heat on my ass?"

The older Latina nodded. "Yep, now get over there. I'll see you back at the garage"

Dani nodded and got out of the car, Letty watching her cross the road and then driving off. Now on her own Dani knew she would have no back up if things went wrong, not that she would need it but that was besides the point. Pretending to wait for someone she surveyed the lot outside, looking for her best and easiest way out. Spotting the car at the end she could see that it would be a straight line onto the road. Looking around for any nearby cops outside she made her way casually into the lot.

Swiftly making her way over to her targeted car she had to duck fast to avoid being spotted by a cop exiting the shop. When she was sure he was gone she had to hurriedly figure out a way to actually get into the car. Looking around she spotted a large, jagged looking rock the size of her hand in the nearby flowerbed. Once she had grabbed it and it was gripped tightly in her hand she boldly smashed the window of the drivers side door. She reached inside through the broken glass and opened the door, safely wiping the seat of stray shards of smashed window before sliding in and getting her bearings. Moments later she was already hot-wiring the vehicle, the engine sparking to life with a loud roar along with it's alarm.

"Shit!" She cursed, slamming the door shut and buckling herself in.

Seconds later the first cop had exited the shop and spotted her, Dani never more thankful Letty had told her to wear sunglasses and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Unknown assailant stealing one of the cruisers! I repeat, unknown assailant stealing one of the cruisers! Please respond!" He shouted into his radio, his hand then reaching for his gun. Before he could even think about shooting she was peeling out of the lot.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when two cars pulled up behind her with their sirens blaring. She had to think quickly and threw the car into a sudden left turn, the rear sliding as it lost grip in the speed and quickness of the action.

Regaining control she mashed the accelerator pedal down as far as it would go, the car speeding through traffic. Glancing at the flashing lights in the rear-view mirror she was glad she had picked up the Dodge Charger. Thank God for the cops upgrading their cars.

She fast approached the intersection and was faced with two cars waiting at the stop light. Swerving to the left she had to take a hard right onto the next street to avoid being hit by an oncoming minivan. The car slid across the tarmac as she fought to keep control and she was once again faced with oncoming traffic. She had a split second to dodge an approaching car and watched in her rear view as one of her pursuers crashed into it instead of her. Seconds later the remaining cop was already calling for back up.

"_Unit down, requesting back up!"_

Dani shook her head as she gripped the wheel tightly and keeping her foot down on the accelerator she continued up a steep incline. The engine roared as it was pushed to it's limits and as she reached the top of the hill she temporarily left the tarmac. Seeing two more cruisers heading straight for her she swerved to the left when she finally hit the ground, narrowly missing two collisions from advancing traffic.

Three lanes of commuter traffic on each side gave her more space to evade them but the stream of cars had grown in size making it harder to easily weave in and out of. Speeding down the road she quickly glanced around the cabin of the car and thought what the hell and flicked on the sirens, grinning when cars in front of her started moving out of the way.

As the flow of vehicles in front of her started splitting she pressed down harder on the accelerator, her foot hitting the clutch and quickly switching up a gear as she heard the loud roar of the cars turbo charged engine. However, her enjoyment was short lived when a cruiser had joined her on her right ready to box her in and take her out.

It gradually edged her in next to a large flat-bed truck carrying a large amount of logs as it's cargo and she felt it ram into the side of her. Gritting her teeth she didn't have long to think about her next move before she was really taken out and she sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen any time soon. Her eyes flickering from the truck on her left to the cop car on her right she made a split second decision to try and attempt to do something she'd only ever seen Letty do.

Swerving her car to the right to create some room she then immediately swerved to the left and drove under the truck, lucky that it was high enough for her to fit under. Not caring that she had ruined the lights mounted on the roof she didn't have time to think before she was thrown into the next obstacle.

She had nowhere to go when she emerged and found herself flying down a steep flight of stairs that led to the lower road, a noticeable difference between the heights of the two sides. Trying to keep control she only took minor damage to the front bumper as she swerved from one side of the stairs to the other. She steered to the right as she finally cleared them and found herself on the lower road with the traffic coming towards her. Narrowly missing an oncoming bus she had just managed to gain control when she saw one of her pursuers start driving down the stairs she had just cleared.

Not caring that it had taken damage with it's front bumper now barely hanging on it swerved up next to her on the right. Glancing over at it she had a good idea of what was about to happen but before it could make good on her prediction they had to steer in different directions to miss another oncoming vehicle. Now by a huge plaza the traffic was heavier and when they both finally came to a gap the cop wasted no time in swerving out and then in suddenly ramming her in the side.

"Fuck!" Dani cursed, trying her hardest to keep control as her car swerved at the force of the other cruiser.

She had barley recovered before it hit her again, this time more powerful than the last. Just gaining control she had a split second to think before it would hit her again. Her foot hit the brake pedal, instantly slowing her down and as the cop made to ram her he didn't hit anything, swerving over to her left side. Now that they had switched places when she looked at the mirror to her left it was gone, probably lost earlier along the way. Not caring she looked back to the road but when she glanced to her right she noticed a huge shotgun behind the center console that she hadn't realised was there before.

Grinning she grabbed it and checked the barrel. Switching it over to her left hand she held the wheel tightly before hanging it out the window. The cop in the cruiser next to hers eyes grew wide at the sight of the gun and before he could react Dani had fired, the front right tire popping and sending him out of control. She threw the gun over onto the passenger side seat and gripped hold of her steering wheel with both hands as she watched the cop car flip over.

Grinning she shifted up a gear, dodging more oncoming traffic. Before she could think about being free she saw a cruiser speeding towards her on the opposite side of the road, both high and low roads now having merged together. The cop in the passenger seat lent out of the window armed with a similar shotgun to hers and fired shooting out her sirens, not that they worked anyway after her under-truck move not too long ago.

"Hey! That's not fair! They don't work but that's not the point!" She yelled to herself, gritting her teeth.

Knowing she had to somehow get rid of him before he passed her she swerved onto his side of the road and drove directly towards him. At the last moment he swerved to her left and lost control, the car flipping over and crashing into the cruiser she had shot the front tire of.

Grinning she continued up a slight hill and heard the police scanner.

"_We have road blocks on either side of the road. They have nowhere to go"_

Knowing that stopping wasn't an option she thought about where she was and she knew there was only one way she would ever get out – keep going forward.

When she saw the roadblocks she muttered. "I hope this works"

The cops watched from either side as she kept speeding, showing no signs of stopping at all. Pressing down on the accelerator and shifting up another gear she put the engine to the test as she fast approached the barrier that kept anyone from driving off a cliff, literally. Seeing the highway not too far away Dani prayed to every God she could think of as she sped towards the barrier.

The cops watched on in awe as she smashed through it, her car being thrown into the air. Under the highway a ratty looking homeless man in an old tattered top hat with a battered looking shopping cart screamed for his life as he watched the stolen cruiser seemingly fly through the air. For fear of actually being hit he hurriedly pushed his shopping cart behind one of the large highway supports.

Dani yelled excitedly as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She felt the whole car move with her before she reached the other side, the front bumper taking major damage as she hit the road. Swerving to keep control she accelerated onto the right side of the road through one of the breaks in the central reserves, the front bumper now barely hanging on.

Glancing into the rear view mirror she saw a cruiser that had been following her try and pull off the same move but it crashed into the central reserve instead. Shaking her head she gathered that she had finally lost them and shifted up a gear, heading back towards the garage to deliver the car to her crew leader.

* * *

Letty was talking with Kitty and Mia when a battered Dodge police cruiser pulled up in the middle of the yard outside the garage.

"One sec" She excused herself and made her way over to the car, oily rag in hand.

Mia and Kitty were joined by everybody else as they watched Dani step out. Kitty rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on the other blonde's face directed her way.

"Good work. You actually made it back in one piece"

"I nearly got caught!"

"I knew you'd escape, why do you think I asked you to do it?"

Dani shook her head as Burt walked up to them. "Whatever it is that you're planning, maybe you'd like to do it somewhere where people can't see you? They're probably still looking for this thing so get it inside"

There were no words said as Dani stepped back into the car, firing it up and driving it carefully into the garage and parking it up next to Santana's Supra which was still having work done to it, the Latina in question nowhere in sight. Once she got out of the car again the crew now surrounded it.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I stole it, genius" Dani bit back, motioning to the broken window.

"As if that's not obvious. I meant-" Quinn was cut short by a slap to the shoulder by Rachel. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop it"

"Thank you" Letty grinned.

"No problem" Rachel beamed.

"Would someone please explain to me why I have a stolen cop car in the middle of my garage?" Burt stated, motioning to the Dodge.

"I needed the computer system in it"

"Couldn't you just go and buy one?"

"I could have but I wanted a police-specific one. They're gonna be looking for this car, more specifically it's on-board computer. The rest of the car doesn't matter"

"But why do we need it in the first place?" Tina asked from her place beside Marley.

"I needed it to install in Santana's Supra"

"Why?" Marley asked.

"I'm putting Santana's initiation into motion. You all had your own, it's only right that if Santana is gonna join completely she go through the initiation. The on-board computer is gonna be tracked and when they find it it will be in Santana's car and we'll tip off the cops. Tomorrow we're heading down state and once we're in the tri-city area we're gonna tip them off and leave. If she escapes she's finally one of us, if she doesn't she won't be a part of the crew any longer."

Brittany glanced over at Tina and Marley who both had similar looks of helplessness on their faces.

"Now, before Santana gets back let's get the computer out and into her car without her knowing."

As the crew started splitting up Brittany couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt settle heavily in the pit of her gut. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

TBC


	6. Initiation

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Here we are, first update day! Remember that every Saturday is now when I will be updating it. Thanks to everybody for the reviews and the favs, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D_

* * *

When Letty and Burt had called it a day at the garage Brittany told Marley and Tina to meet her at Shelby's diner. When they pulled their cars up outside next to Brittany's RX8 they headed inside and found her in the booth at the far end of the room.

"Hey Britt, you ok?"

"Yeah, what did you want us for?" Tina asked, sliding into the booth next to her girlfriend.

"It's about what Letty said"

"What, Santana's initiation?" Marley asked, feeling Tina rest her arm by her shoulders along the top of the booth behind her.

The blonde nodded as she played with a napkin, the two other women watching as it turned into ripping the edges.

"Is there something wrong?" Tina asked.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"How?"

"None of you guys had initiations like this. They weren't as hard as what Letty wants Santana to do"

"True but Santana's a really good driver. Maybe Letty knows what she's doing" Marley argued. Tina shot a look at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow and making her sigh. "Fine. Maybe this time she's going a little too far but what can we do about it?"

"I wish there was a way to help" Tina frowned.

They both looked up when they heard Brittany gasp. "I think I might have an idea!"

* * *

Santana had just arrived at the garage and when she walked inside she found the whole crew waiting for her.

"Uh, am I about to get fired?" She asked nervously.

Letty grinned and walked up to her. "No, but we're all going on a road trip. Your car is ok to drive so buckle up and follow us"

Santana did as she was told and moved over to her Supra, Burt throwing her the keys. "Take the shirt off. No work for anybody today" He smiled, making her nod back nervously.

She then moved around to the passenger side and opened the door, depositing her bright blue Nos cooler bag onto the spare seat and pulling off her garage shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath. Seeing as it was hot outside she decided to just leave it as it was, she really didn't want to be all horrible and sweaty whilst driving. Once she had folded it and placed it into her work backpack she closed the door and slipped into the drivers side. She reached over and pulled out a can from her cooler bag and placed it into the makeshift cup holder next to the center console after pulling on the ring pull and taking a sip. She then strapped herself into her race harness and watched as everybody got into their cars.

Mia got into her Nissan Silvia, Santana now finding out what she drove, Quinn got into her Skyline, Dani slipped into her Ford GT with Kitty surprisingly as her passenger, Tina and Marley got into their own cars and Brittany was the last, getting into her RX8. As Letty pulled out of the yard they all followed, Santana at the very back behind Brittany.

Assuming Letty and the others knew where they were going she slipped on her sunglasses and let the air conditioning do it's magic as she followed.

An hour or so later and they had just arrived in the Tri-City area. Letty led them down into the industrial district and when they had parked up in the minor residential area, a small parking lot outside a diner, they all got out.

Finishing her drink Santana followed everybody's leads and exited her car, leaning up against the hood. She glanced over to her left to find Brittany doing the same with her own car before looking back at Letty.

"Today you're racing"

"I am?"

The older Hispanic woman nodded. "Mia's gonna call the other racer now. All we have to do is wait for them."

Santana nodded and crossed her arms, watching as Mia walked off to call the supposed other racer. When she came back she clapped her hands together. "The other racer is on the way."

"We're gonna head to the finish line. You escape you're part of the crew. If you don't you're out."

Santana frowned at the crew leader as she headed towards her Plymouth. The others hopped into their own cars and as they started pulling out of the car lot she heard police sirens in the distance, instantly understanding what Letty had meant by escape. As she rushed into her car, buckling up she realised that Brittany, Tina and Marley had been hanging back.

"Santana!" She looked up to see Brittany at her window. The blonde handed her a radio and started heading back around her RX8. "Stay on the radio!"

Not quite understanding she shrugged and fired up her car, skidding out of the lot and speeding off. Taking a hard left she saw the police cruisers in her rear-view and heard the police mention her as she turned on the police scanner.

_"This has the stolen computer that was reported missing yesterday! Scans confirm it! Female driver, matches description of assailant given by the Lima police department. Get that computer at all costs!"_

Cursing she didn't have time to think about it before her phone was ringing from it's place on her passenger seat. "Shit" She reached over and immediately unlocked it. "Hello?"

_"Santana?"_

"Cassandra? I'm kind of busy right now!"

_"I know, what's happening? I saw your car mentioned on a police call in the Tri-City bay area. What are you doing?"_

"How come my car came up?"

_"I'm tracking you to make sure you don't get caught and our operation goes to shit. It came up as flagged already. What's happening?"_

"I don't exactly know" The Latina replied, switching to speaker and throwing her phone onto the passenger seat as she sped around a large bend. "Letty wants me to escape and if I do I'm in"

_"Completely?"_

"Yes. Why do the cops think I have a stolen computer?"

_"Because you do. Letty must have gotten it into your car yesterday without you knowing. It must be related to the report of the stolen cop car yesterday."_

Santana continued to listen as she dodged traffic, deciding that it was probably better if she didn't mention she was at her grandmother's at the time (something Cassandra had forbade her from doing). However, no matter what had happened it was done now and she was being chased as part of some sort of test.

_"Santana?"_

"Oh yeah, sorry. What?"

_"I said escape at all costs. These aren't our cops so cost to state doesn't matter. Just escape and I'll call you when you're on your own."_

"Cool" She reached across and ended the call before focusing on the road.

_"Santana"_

As she found herself speeding through a tunnel she was suddenly joined by Tina and Marley on either side of her. Picking up the radio she accepted the incoming transmission.

"Tina?"

_"Follow our lead"_

"What?"

_"Just do it"_

As the three of them cleared the tunnel a cop sped down the road from the right and right into their path.

_"Split up!"_

Santana watched as Tina steered to the left and Marley took the road to the right where the cop had just appeared. Swerving to dodge the cruiser she sped right ahead, being thrown into a large oil refinery. Taking a hard right she narrowly missed being hit by a cop driving straight at her from the other side.

"Tina, what's going on?"

_"This is your initiation"_

"But-"

_"Look, wait until we meet up again and I'll explain"_

Santana sighed as she did as she was told, looking up into her rear-view mirror to see the cop who had driven straight at her crash into one of the large pipes, the front end splitting in two all the way up to the front wind-shield. Moments later the cop that had appeared after they had exited the tunnel spun around the corner, not quite expecting the other cop to be there. Not able to swerve around him in time he crashed straight into the right rear tire sending both of them skidding to a stop. A large plume of dust and gravel became smaller and smaller as she drove towards the exit and soon enough she was back on the road, Marley pulling up alongside her.

"What's going on?" Santana asked into her radio, Tina meeting them and pulling ahead slightly.

"_You get out of this you're in the crew, permanently."_

"What about this computer thing?"

"_The cops are looking for it. All you need to know is that Dani stole a cop car yesterday and we put the computer in your car. We shake the heat and you're in"_

"You're helping me?"

"_Yeah. I'm gonna scout ahead and Marley's gonna be your blocker. Brittany's waiting in the canyon for you. Let's do this!"_

Santana watched as Tina sped ahead and took a hard left, following the Asian woman's every move. Marley was close behind Santana but before they could turn a cop car seemed to come out of nowhere and head straight for Santana. Before he could slam into the side of her he was already spinning out of control, Santana catching sight of Marley reversing and then speeding to catch up with her.

"Nice block"

"_Thanks, let's catch up to Tina and get out of here"_

Santana shifted up a gear as she sped to catch up with Tina, Marley keeping her pace perfectly. As they approached the road that led to a series of winding and intertwined dirt roads they were just about to clear the oil refinery when a police SUV sped up the road to the left, heading straight for them. In a matter of seconds Marley had swerved around the back of him and clipped the back left bumper, the car losing control and flipping over.

Santana watched in her rear-view as it hit the central reserves, Marley not far behind. The orange Chevrolet somehow managed to swerve around the crashed car and avoided the same fate, it's driver slamming the accelerator pedal down in an attempt to catch up.

_"To the left!"_

Santana followed Tina's directions and steered into the dirt road to the left, the three cars flowing into a single file row across the dirt. She watched as Tina pulled ahead, the power of her car truly making itself known for the first time, not that she was surprised as she had owned one herself. Moments later the radio buzzed to life in her lap, the Latina picking it up and throwing it onto her passenger seat next to her phone.

_"Follow Marley's lead"_

It was then that Marley overtook her as they entered the next dirt road after Tina, Santana soon finding out exactly what Tina was talking about. The next thing she knew Marley was sliding across the tarmac and blocking off the entire road, her car stopped across the majority of both lanes of traffic. Two cops slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting her and slammed into the reserves at the side of the road instead.

Santana continued to follow Tina, who was way up ahead but still slightly visible. As she steered around the large bend past a small gas station on the corner she heard Tina on the radio.

_"Incoming at the highway entrance!"_ She yelled, Santana seeing her car slide around the next right turn and continue to speed ahead.

She did the same and watched as she turned right once more onto the road that led onto and off the highway. As she slid around onto said road a cop came up on her left side determined to make sure she never made it. Luckily Marley was watching and even though she knew she wouldn't reach them in time to help she decided it was time to give Santana a lesson on how to properly block a cop car.

With a limited amount of time before they had to turn onto the right road she had to think quickly. She grabbed her radio as she watched ahead. _"Santana, keep it steady and don't let him get close! Listen to everything I tell you_"

Santana understood immediately and glanced over at the cop car next to her who was getting ready to ram into the side of her car. With Marley's careful instructions she knew she was about to get her first piece of crew training.

_"Wait for him to get ready to swerve into you and tap your breaks."_

Without needing any further instruction she waited for the right moment and tapped on her brake pedal.

_"Now return the favour"_

Santana did as Marley told her and veered towards the rear end of the cruiser. Her front bumper came into contact with the side of his car and caused him to lose some of his control. Marley watched as Santana slowed down until she was next to her and they both observed his demise, his car losing control and spinning 90 degrees to the right. Two oncoming cars crashed into him and the two drivers steered back onto the right side of the road.

Tina watched on her GPS screen as her girlfriend's car steered onto the road she had just taken. Luckily Letty had agreed to have GPS trackers installed in everyone's cars to make sure they could find them. As Tina was the one in the know-how about these types of things, being the in-car electronics expert, she made sure she was able to keep track of the entire crew at all times, or at least when she needed to. The only other person who kept tabs on everybody was Mia. Back at the garage she made sure that everybody was organised and working as a crew.

Now, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't far behind, Tina slowed down a little and let her car blend into the traffic of the busy highway. She knew Santana wasn't far behind either and aware that she was going to pull this initiation off she made a mental note to install a GPS like everybody else.

"You guys ok?" She asked, picking up her radio.

_"I'm good"_

_"I'm fine baby"_

"Damage?"

_"Santana got a few scratches but Quinn may need to take a look at mine"_

"Again?"

_"Babe, I'm sorry but you should have seen it!"_

"I'm sure it was amazing but Quinn won't be happy, you know she won't"

_"But I do it all the time!"_

"Exactly! Every time you race you have a new dent! I love you but I would rather keep my girlfriend alive"

Santana smiled, listening to the way the couple bantered between each other.

_"Santana you good?"_ Tina asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah"

_"We should be smooth sailing from now"_

She glanced over to her right as the Nissan matched her speed, Marley behind her girlfriend and keeping the pace perfectly.

"Good."

_"I'm gonna scout ahead just to make sure and I'm sure you can make your way along to the canyon to meet Britt"_

Santana watched as Tina shifted up a gear and accelerated ahead, her car weaving in and out of traffic. Marley then fell into pace with the Latina and they continued up the highway following Tina's trail.

_"Roadblock ahead!"_

They had been travelling along the wide open road for a few minutes before Tina had radioed from up ahead, letting them know what was going on. They all knew things wouldn't be that easy.

_"They're parked right across the road holding up traffic. If we're gonna make it to the highway exit we're gonna need to take a detour"_

_"Lead the way babe"_ Marley radioed back.

_"Take the road on the far right. They haven't blocked that for some reason"_

The two racers behind her kept their eyes on the tail lights of her car and trailed up the suggested road behind her. Thinking they had just escaped potentially being caught it was short lived when their police scanners came to life.

_"This must be a crew job. Requesting back up!"_

Moments later as they were half of the way into their detour, just having cleared the first corner, Marley yelled through her radio to Santana to pull ahead. Watching in her rear-view mirror she saw the orange Camaro slow down significantly. In a split second she had rammed into the side of a cruiser that had just sped out of the road that wound down into a canyon and led down to the coastal scenic road.

Tina and Santana continued to drive, making their way back onto the highway and it wasn't long before they could breathe when they saw Marley's distinctive orange paint job glowing brightly in their mirrors.

_"Missed me?"_ She laughed, speeding up alongside them.

Tina sighed. _"I hate when you do that"_

_"What?"_

_"A reckless move"_

_"Tina, babe, we've been racing together since we were teenagers. I think you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not getting caught without a fight. I would rather let them total my car before I get taken in"_

_"I know, but just refrain from mortally wounding yourself in the process, ok? And that means with Quinn. She's gonna gonna go all blood rage on you when she sees your front bumper"_

_"I've done worse"_

_"I know, and that's what worries me."_

_"Tina..."_

_"Don't worry about it ok? We're nearly at the canyon entrance. Santana, you ok to continue on your own? The exit is the next one on the right"_

_"Yeah, sure"_

_"Cool. We'd better get back or Letty will get suspicious if we're gone too long. Brittany's ok 'cause she's not a full crew member but I'd rather not get kicked off the crew just yet"_

"Nah it's fine, you two go ahead. I can handle myself from here."

_"Ok then, we'll see you later"_

"Yeah, and guys?"

_"Yes?"_ They both answered.

"Thanks"

_"No problem Santana. See you back at the garage"_

Santana watched as the two racers pulled onto the road to the right, the one they had originally entered through earlier that afternoon. She continued along the highway and shifted up a gear, approaching a large bend. She cursed as she started driving into it.

"Shit"

The sirens had already started, a highway patrol car picking up on her approaching presence. Her car was probably out on a city-wide APB so no matter what she did she'd be chased. Figuring that it was only one car she didn't worry too much. She didn't have that long to go before she turned off up into the canyon anyway so she shifted up another gear and hoped it wouldn't try anything stupid.

Meanwhile, Brittany was waiting in a nearby parking lot that overlooked the highway and the three sprawled out areas of the bay area. The lookout point was filled with a few cars and a few sightseers taking pictures as she lent up against the hood of her car, her arms crossed as she waited for Santana to arrive. There was no way she could miss her, this was the only road into the canyon.

When she had hopped into her car she had sped away from the group, going in her own direction. Her, Tina and Marley had planned the entire thing out the previous day in Shelby's diner, the three of them all feeling guilty that she was being put through a tough test like this. The others had all had easier initiations, but none had heat of this level.

Sure, they had police tip-offs but the whole computer thing was on a whole other level for their crew leader. It was justified, Santana wasn't the usual everyday street racer, but she didn't deserve a city-wide police chase for something she didn't even do. Brittany just couldn't seem to understand why it was necessary. She had proved herself from the very first race. Wasn't that enough?

Deciding to think about something else whilst she waited she glanced around at the other people milling about the lot. She glanced over at a couple on the far end resting up against the fence in front of their car, the guy stood behind his girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Shaking her head she turned her gaze away seeing another couple, this time the guy sat up against the hood of his car with his girlfriend stood between his legs. Sighing she tried to ignore the fact that she was probably the only person here without a significant other. All she ever wanted was a person she could bring here and make all the other couples jealous of. Pushing down the feeling if insecurity she focused her gaze back on the road in hopes that Santana would arrive sometime soon so that they could get out of here.

She wasn't kept waiting long though when she heard the familiar roar of a high powered engine approaching. Jumping into action she slipped into her car and strapped herself into her harness. Firing up her car and ignoring the stares of the other people in the lot she peeled out just as Santana was approaching, the blonde catching sight of the familiar green paint job.

It was smooth sailing all the way up the first part of the canyon, the climb uneventful as the two racers sped ahead of the police on their tails. Santana's car pulled ahead of hers, obviously the more powerful of the two but as they reached the first tight turn her car's power to handling ratio was off with all of the recently installed upgrades. That put her slightly out of her element as she was put to the test for the first time since installing all of the new parts.

When they came to the third, a wide right turn, her car showed just how out of balance it was. Brittany kept it tight and as Santana went wide, hitting the temporary barrier, the blonde drifted effortlessly around the bend. She watched in her rear-view as she saw the Latina recover but the cop car behind her wasn't so lucky, the rear wheels losing it's battle to get back onto the road and falling over the edge reducing the number down to three, two having followed Santana up from the entrance to the canyon road before she had joined the race.

Shifting up a gear and catching up with Brittany she watched as the blonde drifted around the next corner effortlessly. With what control she had gained of her car in the past few turns Santana adapted and tried to keep grip as she followed, throwing her car into a drift in Brittany's slipstream.

The two cars slid around each corner, lucky there was barely any traffic, keeping in tune with each other as they tried to lose the remaining heat. When they reached the widest turn they both drifted again, a cop coming up next to Santana and forcing her dangerously towards the edge. She knew she had to lose him if she was going to survive the turn so referring back to what Marley had taught her earlier she thought quickly.

Timing it just right Brittany watched from ahead as Santana sent the car into an oncoming minivan. The Latina grinned as she heard it's siren promptly die, the sound making her laugh as she sped to catch up with Brittany.

Behind them the last cop was determined not to suffer the same fate as his comrades, the green Supra in front of him his only target. On the last turn Santana went too wide and the back end of her car slid dangerously around the edge of the canyon road, her rear end destroying the lousy safety barrier. The cop took this as his opportunity and slammed into the side of her, pushing her closer to the edge and probably to her death.

Brittany slowed down and watched as the Latina threw the car up a gear, her foot mashing down on the accelerator and snapping herself back into the road. The cruiser tried the same thing but failed, the car sliding and sending it into the stone reserve where the barrier ended. Moments later it slid down to the side and the two racers watched as it fell deep down into the canyon below.

Breathing a sigh of relief Santana heard her radio flare to life in her passenger seat for the first time since Tina and Marley had left her to meet Brittany.

_"Follow me"_

Nothing else was said as she followed the blonde's car around a few more bends, watching as she effortlessly drifted around them with ease. She would definitely have to ask her about that when they had stopped.

A few minutes later she saw the blonde pull into a familiar parking lot, parking up next to her. She took a few moments to herself to breath without the fear of being caught and let her head rest up against the top of her racing seat. That was close, but she had made it. Now hopefully she could start worrying about taking Puck and his goons down instead of being rejected to join Letty's crew.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she got a text. She reached over to her passenger seat and picked it up, sliding it open to see a text from Cassandra.

**-Cassandra-**

**Good work. Your chase was just abandoned. Probably not a good idea to come back to this particular area any time soon until you've changed the appearance of your car and uninstalled that police computer though. Good work, Miss Lopez. I'll see you when you get back to Lima.**

Guessing that her handler was happy she unbuckled herself from her race harness and got up out of her car, sliding her phone into her pocket and seeing Brittany looking at her.

"Hey" She grinned.

Santana smiled back. "Hey"

"That was intense"

"I should be saying the same thing. Where did you learn to drift like that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I practice when I need some time to myself"

"For real?" The Latina asked, closing the door to her car and locking it up.

Brittany nodded as she did the same with her own. "Yeah. I mostly do it for fun though"

"Seriously? With skills like that you should be a full member of the crew"

"Nah. I'll leave that to you"

"You really should. Do the others know how good you are?"

"Not really. I don't race like they do"

"Maybe you should consider it."

"Maybe"

"Anyway, where are we?" She asked, looking around at where they were.

This area was different from the rest of the canyon, a few large houses on the hill opposite the road and a few shops surrounding the parking lot they were now in.

"Breadstix"

Her head snapped up at the name, now recognising where she was. Mentally slapping herself for not remembering her favourite place to eat she realised they were indeed in the small restaurants parking lot.

"Breadtsix? Are you kidding?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah, I used to eat here all the time before I left!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite food! I was sort of a local legend here"

"Oh really? Well, do you wanna get lunch before we head back to Lima?"

"Of course!"

Brittany smiled at the Latina's excitement and started walking towards the front door. Before she could reach for the handle Santana was already holding the door open for her, making her blush as she entered first. As soon as they were seated and had ordered they started talking to pass the time whilst they waited.

"So, 'local legend' huh?"

Santana grinned and pointed to the cork-board of names and pictures near one of the back booths. "You see the one named 'SNIX'?"

"Yeah?"

"That's me"

"You're the legendary Snix?" She asked excitedly.

Santana nodded as she took a sip of her water. "The one and only. Me and my abuela used to come here all the time when I was younger. I used to eat here every Friday without fail"

"Really? Me too! Every Friday me, my parents and my little sister Abby used to eat here!"

"You don't any more?"

Brittany shook her head, sobering up a little. "No. My sister's busy with senior year and my parent's are always busy. I usually eat here and then go to drift in the canyon. It's where I practice"

Santana nodded, making a mental note to come here again to practice herself after she had talked to Letty about passing her initiation test. "Well, that practice paid off" She said once they had been served their food. "I can't believe the others don't know about your drifting"

"I kind of like keeping it to myself. Not that I don't love the crew but it's just for me. You were pretty good yourself. Apart from those first two turns"

"I admit they weren't my best but I had no idea how fast my car was. I didn't get a chance to test it out before today"

"I know, we finished it up yesterday afternoon before you came back. I guess you wanted to try it out today"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to fine tune it like I usually do. I had no feels of the car but when I got in your slipstream I guess I just fell into it"

"That was cool. I've never had someone to drift with before, especially with someone as good as you"

"Please, I'm definitely not as good as you"

"Hmm, maybe not quite as good as me" Brittany grinned, making Santana laugh. "Nevertheless you were really good. I might just teach you sometime"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tell you what,"

"What?"

"If I teach you how to drift, you can teach me how to drift around a corner at high speed with Nos"

"You liked that huh?"

"Yeah, I really did mean it when I said it was cool you going around a corner like that."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Now, how are you gonna upgrade your car next?..."

Half an hour later they had finished and were making their way back to their cars. "I'm thirsty"

Santana looked up as she fished her keys from her pocket. "I have some energy drink if you want some"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on"

Santana unlocked her car and made her way over to her passenger side door. Brittany lent up against her RX8 and watched as the Latina pulled out her blue Nos cooler bag. Unzipping it she handed a can to Brittany before grabbing one for herself.

"You like Nos?"

"Yeah, both ways" She winked, walking back around to the driver's side of her Supra.

Brittany smiled, popping the ring pull and taking a large gulp from the blue can that was sweating in the heat.

"I do too"

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep. You just made my day that much better."

Santana blushed as she watched the blonde slide into her car, strapping herself into her race harness and rolling down the windows. As she strapped into her own harness and rolled down her own windows Brittany smiled over at her.

"Let's get back to Lima before Letty thinks we both got caught. Just don't tell her we helped you"

* * *

_I am currently working on car designs but they should be up on my Tumblr soon!_

TBC


	7. DQ's Arrival

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Hey guys, next update! Just to let you know that the car designs are coming along and I'm working really hard to get them finished and put up on my Tumblr for you!_

_I would just like to point out that even though there is no Brittana just yet, I'm taking it slow and things will happen when they happen. With that said I would like people to know that our beloved pairing is coming and I am really enjoying development of the their storyline and of the characters individually._

_Thanks to everybody who is adding to their favourites and alerts and sending me reviews, it's good to know you are all reading it and enjoying it!_

* * *

The crew were all sat around joking when Brittany's RX8 pulled into the yard, Santana's Supra not far behind. Letty was the first to stand up, Quinn and Dani following closely behind. Tina and Marley smiled at the Latina as she stepped out of her car, sending a subtle thumbs up to the both of them as Brittany followed.

"Well, well, well, you escaped?"

"I did"

"Good work Lopez"

"Thanks?"

"You make it sound like you're unsure. You made it in!"

"A police chase though? With a stolen database computer?"

The crew leader grinned. "You made it didn't you?"

"I guess"

"Then you don't need to worry about it!"

Santana just nodded as Quinn walked up to her with a smile on her face. "I didn't think you'd make it back" She stated, shaking the Latina's hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"Really?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, slapping her on the shoulder. Her grin grew even wider as she got a slight smile out of the other racer.

Mia walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Good work. I knew you'd make it"

"Thanks"

The smaller brunette squeezed her tighter before letting her go, Rachel the next one in line to congratulate her. "Well done."

"Thank you" She replied, the small brunette hugging her tightly.

"My pleasure. Maybe we can finally race together now my sister has finally took that stick out of her ass and let you on the crew"

"Hey! I don't have a stick up my ass!"

Rachel was about to reply when Mia cut in, the dark brunette grinning as she turned to her girlfriend. "Yes you do. You may not think so but sometimes it can get really annoying. At least you took it out for just a little bit"

Letty had no comeback as Mia continued smiling, Rachel sticking her tongue out at her from her place next to Dani and Quinn.

"So, the newbie made it out alive?" Dani grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I did"

"Then my handy work is done"

"Huh?"

"I stole that computer dummie"

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I nearly got my ass busted for it."

"Then I guess...thanks?"

Dani just rolled her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Just kidding newbie. Congrats"

Santana just shook her head as she moved onto the next person, Holly.

"Congrats dude."

"Thanks Holly"

"Congratulations Santana" Shelby said, pulling her into a hug when her blonde girlfriend had finished.

"Thank you"

She then moved onto the next one, which just so happened to be Tina. As soon as she was pulled in for yet another hug Marley joined in on the action, the rest of the crew following.

"Group hug!" Marley cried, everybody swarming around them.

Santana squealed as she was mobbed by the other racers, happy that she was finally being welcomed into the crew properly. When she pulled away she walked over to Brittany who smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you." She beamed, pulling the blonde in for a hug. "For everything" She added as a whisper so the rest of the crew didn't hear.

Brittany's grin grew even wider, her eyes closing as she felt Santana's arms tighten around her waist. "No problem"

Santana smiled in appreciation as they pulled away, unable to deny the sparks that ran throughout her entire body as Brittany brushed her arm with her hand. She was broken out of her daze when Letty called from behind her.

"Now that's cleared up let's go celebrate back at the house!"

"Get your Supra into the garage and drive the Skyline" Burt announced. "We can finally start working on this car for real"

Santana nodded and turned back to Brittany. "What?" She questioned, referring to the blonde's unfaltering grin.

"You're one of them now. Be prepared"

The Latina stayed unmoving, her eyes never leaving the spot Brittany had just been occupying. When she shook her head and turned back to the garage the rest of the crew were heading to their cars. She then heard the loud roar of an engine and turned back to see Brittany following Letty out of the yard.

She took that as her cue to head back to her own car and carefully drove it backwards into the garage so that it was how she found it this morning before grabbing all of her stuff, including her Nos cooler bag, and headed over to the black loaner Skyline.

Sliding into the vehicle she strapped herself into the racing harness and started up the car. A few revs later and she was pulling out behind Quinn and heading to the place the crew called home.

She had made it halfway when she got a call from Cassandra. Making a mental note to buy herself a headset she managed to unlock her phone to answer it, throwing the device on the passenger seat as soon as she pressed 'speaker mode'.

"Hello?"

_"Santana?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Where are you now?"_

"Heading back to the crew's house"

_"So you're in?"_

"Yes"

"_Good. I'll keep this brief but tomorrow I want you to come by the police station to give Roz an update on our progress. We can then discuss where we go from here."_

"Fine by me"

"_Then I won't keep you. Have a nice night Santana"_

"Will do"

"_Goodbye"_

"Bye"

Reaching over and ending the call she turned her music up louder and let herself enjoy the feeling of having made it onto the crew completely. No matter what Cassandra said she actually genuinely liked them as people and she couldn't deny her feelings for Brittany. Things may be complex but what she felt was real and for the first time since she'd admitted to herself she liked girls she wanted something more than a one night stand. Today just proved to her how much she really did like the bubbly blonde, not as a racer but as a person. She just hoped Cassandra's operation didn't get in the way of that.

She smiled when she saw the house come into view and a minute later she was pulling up behind Quinn's Skyline, blocking the driveway that currently housed Letty's Plymouth, Mia's Silvia, Tina's 350Z and Marley's Camaro. Turning off the car and getting out she found Brittany's RX8 parked in front of Dani's Ford GT and Quinn's Skyline but behind Holly's Racer's Edge truck, everybody now accounted for. Making sure she had her phone she locked the car and pocketed the keys before heading inside to find Letty and Mia in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Celebratory dinner. I'm cooking" Letty grinned, taking a tray of pre-prepared chicken from Mia.

"Cool"

She watched the Latina exit through the back door before looking over at Mia. "I don't think I've ever seen her this excited."

"Please, she's been waiting all week for this. When she's not racing Letty's like a goddess on the grill. Trust me"

"I'll have to take your word on that"

"You won't be disappointed. Here, have a beer and go and chill with everybody out back. It shouldn't take long"

"Thanks" Santana took the offered beer and exited through the back door finding everybody sat around and relaxing.

With a quick glance at Brittany she walked over to where Quinn was calling her. Plopping herself down in the empty chair she smiled, finally able to relax after a tense day of insane driving.

Music blared from an iPod dock as Letty worked on the grill, smoke rising in curls into the warm summer air from the food she was taking her time perfecting. A few moments later she called out.

"Mia! The chicken's dry already!"

"Alright!" The brunette chuckled as she exited the back door, laughing at something Brittany had said. "I'm coming out already!"

The Latina waited patiently and as soon as she was close enough she wrapped her semi-free arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, Mia laughing as they hugged despite the fact that both their hands were full. With a kiss to the smaller girls forehead Letty accepted the bowl of specially made seasoning sauce and got to work on applying it to their food.

As Letty finished up every seated themselves at the table, a smirk adorning Mia's face as she directed Santana to sit next to Brittany. When Letty had finished and placed the large plate of food down on the table she reached over and held out her arm in front of Dani who was sat opposite Mia.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first here out of everybody to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace"

Dani nodded and held her hands together in front of her face, Kitty smirking from beside her as she did the same. "Dear heavenly..."

"Spirit" Quinn offered when she drew a blank.

"That's good, thank you" The other blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "Um, thank you for providing us with direct port nitrous, uh, injection, four core inter-coolers, ball bearing turbos, and um, titanium off-springs" She finished, clapping her hands together.

"Amen!" Quinn smiled, clapping her own hands together.

"Not bad" Letty grinned, pointing at her before clapping her hands.

"Amen" Santana added from her place beside Kitty.

"Praying to the car gods man" Holly said as she grabbed the salad bowl in front of her, Mia laughing from her seat next to the shop owner.

Santana watched as Letty placed a kiss to the side of her girlfriend's head before reaching in to get a piece of chicken for herself, Holly slapping Quinn on the shoulder.

"Let's eat some grub man"

* * *

As the sun began to set, painting bright oranges across the skies, the crew moved inside to chill and talk. Letty pressed a sweet kiss to Mia's forehead before getting up off the couch, directing Santana outside to where it was now dark.

Santana followed the older Latina out the back door and towards her car, leaning up against the hood which was facing the small garage/shed at the very back of the extended driveway. Letty took a sip of her beer and Santana lent up next to her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, about today"

"Oh," She started, picking at the corner of her bottle label. "Are you kicking me off already?"

"No." The crew leader chuckled. "In fact, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Ok. What about?"

"Today was a bigger test than I ever gave the others."

"I kinda figured that."

"Santana, I needed you"

"How so?"

"I needed a new racer to shake things up"

"I guess you don't just add members to your crew everyday though"

"Exactly. I consider my crew like family, as you know, and I don't just add people all the time. I haven't since I first started the crew. We have a set of races coming up called Race Wars. It's where the top race crews of the city go up against each other to win a prize car at the end. Matter of fact that's where Dani got hers a few years ago"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hence the reason why she has such an expensive car. We won it."

"Cool"

Letty nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "This year Puck's determined to win and I know that despite how good we are we needed someone to help boost us up."

"And that's where I come in?"

"Yes. I want to help you get on your feet and get your car up to our standards and I want to get you racing so that I can start making some money off your ass."

Santana laughed. "So that's how it goes?"

"Uh huh, I just brought you in to make money" Letty replied, laughing as she took a gulp of her drink. "Nah, I believe you were the person I was looking for. I hate changing things up, especially when it comes to family but after today I believe we can win this, with a bit of fine tuning that is. So welcome to the crew"

Santana clinked her bottle with the older Latina's in a sort of salute. "Thank you for having me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house Dani and Kitty were in the kitchen by themselves discussing the day before.

"So you really put yourself through all that just to get the computer inside?"

Dani nodded, taking a sip of her beer. "Yeah, it was worth it though"

"How?"

"To see the look on your face when I drove it into the yard"

"Hey!" She exclaimed, playfully slapping her on the shoulder.

"What? It was cool! You had to be there"

"Oh really? And nearly get myself killed in the process?"

"Hey, I'm not a bad driver!"

"I would beg to differ"

"How?"

"I was in your car today, you nearly ran us off the road when we were heading back to Lima!"

"It was fun though!"

"I don't see how. You nearly crashed head first into a bus!"

"That was because Mia swerved out in front of me!"

"Don't blame someone else! You were going too fast and nearly killed both me and you as well as crashing that expensive car of yours!"

"Oh come on, you love my car!"

"Yeah, when you're not driving like a lunatic and nearly killing me the entire time."

Dani shook her head as she took another sip of beer, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence. For some reason though she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of Kitty's own unique grin. When she looked up and caught sight of Kitty's expression she couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying spending time with her. When Kitty looked over at her, a smile still clear on her face, something in the air seemed to suddenly click into place.

The two of them started drifting in closer and closer until their lips finally connected, their bodies moving closer second by second. Just as Kitty reached her hand up to the taller blonde's jaw, the moment it connected with her skin Dani pulled away as if she had been burned.

"I-I'm sorry"

Kitty was left standing in a daze as Dani rushed out of the room, immediately heading upstairs. All she could do was reach a hand up to her lips and wonder what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Santana laughed as she entered the house once more, Letty heading to the living room to find Mia whilst Brittany met her in the now-empty kitchen, kitty having now retreated back to where the rest of the group were located.

"Hey" The Latina greeted upon seeing the blonde.

"Hey. How was your talk?"

"Good."

"You didn't get kicked off the crew?"

"Nope"

"Well, I guess that's-"

_Meoooooooooooow._

Brittany looked down to see her pet cat waddling into the kitchen.

"Lord Tubbington!" She cried out, reaching down and picking up the freakishly large brown striped cat.

"And this is?"

"Oh, this is Lord T. He's the pet of the house although he only seems to like me and Mia."

"He does?"

"Yeah, but it's only because he doesn't like making friends. He'd rather be smoking cigarette's without my permission"

"Cigarette's?"

"Yeah, cigars too. I've tried to get him to quit but he doesn't listen to me. He's in a gang too"

"Okay..." The Latina replied, taking a sip of her beer as she realised that she was seeing what other people thought of as stupid. To her she saw it as carefree and cute but for other people it wasn't the same story. Deciding to change the subject she took a step closer. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever's cold"

Santana nodded and led the blonde through the house to what she had found out was like a dining room, not that the crew had ever used it. With the hot Lima sun they always preferred to eat outside. She couldn't blame them, she had missed the heat and the beautiful sunsets every day. As she made her way over to the mini-fridge located next to the liquor cabinet Brittany trailed behind with Lord Tubbington in her arms, resting up against the dresser by the door.

"You know, Letty likes you. Usually she doesn't like anybody"

"Yeah, she's a complicated woman"

"Yeah, what about you?"

Santana smirked as she turned around, walking over to the blonde as she opened a cold drink. "I'm simpler"

Brittany chuckled as she took a sip of the cool liquid Santana had offered. "You're a shitty liar"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment" The other racer replied, moving in closer and placing an arm over the back of the dresser behind Brittany and smiling goofily.

"There's a problem" Brittany husked, moving in a little closer.

"What's that?"

"You need to get some sleep and you definitely, definitely need a shower. Come on, I'll walk you to your car"

* * *

Santana was at work early the next morning ready to start working on her car, pulling her Skyline into the yard and parking up behind Dani's black Ford GT. She took off her sunglasses and grabbed her backpack of tools as well as her cooler bag of energy drinks and headed over into the garage where the entire crew were waiting.

"You got the keys?" Letty asked. Santana nodded, fishing out the said items from her jean pocket. "Good. Let's start stripping this thing."

* * *

When Santana returned from lunch at Shelby's with the others Marley called her into a small area at the back of the garage that housed a high-tech computer.

"Hey, you didn't get lunch?"

"I went across the street and got a sandwich. I've been here ever since."

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyway I have something to show you. Sit down"

Santana did as she was told and sat down in the free chair, watching as Marley clicked around a few times on the computer before sitting back a little.

"I sat here and worked on some concepts based on the parts you picked out and this is basically what it could look like when it's finished"

Santana sat forward in her seat and looked at the screen, smiling when she saw what Marley had come up with. "You did this?"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool. Crew vinyls?"

"Yep. Unique but they go with everybody else's."

"Nice. So you'll paint this with Kurt and make the stickers?"

Marley nodded. "Once the car is completely stripped down to the body we'll tape it up and me and Kurt will paint it. In fact I got a text from him not ten minutes ago that him and Blaine are on their way over to help with the deconstruction."

"Nice. You finishing up here?"

"Yep. I'll save it and send both you and Kurt a copy and then I'll be out to help"

"I'll see you in a minute then."

Santana exited the room just in time to see Brittany making her way into the office at the back. Frowning she decided it was none of her business before making her way over to her car where work had already began to start gutting it ready to start a complete remodelling of it.

Brittany wrung her hands together nervously as she entered the office to find Letty pouring over some paperwork.

"Letty?" She asked quietly.

The Latina looked up and smiled. "Hey Britt. Something you need?"

"Yeah, it's something important actually"

"Take a seat and maybe I can help you"

Brittany stepped forward and sat down in one of the seats across the desk, watching as Letty lent back in her own chair.

"What do you need?"

"Yesterday, watching Santana, I had a thought"

"Go ahead"

"I thought that maybe it's time I become a full member of the crew."

"You sure you want that?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm practically a member already, I just don't race as often as you guys. Seeing you initiate Santana kinda gave me that last push and I realised that maybe it's time I commit myself to the crew properly."

"You want in?"

"Yeah"

The Latina took a few moments to think about it before nodding. "If this is what you really want then yeah, you can be part of the crew"

"Just like that?"

"Britt, you're like family. Of course I can get let you in just like that"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead"

"Can I have an initiation?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"I heard from Rachel talking to Mia that Mike Chang is back in town. As he's part of Puck's crew I thought that I could race him like Santana did with Rory so I can show you that I can handle racing someone skilled."

"Good point. Tell you what, I'll let you race Mike but I won't give you an initiation like the others. When do you wanna do it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll call Puckerman and set it up. We'll pick out a track and take the crew out tomorrow without telling them exactly what we're doing until we arrive. That cool with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll get it set up."

"Thank you Letty"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Don't tell the others"

"My lips are sealed"

"Good. Get your car ready when we have some time in between stripping Santana's. Matter of fact, why don't you ask her to take a look? I've heard she's a master at fine tuning. Just don't tell her why you really want her to do it"

"Gotcha."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope, that was it. I'm gonna get back to work"

Letty nodded in acknowledgement, sitting forward in her chair and grabbing her phone. "I'll be out when I've set things up"

"Cool, I'll see you in a minute"

The crew leader nodded and watched as Brittany exited the office before dialling Puck's number.

"_Ortiz, what a surprise. I didn't ever expect to get a call from you after you stole my racer from me..."_

Brittany made her way back into the garage to find Santana preparing to lift the car up onto the scissor lift.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Santana looked up at the sound of Brittany's voice and stood up, wiping her hands on her work rag. "Preparing to lift the car. I need to get at the tires so I can take them off and work on de-constructing the suspension ready for new parts."

"Cool. Have you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me tune up my car. Letty said you're like a fine tuner and I think it might do it some good if it was properly tuned"

"Ok. Well, obviously I'm tied up for the rest of the day but tomorrow morning when I come in the first thing I'll do is take a look at it."

"Thank you!"

Santana barely had time to register what was happening before Brittany had launched herself upon her, wrapping her arms around the Latina and squeezing tightly.

"Excited, huh?" She smiled as they pulled away.

Brittany nodded. "Yep! Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, I need help clearing up before everybody comes back from lunch"

* * *

Just as Santana was packing up for the day, her car now nearly stripped down completely, her phone started ringing. Taking it out of her pocket she headed out into the yard and over to her loaner car, resting up against the hood as she slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Lopez"_

"Cassandra. Anything you need?"

"_Yes. Roz wants to meet with you this evening. Can you make it?"_

Santana glanced over her shoulder and watched as the crew started packing up their tools for the day. "Yeah, I think so" She replied, crossing her free arm across her chest, doing the same with her feet.

"_Are you at work?"_

"Yeah, we're just finishing up for the day. By the end of tomorrow we should have everything stripped down completely ready for the re-do."

_"Good. Keep up the good work. I'll see you as soon as you've finished up"_

"Will do. Bye"

"_Bye Santana"_

Santana ended the call, sliding her phone back into her pocket before standing up straight and heading back over to the garage where Rachel and Dani were watching her.

"Important call?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged. "My abuela wanted me to pick something up for her. Are we nearly finished?" She asked, changing subject.

Rachel glanced over to where the other crew members were packing up. "Yeah. You can go if you want"

"You sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Go ahead. There's nothing more you can do today"

"Thanks"

Santana grabbed her backpack before saying goodbye to everybody. She then fished her keys from the front pocket of the bag and unlocked her Skyline. Throwing the bag onto the passenger seat she buckled herself into the harness and fired the vehicle up, the engine roaring to life and making her smile at the pure power it possessed.

Moments later she was peeling out of the lot and heading straight for the police department downtown. 20 Minutes later she had parked down the street and was heading inside, still in her work clothes which consisted of a dirty pair of jeans, her Converses and her garage work shirt. Right now she couldn't be bothered to change, she just wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible so she could go back to her motel room and relax.

She made her way to the front desk and as soon as she said her name she was given clearance to head upstairs to where Roz and Cassandra were supposedly waiting for her. When she stepped into the room the two women were already sat waiting for her. Well, Roz was. Cassandra on the other hand was stood as usual, her signature whatever inch heels clicking along the floor as she walked over to her and rested up against the desk, crossing her arms.

"Santana, I'm glad you could make it. Please sit" Roz smiled, watching as the Latina sat down on the far end of the table just like the day she had been arrested.

"Hi"

"So, I wanted to call you here to discuss your progress. I've heard good things from Miss July here. As I understand you're now part of Letty Ortiz's crew?"

"That's correct"

"What's next?"

"We're working on my car. Letty wants me to start racing so we're trying to get work under-way so that I can start racing against Puck's crew"

Roz nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. I must say Miss Lopez, you got much further than I anticipated given the time bracket you've been undercover. Keep up the good work and you can be out in no time. Is there anything you require?"

"Uh, yeah. I would like some time to take care of some personal stuff."

"Like?"

"I want some time off to visit my grandmother. I already asked Cassandra but she refused. You see, she's the reason why I even came back to Lima in the first place. Without her I wouldn't have even thought about coming back and I would like some time to spend with her whilst not undercover. I've kinda missed a lot in five years"

Santana gulped hard as Roz took a few silent moments to think about it. When she glanced over at Cassandra's face it was emotionless but she already knew better than to trust it. She knew inside the blonde was fuming at her having asked for something she had already refused her permission to go and do. But she knew she had an advantage over the FBI agent for the first time since they had started working together. She had already been to see her grandmother, granted it had resulted in a stolen computer being put in her car, but she had been able to put her mind at ease for the time being allowing her to focus when it came to the task at hand, her initiation.

After what felt like hours Roz finally answered, sitting forward in her seat. "Ok, permission granted. Just don't let it get in the way of the operation ok?"

"Fine by me"

"Good. Now, on to our next topic of business. Cassandra, I do believe you wanted to announce something?"

The blonde nodded and spoke up for the first time since Santana had entered the room. "Yes. Seeing as you're now part of the crew I want to make sure I can keep track of you at all times instead of waiting for you to be flagged on the police chase calls. I'm going to give you a GPS tracker so that I can keep my eye on you. Here," She handed Santana a small white box. "Inside is a tracking device. Once your car is up and running again make sure you wire this in so I can start watching you as you race against Puck's crew. That means I can help you escape from the police department, no offence Chief Washington"

"None taken, as long as it doesn't kill any of my officers I'm fine with it"

"So, can you do it?" Cassandra asked, turning back to Santana.

"No problem"

* * *

Santana had just changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt when her phone started ringing. Walking over to the night stand she picked it up and slide it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Santana, mija"_

"Abuela. Is everything ok?"

"_Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner. I made your favourite, tacos"_

"Really?"

"_Yes. Do you want to come over?"_

"Sure. I'll be over in ten"

"_I'll see you soon. Bye mija"_

"Bye abuela"

Ending the call she slid her phone into her pocket and slid on her Converses, grabbing her jacket and car keys before heading out of the door and down to her car. Firing it up she headed over to her childhood home, parking up outside and making her way up the front path and knocking on the door. Moments later Alma Lopez was stood in front of her with a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Santana! Come in"

The younger Latina followed her inside and was directed to the kitchen where dinner was laid out for her. Smiling as she sat down she sniffed the air, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Wow, I haven't had a meal like this since well, you know"

"I do" Alma agreed, sitting down in the free chair. "I thought you could do with a proper meal in your stomach. Are you hungry?"

"Definitely"

"Then let's eat"

They ate in content silence, exchanging a few compliments about the food before finishing up and heading into the living room.

"I must admit, I had an ulterior motive to this evening"

"Oh?"

Alma took a sip of her coffee before placing it down on the coffee table and looking over at her granddaughter. "I know you haven't been back in Lima very long but I know you must be staying in a motel so since our talk the other day I thought maybe you would like a better place to stay, maybe here with me"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose"

The older woman waved a hand. "Nonsense, you're my granddaughter, you're family. It wouldn't be a problem at all. Santana, I know I haven't been the best grandmother to you, I kicked you out for being who you are, but I thought that maybe if you stayed here we could really start healing"

"But what about me, you know, are you ok with that?"

"I've made peace with it Santana. I know you are being who you are, just as long as you don't bring any girls home, you know, for..."

Santana blushed bright red. "Definitely not"

"Good, is that a yes?"

The street racer shrugged. "I guess so"

"Good. You can get your things and move in soon"

"Ok"

"Now, is there a girl in your life now?"

Santana shook her head. "No, not really. There is this one girl though, her name's Brittany"

"And you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't you tell me about her whilst clean the dishes away"

"Sure"

* * *

Santana had arrived to work as usual the next morning to try and get as much work done as she could so she could tune Brittany's RX8. She knew it would take about half a day and if she was going to have any chance of finishing it by the end of the day she needed to finish stripping her own car first.

When Brittany pulled in at eight later that morning she smiled when she saw Santana taking off the last part of the car, which just so happened to be the front bumper so now all that was left was the main body of the vehicle and it's basic structure.

"Hey, you're nearly finished?"

Santana placed the bumper down by rear bumper and side skirts off to the side. "Yep, everything's done. All we have to do now is make a list and get the new performance upgrades. Then I can help you with your car"

"There's no rush. Wait until this afternoon and finish organising your stuff first"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You wanna start or wait for the others?"

"Wait for the others."

"Fine by me"

"Matter of fact, let me get a look at your car and I can spend the day thinking out what to do. You ok with that?"

Brittany handed her the keys. "Go ahead."

* * *

Santana had been given the keys to Burt's Dodge Ram truck and Mia got in as her passenger before they started heading over to Holly's. As Santana pulled onto the street Mia played around with her iPod and a few moments later heavy hip hop music was playing through her speakers. Santana smiled at the brunette's unusual selection of music but certainly wasn't complaining.

_"Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin' me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_It's time to ride out_  
_Niggaz stash your cash at the hideout_  
_The Murderous I-N-C's en route_  
_(Y'all hear me) feelin my shit the same_  
_(Y'all fear me) in every definitive way_  
_(I'm really) the nigga that you need to get with_  
_Cuz y'all pop shit nigga, I pop clips nigga_  
_Hot, but not the black four-dot-six nigga_  
_You know the Rule, thug heart nigga_  
_And I don't need no fake friends, broke ties, loose ends_  
_There they go niggaz is at it again_  
_Tryin to befriend the nigga that they claim they love, but hate so much_  
_And really all we got is us_  
_But fuck it, it's the same way they fucked me_  
_Now I'm fuckin your broad in the back of a Humvee, go figure_  
_I'll have your niggaz pourin out liqour_  
_All because you fuckin with the Rule nigga"_

The crew escorted her to The Racer's Edge where Holly and Blaine were waiting for them. Loading all the parts sky high into the back of Burt's truck and tying them down they began their drive back to the garage.

"_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)"_

As Santana was over-viewing her car, watching as Rachel and Quinn laid out all of the parts, Letty walked up to her.

"This is it. I've gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass and Race Wars are where you're gonna do it. I tell you what, when you're not off doing your own thing you're working here. If you can't find a tool in this garage, Miss Lima Heights Adjacent, you don't belong near a car"

Santana watched as Letty grinned and walked out of the garage towards her car, Mia walking over to the new crew member and smirking with a clipboard cradled in her arms.

"She owns you now"

_"Why, would a nigga with so much talent_  
_Want to throw it all away to drugs and violence_  
_I know not the answers but I ask the questions_  
_Do all Muslims really study their lessons?_  
_And how many Christians lie during confessions?_  
_I know I did when I was just a kid_  
_Never told about the guns my uncle hid_  
_Under my bed, and at night I played with them_  
_Kind of grew up to be sort of a loose cannon_  
_Before my sins, I'm asking you to let me in_  
_Lord help me, I been through all the pain_  
_Now I wanna know who loves me"_

That afternoon, as soon as Santana had finished lunch and the crew were taking a rest after working for a solid day and a half on stripping her car she walked over to Brittany.

"Let's take a look at your car"

They spent the entire afternoon working on the blue tuner car, Santana directing the blonde to help things move along quicker. Not that Brittany really minded, she was learning a lot of stuff she hadn't known before and she was sure it would come in handy when it came to her becoming a full member of the crew. All she had to do now was win against Mike.

_"Changes, changes_  
_My mind is going through_  
_Changes, changes_  
_My body's going through_  
_Changes, changes_  
_My life is going through_  
_Changes, changes_

_Yo, looky here_  
_I just wanna fuck all day, live my life_  
_Get high all day, my life_  
_Maybe one day, I'll live right_  
_Fuck the world, it's my life"_

Once Santana was sure she had covered all of the basics of her fine tuning she then told Brittany to strap herself into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked, watching as Santana slid into the driver's seat before buckling herself in.

Looking over at the blonde who was now also secured into her seat she smirked as she slid the keys into the ignition. "For a test drive"

Brittany had no time to reply before Santana was already peeling out of the yard, sliding out onto the road and speeding away from the garage.

"Did you have to do that?"

Santana laughed as she glanced over at the blonde, shifting up a gear as she focused back on the road. "Sit back and relax"

_"Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)"_

Santana grinned as she pulled back into the yard of the garage, the car coming to a stop before she shut off the engine. "You ok?"

Brittany looked over at her and nodded. "That was cool. I never knew my car could go so fast"

"Neither did I but it's up to my standards, at least enough for the time frame I had. It should be ok for now but when we have some more time I'll go back and really fine tune it"

"Thanks"

"No problem" The Latina replied, unbuckling herself and getting out.

"So, you have plans for tonight?"

"Not that I know of" She replied, locking the car and throwing Brittany her keys.

"You should come over to the house"

"Cool. I think I might just do that."

* * *

That evening, as planned, the crew were all at the house. Quinn, Dani, Santana and Tina were all in the living room taking turns on the Playstation whilst Mia, Brittany, Rachel and Marley were all in the kitchen. Letty finished up on her phone and entered through the back door into the kitchen, clapping her hands together.

"Ok, everybody to their cars!"

"What?" Marley murmured in confusion.

"You all heard me. We're gonna go watch a race. I just got off the phone with Blaine and Kurt. It's a go"

The other racers did as they were told and once they all had some sort of outerwear they made their way outside towards their cars. Letty then made her way into the living room where the remainder of her crew were located.

"Ok lazy scrubs, get up!" The others looked up from what they were doing confused. "That means now! We're going out"

"What?" Dani asked confused.

"We're gonna go and watch a race. The other's are already getting in their cars now as we speak. Come on!"

"Fine, we're coming" The blonde groaned, picking herself up off the floor from where she had been sitting next to Quinn.

Once Letty was satisfied they were getting up she grabbed her car keys before heading out through the back door and over to her own car, seeing the others ready and waiting for the rest of the crew to exit the house.

Once the house was locked up and they all head their keys the remaining crew members headed to their cars, buckling themselves into their race harnesses and firing up their cars. Moments later Dani was the first person to pull away and soon enough the rest of the crew followed. It wasn't long before Letty overtook the cars in her way, due to her being at the very top of the driveway, and took the lead. The crew followed behind, the Latina leading the way to the arranged meeting place, and as they pulled into said location with Santana's added Skyline they looked like a force to be reckoned with, this time every single crew member arriving in their own cars for the first time in a while.

When Letty parked up the other cars followed and as Mia parked next to her girlfriend she was followed by Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Marley, Dani and then Brittany on the end. Little did they know she was there for a reason, hanging back so that she could easily get out and over to the start line.

As they all stepped out of their cars Blaine stepped out of his Porsche which was parked next to Letty's Plymouth, Kurt getting out of the passenger side and joining his boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" There was a mix of replies before he clapped his hands together.

"Ok, so are you guys ready for tonight? Who's racing?" Kurt asked, looking at the group of racers expectantly.

"Mike Chang's back in town" Letty said, hearing Tina sigh.

All eyes turned to the Asian woman, especially Santana. "Oh God, he's back already?" She groaned.

"Who's Mike Chang?" Santana asked curiously.

"First rate ass-hole" Marley offered.

"He can't control what he says, no filter. He's had it out for Tina ever since high school. It doesn't help that they both have the last name 'Chang' either."

Santana nodded at Quinn's explanation, curious to see who this Mike Chang was. "So who's the other racer?" Rachel asked from her place leaning up against Mia's hood.

"That would be me" All eyes turned to Brittany.

"What?!"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm racing tonight"

"But Britt, it's Mike Chang." Tina frowned.

"I know that"

"Then why-"

"Because I'm racing to become a crew member. I asked Letty yesterday and we set this up without you knowing. I knew if I told you before you would have convinced me to back out but I think I'm finally ready to become part of the crew permanently." As she said the last sentence she made sure to look at Santana, seeing the Latina smiling knowingly.

She knew that she was glad she was taking her advice, finally stepping up after years of being afraid to commit to something so huge. Now, with someone else having just joined, especially a person like Santana, it was the jolt she needed to wake her up and see that she was good enough to be one of them. She was broken out of her thoughts by Dani.

"Looks like you're not gonna be the newbie any more!" The blonde laughed, trapping her in a playful headlock.

"She'll always be the newbie to me" Quinn joined in, laughing at Santana's surprised face.

"Ok, enough" Letty grinned, stepping in. "Let's get things ready. I don't particularly feel like talking to Puckerman that much tonight after taking Lopez here for our crew. Let's get ready you guys."

It was then that Puck walked over, smirking with Brody at his side. "Well, look who it is. What's up Ortiz? Enjoying your new driver that you _stole_ from me?"

"I didn't steal her from you, she joined us willingly"

Puck glanced over at Santana who was resting up against the hood of her black loaner Skyline parked next to Quinn. "Where's your car?"

"In the shop"

"You're finally upgrading that rust bucket?"

"No, I'm upgrading it so it can beat your sorry asses"

"We'll see about that. I'll see you on the track when the time comes."

"I look forward to it"

Puck shook his head at the newest member of Letty's crew before glancing over his shoulder. "Mike!"

Moments later the Asian man made himself known, Santana catching sight of him for the first time. He walked over to Puck's side with a smirk on his face, his whole demeanour screaming arrogance. He high fived Sam as he came to a stop beside his crew leader, his gaze falling to Santana.

"Is she the newbie who chose not to join us?"

Puck nodded. "That's the one."

"Then I guess she made a big mistake. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you"

"I'm not racing tonight" The Latina shrugged.

"You're not?"

"Nope, maybe you'd better ask who you're actually racing instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Fine. Who am I racing? Tina?"

The Asian woman in question sighed. "Oh please. Cut the crap Mike, I'm not in the mood"

"Not in the mood? You always love to spar with me"

"Yeah but only because you're an ass-hole!"

Before Mike could retort Letty stepped in. "Mike you're racing Brittany"

"What?! But she's not a crew member!"

"That doesn't matter, you're racing whether you like it or not"

"Fine"

"Hand over the pink slips. Both racers" Mike and Brittany did as they were told, handing the required documents over to the Latina crew leader. "Go and line up at the start line. Quinn will be around with your camera's in a minute. Go"

As she turned back to her crew Puck and his followers headed back over to their cars. She slipped both slips into the back pocket of her jeans and opened her passenger side door, pulling out two dashboard camera's and handing them to Quinn who immediately got to work.

Santana stayed lent up against her car as she watched the blonde work and admired how this time she was on the other end of the racing this evening instead of being the driver. As Quinn walked back over to them Santana took a moment to walk over to Brittany who was lined up next to Mike who was sat in a red and black '06 Subaru Impreza.

"Hey" She greeted, leaning up against the open window.

"Hey"

"I guess you didn't just want me to fine tune for nothing earlier?"

"No, sorry I didn't tell you"

"It's ok"

"Are you sure? I wanted to tell you why but I couldn't. Me and Letty wanted it to be a surprise"

"I'm sure" Santana chuckled. "Anyway, I'm glad I could help. Just maybe next time tell me if you're racing, ok?"

Brittany grinned. "Deal."

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck. I don't know what this guys is like as a racer but he seems like an ass-hole so play it safe. I want you to make it across the finish line in one piece"

"I'll try, and thank you"

"For what?"

"Believing in me"

"No problem. I'll be watching from here so good luck"

"Thanks"

Santana nodded and tapped on the side of the car, Brittany watching as she walked back to the crew to lean up against her Skyline. Taking a deep breath she turned to her right and unscrewed the nozzle on her silver 5lb Nos bottle. When it let out a small hiss she let go and turned to her dashboard, lifting up her cubby hole cover in between her seats and flipped on both switches on either side of her cup holder. She then put the cover back down and faced back to the road, her hands gripping her steering wheel tightly.

It was then that Mia walked over to the center of the road, standing in between the two racers with a white rag in her hand.

"You know the rules, two lap circuit race. Winner gets 15k standard winnings. Mike, you ready?" She turned to the opposing crew member and he nodded with a loud rev of his engine. She then turned to Brittany. "Britt, you ready?" The blonde did the same and nodded, revving her engine loudly. "Ok then, one your marks...get set...go!"

As soon as Mia lowered the flag, falling into a crouching position, both racers were already off the line. The first leg was a good sized straight, Mike's clearly more powerful car pulling ahead. However, Brittany didn't worry. He may have had the more powerful of the two cars but she knew he wouldn't be able to handle the corners like her, despite the fact that he was driving a similar tuner vehicle. Tonight would be the first time she had shown something she had kept for only herself, apart from Santana that is.

As they fast approached the first turn she saw Mike swing wide as he tried to keep his speed. He was desperate not to let her win and it was costing him already. As she approached the turn she braked early and came out fast, making up some distance and coming up feet behind the other racer. As Mike dodged a battered Dodge going in the same direction as them Brittany tried her hardest to keep to his back, the blonde feeling the difference Santana's tuning was already making from earlier that day. When she had been the passenger she hadn't felt it until she took the wheel, a driver's position making all the difference.

Back at the start/finish line the two crews plus a few extra local street racers watched from their phones and tablets as the next turn fast approached. Santana smiled knowingly from her place in between Dani and Quinn as she watched Brittany's dashboard cam, her car sliding around the large bend as she easily handled her speed and control.

"How did she do that?" Tina asked surprised from her place beside her girlfriend.

The rest of the crew, including Santana, didn't answer as they continued to watch one of their own race for a place as a permanent member.

As Brittany caught up to the Asian racer and pulled up beside him he glanced over at her surprised. As they made a slight turn to the left and then suddenly to the right Brittany swung around him, about to take over when he shifted up a gear and sped ahead once more. Growling the blonde shifted up a gear herself and pressed her foot down even more on the accelerator, her car coming up beside Mike's Impreza once more.

Swerving to the right to avoid a brightly coloured work van, as soon as he had cleared it Mike swerved back to the left but instead of stopping beside the blonde he rammed into her, the RX8 losing some control as she struggled to straighten up. When she glanced up she could see him laughing at her, a smirk on his face as he swerved out again and back to try and hit her a second time.

Instead, knowing where she was, Brittany saw the fast approaching right turn and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, her car pushing ahead slightly. Tapping on the brake pedal she threw her steering wheel to the right and as soon as she was in position her timing was perfect as she snapped it into the opposite direction.

Her breath, and everybody watching through both dash cams, seemed to catch as her car slid around the large turn like something from another planet. Her drift was perfect, her many nights of practising paying off and coming to fruition in the race that would secure her welcome permanently to the crew.

As she came out of the turn she checked her rear-view mirror to see Mike struggle around it, the Impreza finding it hard to find the perfect balance between control and speed, Mike now trying his hardest to keep up with Brittany who was pulling ahead. As he came out of the turn he saw the blonde throw her RX8 into a left slide, car and owner drifting seamlessly around the corner. As she cleared the second turn she snapped back into a straight position, shifting up a gear as she sped down the road towards the final turn of the first lap.

Deciding to add a little more flare and keep people impressed she mashed her foot down on the gas pedal as she approached the corner, managing to keep control as she hit the brakes, the car flying into yet another perfectly timed slide. The crew watched from down the road as Brittany kept perfect control on the fastest drift she had ever pulled off.

Santana smiled as her car snapped back into a forward position and sped towards them. She had seen the blonde's drifting for her own eyes days before having been right behind her but seeing her from a distance as she stood with the rest of the crew she was even more impressed.

Seeing the blonde's determined face as she sped past and across the start line to start the second lap she could see that Brittany wasn't just any other driver who raced for fun. She was good but she had preferred to keep herself away from seriously driving for a crew, however Santana had a feeling that tonight that would end, the driver proving that if you put her to the test and actually went up against her she was just as determined to win as any official member of Letty's crew. This was just the point that she took matters into her own hands and proved she was a worthy driver of something more than driving for fun in her free time and on her own and that's what made Santana smile, knowing she had helped Brittany come to the decision to kick things up a notch.

As Brittany sped along the straight strip to the first turn of the second lap she knew that now she could finally let her hair down and tackle it in her own way instead of pretending to handle it like Mike was. She knew she could have drifted around them the first time around but she wanted to keep it tucked away for a turn that she could really show off on, i.e. the one where she had the opportunity to overtake the other racer. Now her secret was out of the bag, at least to everybody else except her and Santana, she was free to do what she did best.

When she slid around the first turn and sped to the next one, as she threw her car around the tight curves in the road she couldn't help but smile. A combination of doing something she loved and high on the adrenaline rush of an initiation race, surprisingly all she could think of was Santana. If it weren't for her she would have never been brave enough to take the step required to become a crew member. She made a mental note as she sped around the last turn before the long straight to thank her for helping her take that step. She had more than earned it.

Fast approaching the large turn where she had overtaken Mike she saw him appear in her rearview mirror, the car close enough for her to see him with anger plastered across his face. Knowing that he was mad that she was close to winning it was crucial that she kept control around the last few turns of the course. But, no matter how much he tried he couldn't keep up with her perfect handling of the corners and despite the fact that he had the better car Brittany had the better control over the course. She had used that to her advantage the entire way around and as she slid around the very last corner it was plain to see who the winner was going to be.

Just as he came around the last turn he saw the RX8 cross the finish line, Mia waving the flag to signify Brittany had won the race. Growling he came to a stop a few feet behind the blonde and watched as the crowd, including the entirety of Letty's crew, surround her car.

"Go Britt!" Rachel cried, pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug as soon as she had unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

"Thanks Rach" Brittany smiled back, tentatively putting her arms around the smaller blonde and hugging back briefly before pulling away.

She then accepted congratulations from the rest of the crew, Letty one of the last people to hug her.

"Welcome aboard Britt"

"Thanks"

Patting Letty on the back she pulled away and finally came to the last person, Santana. Smiling, she pulled the Latina in for a hug, Santana feeling her squeeze her tightly as if she didn't want to let go.

"Thank you" She whispered in her ear only loud enough for the Latina to hear.

"My pleasure" Santana whispered in reply before pulling away, the two of them smiling brightly at each other. Or at least until Rory approached them.

"Brittany"

She didn't even have to turn around to know Santana was glaring at him over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked as she turned around, noting the smirk on his face.

"To congratulate you of course"

Everybody was expecting Santana to pounce on him as soon as he wrapped his arms around her but she kept herself in check, determined to not cause any trouble on Brittany's winning night. When he pulled away Brittany had a thought.

"Rory"

"Yeah?" He replied expectantly, excited that she was talking to him past the simple and forced 'hi' greeting they usually exchanged.

"Where was that place you wanted to take me on a date? What was it called?"

"Breadstix?!"

Brittany smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that was it." She then turned to Santana. "Well, you can take me there. Friday at 7 sound good?"

Santana gulped nervously. "Yeah, that sounds great"

Rory's face fell as the blonde led him on only to ask out his somewhat enemy Santana. Brittany just grinned as she made her way back over to her car.

"Britt!" Just as she reached her car she looked up at the sound of her crew leader's voice. "You want his car?" She asked, referring to Mike's Impreza.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. I'll see you at Kitty's"

Letty watched as the blonde slipped back into her car and buckled up, the tuner speeding off a minute later. When she looked at her girlfriend Mia just shrugged.

"Come on guys, I guess we're going to Kitty's"

Quinn grabbed the camera from Mike as Letty made her way over to her Plymouth, the rest of the crew following her lead. It wasn't long before they were all in their own cars and they were speeding off, Puck and his crew watching as the small fleet of cars followed after their leader to Kitty's to celebrate.

When they were out of sight he turned back to his followers. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" He yelled before storming over to his car, slamming the door as he got inside. He then pulled out his phone and searched his contacts before holding it up to his ear. It wasn't long before the other end was picked up. "We have a problem"

* * *

Brittany had parked along the front outside Kitty's leaning up against the hood as she waited for the rest of the crew to arrive. Letty parked in one of the free spaces ahead of her and then Santana pulled up behind her RX8, the sleek black car looking especially good with the neon light of Kitty's sign bouncing off of it.

When they all started making their way inside Quinn turned to Dani who was stood waiting on the sidewalk.

"You coming D?"

"Oh, yeah. I just need some fresh air"

"Ok, we'll see you inside. I'll get Kitty to keep a beer back for you."

The blonde nodded and watched as Quinn went inside. Leaning up against the hood of her Ford and crossing her arms she seriously considered just going back to the house and locking herself in her room. Despite being a stone-cold adrenaline junkie behind the wheel, when it came to actually facing Kitty after the other night she was terrified.

She'd faced crazy-ass racers and wave upon wave of relentless cops but when she thought about facing the wrath of Kitty it really did make her scared. She'd never been in this position before and that was what was throwing her off. She'd never had relationships and when it came to something like this she was clueless as to what to do.

Knowing that her crew were inside waiting for her and would probably notice if she never came in she decided to swallow her pride and be brave, slipping her car keys into the pocket of her jeans and walked up to the front door. With her hand on the door handle she took a moment to take a deep breath in before pushing. She was immediately assaulted with the laughs and cheerful sounds of her crew as they celebrated adding yet another member, finally making themselves complete all round.

Taking a seat next to Quinn the other blonde handed her a fresh beer and smiled, Dani sending an identical one back at her before taking a large gulp of her drink and relaxing into the cushions of the large sofa.

Sometime later Santana had gotten up off the couch from her place beside Rachel to take a break from their excited energy, heading over to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools. It wasn't long before Brittany noticed the Latina sat on her own and excused herself from her conversation with a very animated Rachel Berry, heading over to join her.

Smiling she sat up on the empty stool next to her. "Hey"

"Hey"

"You ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, I just needed a break from Rachel" She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Brittany watched her carefully as she talked and took a sip of her own drink. "I know what you mean. She can get a little crazy sometimes, especially when she's buzzed on alcohol."

"I know, that girl can drink!"

The newest crew member laughed. "Definitely. In all this time I've known Rachel I still haven't been able to figure out how a woman so small can drink so much. Talking to her when she has a hangover isn't fun though"

"I'm not surprised. I'm glad I left early that morning before you all woke up"

"Yeah, that wasn't a pretty sight"

Santana laughed as she took another sip of her drink, turning to face the crew on her stool. She watched as Rachel had moved on to talking to Quinn, studying the blonde carefully as she placed an arm over the back of the sofa behind Rachel. Raising an eyebrow her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany.

"I know"

"What?"

"I know"

Santana turned back around and looked at the blonde. "What? Quinn and Rachel? What's the deal with them anyway?"

Brittany glanced back at the couple before turning away. "They both like each other. It's so obvious to everybody but them. It's unbelievably frustrating sometimes"

"That's rough"

"Sometimes I wish they would just kiss and put us all out of our misery"

Santana laughed. "Maybe now things are changing that might change too"

Brittany shrugged, watching as Kitty stared over at Dani from behind the bar. Nudging Santana the Latina looked up. Without words she directed her gaze with a shake of her head in the direction of Kitty. Once Santana had realized what the blonde was making her look at she lent in close.

"What?"

"They've been acting weird ever since we got here"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, glancing back at Dani.

"You've seen the way they act. They don't usually avoid each other like the plague"

"Good point"

"Something's not right"

"Nope. I wonder what it is"

Brittany shrugged. "Whatever it is they need to sort it out because I can't stand Kitty when she's moody"

* * *

Kitty had had enough. Throwing her dishcloth down on the bar she stormed over to Dani and pulled the protesting woman up by the arm through the bar and into the back where it was quiet. Brittany and Santana both shared a look as they disappeared, the two new crew members wondering exactly why they were acting the way they were.

Meanwhile, Kitty let go of Dani as soon as they were in the back storage room.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dani protested, rubbing her arm.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Explain"

"What?"

"Explain. Ever since the other night at the house you haven't answered my calls or texts and I wanna know what's going on. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Dani you kissed me!"

"..."

"Tell me!"

The slightly taller blonde growled. "Fine. You wanna know?!"

"Yeah, enlighten me!"

"I kissed you because no matter how annoying you can be I actually really like you. It may seem like I don't care but I do and I don't know what came over me. All I know is I like you and I fucked up!"

Kitty was left standing speechless as she stared at the spot where Dani had just been standing. Although she couldn't move physically her mind was running a mile a minute at the information that Dani may actually like her back.

Things really were changing.

* * *

_Song used: Ja Rule – Life Ain't A Game_

TBC


	8. Date Night

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Ok, so after this update I'm taking a week off just to recharge and finish up some design stuff but I hope you enjoy this chapter and here's to our pairing back together on the show once again! GO TEAM BRITTANA!_

_Thanks to everybody adding to faves, reviewing and adding to alerts, it really means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story :D_

* * *

_I have to tell you a secret. I love girls...the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys..._

_I Don't wanna fight any more. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me..._

_Everyone has secrets, Santana..._

_I never want to see you again..._

_I'm the same person I was a minute ago!..._

_You've made your choice and now I've made mine..._

_The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it out loud..._

_Abuela..._

Santana awoke with a start, shooting up immediately in her bed as she breathed heavily, sweat engulfing her entire body. With the nightmare fresh in her mind she sighed and let her elbows rest on her knees whilst her hands cradled her head.

"Fuck"

All she could think of was that night, reminding her why she had left Lima in the first place. Her grandmother's voice played over and over in her mind, the same words that had haunted her dreams for the first few months she had spent out of her home city. It had been years since she had had this particular dream, confusing her as to why it was appearing only now.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed she sighed and decided to get out of bed and shower before she headed out for work. Throwing the sheets off her legs and spinning around so that she was sat on the side she paused, feeling a sharp pain in her left arm. Looking down at her scar she felt the pain die down to a barely-there throb. Whenever she thought about that night or the stress it had caused her scar seemed to know it was a result of her grandmother's actions, a physical reminder for the rest of her life for how her world had been thrown upside down for five whole years. Rubbing the large scar she took a deep breath before standing up and heading over to her small shower.

Shedding the boxers and wifebeater she had been wearing she stepped into the hot stream of the water, groaning in relief at the welcome heat. As she let the scolding water run across her skin her mind had nowhere to wander but to the remnants of her nightmare.

When she really thought about all that she had been through in the past few weeks she had found herself being rushed through so many different things; getting picked up by Cassandra and thrown into her operation, joining Letty's crew, seeing her grandmother for the first time in five years, all of it had gone by so fast she was only now realizing that she was rushing something that should have taken time.

The dream she had just experienced put things into perspective and reminded her just how much her grandmother, the woman who had basically raised her, had hurt her, inside and out. Realizing she was agreeing to something before she had really thought it through she decided that when she had finished her shower she would call her sometime later in the day and ask her for time, knowing that it was what she needed for herself if she was going to slow down.

Resting her head up against the tiled shower wall she let out a deep breath, sighing as she realized she was in way over her head and had no way of getting out of it without hurting people she had already come to love. Closing her eyes, clenching them tightly, she knew she didn't have a choice. She had to do this whether she liked it or not and that's what made it feel like she had too much pressing down on her shoulders. She was balancing the weight of two separate lives on them and she knew that she wouldn't be able to physically stop it from falling and crashing to the ground when the time came. She just hoped that was was a while away. She couldn't handle it right now and she didn't want to.

When she had pulled on a fresh pair of black chino's, a t-shirt, her Converses and eventually her garage shirt, she grabbed her backpack of tools, her phone and keys and headed out of the door. Ten minutes later she pulled into the yard behind Mia's Silvia and headed into the garage.

"Hey Santana"

"Hey Mia" She greeted back, hugging the small brunette and placing her bag down by the door. "Where's everybody else?"

"On their way. They all wanna get here before Brittany"

"Why?"

"We wanna congratulate her"

"Good idea"

"Hey Santana, hey Mia"

"Hey Burt" Mia greeted, the bald man making his way over to the truck. Just as he opened the door he paused.

"Give my best to Brittany. I've gotta go and get something from Holly's. I may be a while"

Mia nodded. "We will. I'll let Letty know where you've gone if she needs something"

Burt nodded and pulled himself up into the truck, firing it up and heading out of the yard and towards Holly's shop. Meanwhile Mia and Santana waited for the others to arrive.

"How come is it that you all live in the same house but you seem to all arrive at different times?" Santana pondered, leaning up against the side of her Supra.

The other driver smiled and shrugged. "Beats me. I guess I just like getting up early. The rest of the crew on the other hand, well, let's just say they're not morning people."

"Any of them?"

Mia smirked and shook her head. "Nope, not even Rachel"

"Wow" Santana exhaled, shaking her head. "Now that is surprising"

"I know, right?"

As the both of them laughed said woman pulled into the yard, her purple S2000 hard to miss. As their laughter died down Rachel stepped out and walked over to them, backpack in hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Mia answered, trying not to smile but failing.

Rachel turned to Santana. "Nothing, I swear" She said, holding up her hands in surrender at the brunette's glare.

Rachel just shook her head and walked further into the garage, Santana and Mia laughing as soon as she had walked away. It was then that Quinn's Skyline pulled up behind the purple Honda, the blonde stepping out and walking over to them.

"Hey S" She greeted, holding up her fist, Santana bumping hers with it as the racer walked past her.

"Hey Quinn"

It wasn't long before the rest of the crew had arrived, Letty the last into the yard. When the Latina got out of her Plymouth she let a small smile grace her lips as she saw her crew waiting for her at the garage entrance.

"Hey guys, Britt here yet?"

Quinn shook her head as Letty walked towards them. "Nope"

"Good."

They didn't have to wait long for the blonde to arrive though, all of them including Letty waiting for her. Brittany frowned when she got out of her RX8, the entire crew clapping and smiling as she started walking towards them.

"Am I missing something?" She asked, confusion clear across her face.

"No Britt." Letty beamed. "Just wanted to congratulate our newest member."

"Yeah, the DQ has entered the building!" Rachel smiled, pulling her blonde best friend in for a hug.

"DQ?" Brittany questioned as she pulled away, Tina pulling her in for the next hug.

"Yep. We all came up with the name"

"Drift Queen" Quinn explained as she hugged the newest crew member.

"Really?"

Marley nodded as they embraced. "It's true"

"Yeah, after last night it fits. You basically drifted around every corner of the second lap and outshone Mike the entire time" Mia clapped, taking her turn in congratulating the blonde with a celebratory embrace.

"Who are we kidding? Santana came up with the name" Dani smiled, pulling Brittany in for a sisterly hug, not gone unnoticed by Santana.

Brittany glanced over at the Latina, the only one she hadn't embraced yet. "You did?"

The woman in question shrugged. "I merely suggested it"

"Still, it's a good name" Quinn argued.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't care, it's cool. It makes me feel special" She smiled, pulling Santana in for a tight embrace that lasted a little longer than the rest. "Thank you" She whispered. Santana just replied with a tight squeeze in return before they both pulled apart. Brittany didn't need any more conformation.

"Hey, Letty's the DQ!" Dani suggested, all eyes turning to her.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Drag Queen!"

"Oh, you did not just call me that!" Letty growled.

Dani just smirked, the crew leader lunging for the blonde. Everybody laughed as Letty grabbed her in a playful headlock.

"Say mercy!"

"Never!"

Santana laughed as the two women joked about, Brittany joining her in leaning up against the side of the Supra. They exchanged a sweet smile before turning back to where Letty was slowly winning the fight.

"Say mercy!"

"Fine! Mercy!"

"That's what I thought!" Letty panted, letting go of the blonde Latina.

"You're still the 'Drag Queen' though"

Letty was about to bite back but thought better of it. Shaking her head she waved her hand. "Enough messing around. We've got work to do"

"Cool it Boss Lady" Dani murmured.

"Back to work!" She yelled, trying her hardest to fight off the smile that was tugging at her lips. The crew would eventually be the death of her one day.

* * *

About half an hour later, as they were taping off the windows of the Supra ready for paint Letty made her way over to Brittany.

"Hey"

Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked up at the older woman. "Hey, Letty. Need something?"

"Kind of. I just wanted to let you know that now you're a part of the crew your car could do with a makeover like vinyl's and stuff. You in?"

"Of course. Are you sure?"

The crew leader nodded. "Of course. Talk to Marley when you've got a minute and when we set Santana's car up with her vinyl's we'll do yours. It's better if we have everybody working on the two cars at the same time, we'll get them done quicker"

"Fine by me. Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll let you get back to work"

* * *

"Santana! Holly just called!"

The woman in question looked up at the sound of her name and saw Quinn walking towards her.

"Really? What for?"

"Your body kit just arrived at the shop. She said we could go and pick it up. It's best if we get it as soon as possible so I can fit it on the car ready for Kurt to paint it"

"You wanna go now?"

The blonde just shrugged. "Sure. Better sooner than later"

Now that Burt was back they had the option of the truck and as soon as they were on the road Santana felt as if she needed to ask Quinn, who was driving, something that had been bothering her all morning.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and call me Q"

"Sure, thanks. Uh, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I needed an outsiders opinion on something"

"Go ahead, shoot"

"The reason I came back to Lima was for my grandmother"

"That I know"

"Yeah, well, she kicked me out and I left the city that night and I stayed away for five years until she contacted me"

"I'm sensing this has a lot more to do with something other than her just kicking you out"

"Yeah, you would be correct there. She kicked me out when I came out to her"

"Telling her you liked girls?" The blonde asked, glancing over at her before back to the road.

Santana nodded. "Yep. Anyway, when I got back I kinda just got sucked back into racing, I mean I live for it"

"Is that what you did whilst you were away?"

"Yeah, I haven't stopped. Before I left, whilst I was away, even when I got back to Lima. I didn't have any time to go and see her until I asked Letty for an afternoon off."

"That was the day Dani stole the cop car right? When you were out of the garage?"

"Yeah. I went to see her for the first time in five years"

"And how did it go?"

"It was ok, I guess. It was awkward for the most part but it was good to see her again"

"But I'm sensing something else here"

The new crew member nodded. "I guess it just felt weird. Ever since I left I kinda dreamt of the day when she'd call me back and how things would go down and I guess it didn't live up to my expectations"

"Nothing ever does"

"Funny how that works. All I ever wished for was for my grandmother to love me again and when she called me out of the blue it felt as if it wasn't real, like it was some kind of cruel joke. I mean, she left me on my own and never called for eight years until a letter came out of the blue. The other day she called me over to her house, cooked dinner and asked me to move back in with her and I said yes"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"This morning I woke up from the same nightmare I had for months after I left Lima. I haven't had them since but today I woke up from one and I guess it kind of reminded me of why I left in the first place"

"And?"

"And now I'm doubting just what I actually agreed to. I think I'm still mad at her, I just needed to be reminded of that."

Quinn watched as the tanned woman rubbed at the scar on her left arm but decided to not question her on it. Focusing back on the road she replied, "It's understandable that you're still mad. She kicked you out for being who you are. If advice is what you're looking for, I guess that right now you need to take some time for yourself and refrain from jumping into something as big as moving back in with her. You haven't been back in Lima for very long, just take a bit of time for yourself to sit back and slow down and maybe you might just feel a little differently about your decision. Call her up and tell her you need to think about it"

Santana considered the blonde's advice as they pulled into one of the spaces outside the racer's edge. "I think I may just do that. Thanks for listening"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for. We're members of the same crew now, friends even. If you ever need to talk or need an outsider's opinion I'm here for you"

Santana got out of the truck. "Thanks"

Quinn pulled her in for a hug. "No problem. Just take things slow ok? Trust me, I've been there. Now, have you had any experience with body work?"

"Definitely"

"Good, then you can help me fit this thing as it's your car. We can get it to paint faster that way." She grinned, pushing open the front door to the parts shop.

Blaine was waiting behind the desk, smiling as the two women approached. "Hey girls, here for the new body kit?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep. We need to get it to your boyfriend by the end of the day."

Blaine nodded. "Then follow me. It's out back, Holly's checking orders as we speak"

Santana and Quinn followed him into the back stock room where Holly was indeed counting orders. Looking up the blonde smiled. "Hey dudes, here for the new body kit for the Supra?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, last part before paint"

"Cool beans. Nice to know your crew is getting up off your butts and actually working hard on something for once"

"Hey!"

Holly stood up and waved her hand at Quinn. "Cool it Q, I'm just kidding. You guys always work hard, it's just nice to see you all so dedicated to help Santana get her car up to crew standards. Here, help me and Blaine load this kit into whatever it is you arrived in"

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that they could fit the body kit, the other crew members needing to fit the entirety of the performance parts she had bought to make sure it all fitted perfectly. Before they could do it her and Quinn had to wait, Santana deciding to help Dani as she knelt in the engine bay fitting the inter-cooler at the front of the car. A laid-back hip-hop beat pumped throughout the garage as various members worked on numerous parts ready for final fitting once the car had been painted.

_"Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Back in my review, still a picture perfect you_

_Slow down so I could see, who my passenger should be_

_Lovely your style of light, brought your beauty into my sight_

_Knew my direction and follow the girl in the Mercedes Benz"_

"Got a TR7 here, with a ball-bearing upgrade. What it's gonna do is it's gonna spool up really quick" Rachel explained, her, Letty and Tina working on the engine.

"I've got this set up for 24 psi" Letty added, focusing as she tightened something on the large centrepiece of Santana's car.

Rachel nodded as she glanced over at what her sister was tightening. "Got it"

As Dani slid the inter-cooler into the very front of the car she took the opportunity to speak to Santana whilst she had her to herself. "You got big plans with Britt tomorrow night?"

Santana looked up from where she was wiring something at the side of the engine bay. "Yeah. We're going out to dinner"

As Dani finished slotting the inter-cooler into place she looked over at the other Latina. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck"

Santana paused, looking directly at the blonde. "That's not gonna happen"

_"Didn't care how far she'd go_

_Tank full, top down, come on let's roll_

_Had a girl she was great but I changed direction_

_'Cause the girl in the Benz was my destination"_

* * *

"Quinn, how long are you gonna be with the body kit?"

The blonde checked her watch from where she was knelt down fixing a side skirt onto the car with Santana's help. "It should be ready for the end of the day, maybe two hours at the most?"

"Good. Keep up the good work"

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to what she was doing. "Thanks for the help. Usually I do this stuff on my own and I wouldn't have got it finished in time"

Santana shrugged. "Happy to help. I've done this kind of stuff before so it's not exactly new to me. Plus it's nice to know I actually helped with a major part of building my car"

Quinn chuckled. "I hear you on that. This is a nice kit though. Good choice."

"Thanks, I like the unusual"

"Yeah, but this one is more than unusual. Most racers I know go for the common Supra Veilside body kit. You went for the rarer one, at extra cost might I add"

Santana shrugged. "I don't like my car to look like everyone elses. Plus this body kit when it's finished will look aggressive as hell. It's just nice all round"

"Just do me one favour though"

"What's that?"

"Don't mess it up like Marley does here's on a regular basis. It's a pain in my ass when I have to try and patch it up. Especially with how rare this kit is, I think we may have to order in a spare just in case"

"I'll make sure to talk to Mia later"

"Good. Now come on, Letty'll have our asses if we don't have it ready for paint by the end of the afternoon."

* * *

When the body-kit was finished and everything was more or less ready Kurt called to tell them that the flat-bed truck was ready for pick up so Marley hopped in Santana's Skyline and directed her over to Kurt's shop where it was located. Kurt waved at Santana as she stayed in her car and it wasn't long before they were heading back to Burt's garage, the entire crew helping to load Santana's Supra onto the back and secure it.

Mia smiled as she watched Santana follow carefully behind Marley who was once again driving the large truck, her hand resting on the small of the Latina's back and rubbing. "There it goes"

"Yep, things are coming together"

"And we can start racing again"

Letty smiled, turning her gaze away and looking down at her girlfriend. "Te quiero, niña" She whispered before connecting their lips together.

"I love you too"

When Santana and Marley arrived back at Kurt's Santana actually got out of her car knowing that both painter's would need help with getting the Supra off the truck. That's when she noticed Blaine's Porsche.

"Hey girls, this the car I'm painting?"

Santana and Marley nodded. "Yep. All primed and ready to go. Me and Quinn finished fitting the body-kit only half an hour ago."

"Good"

"Is Blaine here?"

Kurt glanced over to his boyfriend's Porsche before looking back at Santana. "Yes. He's just doing something and he'll be right out."

Marley watched as Blaine came out and started walking over to them. "Speak of the devil"

Santana grinned at the brunette's words before he stopped in front of them. "Hey guys, you ready?"

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, Holly give you the afternoon off?"

"She did indeed. She said she could handle looking after the shop whilst I helped you guys get the car into paint."

"And thank God she did" Kurt smiled. "Now let's get this car ready so I can paint it!"

Once it was off the truck Marley clapped her hands together. "I'm gonna stay here with Kurt and get this thing ready for paint."

"You sure?"

The brunette racer nodded. "Yeah. I'll get a lift back with Blaine, he's gotta stop by the garage anyway"

"Cool, I'll see you later then"

"Sure"

"Bye Marley"

"Bye Santana"

Marley watched as the Latina got into her car, the engine roaring to life before she sped out of the small yard and back towards the garage. Now they could get started on bringing this car to life.

* * *

Santana sighed as she sat on the hood of her car, the bright orange sunset lighting up not only the sky but bathing her and the high powered vehicle in a comforting orange glow. As she let the warm evening air caress the exposed skin of her arms she let her mind wander.

Thoughts fought for dominance over many things, some trivial and some important. Of course she couldn't completely stop thinking about the work on her car but as she was on her own once again, not sure which life she was living any more. Her grandmother didn't take very long to win the war to be number one thought though.

Remembering what Quinn had said earlier that day, she was thankful for the blonde giving her an outside opinion which is exactly what she needed. After making such a rash decision she hadn't thought it through, not wanting to disappoint her grandmother like she had before but now she was older and much wiser than the teenager she was the day she left. Now she had to take a step back and think before she did anything but she'd never really been good at that.

Growing up the way she did in Lima Heights Adjacent and without her mother she had been forced to grow up fast. This was what made her the way she was, sometimes not really thinking through what she was getting into. Although this time it was different, she had no choice but to become part of Cassandra's operation. Even after that when she'd been offered to move back into the house she grew up in she'd answered with no hesitation although now she was starting to regret her decision.

Trying to rationalize it she considered the effects it would have on her life in that current moment. Living two separate lives wasn't easy as some people thought and at the end of the day she needed to be on her own and she wouldn't get that if she lived with her grandmother, at least not properly. On the other hand they'd be able to heal but would she have the time? Being part of the crew as a full member was a massive commitment in it's own and she had to be there whenever they needed her. Plus, after her car was finished and she had her date with Brittany she was pretty sure she'd be closer to them more than ever, probably spending a lot of time at the house outside of work and race hours meaning she wouldn't really get to see her grandmother that much anyway.

As much as that pained her to consider it it was true, she was less likely to see her and for the both of them that was probably best. With flashes of the night she was kicked out still flickering in her mind she was pretty sure she was still angry at her for abandoning her after she'd been truthful and admitted to who she really was. She had wished for so long that she would see the day when her only relative would welcome her back with open arms but she had started losing hope, believing that she would never call and when she did she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Now, agreeing to move in with her she had yet again rushed something that had required some sensible thinking but hey, she'd always lived her life in the fast lane and now it was catching up to her. Knowing that it would continue eating at her it meant that she had to change something.

Pulling out her phone from her pocket she scrolled through the contacts before seeing the familiar name and pressed dial. As the phone wrung on the other end she felt her heart beat increase and could hear the blood rushing through her ears with each tense second that passed until a familiar voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Abuela?"

"_Santana?"_

"Can I talk to you?"

"_Yes, do you want to come over?"_

"¡No, gracias. I just wanted to call you and say that I've been thinking about your offer"

"_You said yes"_

"I know I did but I've been thinking it over and I think I need to take some time for myself right now. I know we have things to talk about but I think I rushed into saying yes without really thinking about it. I really need to be on my own right now, I hope you understand that"

"_Of course I do, estrella. I understand and I hope you may move back one day"_

"So do I. Can I still come over sometimes though?"

"_Of course. Drop by any time, you're always welcome"_

"Thank you. Well, I've gotta go but I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"_Ok, I love you Santana"_

"I love you too abuela."

As Santana ended the call and slid her phone back into her pocket she smiled, sliding off the hood of the car and getting inside. She paused as soon as she was in her race harness and let her head fall back against the seat, her hands gripping the wheel as she took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

* * *

The next day, once everybody was assembled in the garage Letty called a sort of meeting. She was stood up with Mia by her side whilst Dani and Quinn were perched on some nearby crates, Brittany was lent up against the garage door, Santana standing near her, and Rachel and Tina stood together facing their crew leader.

"Ok guys, Marley is over at Kurt's getting a head start on the painting. In the mean time we have nothing to do until the car gets back here so I though we could start work on Brittany's make-over"

Immediately Brittany stood up straight. "You can't"

"Why?"

"I need my car later tonight"

"What for?"

"Me and Santana's date"

"You're not driving?" The older Latina questioned, raising an eyebrow at Santana who just shrugged.

"She insisted, plus she's the one who asked me"

"Good point. Are you sure Britt? We can really get started on this now"

"How long will Santana's car be in paint?"

"Marley told me last night it would be about three to four days depending on how fast they work with no interruptions" Tina offered.

Letty made a face of understanding and turned back to Brittany. "Tell you what, we don't work on it today but first thing tomorrow we get it in here and strip it of it's vinyl's. Is there anything else you want to do with it?"

Brittany thought careful for a few seconds. "Matter of fact there is something..."

And that's how Santana found herself driving Burt's truck over to Holly's later that morning. Brittany had insisted that it was about time she upgrade some of her interior so with Rachel's expert help she had picked out a few things and ordered some parts, Blaine telling them that they were all in stock and he would keep them back for her. When asked who she wanted to take the blonde had immediately asked Santana and now they were on their way over to The Racer's Edge with a list of new stuff they had to pick up courtesy of Brittany's 15k win the other night against Mike.

Santana glanced over at the blonde. "So why did you ask me to come along on this trip?"

"I figured we could spend some time together"

"Ok..."

"Don't make it sound like I'm forcing you to come with me!"

"I'm not" Santana laughed. "It's just that you immediately picked me"

Brittany shrugged. "I actually really like spending time with you"

"You're not just saying that to butter me up for our date tonight right?"

The blonde's face was plastered with mock offence before she reached over and shoved the Latina playfully.

"Hey!" Santana laughed, quickly regaining control of the truck. "I could have crashed!"

"Oh please, like you're such a bad driver you wouldn't have got control of that in time"

"I may not have!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Maybe not but in answer to your question; no, I'm not buttering you up for our date. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

The Latina driver shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I'd might like to find out"

Brittany shook her head at the goofy smile plastered across Santana's face. "Just shut up and drive"

When they arrived at Holly's shop they were both in high spirits, the joking and the banter on the way over putting them both in good moods, much to Holly's amusement making her even happier than she always seemed to be if that were even possible.

The blonde smiled as she watched the two walk in. "Hey chicas, you here to pick up the order from earlier?"

Brittany nodded. "Uh huh"

"Well, Blaine's out on a run right now but I'll bring the order up."

"Do you mind if we have a look at some stuff while we wait? It's just that I wanted pick some of it out in person"

"Of course, go ahead"

As Holly clicked away at the computer behind the counter Santana followed Brittany over to the racing seats.

"Why am I here again?" Santana asked, watching as the blonde street racer started perusing the various models of seats.

Brittany glanced back at the Latina and shrugged. "I kinda guessed that you were into rare and unusual parts."

"How so?" She replied, taking a step closer.

"When I saw you picking out parts for your Supra for after it's painted I kind of liked how you chose unusual parts, like how your seats are being custom made."

"So you want me to help pick out some stuff?"

Brittany nodded. "Exactly. I just thought you could help me fill in the blanks. I'm kinda clueless to some of these hardcore street racer parts that you need when you're a full time driver and crew member"

"Fine by me. Where do you want to start?"

"I was thinking seats"

Santana crossed her arms across her chest. "Obviously. Got a make in mind?"

"Yeah, I have Recaro seats so I kinda want to keep the tradition. The one's in my car aren't serious enough"

"Aren't serious enough?" The Latina chuckled. "Ok, so you wanna keep the current theme; blue?"

"Kind of"

"Ok then, let's take a look"

10 minutes later and a stop by the harness section Brittany had chosen her new seats. She watched as Santana lent up against the counter. "You guys ready to pay for all this?"

"We just need to add some stuff to the list and we can get out of your hair"

Holly tapped away for a few seconds before looking back up. "Fire away"

"Uh, can we have two of the black and blue Recaro SR-7 Lassic seats, this four point blue Sparco harness and these Sparco harness pads?"

On their way back Brittany glanced over at the Latina who was driving. It wasn't long before Santana noticed. "What's that smile for?"

"Nothing"

"Britt..."

"Ok, it's just that you really know your stuff"

"I've got to or else I wouldn't be so good"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Still, you did a really good job helping me pick out stuff. I've never really been good at the details of these kinds of things as I've never-"

"Raced seriously"

"Yeah. It's cool though, I feel like I'm finally becoming a part of the crew"

Santana smiled. "Good."

Brittany never replied but they fell into a comfortable silence as Santana drove back to the garage, the back of the truck now full of Brittany's new purchases ready to install into her car. When they hopped out of the truck Mia walked over to them with her usual clipboard in hand.

"You guys got everything?"

"Yep, everything that Britt had on the list plus some other stuff including new seats"

"Ok well, get it unloaded and store it by the office so we can get to work on it tomorrow"

Santana nodded and caught sight of Quinn out of the corner of her eye. "Fabray, you wanna help with this stuff?!"

The blonde in question looked up from where she was playing on her phone and nodded. "Sure"

Once everything was in the place Mia had specified Letty called everybody around her. "Lunch at Shelby's, let's go. After you can do whatever the hell you want, you have the rest of the day off!"

Santana grabbed her backpack and threw it onto her passenger seat, waiting for the others to clear the way and she followed out as the last behind Brittany.

Shelby smiled when she saw the familiar cars pull up into all of the empty spaces in front of the diner. Letty was the first in and had already taken her usual seat at the counter just as the rest were entering through the front door, Shelby already waiting to take their orders.

"Hi girls. What will it be?"

* * *

Santana was just about to slide into her Skyline when Brittany called to her from the front door, the blonde jogging over to her.

"Something you need Britt?"

"Yeah, can I pick you up at seven?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"At your motel?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll see you then"

The Latina smiled. "Definitely"

* * *

Santana stood in front of the small mirror inside her motel room adjusting her shirt. Pulled on over a black t-shirt was a navy blue button down, the Latina rolling up the sleeves to the elbows. A pair of black chino pants were accompanied by her good pair of Converses (i.e. not her work pair) and a hooded black leather jacket was resting on the bed.

Once she had finished doing up the last button, leaving one or two open at the top, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Checking she had her keys and phone she locked up the room and headed downstairs to lean up against the hood of her Skyline as she waited for Brittany.

Luckily it wasn't very long before the blonde's familiae RX8 pulled into the motel parking lot, stopping beside Santana. The Latina took the initiative and got into the car, strapping herself into the harness of the passenger seat.

"Hi"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, go ahead and drive"

* * *

Santana smiled as they were led to a table, Brittany having booked everything in advance. Luckily she had reserved a booth by the corner in front of the window, the view of Lima's distant city lights definitely something beautiful to see at night time whilst eating a meal there.

"Sorry I'm not wearing anything smarter. I don't really own the type of clothes you go out on dates in"

Brittany waved her hand in dismissal, smiling as she watched the Latina take off her hooded jacket. "It's ok. I don't go on a lot of dates either"

"You don't?"

"That surprises you?"

Santana shrugged. "Kind of, I mean a beautiful woman like you must get asked to go on a lot of dates"

"I admit other than Rory I do get a lot of people begging me to go on a date with them but I haven't really liked any of them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the right one"

"I'm the exception huh?"

Brittany laughed. "I guess you are"

It was then that a waiter came over to take their orders, Santana ending up ordering three whole starter basket's worth of bread stick's before they'd even began their main meal.

"Wow, you must really like Breadstix bread sticks!"

Santana laughed. "More than you'll ever know. After being away so long I can't believe that I forgot I loved them so much. They're so addictive they're like drug's to me, I swear"

Brittany chuckled. "At least I know what to get when I need something from you"

Santana joined in laughing. "I guess so, although anything you ask you know I'll do it without wanting anything in return. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Oh, our food's here"

"So, what is your story Miss Santana Lopez?"

"You don't know already?"

Brittany shrugged, plucking a shrimp from her dish. "I don't know everything. Just bits that you've told the crew every now and again"

"Ok, you sure you wanna know?"

"Hit me"

"Ok, so I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent after my mother left when I was small so my grandmother raised me. I've been street racing since before I got my license. I realized I was gay when I was sixteen. I came out to my grandmother when I was nineteen, I got kicked out that night and I left the city that same evening. I haven't been back at all until a few weeks ago where I started racing again, I met your crew and you know the rest. Other than that my life is kind of boring"

"It's not, I think it's interesting. It makes _you_ interesting"

Santana blushed. "I'm sure it doesn't"

Brittany reached across the table and took the Latina's free hand into her own, rubbing the tanned knuckles soothingly. "It does"

Santana smiled and pulled her hand away, immediately missing the warmth of the other woman's touch. "Any questions?"

"Um, I don't know if this is appropriate to ask on the first date but I was curious about your arm"

Santana immediately knew where this was leading. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later and she was kind of glad that Brittany was the first and only person to have asked about it. Sure, in time the rest of the crew would eventually get too curious and ask her but right now she was glad it was Brittany that was doing the asking first. This wasn't something she told just anybody.

"What do you want to know about it?" She asked, her right hand consciously coming over to rub at it.

"How did it happen?"

"Um..."

"It's ok if you don't want to answer" Brittany reassured, placing another shrimp into her mouth.

"No, I will it's just that it's not something that I usually talk about with people. I normally just let them wonder about it." Moving her hand away from where it was covering the exposed skin she then held up the arm so that Brittany could see it properly.

"Oh my, ouch" She gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "How did you do it?"

Santana shrugged as she looked down at the large scar. "When I left Lima I was angry at my grandmother and there was this guy and we got into it, sort of like a rivalry. We fought behind the steering wheel but one day it just wasn't enough and let's just say it got physical. It was fine until he drew a knife on me and he caught my arm, intentionally dragging it in all directions to make it more painful. I managed to knock him out with a socket wrench before I passed out from blood loss. I was lucky, I nearly lost my arm all because a guy couldn't take that I was better than him behind the wheel."

Brittany let it sink in for a few moments before looking back at the Latina who was eating once more. "So it's ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It throbs when I'm stressed and stuff but I'm okay if I don't overwork it"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Sharing that with me"

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure you or another member of the crew would have asked me sometime or another. Not quite what I expected to be discussing on a first date but hey, anything's possible right?"

"I didn't ruin things?"

Santana shook her head, chuckling. "Of course not. Now it's your turn though"

"Really? My life sounds boring compared to yours"

"I'm sure it's not, tell me"

Brittany took a deep breath, chewing on another shrimp before starting. "Ok, I've lived here all my life. I have a little sister named Abby who's in her senior year at high school, I've been best friends with Rachel since I was in high school, I love to dance and when I was in my senior year I was told I'm some sort of math genius"

"Really?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, they wanted me to go to MIT in Boston but when they told me how far away it was by then I was driving and I was friends with the crew. Plus I didn't want to leave my family behind so I decided to stay and get a job at Kitty's. I've been working and driving in my free time ever since. I can't believe we never met earlier"

"I can."

"How?"

"I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. That's not exactly the most popular place to hang out or race in. The race scene is much more shady and raw there, I grew up around all of that so I didn't really get out of it until I left the city. You and the rest of the crew were definitely on the complete opposite end of the street racing totem pole so I'm not surprised we haven't met before now, not that I'm complaining" She smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You have a good point but I'm glad we're here now"

Santana smiled softly as Brittany reached across the table and held her hand once more. "Me too"

* * *

Brittany laughed as Santana gripped the door handle tightly, the blonde sliding the car around a large bend at particularly high speed.

"When you said drift down the canyon back towards Lima I didn't know you meant at high speed with lots of traffic around!"

The blonde let out a loud chuckle as she threw the car back into another bend. "Lighten up Santana, it's fun!"

"Maybe if I was driving!"

Brittany shook her head as she spun around another corner. "I'll slow down if you let me take you somewhere"

"Fine by me"

5 minutes later and they were pulling into a small closed-in beach that overlooked the distant lights of Lima across the bay. Brittany pulled up onto the sand about half way before putting the car into park and unbuckling her harness.

"Come on"

Santana unclipped her passenger seat harness and got out of the car too, joining the blonde who was already sitting on the hood. Pulling up a leg and resting her right arm on top of it she glanced over at Brittany.

"Is this place special to you?"

"I come here to think sometimes. It's always quiet here so I like to think of it as my little place. Like this is my ocean"

Santana smiled. "Yeah?"

Brittany nodded as she looked at the Latina, then turning her gaze towards the sky. "And this is my sky and my stars"

When she turned her gaze away from said view and back down over at Santana things seemed to click into place. Their bodies started inching closer and closer until their faces were centimetres apart, the both of them feeling each other's warm breaths ghosting over their lips. Santana's eyes flicked up to Brittany's, the crystal blue shining brightly in the moonlight and it wasn't long before they closed the gap between them, their lips connecting together softly for the first time and both their eyes fluttering shut at the tender touch.

Brittany's hand came up to cup the Latina's jaw and as they continued to keep their lips connected she felt Santana's free hand come to rest on her hip, allowing her to pull her closer. Santana's hand gripped tightly and unclenched again much like a cat, Brittany certainly not complaining at the kind of adorable action. An unknown power seemed to ripple through the both of them as they kissed for the first time, neither knowing exactly what it was that was pulling them towards each other like a set of extremely powerful magnets. Not that they cared. The two of them were much too enjoying it to even care, both getting lost in the feel of the other woman so close to them.

When the need for air finally became too much Brittany pulled away with a soft smile, letting her forehead up against Santana's with her hand never leaving her jaw.

"That was nice" Santana whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Mmm, definitely" The blonde replied, her thumb rubbing the Latina's jaw affectionately.

"Can I do it again?"

Brittany chuckled, opening her eyes and looking straight into Santana's chocolate coloured ones. "Of course"

Santana wasted no time in leaning forward, capturing the blonde's lips once more with her own but this time with a little more fervour than before. Brittany certainly had no complaints. In fact, she matched the Latina's growing passion with her own, using her hand to push her down by the shoulder and completely onto the hood of her car.

Santana groaned as her shoulder came into contact with the large contours of the custom hood design, Brittany pulling away slightly to check if she was alright.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hold on" Brittany watched as the other street racer repositioned herself on the hood so that it was a little more comfortable. "Ok"

Brittany wasted no time in diving back in, connecting their lips together once more and enjoying how it felt to finally kiss Santana. Ever since she had seen her for the first time there had been something about her that she had found mysterious and the more she had gotten to know her the more she found herself wanting to kiss her. Santana intrigued her, she had lived a hard life of street racing and rejection but it only made Brittany want her more. There was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on and right now she didn't much care, she was too caught up in the feeling of her lips upon her own that she couldn't get one coherent thought to form. Instead she let Santana pull her in closer by the hip so she was half on top of her and continued to kiss her like nothing else on the planet mattered but them.

* * *

_Song used: Say Yes – 'Mercedes Benz'_

TBC


	9. Growing Closer

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Ok guys, here's the next update. Sorry for the long wait but as you know I took a week off and as a result I'm super excited to let you guys read this. It's a little longer than usual but I think it self-explains itself so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!_

_(P.S. The car designs are nearly finished so I will have them ready for you ASAP.)_

_Thanks to everybody adding to faves and alerts and reviewing, I appreciate the love and go Team Brittana!_

* * *

When Santana slowly woke up the morning after her date with Brittany it wasn't long before she realised that she was somewhere unfamiliar. As her eyes regained their focus and she woke up a little more she became conscious to the fact that she was definitely not in her motel room but a much brighter and more homey space but before she could comprehend it fully she felt something shift close to her. She mentally scolded herself for not realising earlier that she was not only in a strange room but she was exceptionally close to another person, more importantly that person seemed to be none other than Brittany.

Looking down at their position she was the big spoon, her front flush to Brittany's back as her left arm rested under the blonde's head and her free arm was tightly clutched around the other woman's waist. That's when she remembered that the night before they had gotten in late and had gone straight up to bed and passed out. Apparently that included her cuddling Brittany like they had been doing this for years beforehand. Strangely she was a little alarmed at the idea but on the other hand the fact that it felt right outweighed any other conflicting doubts she may have had.

Suddenly becoming aware to the fact that Brittany was exceptionally warm she snuggled closer, allowing herself the pleasure of nuzzling her nose into the back of the blonde's neck. Taking in a deep pull of Brittany's unique scent, a fruity concoction of what seemed to be mango and lilies, her grin grew even wider when the woman in her arms mumbled as she slowly started to wake up.

A few quite and content moments later the blonde stirred in her arms a little more before her hand came to rest on the one covering her stomach and squeezed. When she felt Santana snuggle into her impossibly closer she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon, she was too excited by the thoughts that were slowly making their way into her brain about what had happened the night before.

Just as Santana placed a kiss to the base of Brittany's neck the blonde spoke up. "Good morning"

"Good morning" The Latina husked back, craning her head further forward to place a kiss to the side of her neck.

Brittany squirmed in her hold with a wide grin across her face, enjoying the attention she was receiving. Before Santana could place another kiss to her neck she had turned around in her arms so that she was facing her.

"Hi"

Santana smiled back as both her arms wrapped tightly around the other woman. "Hi"

Brittany lent forward and pressed their lips together sweetly, her hand resting on the Latina's jaw gently as she felt the arms around her waist tighten at the action. When she made to pull away Santana followed and with a quick breath their lips were sealed together once again in another kiss, this time filled with a little more fervour than before.

As Santana's hands clenched at her waist it wasn't long before they were taking it to the next level, Brittany moving so that she was situated on top of Santana's legs straddling her and that's just how Mia found them when she opened the door.

Knowing that Brittany had gotten home late the night before she wanted to make sure that she was up the same time as everybody else so they could get started on her car make-over. What she didn't expect to see though was her friend straddling their newest crew member and locked in a seriously heated make-out session that looked like it wasn't gonna be ending any time soon.

"O-oh" She stuttered, not quite sure whether to leave and come back later or stand her ground and wait until they pulled apart from each other.

Brittany immediately stopped at the sound of Mia's voice and froze in place. Santana blushed a bright red under her and hoped to God she hadn't scarred Mia for life.

"U-Uh, breakfast is ready. We're then gonna head over to the garage when we're done"

"Cool"

Brittany nodded in agreement with the Latina under her, making no move to pull herself from her lap. "Yeah, cool. We'll be down in a minute"

Mia nodded and smirked as she closed the door, over the initial shock of finding them in such an awkward position and now considering the fact that she had something to tease Brittany with. Meanwhile back in the bedroom Santana grinned back up at said blonde.

"At least we're fully clothed" She shrugged.

Brittany rolled her eyes, smacking the other woman across the stomach. "That may be true but you know she's not gonna let that go now, don't you?"

"Probably but it's not like you weren't enjoying the attention"

Brittany rolled her eyes once more and smiled before pulling herself off of the Latina's lap. "That's not the point"

Just as she had stood up Santana's hand gripped her wrist firmly, pulling her back. She pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away. Sharing a smile they both then proceeded to get changed, all Santana needing to do was pull her shirt on over her t-shirt. As soon as her Converses were on and laced up she decided she was presentable enough to go downstairs and have breakfast with everybody else.

Brittany led them down into the kitchen where everybody was seemingly waiting for them to appear.

"Is it true?"

Brittany looked at Rachel. "Is what true?"

"You two?"

The blonde turned to Santana who shrugged. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Come on, did you really think Mia wouldn't tell us?"

Brittany turned to the other brunette who was serving up breakfast. "You told them?!"

Mia shrugged, a smile on her face. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal"

As her and Brittany playfully argued, Brittany glaring at the crew leader's girlfriend, Quinn slid up beside Santana holding up a fist. As soon as Santana fist bumped the blonde Quinn smiled.

"Congrats"

"On what?"

"Last night. Come on, you got lucky right?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no funny business"

"Whatever. I'm still happy for you"

Just as Quinn playfully shoved her shoulder Brittany turned back to her with two plates in her hands, offering one to the Latina. "Here, let's eat and I'll drop you back at your motel and we can drive to the garage together"

* * *

When Santana had arrived back at her motel room she had quickly showered, changed into her work clothes and made sure she had everything for a long day's work. Meanwhile Brittany had waited the entire time in her RX8 for her, taking the time to ponder exactly what the crew had been told about them that morning.

After they had arrived home last night they had gone straight to bed, both content to fall asleep together rather than commit to something as big as actually sleeping together. They both weren't ready for that and for now she just wanted to enjoy the beginning stages of what she hoped would be something more with Santana. She liked how things had taken their time to slowly develop between them both but she couldn't deny the pull between the two of them that had been there since the moment they had laid eyes on each other.

Despite what the crew thought of her she was determined not to let what they thought of them and their teasing get the better of her. Today was a day she wanted to enjoy. Even though she didn't know what her and Santana exactly where she didn't care, she was content to just let things develop and happen at their own pace and she was pretty sure that neither her or Santana were ready to put a label on what exactly was between them just yet. It had only just started and they both didn't want to rush things, especially something like this.

Speaking of the Latina she watched as she exited her motel room and made her way down to the Skyline that she was parked next to. She watched as she threw her backpack onto the passenger side seat before turning around to face her, giving her the opportunity to ask her what had been brewing in her mind since they had left the house and the rest of the crew.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how we..."

"Kissed?"

"Yeah. I know we're not putting labels on stuff just yet but can I still kiss you whenever I want?"

Santana pondered the question in detail for a few moments, thinking about what exactly this would mean for the both of them. She was pretty sure that neither of them could go back after what they had started the night before but she was also pretty sure that she didn't want to. She was enjoying herself too much and despite the fact that she was the center of a major undercover operation she couldn't help the way that she was feeling which meant she wasn't about to tell Cassandra what she was doing. She liked the way she felt when she was Brittany and she wasn't about to let the complexities of her other life meddle in something that she actually wanted to be real. She knew that she would have to take things slower and not rush major decisions so she decided to let things happen as they were meant to, meaning that she was ok with letting this play out without putting labels on it.

Deciding not to keep the blonde waiting she smiled. "I guess so"

"Really?"

Santana grinned at Brittany's excitement and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Can I now?"

Not wanting to deny the blonde she lent down to the blonde's open window and connected their lips together, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. She then slid into her car, buckled herself into her seat and fired up the engine. Glancing over at Brittany through her own open window she smiled.

"I'll see you at the garage?" Brittany grinned evilly. "Uh oh, I don't like that look. What are you up to?"

"Race"

Before Santana could react the blue RX8 was already pulling away and skidding onto the road at high speed. The Latina shook her head but quickly threw her car into gear and raced to catch up with the blonde.

10 Minutes later at the garage the crew were alerted when they heard the loud roar of oncoming cars. When they looked up at the approaching sound they saw Brittany drift into the center of the large front yard, narrowly stopping in front of Rachel's Honda. The blonde's perfect drift and stop was followed by Santana pulling into the yard behind her moments later. When the Latina's car had stopped she turned it off and stepped out, smiling over at Brittany who was already out of her car and waiting for her.

"That wasn't fair, you drifted around each corner!"

Brittany shrugged. "I can't help you let me have a head start"

"You took off before I even put my foot down on the accelerator!"

Brittany shrugged again, watching as Santana slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way over to her. "I still won. I can't help you never caught up with me"

Santana rolled her eyes but continued to walk up to her. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you won fair and square"

Brittany smiled. "That's what I thought"

The crew watched from a distance as Brittany pulled Santana into a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. When the blonde turned towards the garage where everybody was waiting she grinned.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

After the night before and that morning Santana spent the entire day pondering over what she really wanted with Brittany. When she glanced over at the blonde chatting with Rachel she immediately felt eyes on her and shot Santana a smile before resuming her conversation. Santana blushed and looked back down at what she was working on. With Letty having given her the opportunity to take her time and fine tune Brittany's RX8 completely it had given her the necessary time to think about some things.

The night before had to be one of the best nights she had had in a long time, especially on a date. She'd tried to date whilst she was away but none of the relationships she'd tried lasted past the first date or the rare one-night stand. It had become tiring and she'd given up hope that she'd ever find a girl she'd want to be more than friends with. Until Brittany. As she watched the blonde joke about with Rachel she couldn't help but think that ever since the moment she'd laid eyes on her she'd fallen hard.

She knew it was wrong, especially with everything that had been going on with Cassandra and the operation but she couldn't help the way she felt about her. Something about the other street racer pulled her in and she couldn't resist it. From her bubbly and sometimes strange personality to the way her face lit up when she got excited, everything seemed to just entrance the Latina and as much as she wanted to fight it for the good of both her and Brittany in the long run she couldn't help herself.

In any other circumstance if this wasn't a 'front' as Cassandra called it, she would have already kissed her and asked her to be her girlfriend by now, already feeling that strongly about her. But, as reality would have it she wasn't afforded that luxury. In her current position she had to make sure she played out her relationships carefully and make sure she didn't slip up, making sure that the crew, all of them, trusted her completely not only as a driver but as a friend and it wasn't easy.

That being said, with what Cassandra had warned her about she couldn't help but feel like she wanted this for herself and not for the operation. Everything she had done so far was for Cassandra and the case against Puck but right now, as she watched Brittany smile over something Rachel had said she wanted nothing more than to be selfish at least once. She wanted the pleasure of dating Brittany but what held her back was the fact that in the end, when they found out who she really was, she would want nothing to do with her and with Dani's earlier threat about breaking her neck if she broke her heart she didn't want to test that threat out for real.

But she couldn't go back.

She'd already been on a date with her and she'd already kissed her, more than once, and she'd agreed to let Brittany kiss her whenever she wanted without the complexity of labels. Shaking her head of her thoughts she decided to stop thinking so hard about it and let things happen as they did. She'd never liked branding something and right now all she wanted was to let nature do the work for her. Easier said than done.

Rachel smiled as she glanced over at Santana who was fitting a brand new nitrous system in Brittany's car.

"So, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'?" Brittany frowned, watching as Santana concentrated on fitting some wiring correctly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully punched the blonde in the arm. "Come on, you know what I mean! What's going on with you and Santana? According to Mia you bot seemed very happy this morning when she walked in on you"

Brittany sighed. "She didn't walk in on us, well, she did but it's not what you think. We were just making out."

The brunette frowned unimpressed. "Making out?"

"It's true! We were just making out"

"Clothes on or off?"

"Eww, on!"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Rach, you've known me since high school when we were in Glee club together and we've been best friends ever since. I'm pretty sure you should know if I'm lying by now"

"Ok, ok. I believe you! But really, is she a good kisser?" She looked at Brittany expectantly, knowing that her friend was close to spilling.

"Fine" Brittany sighed, finally cracking under intense look Rachel was giving her. "She's a good kisser"

"So are you two together now?" She inquired, glancing over at Santana as she took a sip of water.

Brittany stole the bottle off of the small brunette and took a sip before handing it back to her. "Wouldn't you like to know"

"You can't just say that. Tell me!"

"God you're so persistent!"

Rachel grinned. "You know me so well"

"No, we're not dating. We're just seeing where it takes us"

"Yeah, like that's exactly what it is"

Before Brittany could reply Letty walked past. "Leave the poor girl alone Rach, it's none of your business"

Brittany smirked as she watched Rachel give way under her adoptive sister's glare. "Fine, but you are so together already no matter how much you deny it"

* * *

That evening as Santana finished up on Brittany's car said blonde approached her.

"Hey, are you finished?"

"No, I think your car is gonna have to stay here tonight so I can finish it on Monday"

"It's really gonna be that long?" She frowned.

Santana shrugged. "I guess I could stay here tonight and work on it. It's a long process though"

"How long?"

"It's hard to say but I could get it finished if I stay over night"

"You've got the loaner car so I kinda need my car"

Santana nodded and crossed her arms. "How about I drive you around?"

"You would do that?"

The tanned woman shrugged. "Fine with me, I'm the one offering anyway."

"You're sure?"

Santana nodded. "Yep"

Before she could react Brittany was pinning her up against the side of the Mazda, her kiss nothing short of intense. When she pulled away, her hands still gripping Santana's garage shirt, she smiled.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Brittany grinned and pressed a quick peck to her lips before pulling away completely. She never verbally replied but left Santana standing there with a wink thrown her way as she left the garage and made her way towards the Skyline Santana had been driving whilst her main car was being worked on.

When Santana realised what had just happened she shook her head, smiling as she grabbed her backpack and made her way outside. She found Brittany leaning up against her Skyline and smiled at the sight. She fished the keys out of her pocket and threw her backpack of tools into the trunk before moving to the driver's side and getting in. As soon as they were both strapped into the racing seats Santana fired up the car.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"The crew are having movie night. Do you wanna go back to your motel and shower and then head over to the house?"

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that they finally got Santana's car back, Marley and Kurt having finished their precision work on painting it to the best of their abilities. The day it was coming back Santana was on her phone to Cassandra.

"_So, you're close to completing it?"_

"You could say that. We'll just need to put the parts in and it should be finished and road worthy in about a week"

"_Good, we can then start the real work of bringing down Puck's crew properly"_

Santana looked up at the sight of a flat-bed truck approaching. "I've gotta go, they're dropping off the car now"

"_Then I will let you get back to work. I'll talk soon"_

"Cool. Bye"

She slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked up as Kurt backed the truck into the open yard. Brittany walked up to her and lent up against the side of her Skyline.

"It's finally coming back"

Santana nodded from her place next to her. "Yep. Then I can finally get this thing on the road and challenge you to a race"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the Latina. "Excuse me?"

Santana shrugged, a smirk on her face as she stood up. "You heard me. I think we need to race each other"

"Oh, it's so on Lopez"

The tanned woman laughed as she started walking towards the truck. "You know it is"

Brittany rolled her eyes but stood up and followed her anyway, the entire crew surrounding the truck that had a tarp covered car on the back.

"You guys ready to see the finish?" Kurt grinned, clapping his hands together.

Letty smiled. "Yeah, get this thing off so we can finally see this thing"

Kurt looked up at Marley who was already stood up on the back and nodded, the brunette taking that as her cue to remove the cover. As she pulled it away they finally saw the car for the first time since they had sent it off to be painted, the sun catching it in just the right way. Santana smiled as she admired the ice blue paint job, the colour scheme matching the body kit and making the car look even better than she thought it would.

"So, Santana, do you like?" Kurt asked, the man literally close to wetting himself with excitement.

All eyes turned to the woman in question. "It's amazing. Thank you" She smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Better than I ever thought it would be"

With another hug, this time with Marley, Santana was ready to get back to work but Letty beat her to the punch. "Ok, let's get this thing off the truck and get this thing in the shop so we can get to work on it. I need to get Lopez racing again"

With a wink to the younger Latina Letty made her way towards the truck to start helping with removing the Supra to get it into the shop. When the car was finally back in the center of the open garage and on the scissor lift how it had been in the first place Letty walked up to Santana who was standing and looking at it.

"Don't stare too long, I need you to get working so you can start racing again"

Santana laughed. "Sure thing boss. I'll get right to it"

"Good. Brittany, get your car in here and we can sort out that interior of yours"

With a nod to Santana Letty made her way over to where Rachel and Tina were discussing what would go into the car first. Santana continued to smile at the car in front of her and felt a hand come to rest on her lower shirt-clad back. She didn't even need to know who it was when a head rested on her shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

Santana nodded. "Definitely. I guess we'd better get to work though"

"I guess so"

With a kiss to the side of Santana's head the blonde made her way back out into the yard and slipped into her car, pulling it in next to Santana's Supra. Now with both cars in the garage side by side they were finally ready to start work on getting them up to full crew standards.

* * *

Later that day as Santana worked on fitting some of the extra gauges to the dashboard of her Supra, Brittany helping with some of it as she was quite adapt at things involving the dash, they were both alerted when they heard someone yelling.

Santana glanced over at Brittany who shrugged and when they looked back they saw both Rachel and Quinn arguing over something. The two women got out of the car and as soon as Brittany was stood by Santana's side they heard the two other women get louder.

"Rach, I need time on the Supra!"

"So do I!"

"I need to work on the roll-bar!"

"Can't you just buy one instead of wasting my time?"

"No, I have to make one and I need time to measure it so I can go and make it!"

"I need time there too!"

"You need to wait, it's better because then I can make it without worrying about messing up your work!"

"I need to have space so I can take measurements too!"

Santana decided that it was time to step in, usually letting Letty take control in these kinds of situations but as she was out for lunch with everybody else other than the four of them she had to take matters into her own hands, with the help of Brittany of course.

Stepping in between the both of them she held her hands up to stop them from lunging at each other. "Cool it guys! You can both work on it, now calm down!"

"You know what? Whatever"

Santana watched as Quinn waved her hands dismissively and made her way over to her black and yellow Skyline, firing it up and driving off. Turning back to Brittany the blonde had an arm wrapped around Rachel.

"Follow after her. I'll stay with Rachel"

Santana nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek before running to her own Skyline and jumping in, rushing to make sure she could keep up with Quinn who was probably already four or five blocks away by now.

Peeling out of the yard she was glad she had seen which way the blonde had gone, desperately pressing her foot down on the accelerator to catch up with her. Catching sight of the uniquely designed Skyline she followed her around various twists and turns across the city, some of it reminding her of her second race where she had faced not only her but Brody and had been introduced to how good of a driver she really was. Considering that she was her crew-mate now she didn't think she'd have to play catch up with her but as she followed her across town she was starting to think the other street race was doing it on purpose. Taking the challenge Santana followed her until she finally stopped at the docks, pulling up beside her and turning off her car.

Taking a few moments to let the other woman make the first move as soon as she was out of the car Santana also exited her own, walking over to her. She knew right now the blonde was fuming, she could tell by her face, but she could also tell that she really couldn't push things with Quinn. You had to take things slowly and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She joined her on the hood of her car and let the silence take over the both of them, content to just let Quinn take her time in answering. About five minutes later her patience paid off and the blonde started talking.

"Thanks for being here"

"No problem"

"It's just that she's so annoying"

"Have you butted heads like this before?"

"Sometimes but never on this scale"

"What made you walk out?"

"I'd had enough"

"Enough? Of what?" Quinn sighed. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me"

"No, it's just that I've had enough of being around her"

"You've had enough of being around her? What do you mean?"

"I can't keep pretending like everything's ok"

"You can tell me Q, it's ok"

The blonde scanned Santana's face to see if she was telling the truth and satisfied knowing that the two of them could trust each other with anything she faced back to the water. "I like Rachel. I have for some time now but everyday at work I just can't keep pretending like I don't. It's getting harder and harder for me"

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because I'm scared she'll reject me. What if she finds out and hates me?"

"She won't hate you Quinn. You never know, you may be surprised. Look at me and Britt"

"Yeah, but you're not dating"

"We're not dating but we're also not _not_ dating, if that makes any sense. Point is, we liked each other and we're going wherever things take us. Maybe it's not such a bad thing telling her how you feel. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"She hates me?"

Santana chuckled and punched the blonde in the arm playfully. "Come on, she won't hate you. It may be a little awkward but it'll get easier. It's not healthy for you to keep this all bottled in, it'll just continue to eat you up inside. For example, when I realised I was gay I kept it inside in the hopes that it would go away and I would be normal like everybody else but it stayed and the feelings inside kept growing and growing until I started acting out at people. I was fighting something that I knew I couldn't win against but I kept doing it anyway, over and over again until I finally gave up. I got tired and I gave in, finally admitting to what I was feeling. When I did that I felt so much better when I told people who I really was. Now, I don't know the exact reasons why you keep these feelings inside and it's none of my business but one thing I do know is that you need to tell her how you feel. You've already started by telling me and now it's probably best if you tell her how you've felt about her all this time"

A few moments of silence followed her speech as Quinn pondered what she had told her. She knew that she probably hadn't told many people that story and she was honoured that Santana considered her close enough to tell her something so personal, which made her consider the possibility that it was finally time to tell Rachel how she felt.

Instead of answering she pulled the Latina into a hug, squeezing tightly as she thanked God for finally giving her a best friend to talk to. "Thanks"

"No problem, just helping"

"Can I ask for a favour?"

Santana nodded as they pulled away. "Sure, go ahead"

"Will you be my best friend?"

Santana grinned, this time the one to initiate the hug. "Of course!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the garage Brittany was talking with Rachel trying to calm her best friend down.

"Rach, calm down!"

"Why? I'm not the one who's wrong!"

"You're both wrong"

The pacing brunette stopped to look at the other racer. "What do you mean?"

"You were both fighting over something when you could have easily took turns. I know we haven't worked on a car from start to finish in a while but come on, you both took it way out of proportion."

"Who was right?"

"From a logical point of view Quinn was. She needs to start work before you do so she doesn't mess up the good job we all know you're gonna do anyway"

"So you're taking sides?"

"No, I'm not taking sides I'm just stating the facts. I'm sensing this is about a lot more than fighting over car work time"

Rachel sighed, knowing that Brittany would have asked sooner or later. She knew it was probably time to come clean with her best friend.

"Rach?"

Brittany watched as she visibly deflated, sitting down next to her on a tool box. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder she waited for her to start talking.

"I don't know if I can do it any more Britt"

"Do what any more?"

"Pretend like I don't have feelings for her"

"You like Quinn?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I've just been trying to try and ignore it but I can't any more and with everything going on adding you and Santana to the crew it's made me think that maybe these feelings I have for her are never going to go away"

"I wondered when you were finally going to admit it"

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning over at her blonde best friend.

Brittany shrugged. "That you like her. We've all known for a while we just didn't know if you were ever gonna admit it out loud"

"You've known all this time?"

"Yeah, I'm your best friend Rach. I'm not stupid, I know when you like someone. The only other time I saw you act this way was in high school with Finn. You have that same twinkle in your eye when you look at Quinn so of course I've known all along"

"You did?"

"Uh huh"

"But what do I do?"

"I don't know, I can't make that decision for you but what I can tell you is that Finn would have wanted you to be happy Rach. I know what happened was bad and no one should have ever had to have gone through what you did but I think we all know that he would want you to be happy and if that's with Quinn, one of his best friends, I think it's pretty obvious what your choice should be. Honestly we've known it all along and when you both became a part of the same crew it's been building up to this. I mean, even Santana noticed it."

"She did?"

"Yep. Remember the night when we went to Kitty's to celebrate after her winning against Rory?"

"Yeah"

"When I joined her at the bar she mentioned it. She kind of guessed it straight away, we were just waiting to see if you two would actually realise it"

Rachel chuckled. "Everybody seemed to know but us"

Brittany nodded and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Pretty much, yeah."

"I bet Santana's talking to Quinn right now like you are here with me"

"Probably, though I wouldn't expect anything less. They're like best friends already"

The brunette looked over at her best friend and sniffled, leaning over and letting her head rest on her shoulder. "You're lucky, you know that right?"

"Why's that?" Brittany quested, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Because you found Santana. You two seem really happy already"

"That's because we're not rushing it and we're letting it take us where it wants"

"No labels?"

"No labels. Anyway, you should probably talk to Quinn and tell her how you feel. I don't think after today what you've been doing is gonna work any more. You need to get this out in the open"

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? You know Quinn"

"I do, but I have a feeling that she might just feel the same way."

The two of them fell into silence, Brittany embracing her friend in a comforting hug as they simply enjoyed the stillness of an empty garage. When Brittany felt a buzzing in her pocket she pulled out her phone with her free hand to see she had a text from Santana.

**-Santana-**

**Talked with Quinn. On our way back to the garage now.**

Brittany smiled and managed to type out a text with only one hand before sliding her phone back into her pocket and resuming her best friend hug with Rachel.

**To:**

**-Santana-**

**Had a talk with Rachel. See you when you get back.**

It wasn't long before they heard the roar of two cars and the both watched as Santana pulled in behind Quinn's Skyline, the two women getting out and instantly spotting the two friends hugging. Santana clapped a hand on Quinn's shoulder as they watched them.

"Go for it. Remember, what's the worst that could happen?"

Quinn nodded and started making her way towards the workshop, Brittany standing up and smiling at Rachel before making her way out. She smiled encouragingly at Quinn and continued until she stopped in front of Santana.

"How did it go?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to see Quinn talking to Rachel.

Santana crossed her arms. "Ok. She admitted that she liked her and after a pep talk I convinced her that telling her how she felt wasn't a bad idea. We then came back here. How did it go with Rachel?"

"She admitted the same thing. I convinced her to tell her how she felt so now all we can do is wait and see what happens"

"I guess so"

Brittany smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips. "Come on, let's give them some privacy"

Quinn watched as Santana linked her and Brittany's hands together before walking out of the yard and away from the garage, making a mental note to thank her new best friend for giving her space to talk to the woman she had slowly fallen for. Turning back to Rachel she sat down in the seat that Brittany had vacated only minutes before, nervous on how to exactly start.

"So..."

Rachel smiled shyly. "So..."

"Rach, I can't do this any more. I can't keep pretending"

"Neither can I"

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Really? What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "I like you Quinn. I haven't liked anybody since Finn and after what happened to him I didn't think I would ever like anybody in the same way but when we became crew-mates I kind of started falling for you and it's just got harder and harder to keep this all inside especially with Santana and Brittany becoming full-time crew members and them starting to date. It's made me think more and more about what I want"

"I like you too Rach"

"You do?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I know Finn was your first love but I really like you, more than anybody I have ever liked before. I just needed that final push to admit it out loud. I guess I have Santana to thank for that."

After a few moments of silence Rachel couldn't wait any more. "So what do we do now?"

Instead of answering Quinn took a deep breath and leant forward, giving Rachel plenty of opportunity to back out. When she didn't she kept leaning forward until their lips finally met and as soon as they did they both seemed to melt into it, Rachel finally kissing back as her hand came up to rest on the back of Quinn's neck to keep her in place.

Years of built up pining and tension dissipated as they moved in sync, the two women finally letting themselves admit their feelings for each other. After what had happened to her first and only boyfriend Finn Rachel had never thought she could ever feel the way she did again but as she kissed Quinn for the first time after pining for her for so long she couldn't help but smile against her lips, finally feeling that spark ignite deep within her soul. After spending so long without someone and a massive hole in her heart it was finally filling as she let herself go.

Quinn felt the same way. She'd never really felt anything the way she did with Rachel and when her best friend had perished she had seen the brunette literally fall apart. If it wasn't for Letty starting the crew she was sure after Finn Rachel would have died. Luckily she had seen her survive but she had never dated anybody since and she new this was a big step for her, letting someone else in after it had been so long. But here in the moment kissing the brunette just felt so right and she felt herself letting go for the first time. Sure, she'd dated before but nothing was ever really serious but right now here with the other racer she was pretty sure this was the way it was supposed to feel. She'd been afraid for so long but now that fear was dissolving as if it had never existed and she thanked God for bringing Santana into her life at the perfect time, eternally thankful for the push she had given her to admit her feelings.

When they pulled apart, resting their heads together, they both smiled. "That was...wow" The blonde exhaled, not quite knowing how to put into words how it really felt to kiss the brunette for the first time.

Rachel smiled right back, her eyes closed as she kept her hand resting on the back of Quinn's neck. "I know...wow"

Quinn chuckled at the similar response and lent in, pressing another kiss to her lips just because she could. When she pulled away she exhaled. "What does this mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "What do you want it to mean?"

"We can't go back can we?"

The shorter racer shook her head and laughed. "Probably not. What do you want to do?"

"It's your choice too, not just mine but if you're asking I don't just want to be friends with you. I don't think I could go back to that after that kiss"

"Neither can I. Do you want to try this?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Do you?"

Rachel also nodded and pulled her in for another kiss just as the crew returned from lunch and a quick parts run to Holly's. Mia smiled as she exited her girlfriend's Plymouth, the others watching both Quinn and Rachel continue to kiss oblivious to their arrival.

"About time" Letty grinned, walking up next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was wondering when they would finally admit they liked each other" Marley stated, joining her crew leader.

"Finally" Dani exhaled, smiling from her place beside Tina and high fiving the Asian woman.

When both Quinn and Rachel looked up they saw the rest of the crew looking at them with smiles on their faces. Santana and Brittany arrived back and joined in. Quinn then turned back to Rachel. "I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?"

Rachel chuckled and nodded. "I guess so"

* * *

The next day Santana was at Shelby's enjoying a quiet lunch to herself to think about some things when Shelby slid into her booth.

"Hey Santana"

"Oh, hey Shelby. Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk. I saw you were all alone. Where's the rest of your crew?"

"Holly's cooking barbecue over at her shop but I just wanted some time to myself"

"I understand. Crew life can get hectic sometimes, huh?"

"You can say that again" Santana chuckled. "It does get crazy, I just needed to get out for a bit"

The older brunette nodded. "I know how you feel"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I used to be in a crew"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was how me and Holly met but you probably don't want to hear about my boring life"

"No, go ahead. I like the company"

Shelby studied the younger woman for a few moments and realised that she was genuinely interested. "You wanna know?"

"Yeah. Tell me"

"Well then, I met Holly back when she first started racing. She came to town one day and ever since we met she hasn't left. We started driving together, we got together, and then we met Schue"

"Schue?"

"Letty hasn't told you?"

"No, not yet. Who are they?"

"Will Schuester is one of the best racer's too have ever graced the Lima race scene and he always will be. We started racing with him and we became part of his crew, just the three of us"

"What happened?"

Shelby shrugged, stealing one of Santana's fries. "Things got intense real fast when one of the other racers started threatening us. Eventually it put his life in danger and to save us the trouble of the situation he left. After that we kinda just got on with our lives and racing took a back seat. I got Rachel a year later and Holly finally opened her shop and I opened my diner. It was as if we suddenly didn't have time for racing any more."

Deciding to ignore the comment about Rachel Santana focused on the other information. "So you and this Schue guy used to race?"

"Yeah, we were the best crew in the city. I guess Letty kind of took our place and she built your crew from the ground up, much bigger than what ours had ever been."

"Did she do a good job?"

The diner owner smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm proud of her. She did the three of us proud. Schue always said she had it in her to be a crew leader and I guess he was right. He had an eye for that kind of thing anyway"

"Who was he?"

"Will was this guy who lived for racing. He's a lot like Letty in the way that he did everything legitimate and structured. He always kept things running and most of all he just loved to race. That's why me and Holly got on so well with him, we all loved to race."

"So you don't race any more?"

Shelby smirked. "I didn't say I didn't race any more"

Santana shook her head as she took a bite of her burger. "So you do?"

"Let's just say that whenever me and Holly aren't working or with you and the crew we're out doing what we love"

The younger driver grinned as she took a sip of her drink. "What car do you run? I know Holly has a Jag but what about you?"

"I run a Chevrolet Camaro."

"What model?"

"2012 ZL1"

"Nice. I'm not into muscle but I know that's one hot car"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm a tuner girl. I always have been"

"Funny. You and Letty are so alike but she's muscle for life. You strike me as a classic American fan"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. People always look at me and are like 'she's a Latina, she must drive a muscle' but I've always had a soft spot for tuners and Japanese cars."

"Fair enough. Has Letty clued you in on Race Wars?"

"Yeah, enough to know that they needed an extra wheelman to compete or else Puck would win"

"Well, I guess it's my job to tell you what it's all about. Before Schue left he set up a set of races called Race Wars. Those races pit the best crews of the city up against each other in hopes to win and take home a prize car."

"Like Dani's?"

"Yeah, like Dani's but they deserved it. They worked really hard that year. Anyway, I think we all knew that the crew needed a new member and they started looking. I think you came along at the perfect time. Letty was starting to think they'd never find anybody good enough. She's picky when it comes to good driver's, hence the reason why she hasn't added anyone in years. Even though Schue isn't here any more he still puts a prize car up for the first place winners and I help organize."

"What's this years prize?"

"Ah, that's the whole point. You don't find out until the first day"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it keeps up the mystery of the tournament"

"And it's legit?"

"Yeah, we have sponsors and everything. Nothings illegal."

"Will you be going?"

"Yep, both me and Holly will be there to support the crew. Holly's sponsoring you guys so she has to be there anyway"

Santana nodded. "It sounds cool"

"It does, that's why you have to get that car of yours out of the shop and racing so you can start getting ready for it."

"Yeah, Letty said that she needs to get me racing again so she can make some money off my ass"

Shelby laughed. "That sounds like her. You know what?"

"What?"

"Finish up your food and meet me in the parking lot. We're gonna go for a drive. Oh, and Santana"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you did for Rachel and Quinn. I never thought Rachel would recover after Finn"

Santana shrugged, deciding not to press the issue of this guy named Finn and let Rachel tell her in her own time. "I was just helping. Quinn's like the best friend I never had growing up"

Shelby smiled. "Good. She needs someone like you to keep her head in the game. Just know that I'm grateful for you and Brittany helping them see the light. Matter of fact, the next time you two come in here to eat the meal's on me. Now finish up and meet me out front"

When Santana had finished eating she paid and made her way outside to her car and waited. She was leaning up against it when she heard a loud and unmistakable roar of a muscle car engine. Moments later a light silver and blue accented Camaro pulled up next to her. She whistled as she admired the car.

"Wow, this car is amazing"

Shelby smiled. "Glad you think so. Get in your car and we'll take a drive"

She did as she was told and as soon as she was secure in her seat she followed Shelby out of the diner parking lot and onto the road, the older racer already picking up speed. Santana didn't mind as she played catch up to the older woman, admiring how she kept perfect control and sped along the city streets like she owned them. She had never guessed how much of a good driver she really was but watching as Shelby let loose on the streets of Lima she guessed this really was what she loved to do, much like her and the other members of Letty's crew.

It sort of felt like an honour to be granted the permission to race with her and as she caught up to the impressive looking Camaro she shifted up a gear, pulling off a perfectly timed drift to slide around it and around a corner at the same time. Shelby smiled at the skill of the young racer and appreciated how she weaved in and out of oncoming traffic as if it was nothing. Shifting up another gear and pressing all the way down on the accelerator she put her engine's full power to use and pulled up beside her, the two cars battling for dominance as they raced down a crowded street of Lima's downtown district.

When Shelby finally led them into the yard of Burt's garage she grinned at the Latina as they both exited their cars. Santana was the first one to speak.

"You're amazing"

"Nah, just doing what I love. I tell you what, when your car over there is finished call me up and we'll race for real. See how good you really are in your own car"

"Speaking of own car are you keeping one of my crew members from working?" Letty asked, exiting the garage and walking towards them.

"I take full responsibility. I asked her to take a drive with me after she finished her lunch at the diner. She can go back to work now"

Letty nodded and grinned as Santana started walking towards her. "Cool. That's good with me. Tell me when you wanna race and I'll let Kurt and Blaine know"

"Fine by me. I've gotta go but I'll see you guys soon"

"Yeah, have a good one Shelby"

"Bye Shelby" Santana said from her place beside her crew leader.

The veteran street racer smiled and got back into her car, the two women watching as she raced out of the yard and back onto the road. When she was gone Letty turned to Santana.

"Now you've had a little fun and finally seen how one of the legend's drives let's get back to work. We need to get you up and running soon"

Santana nodded and watched as the older Latina made her way back into the garage, Brittany passing her on her way out. The blonde smiled sweetly as she approached the woman she was sort of dating and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Did you have fun?"

Santana nodded and kissed the blonde back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I did. You ready to get back to work?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course"

* * *

For the next week as the crew worked to get Santana's Supra finished everybody was growing closer, including Quinn and Rachel.

Santana and Brittany watched from their place at the front of the garage as Quinn worked on the roll bar, Rachel coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Quinn momentarily stopped and glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the brunette as she pressed a kiss to the taller woman's shoulder. In the distance Brittany and Santana high fived as they celebrated on a job well done, knowing that the both of them were responsible for their best friends getting together.

As for them they were just enjoying the feeling of no labels on what they were. In the roles reversed Quinn and Rachel watched from where they were working on some of the interior for the Supra as Santana and Brittany sat inside the car fitting various things into the trunk.

Santana smiled as she helped Brittany secure the two large blue Nos tanks into their brackets in the specially made trunk space just behind where the seats would go. When Brittany had secured the tank on the right Santana pressed a kiss to the side of her head as a well done gesture, Brittany immediately pulling her back to her by the back of the neck into a proper kiss. Santana chuckled against the blonde's lips as they enjoyed the feeling of kissing each other, her body relaxing immediately.

When Brittany pulled back she pressed a quick kiss to the Latina's cheek and got back to work, encouraging her to do the same. Quinn looked back at Rachel and smiled, letting herself lean in to kiss her new girlfriend's lips as they enjoyed the feeling of everybody coming together. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

"I know but we can't keep losing! My guys hate it when they lose! Ok, fine. Just let me know when this shit is gonna end"

Puck hung up the phone and let himself recline back into his seat, his feet resting up on his desk. He barely had any time to think to himself before one of his crew members was barging into his office. He looked up to see that it was Sam.

"What do you want?"

"Someone just texted Mike. Letty's crew are racing tonight"

"Which ones?"

Sam shrugged. "We don't know"

"Ok, get everybody into the garage"

The blonde man nodded and made his way out of his crew leaders office and towards the garage where most of the crew were gathered anyway. When he had managed to find his girlfriend and Rory it was then that Puck appeared pulling on his signature black leather jacket.

"Listen up, tonight we're racing"

"Can't we just watch?" Mercedes asked as she felt Sam placing an arm around her shoulders.

Puck just shook his head. "No. From now on and up until Race Wars we're putting the pressure on them. We need to show them that we're serious about winning"

"What about Santana?" Rory asked.

"Doesn't matter" He replied, shaking his head.

"But-"

"No buts. I don't care about stupid little rivalries you may have, all I care about is us showing not only them but the rest of the city who's the best crew. That starts tonight. Whether you like it or not I'm boss and what I say goes, everything from who's racing and when. Tonight I want you out there challenging because we can't keep losing to these sucker's. Now go, we have a race to get to."

* * *

That night the crew were out celebrating Brittany's car being completed, which in their terms meant racing. With a call to Blaine and Kurt the race had already been set up, they just needed drivers. Everybody taking their own cars they pulled up first and Brittany parked next to the Latina on the end. Her car was close to being completed but it still had a few days more worth of work left on it if it was going to be the best it could be so for now she was still borrowing the loaner Skyline.

As they all exited their cars it wasn't long before they heard a familiar roar and saw Puck's Charger pulling up into the meet location followed by the rest of his crew.

"Can't they ever just let us have a night to ourselves?" Tina asked as she watched them park up.

Letty shook her head. "Somehow I don't think they're gonna be giving us any alone time any time soon"

"Neither do I" Quinn agreed as she watched Puck exit his car.

He then walked up to them, his drivers close behind him. As Rory tagged along at the back he glared at Santana when he saw her hand resting on Brittany's lower back, something having obviously changed between them. Puck smirked when he came to a stop in front of his rival.

"Ortiz, who's racing tonight?"

Letty shrugged. "We're just here to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"Our new crew member"

Puck glanced over at Santana. "But she hasn't even got her own car"

"Not that crew member, another one" He raised an eyebrow. "Brittany you idiot"

He turned his attentions to the blonde in question. "You're a crew member?"

"I raced Mike to become one. Got a problem with it?"

A little taken aback by Brittany's confident tone he shook his head and looked back at Letty. "Whatever, let's race. Two of mine against two of yours"

"You sure you wanna do that?"

He shrugged. "Higher stakes."

"Fine, who wants to race?"

Brittany stuck her hand up. "Ok, as your the one celebrating tonight who do you wanna race with?

The blonde's answer was immediate. "Santana"

"S, you ok with that?" The younger Latina nodded. "Cool. Choose your drivers Puckerman"

The male crew leader turned to his drivers and took a few moments to consider before pointing at Sam and Mercedes. "You're in"

"Ok, tag-team race tonight. One lap, then the other driver takes the next lap. Rules are pretty simple, whoever crosses the finish line first wins. Let's go"

As everybody started dispersing Santana turned to Brittany. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

The blonde nodded. "More than anything, we're like the most awesomest drifter's in this whole city! Now come on, we have a race to win"

Santana smiled as Brittany placed a kiss to her cheek and walked over to her newly designed RX8, the other driver getting into the car and strapping herself in. Santana did the same and as soon as Brittany was convinced that she was ready she fired up her car and led them both to the start line.

To make things easier, whenever they had a tag-team race the two starter drivers pulled into the center of the row whilst the second lap drivers stayed on the edges. When it was chosen who would be starting the race it was simply a case of organising the starting positions. In this particular situation Mercedes and Brittany were the ones to go first so as soon as they were ready Santana and Sam pulled up on either side of them.

Brittany glanced over at Santana and watched as she unscrewed the valve on her silver Nos tank which was settled between the two front seats. When she looked up and saw Brittany staring at her she smiled, letting herself rest back into the racing seat she was buckled into. Brittany smiled back and when all of her own checks were done she was also ready, excited to be driving in a proper race with Santana for the first time.

Marley watched her crew-mates from the sidelines, also watching as Mercedes and Sam smirked at each other on the other side of the road. "You think they can do it?" She asked.

Tina nodded from her place lent up against her Nissan. "Brittany's the Drift Queen and Santana's one of the best at pulling off epic driving moves. I'm pretty sure they can handle it" She said, pulling her girlfriend towards her by the waist and in between her legs. Marley smiled and let herself relax as they waited for the race to start.

When the race finally did start it was clear who was the better driver but Mercedes was having none of it. As they handled the first few corners and Brittany took off in the lead the other woman was keeping the pressure on her, pushing her Mercedes (pun intended) to the limit as she battled to keep up so that her boyfriend had a chance in the next lap. However, Brittany wasn't giving up her lead that easy.

Drifting around another corner at high speed she just managed to dodge an oncoming taxi, watching in the rearview mirror as Mercedes swerved her car around with barely any control to avoid it in her attempts to keep up with the blonde. Brittany didn't have to worry until she approached the last few corners, Mercedes making it exceptionally hard for her to drift around the turns as she kept her car close to hers.

When she felt her car being nudged she glanced to her right to see the diva smirking at her, veering her car out wide before immediately swerving it back into the side. When she didn't hit anything she frowned and before she new it Brittany had pulled on the handbrake, her car skidding to a stop behind her. Shifting up a gear the blonde immediately pressed her foot all the way down on the accelerator pedal to take off past the purple Mercedes and into the lead once more.

She handled the last few turns perfectly, this time able to pull off her signature drifting without having to worry about Mercedes ramming into the side of her. At the start line Santana was waiting patiently and as if knowing what was coming she fired up her car, getting ready for her sort-of girlfriend to appear and give her the green light to take over. When she heard another engine she turned to her right to see Sam grinning at her. Rolling her eyes the Latina turned back to the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly in anticipation.

She had no doubt Brittany was owning the course and not knowing what Mercedes was like as a driver she didn't have much to go on, just that the blonde driver was probably killing it with her drifts.

As if on cue she saw the familiar front lights of her blue RX8 appear in her rearview mirror and watched as the car effortlessly drifted around the final corner at high speed. As soon as Brittany approached her radio flared to life on her passenger seat, Blaine telling her to go.

In seconds she was off the line and already shifting up gears quickly, her high powered car expanding her and Brittany's lead tenfold. About half a minute later Mercedes made it across the line and Sam was off on his catch up to Santana, his Aston Martin DB9 roaring as he put his foot down.

Santana handled the first few corners perfectly before she came to a particularly large hairpin turn. She slowed down considerably to avoid crashing but it had cost her and Brittany's well-earned lead considerably as when she had shifted up a gear to speed away from it she saw the lights of Sam's yellow DB9 appear in her rear-view.

People watched anxiously from the finish line through both racers dashboard camera's as she sped up with Sam hot on her tail. He never let up as she pushed around the last few corners and Brittany crossed her fingers and hoped and prayed that the Latina made it across the line in first place. Just as they reached the last turn Sam had decided to take one last shot at gaining first place.

As Santana pulled into the turn that led to the finish line he clipped the back bumper of her Skyline on purpose and sent her spinning. Everybody's breaths caught in their throats as they watched the Latina lose nearly all of the control she had on the car, the black car spinning around.

Determined that she wasn't going to let him win she knew there was only one way she would win this. Flashes of her first few races came into her mind and she knew what she had to do. The entire crowd watched as she threw the car into reverse and started speeding backwards. A signature of hers they thought she was going to just speed towards the line but she knew that wasn't enough. Sam's car was powerful and she knew she'd never win at the speed she was going so using her slight advantage as he recovered from steering around her she pressed down on both the accelerator pedal and the two Nos buttons in the center of her steering wheel.

Everybody watched on in awe as she sped across the line well ahead of the yellow DB9 and as she slowed down she used her momentum to drift around so that she was facing the right way. A loud cheer erupted around her in awe of what she had just pulled off. Slipping out of her harness and the car all together she braced herself for the oncoming onslaught of congratulations destined for her.

Brittany hardly had chance to congratulate her but when Santana stopped people from hugging her and pushed through the crowd she couldn't help the grin that plastered it's way across her face at the sight of the Latina making her way towards her. As soon as she was close enough Brittany jumped into her arms, Santana spinning her around as they both squealed.

"You won!" She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's neck.

Santana grinned at the blonde's happiness. "No, _WE_ won" She corrected, her arms tightening around the other woman's waist.

Before she could react Brittany had lent in and pressed their lips together, not caring who saw. The world around them slowed down as they got lost in each other and when Santana pulled away breathless to see crystal eyes of blue staring straight back at her she knew this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Be my girlfriend"

For a few moments everything slowed down tenfold and for a few split seconds she was scared she was about to be rejected but Brittany replied with a kiss to her lips.

"Is that a yes?"

Brittany nodded, smiling so sweetly Santana could see her dimples. "Yes" She whispered back.

The Latina let out an exasperated chuckle before pulling the other woman in impossibly closer and kissing her as if nothing else on the planet mattered, which it didn't. In that moment she didn't care about anything or anyone else but Brittany. She was all she could see.

* * *

TBC


	10. Supra Renewed

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Hey guys, next update. I hope you enjoy as usual but I just wanted to give a shout out to SeaMe for coming up with the perfect ship name for Dani and Kitty. Me and my brother deliberated for a long time what to call them and without even asking she came up with the perfect name, so thank you!_

_Thanks to everybody who are adding to faves and alerts, it really means a lot. That also goes to the people reviewing too, I appreciate it! :D_

* * *

After a weekend of everybody celebrating, i.e. just enjoying being together with the birth of two new couples amongst their tight-knit group, it was back to work on Monday to complete Santana's Supra. The entire day went by smoothly with plenty of joking and laughing throughout the shop, moments that as Santana experienced them felt like she had finally found where she belonged, undercover or not.

As they got to work after lunch Quinn approached Letty who was laying down in the trunk area with Santana perched over the side placing the Nos bottles into their brackets permanently, Santana and Brittany having mocked them and the speaker amps up for Quinn's custom made layout days before.

"So, when we get this thing on the road what's happening?"

Letty looked up at her blonde team mate. "A few races and then we'll discuss what's next"

"Who are you racing first?"

"This pretty rich boy named Josh Coleman?" Santana replied, not quite sure who he was.

"Then you should beat him. I heard he's like Sam"

Santana glanced over at Letty. "How so?"

As she tightened something she looked up at the younger Latina. "He has a fast car his daddy paid for and he's easy pickings. It's the perfect opportunity to test out the Supra for the first time"

Santana nodded just as Mia and Brittany approached, Letty's girlfriend with her signature clipboard nestled in her arms.

"What are we talking about?"

Letty glanced up at her girlfriend. "Josh Coleman"

"That's who you're going up against?" She asked, turning her attentions towards Santana.

She nodded in response. "Apparently"

"Good luck"

"Why do I need luck?"

"She doesn't need luck" Letty cut in. "He's easy pickings"

Santana ignored her leader and turned back to Mia. "Why do I need luck?"

"Because he'll want to get into your pants"

"Excuse me?"

The brunette grinned. "He likes to think he can turn girls like us straight."

"No thank you. I like lady parts, always have and always will"

Dani beamed as she walked behind her. "Word to that sister"

Santana beamed back and they high fived. Brittany then took a few steps forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But he can't have you 'cause you're mine"

Santana turned her head to look at the blonde who was grinning at her. "Good, I'm glad"

Brittany hummed in response as she lent in and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips, the others smiling as they pulled apart.

"Don't worry, he's a tool. You'll beat Josh's ass without a problem" Mia resumed.

Santana looked back up from her new girlfriend. "You sure about that?"

"Trust me, he's lost to all of us. Multiple times" Rachel said as she walked up to where Quinn was stood next to Mia.

"Yeah, can't keep his mouth shut long enough to focus on the race. By the time he's finished bad mouthing us we've already crossed the line and collected the cash" Dani added, coming to lean up against the Supra opposite Santana.

"I agree. Crusty ass prep boy can't keep his mouth closed. We race him just to beat him. It's easy cash" Tina grinned from where she was adjusting one of the lifts nearer the back of the garage with her girlfriend.

Letty laughed along with the rest of the crew as she focused back on screwing down the Nos bottle brackets. "True. He won't know what hit him"

When the laughter died down Mia decided it was time for them to get back to work, most of them surrounding the two women who were working on the trunk space.

"Ok, enough guys. We have to get this car up and running and out of the shop so Burt can start the next project"

Most of them started moving back to what they were doing before but Rachel and Quinn stayed behind along with Brittany. "How come is it when you tell everybody to get back to work they do it but when I tell them they just laugh it off and it takes longer?" Letty questioned, looking up at her girlfriend.

The brunette in question just shrugged and winked. "Because they know I mean business"

Before Letty could reply she had already turned around and started making her way towards where Tina and Marley were working. Santana had to punch her crew leader on the shoulder to get her to focus when she noticed she was staring especially long at her girlfriend's behind. When Letty had regained her focus they got back to work and made sure that their work was completed by the end of the day.

* * *

A day later they had more or less finished and the only thing left to put in was the seats. Once the custom-made blue and black Sparco semi-bucket seats had been fitted and adjusted along with new harnesses and pads it was time to take a test run, i.e. the race with this so called 'Josh Coleman'.

The sun was hot outside as Santana slipped into her car properly for the first time in weeks, glad that they would be driving without the detachable roof on in this heat. Slipping her sunglasses on she waited for Letty as the rest of the crew stood a few feet away from the car grinning and beaming at their completed work. Santana glanced to her right where Letty opened the door and slid in herself, also sporting a pair of sunglasses, aviators to be exact, with an iPad clutched in her arms.

When her door closed the younger Latina looked back to her left and Brittany walked up to her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Good luck"

Santana replied with a smile and a nod, Brittany kissing her cheek and stepping back to her previous place beside Rachel. Tina stepped back from the car after polishing it down one last time as Marley grinned with a hand near the spoiler on the back.

"You ready for this Lopez?" She asked with a grin, patting the finished car.

Santana smiled back at her crew mate and then looked forwards once more, turning the key and firing the engine up.

Both her and Letty watched Dani with smiles as the blonde stepped forwards and pretended to stroke the car's hood as if it were a fine cat. The others laughed and clapped as Santana revved the engine and as soon as they had stepped back she was peeling out of the garage and out onto the road, the car sliding a little as she took a hard left.

20 minutes later, along a large scenic straight next to the ocean, Santana pulled up next to a black Ferrari waiting at a stop light for her. When she looked over there was a brunette guy donning sunglasses with a busty blonde sat next to him. As Letty tapped away at her iPad Santana admired the car.

"Nice car. What's the retail on one of those?"

Josh smirked, revving the high powered engine. "More than you can afford, pal. Ferrari." Santana gulped a little before he spoke up once again. "Maybe I can show it to you sometime?"

Letty studied his usual trademark smirk before snapping the leather cover back over her iPad and glancing over at Santana who's hand was gripping the wheel tightly.

"Smoke him"

With a crystal clear understanding Santana turned her attentions back to the road in front of her. Both engines roared as they revved in preparation for the overhead stop light to turn green. Moments later and they were off the line, both cars showing their true power as they began racing across the long open stretch of coastal highway.

"_Now has come the day_  
_That I take the lead_  
_And I make you follow_  
_Toast your champagne_  
_'Cause I came for greed_  
_And not for tomorrow_  
_If it feels good then it feels good_  
_And I do it all day_  
_You want me to play_  
_You best bring your brain_  
_You best bring your money"_

Two oncoming pick up trucks in both of the two lanes ahead created a minor obstacle for the pair of races but Letty had to grip the top of the wind shield tightly as Santana swerved to the left an onto the opposite side of the road to avoid them before swerving back again still in first place.

"_Yeah!_  
_Make me a superstar_  
_Yeah!_  
_No matter who you are._

_Razorbladed lines_  
_And I walk the line_  
_Without fearing no one_  
_Damn my throat is dry_  
_I can't taste the wine_  
_From these empty bottles_  
_Films and magazines_  
_It's all what I need_  
_And all what I planned on_  
_Where's my limousine?_  
_It's just like a dream_  
_That I won't wake up from_

_Yeah!_  
_Make me a superstar_  
_Yeah!_  
_No matter who you are."_

As Santana shifted up another gear, even more power pouring out from the high powered engine, she dodged a black soft top convertible as Letty glanced behind them to see where Josh was. The high powered Ferrari was way back down the road behind them and Santana hadn't even used Nos yet. As she settled back into her seat and watched as said woman weaved through more traffic she knew she had made the right choice making her a part of her crew. Sure, she was hesitant at first but now she was pretty sure Santana was just what they needed to win at Race Wars. Still gripping on tightly to the roof above the wind shield she made a mental note to set up a race with Rory. Judging by this race she was pretty sure Santana wouldn't be losing to him in a drag race again any time soon.

* * *

After winning an easy race against Josh Letty instructed Santana to keep going once she had collected her winnings so she continued to cruise down the coastal path until Letty told her to pull into a small bar/diner that overlooked the ocean named 'The Blue Anchor'. A few people turned their heads when they heard the loud roar of her engine and moments later she was pulling into one of the empty front diagonally placed parking spaces.

Both her and Letty exited the car and made their way inside, Santana knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her crew boss without any of the others nearby to overhear. Not that she didn't like them, it was just that Cassandra had been pushing to get more information out of Letty and Santana was being forced to rush something she clearly knew took time. Sure, they were now part of the same team and Letty was her boss but their friendship was still growing and if there was one thing Santana had learned lately it was not to rush things, especially with a woman like Letty – hard-headed with a short temper that could clam up if she was pushed too much. She was pretty sure the only person who could push her further than anyone else was Mia, for obvious reasons. However, Cassandra had insisted and despite the fact that both Roz and Santana thought she was asking for too much too soon it was her operation and all they could do was go along with her plans and orders. Apparently she knew what she was doing.

So, as they sat down at a table ready to order Santana knew that this was probably her only chance in a while when she'd have the perfect opportunity to question Letty on some of the things Cassandra had asked her to investigate. As soon as their food had been served Letty beat her to the punch when she had noticed her nervous demeanour.

"So, what's wrong S?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" She lied, picking something out of her small cardboard box of food.

Letty wasn't convinced. "Come on. Obviously something's off" She said, taking off her sunglasses and hooking them on her tank top.

"Fine. I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"It's nothing..."

"Well, it's obviously something or else you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Come on, talk to me"

Santana sighed, Letty watching as she seemed to deflate. "Fine. After these past few weeks doing my car I just kinda got to wondering. I've put nearly all my money into it but I know for a fact that you guys can't be making that much money off of doing tune-ups and random jobs."

"What are you getting at?" The crew leader asked, sticking a shrimp into her mouth.

Santana shrugged, taking a bite of her own shrimp. "I guess I've just gotta make a little extra on the side like you do"

"Like I do?"

"Come on, the crew's cars are expensive. They can't of paid for all of that stuff under the hoods just by racing every now and again. The winnings shouldn't have covered the whole of that by far, even I know that"

Letty eyed her suspiciously for a few moments, wondering if she should tell her. It wasn't very long before she relented and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper she had been carrying ever since Santana had joined the team. Putting it on the table she slid it across the wood to the other racer.

Santana picked it up and eyed it carefully before looking up at her boss. "What's this?"

"It's directions" She replied simply, chewing on another shrimp.

"To what?"

"To a warm up for Race Wars. We'll see how you do there and then we'll talk"

* * *

"Everybody up, we're racing"

Santana looked up from where she was sat on the sofa, Brittany sat between her legs on the floor. Brittany glanced up at Santana and shrugged so the Latina stood up and offered her hand to her girlfriend. When she pulled the blonde up she pressed a soft kiss to her lips before lacing their fingers together and heading towards the back door in front of everybody else.

By now Santana knew from what Brittany had told her that if Letty came in and told them they were racing they were all expected to take their own cars. With a parting kiss the Latina slipped into her Supra which was the third in line, Mia in front of her and Brittany behind her. When Dani pulled out first and headed the pack the rest of the crew slowly joined until Letty took over and took the lead, all of them following her to a supposed race location.

As Santana followed she was glad to finally be in her own car again. Glancing to her right she smiled over at Brittany as they stayed next to each other, happy that things were going well and finally falling into place. As Brittany winked at her she chuckled and faced back on the road in front of her, watching as they followed behind Quinn and Rachel.

When they arrived in the lower part of the city, i.e. the industrial district, they parked up in a diagonal row facing what looked like a massive power plant. Exiting their cars Quinn was the first one to question Letty on what they were doing there.

"What's going on? Where's Kurt and Blaine?"

"We're not doing that tonight" Letty said, leaning up against the hood of her Plymouth.

"Wait, I thought you said we were racing?" Dani frowned.

"We are, just not formally. No cash, no pink slips, just for fun like the old days"

Instead of pushing further Dani stepped back to her place beside Santana. "So who are we racing? Each other?" Rachel asked.

Letty shook her head and smirked. "You'll see"

Moments later they heard the dual roar of two cars and it wasn't long before they caught sight of two cars rushing down the road towards them. Both cars came to a stop on the road in front of where they were parked and Shelby stepped out of her Camaro and Holly stepped out of her Jaguar.

"Ready to race?" Shelby grinned, studying the shocked look plastered across each of the crew's faces.

Letty grinned at her drivers and turned back to the woman she considered her adoptive mother. "We are."

"We're racing you guys? That's not fair" Rachel groaned.

Shelby smiled at her daughter. "Come on, it's not that bad"

"Maybe not to you but it's kinda awkward for me when my mom is a street racing legend"

"I can't help that dear. Now how are we doing this?"

Holly walked around and stood next to her girlfriend. "Yeah, how so? Oh, hey guys"

There was a mix of greetings towards the blonde before Letty could explain. "A mile down the road there will be a barrel. It's a tag team race so one driver from each team will make the run down to the barrel, come around it and make their way back. The second driver can't go until the first one has crossed the line completely. First team to finish is the winner"

"Who's gonna judge the line?" Shelby asked.

"Kurt and Blaine are on their way now"

"Why can't we do it?" Rachel asked.

Letty shrugged. "Not that I don't trust you guys but we need someone outside of our crew to judge. I know what you guys are like when it comes to close calls"

Rachel watched as she winked and huffed, feeling Quinn wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to the side of her head. The brunette soon gave up on the protest at the feel of Quinn's lips and let herself melt into her girlfriend's embrace as they waited for their other friends to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long before they saw Holly's other work truck, a red 1999 Ford F-150 Lightning truck with her shop information decals on the side of each door. Once Blaine had parked up on the end next to Letty's car him and his boyfriend exited the truck and walked up to where everybody was gathered.

"What's going down?"

"We're racing but with no prize. Just for fun. We need you to get that barrel I asked for a mile down the road and I need you two to judge non-biased to determine who crosses the line first"

"Tag team race?"

"Yep"

"Cool. We'll do that now"

"Who are we racing?" Shelby asked.

"Me and Santana"

Santana looked over at her boss at the sound of her name. "You sure?"

"Yep. This is the race Shelby wanted for when your car was finished"

"Yeah, and let me tell you that it looks good"

Santana nodded at the older brunette. "Thanks. Let's do this"

"That's the spirit!" Holly beamed. "Let's go man!"

When it was decided that Letty and Shelby would be the first ones racing the others waited until she was turned around on the road. As Letty watched the experienced brunette reposition her car she turned to Santana who was stood next to her. "I'm thinking save the spray for the return trip. These two are experienced, more so than me and they know what they're doing. Keep your foot down and do what it takes to win. You ready?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"Then let's do this"

With a fist bump Letty walked towards her Plymouth, Santana watching for a few moments before turning around and making her way towards her own car.

"Good luck S" Quinn smiled, patting her on the back as she walked past.

"Yeah, good luck Santana" Rachel added.

"Thanks guys"

With a few more good lucks thrown her way she finally made it to her car where Brittany was lent up against it by the drivers side door. The blonde grinned as the Latina approached her.

"Bet you didn't think you were racing tonight"

"Certainly not but I love it so it's not a problem" She shrugged.

"You're in hot water. You're racing _with_ a legend, and _against_ two legends"

"I think I can handle it" She smiled, stepping into Brittany's personal space.

Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around her neck, Santana's arms going to her waist. "You sure about that?"

Santana chuckled as she inched her face closer to the blonde's. "Pretty sure"

"Liar"

"You wish"

Santana cut off any chance she had to reply by pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, Quinn's voice breaking them apart.

"Keep it in your pants Lopez. You've gotta race"

Brittany smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "She's right but maybe we could continue this later?"

Santana beamed at the idea. "I like the sound of that. Definitely."

With another kiss she pulled away and Brittany moved aside to allow her to enter the car. Once the door was closed she watched as the Latina strapped herself into the seat and prepared herself, leaning in through the open window when she was done.

"Good luck" She whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling away.

Santana smiled at the blonde and started pulling her car out, then repositioning it next to Holly's Jaguar which was facing the road diagonally. The blonde grinned over at the younger racer and winked before looking back to where her girlfriend was lined up next to Letty.

As Blaine finally made it back to where they were all situated he parked up his truck next to Mia's Silvia where Letty's car had been and got out, looking over at the brunette.

"You wanna do the honours?"

"Sure"

Blaine nodded and Mia made her way over to the spray-painted line that Kurt had put down whilst his boyfriend had been placing the barrel marker down the road. Once she was in the middle both cars started revving their powerful engines.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Tina asked to no one in particular.

Her girlfriend shrugged from her place beside her. "I don't know. It's muscle against muscle, new and old. Then you've got Holly and Santana with similar cars. It's anyone's game"

"Fair point"

"You think Santana's a legend in the making?" Dani asked, watching as Mia talked to Letty through the open driver's side window.

"Probably" Quinn answered, the blonde leaning up against the hood of her car with Rachel stood between her legs and her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Maybe, we'll see how she does at Race Wars" Rachel added.

Dani hummed in acknowledgement and looked back to where Mia was holding the white bandanna to start the race. All eyes focused on her when she raised her arms.

"You ready?" She asked, looking over at Shelby. The response she got was a load rev of her engine, prompting her to look over at her girlfriend. "You ready?" Letty nodded and Mia winked at her, the brunette grinning as she held up her arms a little longer for added suspense.

In the few moments she had before the race started Letty looked over at Santana and caught her newest wheelman's eye. They both nodded at each other in understanding and moments later Mia was dropping to the floor to start the race.

Both driver's immediately shot off of the line, their engines roaring as they quickly shifted up gears. Letty watched as Shelby's car pulled ahead slightly on the straight, the Camaro steering over to the right so that she was in Letty's forward line of sight. The older woman grinned as she glimpsed into her side mirror to see the black Plymouth getting further away and smiled as she shifted up yet another gear, her car much more powerful that Letty had once thought.

_'Of course she's ahead already. Show-off'_ she thought, shifting up another gear and pressing her foot down as far as it would go on the pedal in an attempt to keep up with the other woman.

As she came up a few inches behind Shelby she kept the pressure on the older woman as she pressed her foot down as far as it would go, her engine showing it's true power as she managed to keep the pace. As they both sped towards the barrel Blaine had placed in the center of the road Letty made a quick mental note to get Santana to look at her engine to see if she couldn't fine tune it so that she could get a little more out of it in future races.

She knew that she was good at tinkering on her engine and adjusting it now and again, especially with her own muscle engine, but she knew Santana fine tuned things and if she could get that little more out of her car she knew it would make a race like this much more easy.

Right behind her adoptive mother she saw the barrel ahead and knew that she would have to try and keep this tight if she was going to keep up on the return trip. She wasn't one for precision driving and she knew pulling off this turn wouldn't be easy so she put all of her focus into sticking on Shelby like a fly to fly paper. She wasn't gonna let her go easily.

When the turn came up both drivers went wide due to the less adequate handling they had in favour of power in the engine. A necessary flaw in their cars they had to handle it the best the could in hopes that they didn't lose too much speed. Just as Shelby managed to turn Letty had kept true to her word and kept it as tight as she could, just pulling in front long enough to start up a lead for the first time in the race. However, Shelby wasn't having it and she knew that she had to do something or else the younger driver would give Santana a head start on Holly if she made it across the line first.

Shifting up a gear and gaining speed she steered a little to the left and when she was in the perfect position she steered back to the right, clipping the Plymouth on the back bumper and pulling off a perfect pit manoeuvre. As Letty spun out of control and unsuccessfully maintained her lead Shelby smirked over at her as she sped ahead into first place once more.

Letty growled as her car came to a stop and she immediately shifted up and sped back into a forward facing position to try and keep up with the woman who had probably just gained the head start for the second leg.

It wasn't long before Shelby saw her reappear in her rearview mirror and smirked when she knew that Letty was probably pissed that she had took her lead away from her. Hard-headed, she knew that the Latina was more determined than ever to knock her off the top spot and she would stop at nothing to give Santana the edge they needed if they were going to win.

Santana watched from her place next to Holly as the two muscle cars approached the line, Shelby in the lead. Gripping the steering wheel she felt her heart race in anticipation of taking over for her crew. Sure, she had raced with Brittany in a tag team before but it was obvious that they were going to win from the start. Here it was different, Shelby and Holly were legends when it came to driving and she was pretty sure that it was going to be tough the entire race.

She watched as Letty used Nos but it was no use, Shelby had gained a significant lead and crossed the line way before Letty ever could. Holly celebrated as she shot out of her place and sped onto the road as Letty neared the finish line.

Santana's senses were on high alert ready to put her foot down on the pedal as soon as her crew leader crossed the line. Whispering to herself she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Come on Letty."

A few seconds later and she was pulling out of her position, already pressing her foot down and shifting up a gear in an attempt to make up lost time. Letty cursed as she hit her steering wheel with both hands, her head hitting the back of her racing seat.

"Fuck!"

Mia watched as her girlfriend moved to the side so that the other two racers could cross the line without anything in the way. Taking one last look at the rear lights of Santana's Supra she made her way over to the woman she loved in hopes that she could console her in some way.

Meanwhile, Santana was doing her best to push her car as far as it would go in order to catch up with the blonde who had gotten a massive head start on her. Letty knew that her car was powerful, she had won against a Ferrari for God sakes, so both her and Santana knew there was a good chance she could still take the lead and win this thing. She had the tools, she just needed to know how to put them to good use.

Holly caught sight of the blue car in her rearview mirror but kept her calm façade, her normal attitude melting back into one which had taken a back seat in recent years. She felt herself fall back into what she loved to do, soaking up the moment of racing with her girlfriend again. Being the owner of a parts shop she was always busy, and so was Shelby. They hardly had any time to do the thing they loved so tonight they were both letting themselves enjoy the temporary distraction from their usual hectic lives. If that meant winning against people they held close, so be it. She was pretty sure Letty would keep challenging them to races until they finally won and she was ok with that. She really didn't care who won in the end, as long as she got to drive.

Seeing Santana catching up to her she smiled, already knowing that the younger woman was determined to make up for the time she had lost waiting for Letty to cross the line. She wasn't surprised when she caught up to her fast, knowing she had put an exceptional amount of performance parts under the hood to boost it substantially. Combined with her knack for fine tuning she was pretty sure Santana had tuned it just right so that it was one of the best tuner cars in the city. Her own car was powerful, but she was pretty sure that whatever was under the hood would give her Jaguar a run for it's money.

Santana kept pushing and saw Holly make her way around the barrel at the end, the Jaguar passing her as she approached the marker. Holly watched in her rearview as Santana threw the car into a drift around the barrel, impressed at how she snapped the car into a forward facing position without losing speed. Although she wasn't really surprised, knowing that that car she had had allowed her to pull the manoeuvre off with ease.

Santana immediately shifted up a gear and pushed forward once again, smiling at the sound of her highly powered tuner engine as it shifted up a gear. Nothing could beat the sound as she gained on her opponent, all of the finely tuned components her and the crew had spent hours and days putting in all working in perfect harmony with each other.

Seeing her catch up Holly knew by the look on her face that she was determined to win this race for her crew, probably even to prove to them that she was still worthy of being asked to join. Whatever the reason Santana didn't give up and pushed her car to the limit and eventually caught up with Holly just as they reached the halfway mark.

Just as her front bumper edged to the right of Holly's rear end the blonde suddenly swerved to the right. Not quite understanding what she was doing Santana frowned at her, momentarily watching the white car to the right of her. Although Santana may not have understood her sudden move Holly knew exactly what she was doing having seen a small roadworks sign pushed to the side. Using her momentum she swung the car wide and hit the sign, the flimsy piece of metal flying right in Santana's path.

"How'd you like them apples?!" She laughed, watching as Santana violently swerved to avoid being hit by the flying piece of debris.

"Fuck!"

Growling she used all of her skills to regain control and floored the car in an attempt to catch up before it was too late. Just as she was a few feet behind her the white Jaguar got a sudden boost of speed seeing the signature blue flames shooting out of the exhaust pipe. Remembering what Letty had said she knew she was able to use her own liquid speed.

Grinning she pressed down on both buttons in the middle of her steering wheel and was thrown right back into her seat as she was catapulted forward in a rush of speed. She grinned at the feeling of being free, her car quickly catching up with Holly and coming up next to her.

Both cars edged inches ahead of each other back and forth until they eventually crossed the line, everybody watching as Holly came to a quick stop and Santana as she hit the brake and slid her car around to face the other racer. Everybody cheered as the race was finally over but Santana knew that she and her crew leader couldn't relax until they knew who had won.

Santana sighed and unhooked her harness, getting out and walking over to where everybody was gathered around Holly's car. Once she had took her place beside Letty Blaine decided it was time to put everybody out of their misery and tell them who had actually won.

"And the winner's are...Holly and Shelby!"

There were various claps and congratulations from crew members but when the two women saw Letty and Santana's faces they walked up to them and pulled them in for hugs.

"You know it was for fun right?" Shelby questioned as she pulled away from Santana. The Latina shrugged. "Oh, come on! You have to admit it was fun right?"

"I guess..." Shelby grinned at her and it wasn't long before Santana was smiling, Letty lightening up a little too as Holly pulled away from her and the winners switched places.

"How about we go to Kitty's for drinks and we put this behind us? You never know, you might just beat us one day. You had great co-ordination though for your first time racing together" Holly smiled, placing an arm around Santana's shoulders.

Letty looked over at the parts shop owner as Mia wrapped her arms around her waist sideways. "I guess. Let's go guys. Drinks are on Holly"

"Hey, why me?"

The Latina smirked. "Because you offered" She shrugged, walking over to where she had parked her car.

Holly rolled her eyes and squeezed Santana one last time before pulling away, sending her a sympathetic smile and walking over to where her Jag was still parked in the middle of the road. Santana watched as Shelby pressed a quick kiss to her lips before entering her own car, people starting to follow them.

Shaking her head she was just about to make her way to her own car when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around she saw Brittany who flashed her a quick smile before pulling her in for a hug, Santana surprised at how the blonde knew just what she needed.

"You'll win next time, I'm sure"

Santana's arms went to her waist and when Brittany pulled her head away from her shoulder she saw nothing but complete faith in her that next time she would indeed win against the two women who had definitely proved their titles of being street legends tonight against them.

Not replying she simply lent forward and connected their lips together in a kiss she would have liked to have continued for much longer but Brittany had already pulled away. "Come on, let's get to Kitty's"

* * *

Santana and Brittany were the last ones to arrive at the bar and parked in the two empty spaces on the end next to Quinn's unmistakable yellow Skyline. Kitty smiled at them when they entered the bar hand-in hand and greeted them cheerfully as they made themselves comfy on two empty stools at the bar.

"Hey guys, what can I get you? Apparently drinks are on Holly"

"Hey Kitty. I'll have a coke"

"And I'll have the same" Brittany added, smiling at her other boss.

"Coming right up." It wasn't long before the blonde came back and handed them what they had asked for. "Here you go. So, did you guys race tonight?"

"Santana and Letty did."

"And how did it go?"

Brittany shrugged. "They didn't race each other. They did a tag team race."

"Ok, so who did they race?" The blonde asked, glancing over at Santana who was taking another sip from her coke can.

"Holly and Shelby"

"Are you kidding me? Really?" Brittany nodded. "Who won?"

"Who do you think?"

"Don't worry Santana, I'm sure Letty will probably have you in training until you beat them. I've gotta go and make a round for empty glasses but I'll be back in a while. Enjoy your drinks ladies"

Both women nodded and watched as she walked away just as Quinn and Rachel joined them at the bar.

"Hey, have you guys noticed the tension tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Between who?" Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow at her new best friend.

Rachel was the one was to provide the answer. "Dani and Kitty"

Brittany and Santana frowned at each other before looking back at the small brunette. "Are you sure?" Brittany asked her best friend.

"Yeah, take a look" Rachel said as she took a sip of her own drink.

Both Brittany and Santana turned their gazes to where Dani and Kitty were obviously avoiding each other. Turning back to the bar Santana took a sip of her drink. "They kissed"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Santana glanced over at her shoulder once more before turning back around. "I'm sure"

"What should we do?" Quinn asked, watching Kitty as she glared over at Dani before turning away.

"Nothing" Santana answered taking another sip of her drink.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing"

"If there's one thing I've learnt it's not to get involved in other relationships"

Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You did with me and Quinn"

"Yeah but you were different"

"How?"

"I had more knowledge. When it comes to Kitty and Dani I have barely anything to help assist me in bringing them together or working through their differences"

"She has a point" Brittany shrugged.

"Come on guys, they so obviously like each other!"

Santana glanced over at Quinn before looking back at Rachel. "Fine, but if this blows up in our faces the blames on you"

"As long as I have your blessing I'll handle the rest"

"Nope, you're including us" Brittany objected.

"Of course, why wouldn't I include my best friend? I guess this is it then? Operation Kani is on!"

* * *

It wasn't until Monday the next week when Letty called a team meeting, Burt already having them work on their next project. It wasn't major like Santana's Supra so they could relax a little and take their time, meaning that Letty didn't have to keep pushing them to stay on time.

Sitting down next to her girlfriend who had her signature clipboard in her arms Letty studied her crew. Quinn was stood at the entrance of the garage with her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, Marley was sat up on the hood of her car (which was in for a tune-up by Santana) with Tina stood in between her legs, Dani was leant up against a large red snap-on toolbox that was just a little shorter than her and Brittany was sat on Santana's lap, the Latina's arms around her waist with her chin on the blonde's shoulder as she sat on an empty crate next to Mia.

"Ok guys, first complete team meeting. Obviously Santana's back on the road so we can start getting ready for Race Wars. First off we're heading just outside the city and we're gonna meet up with some others and have a day of practising out in the desert. After that we're gonna get a head start on Puck's crew and start racing them. For now let's just focus on practice day. You all know the drill. Pack an overnight bag and be prepared to be driving all day. In the meantime whilst me and Mia arrange it with Kurt and Blaine I want you to make Santana's job as easy as possible. We need her tune-ups if we're gonna win. I think that's it so get back to work"

As everybody started dispersing Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind as she walked over to where she had first been working on Marley's Camaro.

"Need any help?" The blonde asked, peering over Santana's shoulder and down to the engine in front of her.

"Nope."

"Anything at all?"

"I'm fine babe"

"Babe?"

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped out"

Brittany laughed at the Latina's nervousness. "Don't worry. I actually kinda like it"

Santana looked over her shoulder at the other woman. "Really?"

"Yes"

Just as they had pressed their lips together Letty walked past them with a grin on her face. "Get back to work you two"

Santana rolled her eyes and with another peck to Brittany's lips she let the blonde go, grinning as she slapped her on the rear. Brittany turned around in shock but immediately used it against her, winking and making sure to put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away. She smirked when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Santana's wide-eyed expression. She was so whipped already.

* * *

_If you go to my Tumblr the car designs are now finished! Yay! :D – **shinodafan94 . tumblr **_**_.com_**

_Song used: Saliva - 'Superstar'_

TBC


	11. Warm-Up Day

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Ok guys, long update but it's kinda making up for there being no update last week. I hope you enjoy this one as I worked really hard on it so without further ado, enjoy!_

_Thank you to everybody out there reviewing, adding to faves and alerts, it's good to know that people are out there reading and enjoying it!_

* * *

Santana smiled as she watched the rising morning sun, a cool breeze ghosting over her skin and rustling her hair as she took in a deep breath of ocean air. Sat on the hood of her car she was eating breakfast whilst she watched the sunrise at the docks. It was the Friday of the week when her car was finished and she was enjoying the quiet before she had to head into work. She was broken out of her thoughts when a bear claw was waved in front of her face, grinning as she lent her head forward to take a bite and pressing a kiss to the long slender fingers that were clutching it tightly.

When she heard a giggle she glanced to her left where Brittany was sat next to her, the two of them having decided to get breakfast early and then head to the shop together.

"Hey, that was a big bite!" She protested, seeing the damage Santana had done to her sweet pastry.

"You offered" Santana laughed as she chewed, prompting the blonde to slap her on the bicep playfully before sighing and leaning into her.

When the Latina had finished her mouthful she sat up a little and wrapped her left arm around Brittany's waist, the other woman resting her head on her shoulder as they cuddled together and enjoyed the silence. She heard Brittany sigh in appreciation as she wrapped her arm around her lower back resulting in the blonde cuddling into her even more.

With a kiss to the top of her head Santana decided to question the blonde on something that had been bugging her for weeks. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"When I raced Rory, what was that 'I know' line all about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking a bite of her bearclaw.

"I don't know. It's just that it's been bugging me ever since you said it"

"You wanna know what I meant?" Santana nodded. "Well, I knew you had a crush on me"

"You did?"

"Yep, I was just teasing as well but I knew you liked me"

"Even that early on?"

"Yeah. I know Rory likes me but the way you looked at me was different than anybody else before. It was kind and caring. Not like him, he looks at me like a stalker"

She felt Santana chuckle above her. "So I don't look at you like a stalker?"

"Of course not! I like the way you look at me"

"You do?"

"Hmm"

Brittany reached her now-free hand up to cup Santana's jaw and pulled her in for a kiss, the Latina internally smiling at the remnants of sugar left on her girlfriend's lips. When her phone started ringing in her pocket she growled as she was forced to pull away to answer it. Brittany grinned at the other woman's reaction and curled back into her warmth as she reached into her pocket to retrieve the interruptive object.

Sliding her finger across the screen she lifted it up to her ear whilst her other arm wrapped back around Brittany's waist to hold her close as the blonde rested her head on her shoulder. "Hello?"

"_Santana?"_

"Hey Mia"

"_Hey, you're with Britt right?"_

"Yeah, we wanted to get breakfast together before we headed over to the garage. What's going on?"

"_Letty wants everybody back at the house ready to get out of the city"_

"What for?"

"_It's training day"_

"Ok, when does she need us back by?"

"_In the next hour. I suggest you make sure you've got your bag packed. We're not coming back until tomorrow"_

"Cool. We'll see you soon"

"_Good. Bye Santana"_

"Bye Mia"

When she ended the call Brittany pulled away to look up at her. "What did Mia want?"

"Letty wants us back at the house. It's training day"

"When?"

"In the next hour so I guess we'd better get moving"

"But I don't want to. I wanted to enjoy breakfast with you"

"I know you did, I did too, but we have duties and I really don't want to get my ass kicked by Letty for not arriving on time"

"Good point. Let's go"

With a peck to Santana's lips she slid off the hood and made her way around to the passenger side of the Supra. Making sure that she had all of the rubbish from their food Santana placed it in the trunk before slipping into the car with her girlfriend. Once the couple were buckled in the car was fired up and Santana started pulling out of the dock's area.

She smiled with Brittany reached over and took her right hand into her own as she pulled onto the main road.

"So, is your bag in your motel room?"

"Yep, we've gotta stop by there first and then we can head over to the house. Have you packed?"

"Uh huh. We just have to get yours and we're good to go"

"Cool"

With a kiss to Brittany's knuckles she focused back on the road as the blonde played around with the touch-screen media center that had been installed on her dashboard.

5 minutes later Santana pulled into her motel and ignoring the stares at her car from some of the other residents she kissed Brittany goodbye before exiting, grabbing her trash from the trunk and disposing of it then heading up to the upper level to grab her bag. Brittany smiled sweetly as she watched the Latina exit her room and make her way down to place her duffel bag in the trunk before hopping into the driver's seat once more and handed the blonde her blue Nos cooler bag. Their hands interlinked once more and they were on their way again, this time heading back to the house to meet the others.

When they arrived they found a mass of extra cars parked on either side of the street so Santana pulled up into the free space behind Holly's red Ford truck opposite the house.

"Wow, everybody's here" She said, shutting down the engine as they both surveyed the flurry of activity moving in and out of the house.

As Quinn made her way towards her Skyline with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder she glanced to her right to see Santana and Brittany making their way across the street hand-in-hand. Smiling she stopped just as Rachel walked out of the house.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Q" Santana greeted, fist pumping the blonde as soon as they were close enough.

"Hey S. You got your stuff?"

"Yep, all ready to go"

"Hey guys" Rachel welcomed, a small bag dangling from her left hand.

"Hey Rach" Brittany beamed, her best friend unable to keep the smile from forming on her own lips at her cheery mood.

It was then that Mia and Letty exited the house, the crew leader sending her a small greeting before making her way over to her Plymouth to put something into her trunk. Mia turned her gaze away from her girlfriend to look back at Brittany and Santana.

"Sorry if I interrupted you guys. I know said you wanted to enjoy breakfast alone when you left this morning"

Santana waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, if it's crew stuff we're there. Plus, we managed to have some time to ourselves" She said, glancing to Brittany as she finished and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend before turning back to Mia. "Yep. We got some time so it wasn't all for nothing."

Mia nodded. "Well, now that I know I didn't ruin your morning I guess all we have to do now is finish getting ready"

"How many people are there coming with us?" Santana asked.

"The entire crew plus Shelby, Holly, Kitty, Blaine and Kurt. We're also meeting some friends out there"

"Anything you need help with?"

"Nope, we're nearly done anyway"

Santana nodded and watched Mia walked away before turning her attentions back to the three women surrounding her.

"Is your bag in your car babe?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep, done last night"

"Meoooowwww"

Rachel and Quinn followed the direction of their friends gazes and turned around to see Lord Tubbington waddling across the lawn, the bell on his collar jingling as he moved. Ignoring the three other women he only had eyes for one, meowing appreciatively as Brittany broke free of Santana's hold to pick him up.

The others watched as he purred and rubbed his face up against Brittany's jaw, the large cat happy to be in her arms once again. As she clutched him tightly she called Mia over.

"Mia, where's Lord Tubbington staying? Here?"

"No, he can come if he wants"

She nodded and watched as Mia disappeared back into the house.

"He can?" Santana questioned, eyeing the cat as he nuzzled into Brittany's chest. She strangely felt a tiny ping of jealously over the feline who had her girlfriend's undivided attention.

Said blonde nodded as she stroked his head. "Yeah."

"He comes with us anyway. He's sort of our mascot for days like this" Rachel explained, wrapping both arms around Quinn's waist from the side and snuggling into her girlfriend's warmth.

"So does he just hang around with everybody?"

Quinn nodded as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder's. "Pretty much."

Santana nodded as Holly walked up to them. "Hey dudes. You ready to go?" There were various nods and verbal affirmations from the other women. "Good, Letty told me to tell you to get into your cars. We're heading out in a few minutes. Oh, and Brittany Mia told me to give you this"

When Brittany accepted the small cooler bag of cat stuff they all parted and made their way to their cars. As Santana opened her driver's side door she glanced over at Brittany to see the blonde placing Lord Tubbington onto the passenger side seat of her car. Looking down she unzipped her cooler bag and ran across the road, holding out a can.

"What's this for?"

"I thought you might need a drink on the way there"

"Aww so sweet" She beamed, taking the can and leaning forward to connect their lips together.

When they pulled apart Santana smiled. "Drive safe"

"I will"

Brittany watched as she then leaned down to peer into the car. "Bye Lord T"

With a final peck to the blonde's lips she made her way back across the street to her car and slipped inside, strapping herself into her race harness and firing up the engine. She watched as everybody else got into their cars; Blaine in his Porsche, Kurt in Holly's Ford truck in front of her with Kitty, Shelby into her Camaro and Holly into her Jaguar plus the rest of the crew in their own individual cars. Everybody on the driveway pulled out and waited until Letty had started driving, the crew following with the add-ons behind them.

As they pulled out of the city Mercedes and Sam watched from their cars at a gas station out of sight as they hit the highway. "What do you think they're doing?" The dark skinned woman asked, watching as the convoy turned onto the access road.

Hey boyfriend shrugged as he handed her a can of soda. "Don't know. Think we should call Puck?"

"Yeah, we don't know what they're doing. Let's just hope they finally came to their senses and got their ass out of town before we beat their sorry asses at Race Wars. Hang on"

Sam nodded, his sight never leaving the convoy as he took a sip of his drink. Meanwhile Mercedes had speed dialled her crew leader in the hopes that he wasn't busy.

"_Yeah?"_

"Puck, we just saw Letty and her crew leave town"

"_Where?"_

"The highway. Want us to tail them?"

"_No. They'll notice"_

"You sure? It looks suspicious"

"_How?"_

"They took the whole crew plus Blaine, a pick-up, Shelby and Holly"

"_Stick to what I said. They'll notice you following them for sure"_

"Ok, well, we just wanted to let you know"

"_Thanks"_

Puck sighed as he hung up the phone, taking a few moments to ponder something before dialling a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Puck"

"_What can I do for you?"_

"Ortiz's crew just left town. No doubt they're planning something against my crew"

"_Keep calm, everything will be fine. Just bide your time, they can't be doing anything major"_

"Oh yeah? They took Blaine and Holly and Shelby!"

"_Like I said, play it cool and let them do whatever they have to do. They have it coming to them, you and I both know that"_

"Fine, but if this bites me in the ass the blames on you"

"_Whatever you say. Stay calm and don't do anything we'll regret. Clear?"_

"Clear"

When the person on the end of the line hung up he sighed and spent a few quiet moments pondering over this new information. On the one hand his gut was telling him to round up his crew and follow them but his brain was telling him to wait and bide his time, knowing that he would get them in the long run. All he had to do was wait.

Growling he threw his phone across his desk. "Fucking Ortiz!"

* * *

When the crew reached the desert outside of town, just North of a mountain pass, Letty directed them towards what seemed to be a literal ghost town. Minding to stay with everybody else Santana took a few moments to survey the area, everything deserted and probably left that way for a very long time. Whoever once lived here had packed up and left a long time ago and as to what they were there for, Santana had no clue so she just went along with it and continued to follow her boss regardless.

When Letty pulled up in front of the old gas station the rest of the crew followed, all parking in a line next to her including their tag-alongs. Shutting off their engines it was a sight to see in the middle of a barren desert-like area, so many modified bright and unique cars parked up in a line next to each other, it was as if they had just come off a factory production line and hadn't been driven yet.

Stepping out into the hot desert sun Santana glanced over at Brittany who was parked next to her. They had spent about an hour travelling and had about two more until lunch. So, whatever this warm up thing was she was sure they were going to be jumping right into it. Brittany smiled at her and they both made their way over to where everybody else was gathering, Santana just catching sight of Lord Tubbington fast asleep on her girlfriend's passenger side seat.

"So, what's going on boss?" Marley asked.

"We should be starting soon, we just have to wait for our friends to get here"

They weren't kept waiting for long when a large black tour bus and a truck pulling a towable RV pulled up in front of them, a black woman stepping out along with a small honey brunette. As she studied the large vehicles Santana wondered exactly what they were going to be doing today and exactly how they would fit into those plans.

"Guys, you all know Sugar and Unique. Santana, these are our co-organizers, Unique and Sugar. They always hold a warm-up for us out here and they race with us whenever they're in the city. They're from a place not too far from here"

"So these are the people who are joining us?"

"Correct."

Santana stepped forward and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Santana"

"Nice to meet you too. You're the new crew member right?" Unique asked, her grin exceptionally wide.

"That I am"

"Don't forget me!"

Santana turned and chuckled at the blonde she called her girlfriend. "I know babe. Britt's a crew member too"

"Finally! Hi, I'm Sugar" The shorter woman announced, pulling Santana in for a hug.

"Hi"

Clapping her hands together Letty grinned. "So now that we're introduced let's get started!"

* * *

Once everything was set up and in order Shelby called everybody around the area where people could lounge and chill under the shade and out of the hot sun.

"Ok, there's an odd amount of drivers on the crew so I've asked Blaine to stand in for the day. First thing we need to do is split people up into two teams. To make it interesting it's gonna be couples against couples, with the exceptions of Blaine ans Dani of course" She chuckled, some of the others joining in. "Team one is Letty, Santana, Quinn, Tina and Dani. Team two is Mia, Brittany, Rachel, Marley, and Blaine. Also, we're gonna be racing all types of races. Whoever wins the most of those races overall at the end of the day wins. Now come on, lets move people"

The newly picked teams separated and moved away from each other to talk tactics.

"What do we do first?" Brittany asked.

"I think we should pick a temporary crew leader for the day" Rachel suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. That way we have someone to help lead us. Who should we pick?" Blaine offered.

A few moments later Marley held her hand up. "Mia"

The brunette in question watched as everybody else seemed to agree and hold their hands up, effectively making her the chosen one.

"You guys think I can do this?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course! Knowing the others they'll vote for Letty and who better to be our crew leader than the woman who knows her better than anyone?"

Mia smiled and glanced over her shoulder to see the others huddled around in a circle like they were. No doubt they were also picking their own crew leader.

"So, what do we do?" Santana asked.

"Maybe have someone in charge?" Tina offered.

"Yeah, I think we've got that covered" Dani smiled, looking over at Letty.

The Latina in question glanced around at the others who seemed to agree that she was the perfect choice, not that she wouldn't have been picked anyway but it was good to see they all put their trust in her to lead them on more than one occasion.

"If you think that's best guys..." With a round of various nods she continued. "Ok then, now all we need is a name..."

* * *

"First race: Speedtrap"

Everybody gathered around Shebly as she called out the first type of race. "Ok ladies, first race is a speedtrap. You should know the rules but for those of you that don't it simply means that it doesn't matter who crosses the line, it's who's the fastest in the long run. Like a tag-team race you work together to win. People who aren't part of the teams like me and Holly will be at various points of the course taking your speeds and whoever has the largest total of both drivers combined wins. Unique and Sugar are gonna give you the course maps for your GPS' and then you have to choose who's racing. Unique you're with Letty's team, Sugar you're with Mia's team. Everybody clear? Ok then, let's move it people"

As the two mini crews separated once more Letty was already jumping head first into the task at hand. "Ok guys, speed trap. We need technical drivers who can keep speed. What do you think?"

"Tina's a scout, that's gotta count for something" Quinn suggested, leaning up against her Skyline next to Santana.

"Yeah, I've driven a 350Z, it can hold it's speed and if you're a scout it's even better. You're made for this type of thing"

Letty shook her head in acknowledgement. "Ok, T, you in?"

The Asian woman nodded. "Sure"

"I think it's safe to say now we need a fast car"

"We all have fast cars but who's right for this race?"

"Good point, T. Dani, you're up"

"Cool" The blonde woman grinned and stepped closer to Tina, resting an arm over her shoulder. "What now?"

"We wait until the race starts"

* * *

Tina pulled up into the empty space on the end next to Dani's Ford GT, the other crew only just picking their driver's. She was somewhat thankful that Letty was on point, knowing that the boss lady was efficient when it came to things and situations like this. It came as if it was second nature and thinking about it right now she knew it was definitely a plus that they had over the other crew, hence the reason why they were already ready to go.

It wasn't long before they finally made their mind up and Marley pulled up next to Dani in her bright orange Camaro and Blaine pulled up on the end. Now lined up Marley grinned over at her girlfriend through Dani and over to her, smirking and winking at the same time. Rolling her eyes she smiled and faced forwards, revving her engine as she mentally prepared herself to race. Dani did the same and blocked out everybody else as she took in a deep breath and mentally pictured how she was going to win the race. She had to to be careful and fast at the same time, the driving more important than crossing the line in first place. Marley and Blaine did the same and glanced over at Mia who was waiting on the sideline with the rest of their small crew, both driver's giving her a little salute as they waited for the race to start.

All four engine's revved loudly as Sugar made her way to the center of the road and as soon as she dropped her arms which was clutching a white bandanna they were off the line, a large cloud of dust in their wake.

They were presented with their first obstacle as a hard right turn came up fast, Dani not caring and shifting up another gear as she mapped out in her head how she was going to tackle it. People watched through their dashboard cams (a default accessory when you became part of the crew) as she slid around the corner at high speed, not quite drifting as she took the lead ahead of the other three drivers.

Blaine growled and despite knowing that he didn't have to worry about coming in first he wanted to be there anyway, the position giving any driver a thrill and a boost in confidence. However Dani wasn't letting up, never giving him an inch to make his way past. When she got ahead, she locked it in and it would stay that way until the end of the race.

Tina watched on in front from her position in third place as Blaine battled to get ahead and despite the fact that her girlfriend was battling her for her own position she knew that if she handled the next corner she could come out fast and hit the first trap with a high number.

Marley smiled as she sped ahead of the Nissan but with her car being all-American muscle she was hit with the handling flaw and was forced to slow down, watching as her girlfriend shifted up a gear and hit the first trap at high speed ahead of her. Growling she put her foot down as she worked to catch up, eventually coming up beside her and restarting their battle for third place.

Up ahead Blaine was still trying to get first place but he was stuck, Dani determined to not let him past even when she was working to maintain her speed. She was a tough driver to go up against and that applied to anybody from Blaine to Letty. She wasn't one to be messed with and when it came to something like this that involved high speed and intricate driving she was the perfect driver. Letty had certainly done a good job choosing her to do this race, it meant that her crew practically couldn't lose.

That being said, even though Blaine wasn't as experienced as the other racers he certainly made up for it in determination, his hunger to win and prove himself outweighing the fact that Dani was making it hard for him to pass her into first. As the blonde slid around the next corner it was a close call to increase speed as she passed Kurt, the painter mapping their speeds and quickly calling them into Holly who was waiting at the finish line.

The next trap was a ways ahead, the last of two remaining before they crossed the line. As Santana, Quinn and Letty all waited at the finish line they observed their driver's through their camera's, not quite sure as to who would win. Blaine and Marley were definitely giving them a hard time.

"Who'd you thinks gonna win?" Santana asked, watching as Dani slid around another corner at high speed whilst still keeping Blaine at arms length behind her.

Quinn shrugged. "It's a close one. I just hope Dani and Tina keep it together."

Meanwhile Tina saw a short-cut and took it, cutting a wide triangular-like corner as she sped down an old dirt road behind houses on either side. As she rejoined the others just behind Blaine on the road her girlfriend was only behind her for a few moments before she was back beside her, the brunette somehow managing to always be on par with her even if they were racing together or against each other. Glancing over at the woman in the orange Camaro she growled as she smirked over at her, Marley having this uncanny ability to annoy the living crap out of her girlfriend when it came to racing against each other. She knew now how other driver's felt when going up against her, she annoyed them to death.

It wasn't long before they were approaching the final turn and Kitty was the last one to mark their speeds. She was positioned not too far away from the finish line and the driver's had one last turn to conquer, a hairpin. That meant that their driving had to be on point if they were going to nail the corner and maintain speed as they made the final run towards the finish.

Kitty watched on as Dani sped at high speed around that last corner, her high powered engine roaring as she put her foot down and sped past her at a speed she was sure would have killed anybody else had they tried to keep control of the vehicle. Blaine wasn't far behind and Tina had just managed to get ahead of her girlfriend allowing Kitty to clock both of their scores before they hit the finish line.

Both small crews cheered for their companions as they came to a stop, all of them eager to know who had won the first race. It was a few tense moments as Unique and Sugar added up the totals and whispered them to Shelby.

"The winner's are Team Kawaii!"

Letty's crew groaned as Mia's crew celebrated, not quite sure as to how they lost. "What went wrong guys?" Letty asked, rubbing her temples.

Dani and Tina shrugged. "I kept Blaine behind me the entire race. There's no way he could have gone round those corners faster than me"

"Marley keep the pressure on me the entire time. We kept going back between one being in front and then the other. That's probably what killed it for us."

"Probably but let's stay positive. It's the first race and we still have strong driver's ready to race. Let's go to lunch and pick this up later"

* * *

Santana smiled as she and Brittany finally got away from everybody else. Their hands were gripped tightly together as they approached a small house a few blocks away from where the crew was stationed for the entirety of the day, the two women wanting to be alone after they had been interrupted earlier that morning and forced to head back to the house to start the day. Santana forced open the old gate and let Brittany in first before making her way in behind her, following the blonde over to where she sat down and dangled her feet over the empty spraypainted pool that had seen better days.

She perched herself down next to the blonde and pulled her blue drink cooler bag off of her shoulder, unzipping it and handing a can to the other woman. Brittany smile gratefully and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Santana loving how the blonde was so happy.

"San, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a little hungry"

Brittany nodded and watched as she lifted up the hot-dog Holly had given her to her mouth, just managing to stop her in time. She took note of the Latina's confused expression before chuckling and leaning in to kiss her, her hand cupping her jaw.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to kiss you before you got hot-dog breath"

"Good point. So, what is this place anyway?"

"You know it's funny, we've been training here for a while now but I don't actually know. According to Unique and Sugar this place wasn't that full anyway and a while back a big corporation bought up the entire town and was gonna knock it down and build a luxury spa resort or something but it fell through. It's been abandoned ever since and when Race Wars started Letty took up the opportunity and called both Unique and Sugar and we've been racing here ever since"

Santana nodded as she took another bite of her food. "So what's their deal anyway?"

"What? Unique and Sugar? They've been racing with us since we started back in high school. In fact they went to the same high school as us and they're like master scouts when it comes to finding places to race. When they found this place it all fell into Letty's plan of being structured. If they're not finding places to race they're actually driving. Half the time we don't know where but eventually they turn up just to let us know they're alive."

"I guess this whole Race Wars thing gets pretty crazy, huh?"

"It does, especially right before. Letty gets stressed but that's what makes us so good. It puts pressure on us because we have to perform but on the other hand it's what we love to do. Racings in our blood."

"Are you excited to be going there?"

"I am usually but this year it's even better"

"And whys that?"

Brittany turned to look at her and smiled sweetly. "Because I'm finally a full crew member. I've stood in before but I'm racing for real this time. There is also another reason"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have a super hot girlfriend who's also pretty awesome behind the wheel"

"Just pretty awesome?" Santana asked, watching as the blonde crawled over so that she was straddling either side of her legs.

"Hmm, more than awesome..."

Before she had a chance to reply Brittany had already wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the Latina's arms wrap around her waist to pull her in closer and keep her in place.

And that was just how Rachel and Quinn found them. Hating to break up the happy couple it was time to get back to racing.

"Hey guys"

Brittany and Santana instantly broke apart at the sound of Rachel's voice, looking over and seeing her stood next to a nervous looking Quinn, the blonde definitely giving off the impression that she would rather be anywhere but here intruding on her friend's. Rachel, however wasn't fazed. She had walked in on Brittany and some of her dates as well as her sister and Mia plenty of times before and this was definitely one of the more pleasant sights she had walked in on when it came to her best friend. Not that she enjoyed doing it though.

"Now?" Santana asked, squinting as the sun bore down on them.

The small brunette nodded. "Yep. Letty told me to tell you, and I quote: 'Get your butts back to the gas station now so we can start racing'. Shelby said it's a drag race so the afternoon is about to kick off. We'll see you there"

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute"

Rachel nodded and started walking away, Quinn smiling awkwardly at her best friend. "I'll see you in a minute S"

"Bye Q"

As soon as they were both out of earshot Brittany groaned and lent forward, her head resting against Santana's forehead. The Latina chuckled from beneath her. "I think we need to be careful, it won't be long before people are gonna wish they hadn't walked in on us"

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle the embarrassment"

Santana chuckled. "Me either but I think right now we need to get back before they come looking again"

When they made it back to the gas station Letty was waiting for Santana. "Who's racing?"

"I am"

"Obviously" Dani snorted.

Letty rolled her eyes. "It's kinda obvious. I'm the queen of the drag"

Santana ignored Dani and Tina's giggling and focused back on her leader. "Yeah but have they decided who they're gonna have race you?"

"Not yet but it won't matter. I think we've got this race covered"

Santana smiled and Letty fist bumped her before making her way over to Shelby. It wasn't very long before she was pulling up at the start line on what used to be the main road and Mia pulled up next to her. From her place beside the black muscle car Mia knew what was about to happen but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She was pretty sure if she played it right she had a good chance at winning, she just had to be smart about it. Glancing over at Letty who seemed pretty calm she turned back and readied her Nos tanks, smiling as she revved her high-powered Japanese engine loudly.

Letty rolled her eyes and focused back on the road in front of her, her small crew cheering and drowning out Mia's driver's yells as she revved her own engine, the sound alone enough to put anyone off racing her at all. She smirked at her girlfriend and turned back to the road as Shelby made her way in between them. When she lowered her arms both racers were immediately off the line, Letty's car lifting up a little as she lurched forward.

It was clear to Mia that her girlfriend's car was much more powerful than her own and she knew that this race wasn't going to be easy but she was determined to give it all she had no matter who won. Shifting up a gear she watched as Letty's Plymouth pulled ahead slightly, a small gap between them. The Latina's focus was unbreakable as she pushed her car to go faster, the engine roaring as it was put to proper use for the first time in a while. Despite the fact that she didn't race as much as the rest of her crew the feeling of racing never changed. With the wind rushing in through the open windows she had never felt more free.

She was just about to steer into the middle of the road when Mia's car pulled ahead, making her smirk. Her girlfriend was smart, she'd give her that, but she wasn't _that_ smart. Sure, they didn't have much to go before the end of the race but Letty had a trick of her own, pressing down on both buttons of her steering wheel. Her car lurched forward and she felt the pure rush of speed as she passed Mia's Silvia, the brunette's mouth gaping open as she watched her lover zoom past her towards the rapidly approaching finish line.

She frowned as they crossed it moments later, knowing she had no chance of ever catching up to her. She knew she had lost but watching as her girlfriend's crew surrounded her car, cheering as they evened out the score, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. It was pretty clear from the start who would win but it still hurt, especially when it was your girlfriend who had beat you.

As Shelby announced that the 'Los Bandoleros' had won Letty made her way through the crowd over to the brunette. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her nose into her neck and making her giggle. When she pulled away she smiled down at the smaller woman.

"You know it's just a race right?"

"I know"

"You need to lighten up"

"I do?"

"Hmm"

Before Mia could reply she felt herself melting into the kiss that Letty had placed on her lips, everybody else around them not even mattering. That was until Shelby had to pry them apart.

"Ok, enough you guys. We still have a few more races to go"

"What's next?" Holly asked.

"Drift"

"We all know who's racing" Dani smirked over at Santana.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're racing your girlfriend Lopez"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty clear who's racing who for this one S" Quinn said, clamping a hand over her shoulder and squeezing.

Santana looked over at where Letty was still hugging Mia, her expression asking for confirmation. "Yeah, you're up Lopez"

Mia then looked over at Brittany. "You too Britt"

The blonde grinned evilly over at Santana, clapping her hands together. "Gladly"

"Ok so Unique and Sugar have a course already mapped out for you and today we'll be judging you on three things just as it would be in Race Wars. Unique and Sugar will be judging you on the line of your drift, I'll be judging you on angle and Holly will be judging you on style. We'll give you the map and you have 5 minutes to memorize it. Let's hustle ladies"

As soon as Shelby finished speaking Santana and Brittany were already looking over the map of the drift course. As soon as they were done they were called to the line by Shelby. Confident that she knew the course as best as she could in the given time frame Santana strapped herself into her Supra and watched as Quinn came over and lent in her open driver's side window.

"You've got this S"

"You sure?" She asked, glancing over to where Rachel was talking to Brittany in a similar manner to them.

"You can do this. You and Britt are the best driver's I've ever seen. It's gonna be close, I'll give you that, but you can do this. Stick to the course and hold your own, stay on her like glue"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder as her new girlfriend fist bumped with Santana and turned back to Brittany. "You're gonna wipe the floor with her"

"Yeah but Santana's got better"

"Britt, you're the best drifter I know. At least now I do since you managed to keep this secret from your best friend all these years without letting it slip once. Anyway, you've got this. This race is ours. This is our chance to up the scores and get us back in the lead. I know you can set this course on fire. Kawaii"

"Kawaii"

Rachel stepped back and re-joined Mia's side, looking over as Quinn made her way over to Letty's Plymouth, leaning back on it next to it's owner who looked extremely serious. Then Shelby raised her arms.

"Ok girls, it doesn't matter who crosses the line first, it's who pulls it off the best. You ready? Go!"

In a matter of seconds they were off the line and already speeding towards the first corner. Having installed temporary cameras around the course they were able to watch them, their dashboard cameras gaving them an extra viewpoint.

Despite the fact that they had spent most of their free time that day enjoying their new relationship and being close, when it came to racing the two women in the driver's seats battled as if their lives depended on it. Brittany admired how Santana's skills had improved since the last time they had drifted together and wondered if she had been secretly practising for an occasion such as this. Whatever she had been doing she was giving her a run for her money and even though it didn't matter who crossed the line first, much like the speedtrap race, they enjoyed the thrill of challenging each other for that prized first place.

High speeds mixed with the unique art of drifting, both women seemed to be in sync around every corner despite the fact that they were indeed competing against each other. Santana stayed behind the blonde for most of the race but Brittany wasn't letting up. Speeding around another corner as she threw her RX8 into yet another perfect drift she watched as Santana tried overtaking her by staying close to the inside of the turn. Seeing what she was doing the blonde snapped her car back into a forward facing position as soon as the turn ended and shifted up a gear to stay ahead. Sure, Santana's car was faster than hers but speed meant nothing if you couldn't harness it whilst sliding around a turn at the same time.

Santana watched on from behind as the blonde outsmarted her once again and knew her resistance was futile, pretty sure that she would beat her around every twist, turn, and bend of this course. Something she didn't really mind, except her crew would and that's what made her determined to try and beat her at all costs.

Shelby and her other judges examined Brittany and Santana's turns with precision, just as the Race Wars judges would, and smiled as they both approached the last turn of the course. Although not a really eventful race in terms of driving moves, the technique required was what made it interesting to watch and when it was done right, especially by someone like Brittany, even when judging it it was awe-inspiring.

Watching as the blonde slid around the last large turn of the track, the way she moved her car with complete control and style, was enough to make any driver quiver in fear. She was someone to be messed with and as Shelby examined her in detail she smiled at the fact that she had been able to keep this skill hidden from all of the other's for so long. Though she doubted she did it on purpose to make them jealous. She knew she had probably kept it to herself simply for the fact that it was her thing and she was happy to see the blonde finally coming out of her shell and sharing her talents with the others, no thanks to Santana no less. Shaking her head at the thought of the two women who had recently became a couple she smiled as they both crossed the line, the two of them having outdone themselves. It was going to be tough to call, they were both good.

Telling them that they had to go and converse over their observations Shelby joined her girlfriend and Unique and Sugar in the hopes that they wouldn't keep the two mini crews waiting for very long. When she was ready she rejoined them and clapped her hands together.

"And the winner's are: Kawaii!"

* * *

Quinn smiled as she sat with Rachel under the shade of the old gas station. The others were taking part in some drag races but the only thing she wanted to focus on right now was her girlfriend.

"What's that grin for?" Rachel asked, looking over at the woman next to her who seemed to be entranced.

Quinn shrugged. "I guess I just really like the view in front of me"

"In front of you? The great Quinn Fabray likes something other than racing?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, leaning forward and kissing Rachel's neck. She instantly felt the brunette relax, surprised at how easy things were between them considering that they'd only just got together but neither of them minded, it was about time.

Rachel moaned but pushed Quinn back a little so that they could connect their lips together. She grinned as she tasted the remnants of the blonde's lunch on her lips. "You taste like bacon" She whispered breathlessly as they parted lips for a few moments before connecting them back together.

"You like it" Quinn husked back, her arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hmm, true"

They both smiled into another kiss and pulled the other as close together as possible. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths they let their foreheads rest against one another, both pairs of eyes closed in bliss.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend" Quinn whispered, taking in another deep breath of air.

Rachel smiled as she let her hand play with the hairs at the base of the blonde's neck. "Me too" With a quick press of her lips to Quinn's own she stood up and offered the blonde her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To see what the others are up to"

They walked over to where Santana as lent up against the hood of her Supra next to Brittany talking to Unique and Kurt. It was then that Dani and Blaine pulled up next to them after finishing a drag race against one another.

"Hey guys" Santana greeted as the couple joined them.

"Hey S"

"Hey Santana"

Dani and Blaine then joined them. "Nice race"

Both racers nodded, Dani a little distracted whilst Blaine responded. "Thanks"

Santana frowned at Dani. "D, what's up?"

"Nothing"

"You're staring"

Everybody followed her gaze and watched as she watched Kitty cleaning up some trash from earlier. "Oooh, you've got it bad girl" Unique grinned, turning back to the group.

"I don't!"

"You kinda do D" Brittany said, smiling as she felt Santana wrap an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you do. Trust me, I've been there" Quinn added.

"Fuck you guys"

Everybody watched as she stormed over to her car and drove away, even catching the attention of Kitty who had been watching the other blonde closely all day. Sighing she just hoped that she came back in one piece.

"Should we go after her?" Santana asked, watching as Dani's Ford got smaller and smaller the further she drove away.

"No, she'll be back. She just needs to cool off" Quinn answered, turning back to the group.

Unique shook her head. "She's got it bad. When did this start?"

"We don't know exactly but I think it was the night of Santana's initiation"

Unique frowned over at Rachel. "You do?"

"Yeah, how come?" Brittany added.

The brunette shrugged. "I saw Dani rush out of the kitchen for no reason and then Kitty joined us. Everyone but them was in the living room, except for Letty and Santana that is"

"What do you think happened?"

Rachel shrugged again over at Unique. "I don't know but right now I think we'd better focus on racing instead of relationships. We can figure out a way to get Dani to talk later but for now we've gotta race"

"I like how you think" Santana smiled, standing up straight.

The smaller brunette laughed. "I'm glad you do"

Once everybody was ready Shelby explained the rules of the next race, a sprint, and they chose who was racing. Letty smirked as she clapped her hands together.

"Fabray, Lopez, you're up"

It was then that Mia announced her racers. "Pierce and Berry"

Knowing that this would be an interesting race everybody was excited for it to begin. It would be girlfriend against girlfriend and luckily Dani had arrived just in time to see the start. Despite the fact that she was mad about the whole Kitty situation she was still a crew member and they came first. She had put her anger behind her in favour of supporting Quinn and Santana so with a pat to the shoulder from Letty she smiled and focused on the race.

"We can do this, this race is in the bag. We're both technical drivers, they aren't"

Santana frowned. "What about Britt? She's a good drifter"

Quinn laughed. "Stop worrying so much, we've got this. Come on, let's go"

The two women made their way over to their cars and made their way to the race start a few blocks away. Quinn pulled up on the end whilst Santana pulled up in the middle between her best friend and Rachel. Brittany was on the end mirroring Quinn. Taking a deep breath Santana focused on the road in front of her, knowing that she had to win this race for her team. Quinn felt the same way, this would be the first time she would be racing with Santana properly and not against her like the race involving Brody. In a way she was both calm and excited to get the show on the road. She was gonna show why her and her new best friend kicked ass.

Rachel felt the same way about her and Brittany. She glanced over at the blonde and winked before turning back and glancing over at Santana. She smirked as she faced forwards once more, a determined look on her face. She was gonna win this if it killed her. She knew her girlfriend was feeling confident and that only made her more eager to prove her wrong. She had Brittany on her side and she was feeling more confident than ever. Brittany felt the same way. Even though she had won against Santana earlier she wasn't gonna be cocky about it. She'd seen what that did to people and she wasn't about to let it happen to her. Taking a deep breath she cricked her neck from side to side and gripped the steering wheel tightly hoping that they would get this thing started already.

Holly moved to the center of the road and stepped in between Rachel and Santana. All four engines revved loudly as she raised her arms and it was moments later that she was dropping them.

"Go!"

All four cars sped off the line and down the road and the race began. Santana pulled ahead as her engine was much more high powered than the others, not even needing Nos to take the lead early on. Quinn smiled as she watched the Latina pull into the center of the road and shifted up a gear, pushing her Skyline forward and steering behind her. Santana smiled in satisfaction as she watched Quinn pull up behind her and Rachel growled at the fact that the opposing team had already taken the lead.

As the first corner came up speed took a back seat as Brittany threw her car into a tight drift, laughing as she overtook both Quinn and Santana. "Too wide girls!"

Santana growled and shifted up a gear, already knowing what to do. As Quinn dropped into third place Rachel smirked from behind her, knowing that her girlfriend would be determined to get ahead but keep her in last place at the same time. As they hit another corner she pushed forward and tried to get past the blonde only to be blocked as they hit another corner immediately after.

"Not today Rach!"

"Damn it!"

Up ahead Brittany was easily managing the corners and twists thrown at her but Santana was keeping the pressure on her, the front of her Supra only feet away from her rear bumper. Gripping the steering wheel tightly she struggled to keep ahead and maintain her control at the same time. In the car behind Santana had her own steering wheel gripped tightly in her hands as she tuned herself into the movements of Brittany's RX8, not letting her out of her sight for even a millisecond.

"Come on mamcita, what are you thinking?"

Brittany took a glimpse up at her rearview mirror and managed to catch the determined look on Santana's face. Growling she steeled her expression and focused back on the road and the upcoming turn. She wasn't gonna let Santana past if it killed her, literally.

Behind them Quinn and Rachel were neck and neck, both women fighting for third place. Even though Quinn could keep Rachel behind her with ease the brunette wasn't giving up. Just like Santana she wasn't letting up on her assault to gain a place and she was going to keep the pressure on Quinn as long as it took to make her crack and give it up. However Quinn wasn't having it. Even if she was her girlfriend now she still wasn't about to let her driving skills go out the window just to let her get ahead. Right now she was racing and her and Santana had to win, that was all that mattered.

As they came side by side on a long straight Quinn took one glance to her left over at Rachel before pressing down on one of her Nos buttons. Her car immediately shot forwards and set a space between her and the purple Honda S2000, making the usually calm brunette driver behind the wheel curse as she was put into last place once more.

"Fuck you Fabray!" She yelled, pressing down on one of her own Nos buttons but failing to overtake her in time for the next corner.

Quinn laughed as she sped around the turn and deciding to play with her a little she waited until the other driver had just caught up with her before slamming on the brakes. Just as she had anticipated Rachel served at the last minute, sending her car into a wild frenzy as she struggled to gain control. Laughing she shifted up a gear and pushed forwards to catch up with Brittany and Santana who were still battling for the coveted first place spot.

Santana watched as her girlfriend easily handled the corners but knew she had to get control over this race if her and Quinn where ever going to win for their team. It didn't matter if they both crossed the line at the same time, only one of them in first place needed to in order for them to win overall. So she kept the pressure on right up until the moment she saw Brittany finally crack and slip up.

As soon as she caught the moment she shifted up a gear and slid around the blonde on one of the corners, her drift giving Brittany a run for her money. Holding the car in position as it quickly drifted around the corner she snapped back into a forward facing position and hoped that Quinn took the initiative. It wouldn't be very long until Brittany recovered and her window was closing rapidly.

Luckily Quinn had seen the change in position and thanked whatever God was looking over them for letting her be a few feet behind her. It wasn't long before she squeezed her way past Brittany, shifting up a gear and speeding forwards into second place as another corner fast approached. Brittany cursed in frustration as she watched the blonde speed ahead and knew she couldn't give up just yet so she shifted up a gear in the hopes that she could regain her place behind Santana and give her and Rachel's team a chance to still win this.

Santana yelled out in happiness as Quinn pulled up behind her and smiled up at her rearview mirror, just catching the blonde's matching grin as they finally took the full lead. Both Brittany and Rachel couldn't deny the obvious natural team work between their girlfriends, their unique driving styles coming together and making the perfect combination of precision needed to handle this course and eventually win the race but just because they were out in front and they were behind didn't mean that neither her or Brittany would let them win that easily.

With three turns left in the course they had to think quickly, both shifting up a gear as they fast approached the first of those three corners. Unfortunately both Quinn and Santana were way out front, their high powered cars showing their true capabilities. Luckily Rachel caught up as soon as she was out of the turn and pulled up behind Quinn next to Brittany, signalling over at the blonde that it was time to put combined pressure on her girlfriend in the hopes that she would crack and make a mistake.

Unfortunately for them she had already seen this coming as soon as the purple S2000 started coming up alongside her along with Brittany and knew she just had to keep them off Santana's back for two turns more and this race would be in the bag. Santana saw this through her rearview and as if in a silent confirmation between each other it was decided that if they held them off long enough they would win this.

They fast approached another corner and easily handled it, Brittany almost overtaking Quinn in a sly drift but the blonde in the Skyline caught it just in time, enough to snap her car back and shift upwards. Brittany growled as she was forced back, both her and Rachel knowing that there was only one turn left before the finish line. Just as they were both about to try and take over Quinn once more Santana slowed down and blocked the both of them in as they entered the turn, Brittany unable to drift or overtake as she had planned.

Looking over at one another both Santana and Quinn nodded before facing forwards, each shifting up a gear. Just as they hit the straight they pressed down on their Nos buttons and rocketed forward, now even giving Rachel or Brittany a chance to overtake or catch up to them.

The rest of their team cheered loudly as they crossed the line at the same time, Letty, Tina and Dani surrounding both cars as they came to a stop. Shelby laughed as both Santana and Quinn highfived each other.

"I think we know who's the clear winner here. Los Bandoleros!"

Letty's team cheered loudly again as they congratulated the two winning drivers and it wasn't long before they broke themselves free of their winners circle to go and check on their girlfriends who looked pretty upset they had both lost.

"You're mad aren't you?" Quinn questioned, studying Rachel's downtrodden expression.

"No..."

The blonde rolled her eyes, gripping hold of her girlfriend's arms and pulling them out from where they were defiantly crossed over her chest. "You are"

Rachel sighed. "Ok, I am. It's just that it was our first race as a couple and I kinda wanted to win"

"Rach, you always wanna win!" She laughed.

"I know but..."

"I know"

Not giving the brunette any more room to reply she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll give you a rematch someday, I promise. Just you and me"

"I'm holding you to that"

Santana smiled over at the couple before looking over at Brittany, shoving her hands into her pockets as she sheepishly approached the blonde. "You're not gonna break up with me for this are you?"

Brittany laughed, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her close. "Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you"

"Thank God, I was worried there for a second"

"And so you should be. No ones wins against me and gets away with it!"

Santana raised an eyebrow and was about to throwback a witty comment when Brittany pulled her forwards and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss.

"You'll pay for it later Lopez, trust me"

* * *

Later that night after they had all eaten and were huddled around a small bonfire just after sunset Shelby was ready to tell them who had won after a day full of heated racing. Other than the big races there had been many more and it had all added up.

"Ok, so we've added up all the wins and losses and the winners are...Kawaii!"

Mia's team cheered as they celebrated their win, Rachel highfiving Brittany and Marley fist pumping Blaine. Letty's team sighed as they realised that all their hard work hadn't paid off.

"How the hell did we lose?" Letty said aloud to no one in particular, scratching her head in confusion.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll get them back next year" Quinn sighed, unable to keep up her sad façade as Rachel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Noticing the sad expressions plastered over team Bandoleros' faces Holly decided to speak up. "They may have won but today was much more than winning. It was about warming up. You all gave your all and I'm pretty sure when it comes to race day you'll bring even more to the table. I'm impressed at how well you worked with our two new additions, Santana and Brittany, and I think you all did a really good job. How about we end the day on a good note and share our favorite races?"

"Of all time or today?" Marley asked from her place in Tina's arms.

Holly shrugged. "Any. How about you go first?"

"Sure"

As Marley talked Brittany snuggled up to Santana even more so that she could whisper in her ear. "You did great today"

"Thanks. Congrats on winning by the way. You guys deserved it."

The blonde smiled, cupping the Latina's jaw with one of her hands and pulling her in for a quick peck of the lips. "Thank you"

"It just means I've gotta beat you the next time we race"

"Oh, you're on Miss Lopez."

Santana had no comeback as Brittany kissed her way down her jaw, the blonde smiling in satisfaction as she pulled away. Pressing one last kiss, this time on the lips, she smiled and snuggled back into her arms. Santana just rolled her eyes and kissed the top of her head as she tuned back into the animated story Marley was telling.

Even if she was undercover, she had finally felt like she had found a home with this group. She just wished it could last forever.

* * *

TBC


	12. Rising Tensions

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit of a filler but it fills in some important gaps and it's gonna set us up for the next part of the story so I hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you to my reviewers and everybody still faving and adding to alerts, it still makes me happy every time! :D_

* * *

"The question isn't about Santana, she's doing a great job"

"But-"

"Miss July, you are in MY city and we do things my way. I've already given you everything you could possibly need to help Miss Lopez take down Noah Puckerman so why are you pushing this?"

"Because it's taking too long!"

"May I remind you that all undercover operations take time? You should know that better than anyone. I'm putting my neck out on the line to keep this case running at full speed so that you don't have any problems and you keep insisting on rushing things. Let Santana do the job she's been given. She's getting closer to taking his crew down, just give her a little more time."

"Fine but if she doesn't start racing his team fast I'm stepping in"

"I have no doubt about that but just try to be patient"

"What about her ties to the crew?"

"What do you mean?"

Cassandra sighed, rubbing her temples as she stopped her pacing and sat down at the conference room desk. "She's gone deeper than necessary. As I understand it she's started dating Miss Pierce"

Roz shrugged. "And?"

"It's not going to end well"

"We can't help that Miss July, that's a choice Miss Lopez made for herself and a choice she must face the consequences of when the times comes. Until then if you don't have anything else to discuss with me I have paperwork to fill out."

"I guess we're done here then. Thank you Miss Washington"

Roz just waved a dismissive hand as the blonde stood up and Cassandra took that as her cue to leave. As soon as she was out of the door she plucked her phone from her pocket and speed dialed Santana's phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Santana"

"_Cassandra, hi"_

"Hi, what are you doing right now?"

"_Heading over to the diner for lunch with some of the others. Why? What's up?"_

"I need you to start racing Puck's crew"

"_I've only just did a warm-up day for Race Wars last week. What's the rush?"_

"I think we need to kick things up a notch. The crew trusts you enough that you can start asking for races now, am I correct?"

"_I guess, why? You want me to ask?"_

"Yes. We need to start weakening them ready to take him down at the end."

"_Ok, I'll see if I can ask for a race. Who first?"_

"Mr. Flanagan will do nicely to start"

"_What about Race Wars?"_

"What about it?"

"_We're going up against them there. That's the whole point of the warm-up day last week"_

"If we work fast enough we can take them down before then and you won't have to worry about winning against them because there won't be a crew to race against"

There was a slight pause on the other end, Santana no doubt considering it. But, as usual, she had no choice. _"Fine. I'll talk to Letty later"_

"Good. I'll talk to you later Santana. Keep up the good work."

"_Yeah, yeah. Bye"_

When she heard the Latina hang up she smiled as she slid her phone back into her pocket. She always got her way.

Santana frowned as she threw her phone down onto her passenger seat after she'd hung up with Cassandra. She sighed, using her free hand to rub her temple as thoughts ran rampant in her mind.

Even though Cassandra was pushing to take down Puck's crew she was now feeling hesitant about the plan she had become a part of a few months ago. But that was before she started becoming invested in the various members of Letty's team. They had all started to grow on her, she had a best friend who was a girl for the first time in her life and a girlfriend she wanted more than a one night stand with. She'd never been in a position like this before, where she was conflicted on who to follow. It was either her head or her heart. She genuinely liked hanging out with them and after being a single racer on her own for so many years she'd finally found a crew to race with. On the other hand her head was telling her to do everything Cassandra was telling her. She was an FBI agent who knew what she was doing and every case she had run had never failed and that's what made it hard for her.

She didn't want to be useless in the eyes of her handler over feelings she knew wouldn't be worth anything once the truth had come out but she also didn't want to hurt all these people she had actually come to care about. Steering onto another road behind Quinn she groaned, she had really buried herself in the shit this time and she knew at the end of this nothing good would come of what she had done. She was leading these people on and with the day that the truth came out rapidly approaching she was going to enjoy every second she could before these ties were broken.

A minute later they were pulling up in front of Shelby's diner in a line, Quinn then Santana, Brittany, Dani and then Marley on the end. Brittany smiled over at her girlfriend and when she had locked up her car she walked over to the Latina and pulled her in for a kiss before they all headed inside.

Shelby smiled as she watched the five racers enter the diner and make their way to the front counter, each taking a seat.

"Hey girls. Santana, you cashing in that free lunch?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The girls were enjoying lunch not long after when they heard the loud roar of an engine. Quinn glanced over her shoulder and saw who it was, immediately perking up and tapping Santana on the arm to get her to look as well. When Santana followed her friends gaze and saw the silver Shelby pull up next to Marley's Camaro she sighed knowing that Puck's crew never came here unless they had a bone to pick with Shelby or Letty's crew.

Jake stepped out of the car and as he swaggered towards the front door of the diner Santana wondered what he could possibly be here for. She hadn't really gotten to see what he was about compared to the other members of Puck's crew and he could have been here for any kind of reason, including the one where he was especially angry at something, something that seemed the most plausible the closer he got to the door.

He slammed the front door open and the others at the front counter turned around and tensed up at the sight of the rival street racer. Before they could even question him what he was doing there he cut them off.

"Hey Marley, you scratched my car!"

The brunette snorted. "Give it a rest Jake, there's plenty of space between our cars and I got here first"

"If you say so. Maybe you could make it up to me" He winked, causing Dani to scrunch up her face.

"Eww"

"I have a girlfriend, jackass."

"Maybe, but-"

"Cut the crap and leave her alone Puckerman. What do you want Jake?" Quinn growled, taking control of the conversation before it got out of hand.

"I wanna talk to Santana"

"About what?"

"A race"

Shelby picked the perfect moment to exit the kitchen, the tense atmosphere immediately hitting her like a bus. "Is there a problem here girls?"

Quinn glanced behind at the older brunette. "Nope, I've got it under control. Jake was just leaving"

Waving a hand and mumbling under his breath he left, not wanting to answer to someone such as Shelby. Even for him that was restricted territory. They all watched as he slammed the door closed behind him but as he fished his keys from his pocket he glanced over his shoulder and smirked before dragging them across the side of Marley's Camaro.

They were immediately out of their seats and outside in a matter of seconds, Santana walking over to him just as he was about to get in his car and leave.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?"

Before Santana had a chance to answer Marley was already storming towards him, Dani catching her just in time and holding her back. The brunette struggled against her friends hold as she desperately tried to lunge for the man who had just ruined her unique paintjob.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"Hey, cool it M. It's not worth it" Dani said, holding on tightly to her the best she could.

"Why'd you do that?" Santana questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged. "Maybe the bitch deserved it for choosing that whore of a girlfriend over me!"

"Fuck you, I love Tina!"

"Yeah but you chose her over me!"

"I never liked you Jake. You were an asshole in high school and you're still one now! Nothings changed!"

"Good, maybe now that I've scratched your paint work up you might consider a little remodelling and finally change it to a nicer colour other than this ugly ass orange" He was about to lunge for the brunette when Santana pushed him back by his chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake" She growled.

"Oh, you think you're worthy enough to get in my way? A lower crew member like you? Move aside and let me teach this bitch a lesson once and for all!"

"Step back. I may be new to this crew but I'm not new to fighting. See this scar on my arm? You really don't wanna know where I got that from so I suggest you step back now or I'll show you the hard way. Caminar lejos ahora, hijo de puta."

"Oh yeah? Bring it!"

"I think I might. You know where I'm from maldita perra? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent" Jake gulped. "Oh yeah, and we fight dirty. You asked for it"

In that moment Santana snapped. Sure, she mostly kept to herself but one of the things she couldn't stand was when people bad mouthed her to her face. Something inside of her clicked and she fell into her coping mechanism. What she hadn't told the others when she had been reciting her history was that yes, she street raced with a bunch of guys, but she also fought. Lima Heights Adjacent was the roughest part of the city and she'd been in her fare share of fights growing up. It was how you survived, by being better than the other person challenging you.

As she swung her first towards his face and caught him square in the nose, the others saw for the first time the deep dark side of the woman they thought of as quiet and hard working, as well as being a good driver that is.

Jake growled as he clutched his bleeding nose, standing up straight before gripping her shirt and throwing her up against his Shelby. She groaned as she came into contact with the car and he hit her just above the eye, the force of his punch enough to cut open her eyebrow and draw blood. Taking the few split seconds after she dove down and wrapped her arms around his waist and football tackled him, her sheer surprising amount of strength momentarily overwhelming him and allowing her to push him to the floor. It was then that she started punching over and over until Quinn and Brittany managed to pull her off of him and hold her back just as Shelby exited the diner.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

"Jake scratched my paintwork!"

"And Santana stepped in between them when he challenged her. Things got out of a control" Quinn said, struggling to keep hold of Santana as she growled at the man who was now pulling himself to his feet.

"Jake, I suggest you get out of here now before I let Santana loose on you. The rest of you get back to the garage. Letty won't be happy you started a fight with Puck's brother"

Just as Jake moved towards his car and opened the door he smirked over at Dani, still not finished with his taunts. "Harper, I know about you and Miss Kitty."

"How?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"A friend of yours spilled the beans to someone and I know that someone. Maybe I might go and sample that taste whilst you fumble and fuck around with those stupid feeling's of yours!"

Before Dani could lunge for him Marley reversed the roles and held her back, everybody watching as he pulled onto the road and sped away.

Quinn sighed. "Letty's gonna be pissed."

"Letty's gonna be pissed? Oh, fuck no! I'm gonna kill Unique!"

Dani finally broke free of Marley's grip and before they could stop her she was already in her car and speeding off.

Quinn shook her head. "Fuck. Now Letty _is_ gonna be pissed. Come on guy's, let's go"

* * *

When the four drivers, now minus Dani, arrived back at the garage to say Letty was in a bad mood was an understatement.

"What were you guys thinking?!"

"Jake started it. He scratched up my paint!"

"For what reason?"

Marley shrugged. "He did it when Quinn told him to go home"

"Walk me through it Q. What happened?"

"Jake came to the diner, came in and started trouble and he wanted a race with Santana. When Shelby came out and I told him to go home he scratched up Marley's paint work and Santana got in the way. They had a fight and when we finally broke it up he taunted Dani before speeding off"

"Where is Dani?"

The blonde shrugged. "We don't know. She drove off so we figured it was just best to let her cool off like usual"

"Fuck. Get back to work and we'll decide what to do later"

"I don't think that's gonna happen" Marley said, watching as someone pulled into the yard.

"Why-"

"ORTIZ!"

"Fuck, why today?!"

They all turned to see Puck followed by his entire crew, storm clouds emerging above them. Talk about ironic.

"Ortiz, what did you do to my little brother?"

"I didn't do anything Puckerman"

"That's not what his face says"

He walked right up to her and slammed her up against one of the cars parked in the garage. Looking down at the Latina he felt anger coursing through his veins. He had put up with Letty and her poor excuse for a crew for way too long. Years of repressed anger was boiling just beneath the surface of his skin and stealing Santana from right under his nose was the last straw.

"You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm finished with you."

"Enough! I did it!"

Puck looked over to see Santana stepping away from where Brittany was cleaning up her eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said that I did it. I tried to stop him but he didn't so we got into it outside of the diner"

"And what makes you think that you had the right?" Puck spat, slamming Letty into the car one more time as he let go before approaching the younger Latina much faster than she would have liked.

"He came in demanding a race on our territory and then had the nerve to scratch up one of my fellow crew members paint. He also insulted Dani to the point where she took off and now we don't know where she is. If you ask me he was asking for it."

"Fuck you Lopez!"

The next thing everybody knew he was lunging at her and wrapping his arms around her throat. Brody made his was towards the fighting pair but was stopped cold by a punch to the face from Letty. It then turned into a full blown fight in the middle of the garage, Mercedes grabbing hold of Rachel, Quinn and Sam wrestling for the upper hand, Tina fighting Mike whilst Marley fought Rory, and Mia and Brittany desperately trying to break the hold Puck had on Santana.

Because Burt was out of town taking care of some business it wasn't until Shelby and Holly arrived to break them all up, their legendary street status allowing them to take control of both crews. For some reason they could always smell trouble and be there in the right place at the right time.

"I knew this would happen!" Shelby said, holding back Puck. "I knew you would come over here to pick a fight. Your brother came onto _our_ territory and started trouble with more than one person. I don't wanna hear anything from you Puckerman so save it. Get out of here before I teach you all a lesson you won't soon forget."

Puck growled and left anyway, getting into his car just as it decided to start raining. When Shelby was sure that him and the rest of his followers were gone she turned to Santana and the rest of Letty's crew.

"I don't want to hear it from any of you either. You guys are good and you're smart, I don't expect you to get caught up in petty street fights with people like Puck. You're better than that. From now on I don't want to hear any more from you. Any of you"

And with that the diner owner exited the garage and made her way over to her Camaro, Holly shrugging and sending them a reassuring smile before making her way to her truck, hopping in and following her girlfriend out of the yard and onto the road.

Santana winced as Brittany placed an ice pack to her eyebrow. "Anybody wanna tell me the real reason behind why Puck hates us so much?"

Letty sighed, Mia's comforting rubbing on her lower back helping her calm down enough to speak normally. "Me and Puck used to be in a crew together before things went to shit. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his girlfriend"

* * *

Dani was freaking out. She had been driving for longer than she realized and all she could think about what Kitty. Even though they weren't on speaking terms right now what Jake had said had kicked her up the ass, making her really think about what she wanted. She knew he was a slimy son of a bitch but she didn't want anything to happen to the blonde bar owner, despite how confused she had been about her feelings towards her. She was finally ready to admit to herself that she liked her and she was starting to regret running away from her after that kiss.

She knew Kitty felt the same way about her but she had been a coward. Dani Harper, resident badass, was a coward in the face of a relationship, something she had never had before. It was terrifying as hell and she had never gone past one night stands, always keeping herself distanced from that kind of thing as much as she could but seeing not only Letty and Mia and Tina and Marley but now Quinn and Rachel and Brittany and Santana she was starting to feel left out. She was the only crew member who didn't have someone and for once in her life she wanted that to change. She didn't want to be alone any more. She wanted someone, and that someone was Kitty.

But she was scared, she had never done this before and with the threat of Jake getting to the woman she had fallen for sent a chill straight down her spine. She didn't want him to reach her first and miss her chance. So, ignoring the nagging voice to call her crew and let them know she was ok she shifted up a gear and sped towards the one place she knew Kitty would be, her bar.

When she arrived she saw his Shelby parked outside, unbeknownst to her he had decided against joining his crew in favour of messing around with Dani. Sure, he had the hots for Marley even though she had rejected him on numerous occasions and chosen Tina over him, but he couldn't help himself when he had that bad boy urge to fuck with someone, especially if they were on the opposing crew. Just like his brother he couldn't keep his mouth shut and he was now messing with something Dani had only just realised she wanted and when Dani wants something, she gets it. On or off the track.

Growling she pulled up behind him as the rain poured down heavily and hopped out of her car as quickly as she could, not caring if she got wet. She ran towards the door just in time to hear a scream and when she burst through the front door she saw Jake pushing Kitty up against the bar, his hands fumbling as he tried to unzip her jeans.

Seeing red Dani ran towards him, football tackling him to the ground. Kitty immediately moved backwards to safety as she watched Dani beat the crap out of her attacker, the blonde showing no signs of stopping her assault. Jake managed to grab her hand and flip her over to return the favour before she bucked him off of her lap, the man going flying to the floor and hitting his head. As she groaned Dani grabbed his shirt and threw him forcefully up against the bar to punch him a few times more. Panting she dragged him towards the front door and threw him out, the man hitting the wet sidewalk with a whimper of pain.

Dani growled at him once more as she breathed heavily. "Don't you dare touch her again!"

When Jake had scurried to his car and driven off Dani turned back to Kitty who was stood in the corner nearby shaking. The blonde driver hurried towards her and pulled her into her arms, wrapping them around her tightly. She pulled back a few seconds later to look into her eyes and felt the blonde cup either side of her face with her shaking hands.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Kitty shook her head in response, her eyes closed. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. Open your eyes" When she did as she was told Dani smiled. "It's ok"

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I finally realised what I should have a long time ago. I wanna be with you Kitty, I was just scared. I've never done this before"

"Me either but how did you know he would be here?"

"He said he knew about us and he said whilst I fumbled around with my feeling's he'd come and sample you. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you get hurt either"

"Shhhh..." She silenced the blonde before she could ramble any more and connected their lips together in a soft kiss.

Instead of protesting Dani let herself melt into the kiss, finally able to enjoy the lips that had haunted her since the day they had first touched. All at the same time she had wanted to forget the way they felt against her own and wanted to feel them over and over again. As fate would have it she would never forget them, especially now that she had done it more than once.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Dani's neck and smiled as they continued to kiss, also finally able to show her true feelings in the intimate form of kissing the woman she had fallen for. The two of them had been at each others throats since they had first met but it seemed to be the way they worked and when Kitty really thought about it their relationship had always been intense, much more than any of the others that surrounded them every day.

Kitty had never dreamed that Dani would ever feel the same way as her, always thinking of her as a player and a woman who never cared about anything other than driving and her crew but she had proved her wrong. Dead wrong. Because here she was kissing her after kicking a guys ass for violating her personal space and forcing himself on her. Just the idea that Dani had kicked her butt into gear to rush over to her and take her chance before she lost it created a warm feeling in Kitty's stomach that she was pretty sure she never wanted to leave.

When they pulled away for air Dani smiled, both her eyes closed in bliss. "I'm so glad you're ok"

Taking a few moments to breathe again Kitty also smiled, tightening the hold she had around the other blonde's neck with her arms. "Me too. Although I'd rather you not put yourself in harms way for me again"

"You know what?" Dani smirked, pulling away to look at her. "You can say that as much as you want but I'm not gonna listen to you"

The shorter blonde laughed. "I didn't think you would"

Before they could continue Dani pressed her lips back to Kitty's, cutting off whatever the blonde was going to say in favour of kissing each other again. She had waited way too long and now she had the chance she was going to savour the moment for as long as she could.

When Dani's arms wrapped tightly around her waist Kitty felt herself being lifted, happily complying. Wrapping her legs around the blonde Latina's waist she was surprised by the strength she possessed. Dani however wasn't fazed. Now she had Kitty held onto her she started walking towards a door at the back of the bar, already knowing where it led. Their lips never parted as she kicked the door open and started making her way up the stairs towards the apartment above where Kitty lived.

They both chuckled as they stopped halfway, Dani nearly losing her footing and bumping into the wall. Not caring she smiled into another kiss and hoisted the shorter blonde up on her waist a little more before resuming what she was doing. As soon as they made it to the top of the stairs she bumped into the wall again, this time Kitty's back hitting it and making them smile as their lips bumped together clumsily.

Kitty was glad she was being held up knowing her legs would have buckled instantly at the feeling of Dani's lips in her neck, the street racer not caring that they hadn't even made it inside yet to kick things up a notch.

"Dani..."

It was so quiet anyone else may have missed it. Luckily Dani hadn't and pulled away mere centimetres from the blonde's neck to reply.

"What?"

"We n-need-" She took a few moments to try and compose herself and regain her ability to speak, Dani's lips reattaching to her neck her biggest distraction. "We need t-to g-get inside"

No other words needed to be said, Kitty already feeling the grasp Dani had on her legs tighten before she was pulled away from the wall and carried the short remaining distance to her apartment door.

Their lips connected once more and never left each other as Dani pushed through the front door, kicking it shut behind her with a booted foot.

* * *

Back at the house the crew had taken the rest of the day off to cool down after their encounter with Puck and his crew at the garage. Once they all had beers Letty had promised to tell Santana about her past with Puck. What she didn't know was that she was going to be honest about a lot more than just Puck.

Once they were all settled down in the living room with all the couples sat together Letty began.

"I guess it's time you finally know why me and Puck hate each other so much. As I told you back at the garage I was in a crew with him. Back when we were teenagers we were taken under the wing of a guy called Will Schuester, who Shelby told you about. He wanted to expand his crew other than him, Holly and Shelby so he scouted the local race scene for up and comers. That's how those introduction races started, how we found you. Back in the day me and Puck raced together along with a guy called Finn Hudson when we were seventeen. We were drafted into his crew and with us three the six of us became the first serious crew in Lima on the racing scene."

"But how did things go down?" Santana asked from her place on the other end of the couch, Brittany sat in her lap.

Letty took a sip of her drink before continuing. "It didn't last long before this person started threatening him. We never found out who it was but all we know is he left because of them to keep us all safe. It wasn't until a year later that Rachel arrived and a year after that the three of us left behind started a crew of our own. I was twenty at the time and by then I had started dating Mia and things were going pretty good. Until the accident. Rach do you want me to tell this part?"

The brunette looked up at her adoptive sister and nodded from her place in Quinn's arms. "Yeah, go ahead."

Letty nodded and continued. "There was this race. We were pretty new to the scene as a new crew and by then Quinn and Mia had joined. We were proving ourselves as a team to be messed with but one night we got a call from this racer we had never heard of. Finn stepped up and got behind the wheel, but we never really knew who it was that he went up against. Just that it was a woman and she had blacked out windows. Suspicious, I know, but at the time we didn't care. We just wanted to race and Finn went ahead with it anyway. They raced but when only she made it to the finish line we all started worrying. Until we heard an explosion. We then found out it was Finn's car exploding. He had crashed halfway through the course and we didn't reach him in time. That's why now we all have camera's on our dash if you become a full-time crew member. It prevents us from losing track of you like we did with Finn. After the funeral we were all so distraught we nearly fell apart. Puck considered him a brother, we all did, even me. To Rachel he was a lot more, a boyfriend, but the final straw for Puck was when he found out I slept with his girlfriend back when Schue was still around. By the way that was before I got with Mia. Anyway, he was still so distraught with Finn's death that another problem like that made him snap and we started fighting each other. I went to prison for two years for nearly beating him to death and when I got out everything had really fallen apart."

"What happened next?" Santana asked, feeling Brittany snuggle into her and rest her head on her shoulder.

Letty shrugged. "Mia waited for me for those two long years and Quinn stuck around for the long run too, as well as to keep Mia and Rachel company. We'd all grown up together. As I had stayed pretty close to Shelby after Schue left Rachel came as part of the deal and when I found out that she could drive she joined and we had the crew back together apart from Puck. He was so pissed at me that he had left and started his own crew. He's been at my throat ever since I got out for what happened all those years ago."

"But what about the rest of the crew?"

"We started expanding and Quinn told me about this girl she was close with in high school. When I realised it was Tina Marley came as part of the package deal. They had been racing on their own for a while and were looking for a crew to join and when I offered Tina the position she said she'd only join if Marley joined" The Latina chuckled, Tina and Marley laughing along with her.

"Yep, either both of us or none" Tina smiled, looking up at the woman who was sat on her lap.

"Aww, baby..." Marley cooed, cupping her girlfriend's jaw and pulling her in for a kiss.

Letty grinned and continued. "Anyway, they joined and about a year later we added the final member, Dani. We had heard about this girl who was good at hard to tackle courses and with the first Race Wars coming up we knew we needed one more driver if we were gonna beat Puck. So, we added her to our team and went on to win the first ever Race Wars. That was also the year we won her Ford GT. It proved we had finally made it and were here to stay as a crew in Lima. Schue would have been proud."

"What about Britt?"

"I'll answer that!" The blonde smiled, looking up at her girlfriend. "I became friends with Rachel when she came to Lima when she was fifteen. I was a cheerleader and we joined the Glee club at the same time and we became best friends. It was fun. Then when we both started driving together the accident happened and we kinda stuck around whilst Letty was gone. We hung out with Mia and Quinn and then when Letty came back I never became a full crew member, I just raced with them for fun. I have been ever since, until now that is. Now we're all one big happy crew, even with you" She smiled, bopping the Latina on the nose and making her smile.

Letty laughed at Brittany's innocence. "Yep, nothing major happened until we heard Puck was determined to win Race Wars at all costs this year and we met you for the first time. Now you know our history"

Quinn nodded in agreement with her crew leader. "Yep, and now you're part of it"

Santana smiled in appreciation, somewhat honoured to be considered part of this crews amazing and complex history. But she couldn't shake the feeling she had been getting more and more often over the past few weeks. What would happen when they found out the truth about who she really was and what she was doing there? Shaking her head of these thoughts she focused back on the other people in the room who's spirits had seemed to be lifted after the intense fight with their rival crew.

Mia held up her beer bottle from where she was sat on Letty's lap. "To the crew!"

"To the crew!"

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Dani had returned. Burt had given the team the Friday off and the blonde had driven back to the house to let them all know she was actually alive. She had never been gone for this long with out letting them know she was ok. Putting her car into park behind Brittany's RX8 she sighed, her head falling back against her Sparco racing seat.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

She turned to her left to see Kitty looking straight back at her. Nodding she smiled. "I'm ready"

The two of them got out of the expensive Ford and made their way inside, finding everybody in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey guys"

Everybody turned at the sound of her nervous voice and smiled. "You're alive! We thought you may have been dead Harper"

Dani rolled her eyes at her crew leaders comment. "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"Where were you?" Mia asked.

"I can vouch for that. She was with me. Saving me actually"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Saving?"

The shorter blonde nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she should explain it to you herself"

"Basically after Jake and me left I drove around for a while and when I finally headed over to Kitty's he was...forcing himself on her. I beat the crap out of him and threw him out. Then one thing led to another and..."

This time Rachel was the one to raise an eyebrow. "And?"

For the first time since they had known her Dani blushed, prompting Kitty to take over. Not one to really care what other people thought she just came out with it. "We slept together"

There was a stunned silence throughout the room, none of them really sure just what to say about the new information.

"Umm, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tina asked, the first woman to actually say something in the wake of the new announcement.

"Depends on how you look at it. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Quinn asked, looking over at the two women she had only just noticed holding hands.

Kitty shrugged. "Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah." She then turned back to the crew. "I guess I finally have a girlfriend"

"Thank God!" Marley laughed, the other women in the room joining in with her. "Seriously though, congrats guys."

"Yeah, at least now we can experience an un-grouchy Dani"

Quinn nodded in agreement with the Asian woman. "Yeah, I agree. Congrats though"

"Congratulations guys" Rachel smiled, happy that she wouldn't have to try and get the two women before her together herself. They had done it for them by themselves.

"Finally!" Brittany squealed, pulling the woman she considered like an older sister into a bone crushing hug.

Dani laughed at Brittany's happiness. "Thanks Britt"

When Brittany pulled away from her Santana stepped up in front of them, sending a pointed look at the blonde. Despite not knowing her for long she liked the way Kitty worked and considered her a friend so she found herself worthy of repeating the phrase Dani had laid upon her before she had her date with Brittany. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck"

Dani laughed at their inside comment before pulling Santana in for a hug. "Thanks S"

"No problem. I mean it though, Harper"

"I'm sure"

When Letty and Mia finished by congratulating the new couple Letty's phone wrung. She plucked it from her pocket and upon seeing who was calling her she left the room immediately. It wasn't long before she came back and looked over at Santana.

"You're racing tonight"

"I am?"

She nodded. "Yep. That was Puck. For some reason he still wants you to race Rory. Whatever the stupid jerk wants he shall get so get ready because we're heading out this evening after sundown. You got it?"

"Yes boss"

"Good. Everybody chill until then"

* * *

Later that day as the rain poured down on Lima again Santana was inside on Brittany's bed watching some random Disney film on the blonde's TV with Lord Tubbington sat on her lap.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to use the bathroom for a minute and get some fresh air. Can I get up?"

"Oh, yeah. Hang on"

She nodded and watched as Brittany sat up from where she was snuggling against her and wrapped her arms around the large cat. He protested as she disturbed him but continued anyway.

"I know, you like Santana 'cause she's comfy but she has to pee. I'm sure when she gets back she'll let you sit on her again but we don't really want to cut off circulation to my girlfriend's legs now do we?"

She watched as Santana stood up and smiled at her girlfriend. Santana smiled back and lent down, pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips. "I'll be back in a minute"

Brittany nodded and watched as the Latina pressed a kiss to Lord Tubbington's head, briefly scratching him behind the ears before heading towards the door to the bedroom.

Heading downstairs quickly the Latina made her way outside and towards her car, hopping in and barely getting wet from the rain. She then fished her phone from her pocket and speed dialled Cassandra. Ever since that morning when Letty had told her she was racing once again she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next and there were questions forming in her head that only Cassandra could answer. Luckily the blonde picked up after one ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Cassandra?"

"_Oh, Santana. Hello. What can I do for you?"_

"I'm racing Rory tonight"

"_Ok..."_

"I just wanted to ask you something that's been bugging me"

"_Go ahead"_

"I just wanna know how we're actually gonna start taking them down."

"_Chief Washington is going to increase the heat on local street races so the window to escape will be greatly reduced. Once we have the right person we won't arrest anyone else. We just need to give it some time in between so that they don't start to notice. Santana, I've known you long enough to know that something else is bugging you. If it's something big it's better that you tell me now before the rest of the crew start to notice and start asking you questions."_

Santana took a few moments to consider what the blonde was offering before sighing in surrender. "I got into a fight with Jake. He started it by coming onto our territory and he threatened Kitty whilst Puck arrived at the garage and nearly strangled me to death. Everybody got involved, even Brittany. I guess I just don't know what to do. I now know why things between Letty and Puck are so tense but what do I do? Things are getting intense"

"_Just play it cool and stay your normal calm self, the one that they met the first night you raced in front of them. That calm of yours is your meal ticket. Don't lose your cool, just make sure that you stay away from them, no matter how hard people like Jake, especially Jake, make it. Go to the race tonight and just keep racing as you normally would. I'll know when to call the cops on one of your races or not. Just let me handle it and just worry about fitting in"_

When Santana was done she made her way back into the house to find Brittany still waiting for her. The blonde smiled as she looked up when she heard the door to her bedroom open and as soon as Santana was sat back on the bed she curled into her side, her hand coming up to rest on the Latina's t-shirt-clad stomach.

"Got some fresh air?"

Santana nodded as she fingered the blonde's hair, smiling as she saw Brittany's leg come up to rest high over both of her own. Lord Tubbington glowered at his favourite human before Santana snapped him out of his daze.

"There's enough of me to go around Lord T. Join the party"

Once the cat was settled by her feet she let herself relax and finally enjoy the quality time she was being afforded with her new girlfriend.

* * *

That night the rain had cleared up enough to let them race and although the ground was still wet the race went ahead anyway. Knowing that they were going up against their rival crew they all took their individual cars and arrived early to the race location, both Holly and Shelby tagging along to make sure the peace was kept between both crews after the events of the day before. Now that Kitty was Dani's new girlfriend she tagged along too, riding shotgun with the blonde as they made their way to where Blaine and Kurt had set up the race.

Santana pulled up to the start line and got out of her car, making her way around to the front to lean up against the hood. As she pulled her hooded leather jacket around her to try and keep the warmth in Brittany walked over to her from where she had parked her RX8 next to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Are you ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, just a little confused"

"Why?"

"I just don't know why Puck's putting me up against Rory again"

"Maybe he's doing it so that none of his other crew lose their cars. To him he's expendable. Put it this way, at least it's Rory. It's not that hard and I want to try something"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah" Leaning forward she kissed the spot next to Santana's ear before whispering. "Let's make him jealous"

When Puck and the rest of his crew arrived they parked on the opposite side of the road and Rory pulled up to the line only to see Brittany stood between Santana's legs, the Latina's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and her chin resting on her shoulder. Staying put in his car he watched as Mia came over to the two racers, Santana handing her her pink slip and Rory doing the same. The small brunette then handed the white race bandanna to Brittany and told her to start when she was ready. Brittany nodded and Santana took that as her cue to to get back in her car.

Brittany stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, the two of them stretching it out a little longer than normal on purpose before parting. The rest of Letty's crew smiled knowingly from the side of the road, all of them up for a little bit of teasing to cheer them up after the fight. When Santana was in her car and strapped into her seat Brittany pressed a kiss to her lips through the open window before making her way to the middle of the road and in between both cars. When Santana glanced to her right Rory growled at her and focused back on the road, determined to win this.

This would be the first time he was going up against Santana since she had got her car back and he was determined to win this drag race like he had before. What he didn't anticipate though was the pure extent of the performance upgrades that had been put into the Supra. This went for the rest of Puck's crew. They had no idea how much work and money had been put into upgrading under the hood and she was ready to blow them all away. She also knew now that she had a good chance to beat him at this kind of race and she was feeling pretty confident that she would be crossing the line first. Even if it was Rory though, she was going to treat this race like she did any other. Like it was her last.

Once Brittany was stood at the ready she looked over at her girlfriend who revved the engine in conformation, Rory repeating the action before she dropped to her knees. Both racers were immediately off the line and Rory looked on in shock as Santana pulled ahead early on. Growling he shifted up a gear in the hopes that he could catch up but as the Latina shifted up a gear as well she pulled ahead even more, the power of her engine too much for Rory's un-tuned muscle engine.

It was a lost cause as Santana crossed the line in first, not even sure there was a point to their race tonight. At least she had proved to Puck's crew that she was worth more than a low level crew member. She was worthy of racing the rest of his crew on her own with out the help of her crew (not that she didn't mind the extra firepower).

She slid to a stop and steered her car so that it was crossing the road, Rory crossing the finish line moments later. When the rest of the crew surrounded her she was congratulated but Rory and Puck were a lot less happy about the outcome.

Rory walked over to them and grabbed Brittany's wrist, violently jerking her away from Santana so that he could confront her. "What the hell did you do to your car?"

"Enough to win against you"

"You cheated. No Nos was allowed!"

"I didn't use Nos. I won on power. Maybe you should ask Josh Coleman that. I beat his Ferrari with this car too so maybe you should shut up before I lose my patience with you"

"You cheated!"

Letty decided to cut in, standing in between them. "Look, she didn't cheat, I can assure you. If you want a rematch fine, take it up with Blaine and Kurt, but remember this: It doesn't matter if you win by and inch or a mile, winning's winning"

Puck shook his head. "Whatever you say Ortiz. If that's true maybe we should kick up the difficulty."

"What are you getting at?"

He turned his attentions to Santana. "Seeing as you stole her away from me maybe we should really put her to the test. She's a full crew member now, that means she should be racing like one. Anderson, I'll be calling you soon. Watch your back Lopez, you just got thrown into our world. Whether you come out breathing depends on how well you drive. Let's go guys"

Rory snatched his pink slip from Mia and followed behind his crew leader, Santana once again not choosing to take his car. The crew watched as they all drove away, Letty turning to her newest recruit.

"You're in the frying pan now S. Watch your back. He's not gonna let up on you"

* * *

It was about 1:00am when her phone went off later that night, the Latina immediately reaching for it and taking it downstairs so that she didn't wake up Brittany. Lately she had been staying at the house nearly ever night and although she hadn't gone any further than a heated make out session with the blonde they were at the point where they were happy to share a bed together. Neither wanted to push it and things would happen when they were both ready to take the next step in their relationship. Although Santana liked the idea of taking her time with Brittany she just hoped she had one night to show the blonde just how much she cared for her before the truth came out.

Back to what she was doing she padded into the kitchen in her sweatpants and wifebeater and slid her finger across the screen of her phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Lopez?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Jake Puckerman"_

She frowned. "How did you get this number?"

"_That's not important. What is important is that I wanna race you off the record"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I want to cut the bullshit and get past your friend Blaine's red fucking tape and race you one on one with no one else around. I wanna see what you're really made of"_

"What does the winner get?"

"_Street rep."_

"What happens if I say no?"

"_I'll make sure you don't make it to the end of the week and that precious car of yours will go up in flames. Plus I'll take that pretty blonde girlfriend of yours and let Rory loose on her. Your choice. You either race or you stop breathing"_

Santana took a few moments to think about what he was offering. She knew it was bad to not tell Letty and the rest of the crew what she was doing but on the other hand she didn't want Brittany to get hurt and she didn't even want to think what Rory would do to her if he got his hands on her. Sighing, her decision was already made.

"Fine. When?"

Jake laughed on the other end of the line. _"Meet me at Tex's gas station on the outskirts of town at ten tomorrow evening. You don't show up I'll kill you and give Brittany to Rory."_

Without giving her a chance to reply he hung up, Santana left standing there in shock at what she had just agreed to.

"Shit"

"Santana?"

She immediately spun around and saw a sleepy Brittany standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey"

"Are you ok?" She yawned.

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep is all"

Brittany walked over to her and grabbed her hand, not noticing the other that was clenching her phone and pulled her back upstairs towards the bedroom Brittany had claimed as her own. She pulled the Latina into the bed and as soon as she was settled she curled into Santana's side, feeling the tanned woman's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. At the feeling of Brittany curled up to her she relaxed a little trying to ignore the fact that she was going to go behind her crew's backs for the first time since she had joined. She was now in deeper than ever before and she was starting to regret ever coming back to Lima in the first place.

Feeling Santana's heart racing Brittany placed a soothing hand on her chest and rubbed, instantly calming her down. With a kiss to the Latina's wifebeater-clad chest she smiled sleepily. "It's ok San. You can sleep now."

At the sound of the blonde's voice and her soothing rubbing she found herself relaxing to the point of where she was on the edge of slumber. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she finally fell asleep, Brittany not far behind her.

* * *

TBC


	13. Catalyst

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them.

* * *

_IMPORTANT: I forgot to mention last week in the A/N that I've changed the time Santana was away from 5 to 8 years. I realized I had to change it in order for the time-line to work when explaining the crew's history. Anyway I've gone back and adjusted the previous chapters where necessary and I just wanted to let you know so it doesn't confuse you in new updates. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Also, to the 'guest' who wrote me a rather long review and then took it down soon after, I have a copy of it and if you would like to discuss the many points you had about nearly everything in my story, I would love to answer them. But, because you were kind enough to be anonymous I can't, so I would appreciate it if you PM'd me and we can talk. Me and my co-author would be more than happy to explain our choices to you. If you don't, that's fine, but let me give you this for future reference:_

_Next time, if you're coming back to check up on this story, maybe wait until the end when everything has progressed. A story takes time and although I understand we all want Brittana and whatnot, I will not bend to people's wills telling me what to do. This story will come out the way I want it to, when I want it to. Secondly, if you write a review like that again, don't do it anonymously. Next time I won't be so nice. Neither will my co-author, my brother. Oh, and if I didn't mention it before, we go by a saying here on ffnet: 'if you don't like it, don't read it.'. So, if you didn't like it the first time, why read it again?_

_Anyway, to all my other reviewers and people who are alerting and faving this story, thank you for sticking around, I promise you that I will keep up the good work :D Sorry I had to answer that partly in the author's note, I had no other way. Thank you for bearing with me._

* * *

"_You don't show up I'll kill you and give Brittany to Rory"_

The last thing Jake had said to her before hanging up. It was eating at her inside and she didn't know what to do. Now she was caught between lying not only to her crew but her handler as well. Nobody else could know or things may go down the wrong road and her girlfriend may be hurt. She couldn't tell anyone, it just wouldn't end well.

So, that evening she was glad to have opted to stay at her motel. She had lied and said she needed time to think but it really meant that she needed to be on her own so that no one saw her leave and started asking questions. Now, as she looked at her watch she knew her meeting time was fast approaching and by how serious Jake sounded over the phone she was pretty sure that she didn't want to be even a minute late.

She stood up from the end of her bed and grabbed her hooded leather jacket, pocketed her phone and grabbed her car keys before heading out the door and downstairs to her Supra. It wasn't long before she was firing it up and peeling out of the parking lot, heading for the place Jake had asked her to meet him at.

As she drove she couldn't help but feel butterflies forming in her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen but she just hoped that it ran smoothly. Jake was a loose cannon, that much she knew was true, but she had to hold it together. If not for herself but for Brittany. That was the only reason she was doing this. Yes, her life had been threatened but the risk that someone could get hurt because of her and Cassandra's operation was far greater. Despite what Cassandra had said about everybody being disposable she had better morales. She wasn't about to let someone she cared for deeply get caught in the crossfire. If that meant lying to them now for a better outcome in the long run she was willing to run whatever risk that was about to be thrown at her.

However, as soon as she saw Jake leaning up against his charcoal coloured Shelby with a smug look on his face any nervousness or fear dissolved in her gut. Her calm façade was falling into place just when she needed it and she knew that she had to do this whatever the risks or costs might be. Pulling up next to the Shelby he walked over and stopped her from getting out, signalling that she lower the window.

"Follow me"

And with that he made his was over to his car, got in and sped out onto the road. Santana immediately followed behind him and soon they were making their way to the city outskirts not far from the richer neighbourhood. These roads were twisting and deserted at this time of night, perfect for a race you didn't want anybody to know about, crew and cops alike. When he had stopped she pulled up next to him and unrolled her other window, looking over at him.

A few moments of silence passed by before he spoke, his gaze never leaving the road in front of him. "Nice to know you decided to show up. Shows you got balls but the real test begins when you go up against me. You win I'll tell everyone to back off, including my brother, but if you lose I'll make your life a living hell and by the end of next week you'll be dead along with that pretty car of yours. Oh, and Rory will finally get his way with Brittany. We wouldn't want that now would we?" The last part he laughed, glancing over at Santana on purpose. He knew that had hit a nerve and he could tell by the look on her face she wasn't about to let him get his way, him or Rory.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" She asked, her tone clearly irritated as she breathed heavily. Her anger was wearing thin with this guy and she hadn't even known him very long.

Jake laughed and revved his engine. "Of course. First to the bottom wins"

As soon as she saw his car lurch forward the race began, the Latina already shifting up a gear as she put her foot down on the pedal to catch up with him. Knowing she had the advantage on this course she also knew that he had the advantage when it came to speed, even if it was only a little more than her own. She had never raced him before but she knew that if he was Puck's brother and he had this certain car, an icon, it had to have some serious mods under the hood. Many more that the rest of his crew for sure. That being said he probably didn't have the skills needed to tackle these tight corners and she couldn't think for the life of her why he would ever pick a course like this if he wanted to beat her. Unless he thought he could win with the complexity but that just meant he certainly underestimated her skills behind the wheel. Whatever his intentions were she just knew she had to win. For both her and Brittany.

As they came across the next corner she thanked God that her and Brittany had been driving together, her drifting having certainly improved since she had started dating the blonde. Whenever they hadn't been working they had been out driving together, the blonde helping her to refine her skills. She easily transitioned the back end of the car into a semi drift and kept her speed as she handled it easily, shifting it up a gear as soon as she had snapped back into a forward position to catch up with her opponent who was risking crashing at high speed just to keep ahead of her.

They pushed forward and handled another few turns before they reached a sort of straight, Santana taking this opportunity to catch up. Jake was surprised when he looked up in his rearview mirror to see her gone but when he faced back forwards he caught something out of the corner of his eye and just as he glanced to his left she was already pulling forward, the blue Supra accelerating ahead into first place.

He snarled as he shifted up a gear but before he could even think of overtaking her they were thrown into another turn, the guy in the Shelby snarling as he was forced to slow down in order not to crash. Looking up in her rearview mirror Santana smiled as she pulled out of said turn, her powerful engine helping her put some space in between them.

Jake was determined not to give up though and mashed his pedal to the mettle, his own powerful muscle engine helping him keep the pressure on the woman who had claimed first place. As they continued around a few more turns Santana didn't really know where she was going, just that she had to make it to the bottom. Using what memories she had of the area before she had left eight years prior she knew she was close, she just had to keep it together so that Jake didn't get his way and pass her before it was too late.

She knew she could protect Brittany and the rest of the crew would protect her against Jake but she wasn't about to see what would happen if Jake actually won. It was just something she wasn't ready to face, if ever at all.

She had just pulled around another corner when Jake pushed up alongside of her, the dark skinned man smirking over at her as they drove alongside of each other in a battle to gain first place.

What caught him was not the fact that Santana had caused it, but his focus had been turned away from the road at the most critical moment. Being on a small narrow road side by side with not much room to manoeuvre meant that he had no way to dodge the thing that was sticking out into the road directly ahead of him.

Santana slowed down as he seemed to hit something, probably an out-sticking branch from the untamed foliage alongside the road, and flipped over in front of her. As soon as he was thrown into the air she slammed on the brakes, her car sliding until the side was facing him. She immediately got out of the Supra to make her way towards the turned over Shelby but stopped dead in her tracks as an explosion rocked the surrounding area.

She shielded her face from the blast of hot light and shrapnel but as soon as she looked back at the car she could see Jake crawling out of the broken and crushed window. Despite the fact that he had threatened her life and her girlfriend she wasn't about to let someone die. It just wasn't in her nature, even if she did hate him and think he was arrogant. She didn't want someone else's blood on her hands because she decided not to help.

"Jake!" She ran towards him but another small explosion rocked the car, the expensive vehicle quickly going up in flames in front of her with Jake still inside.

He had just freed his top half when she started running towards him again but this time she couldn't help him. A massive explosion engulfed the car as the leaking liquid Nitrous Oxide from the Nos bottle caught alight, Santana just catching the sweet smell of the liquid before being blown back just in front of her car. She groaned as she sat up and felt the heat of the fire wash over her even though she was a good way back from where Jake had rolled to a stop.

When the adrenaline wore off she started panicking. Her opponent had just blow up along with his car and she didn't have much time before the fire department and cops showed up to investigate the scene. Standing up she gasped at the pain in her left leg and grabbed hold of her scarred arm, knowing she must have hit the ground pretty hard when she had been flung back by the force of the explosion.

Her mind running a mile a minute the only thing that seemed to stick out in all the chaos was the urge to run before she was caught and charged for something she hadn't caused. Had she? No matter what had happened she knew she had to get out of there fast.

She immediately made her way around to the drivers side and jumped into the car, firing it up and speeding back the way she came. Despite being in pain she gritted her teeth through it and made sure to get as far away from there as possible. Being part of an undercover operation she didn't want to get taken in and cause problems for Cassandra. She was in just as deep as her handler wanted her and if she got caught now all those months of their hard work would go down the drain for nothing.

She slowed down as she passed a few cops rushing to the scene and as soon as she was back in the city she knew she couldn't go back to the house or the motel. Puck and his crew would look in both places and right now, although she didn't really know what to do, she knew she had to stay away from everyone, her crew and Cassandra alike, just long enough to figure out what her next move was.

Running a frantic hand through her hair Santana hissed. "Fuck!"

* * *

3 Hours Later...

It was completely quiet in the house as the crew slept. They had headed to bed a few hours ago and since Mia had fallen asleep in her girlfriend's arms. She had just snuggled closer into Letty's arms, her nose resting on the Latina's wifebeater-clad chest when she heard something. Mumbling she opened her eyes and heard the sound of an engine get louder and louder until it came to a stop outside of the house. She listened for a few moments longer before everything went quiet.

She felt that something was off so instead of going back to sleep she pulled away from Letty to look up at the older woman.

"Letty" She whispered hoarsely, her voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm..."

"Let, baby"

The woman in question cracked open a sleepy eye, looking down at at the woman still in her arms. "What?"

"I heard a car"

"And? It was probably just someone passing by. Let's go back to sleep." She had just closed her eyes, her last thought wondering why her girlfriend would mention something so trivial when she felt the brunette press a kiss to her lips. The only way Mia knew how to get her attention when she was being stubborn and not listening to her. "Babe, are you ok?"

"No. They stopped outside the house"

Sighing Letty now knew that she would have to get out of bed and investigate. She pulled away from her girlfriend and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes as Mia slipped out of the bed, the younger woman picking up her girlfriend's long-sleeved garage shirt and slipping it on over her tank top-clad torso. Letty then got up and joined her at the window, standing behind her girlfriend and looking down at the street outside their house. Sighing she knew exactly what was coming. Then they both heard a loud knocking on the front door downstairs.

"Fuck. He can't just give us a break can he?"

Mia sent a sympathetic look up at her girlfriend before pressing a comforting kiss to her jaw. She then watched as Letty pulled on a pair of sweats over her boxers and made her way over to the door to their bedroom. Looking around the room she spotted a pair of Letty's basketball shorts folded on the dresser and as soon as she had pulled them on she rushed out of the room and rushed down the stairs behind her girlfriend.

The others in the house, including not only Rachel and Quinn, Brittany, Dani but also Kitty, joined their crew leader as she opened the front door only to jump back as Puck grabbed hold of her by the shirt and pushed her in until she hit the small end table by the stairs.

"Where is she?!"

Letty frowned, using her strength to push Puck from her. Smoothing out her shirt as he stepped back she raised an eyebrow. "Where's who?"

"Santana!"

"Not here. Why? It's half one in the morning"

Puck took in her face, seeing that she was telling the truth before stepping back. "When she shows that ugly ass face of hers here again I'm gonna kill her!"

For a few moments the Latina studied his face, seeing the way that it was mixed with anger and pain. It was the exact same way he had looked just after Finn died. Deciding not to push it she fell into protector mode, puffing up her chest as she took a step closer to her rival.

"Just try it"

Puck didn't respond but huffed before storming out of the house and back over to his car. Just as Mia closed the door Quinn spoke up.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Letty shook her head. "I don't know but if Santana has something to do with his mood she has some serious explaining to do"

"Should we call her?" Rachel asked, leaning into Quinn for some warmth.

Mia nodded. "Let's try"

"I will" Brittany offered, running upstairs to get her phone as quickly as possible. A few moments later she was coming back down dialling Santana's number. She frowned when it went to voice mail. "It went to her voice mail. She must have it turned off."

Letty nodded, thinking for a few moments before speaking. "Keep trying. She's probably ok but just keep checking. It's unlike Santana not to pick up"

* * *

"Argh! This is useless! She should have picked up by now!"

Mia watched as her girlfriend restlessly paced the living room, her temper rising the longer they went without contact from Santana.

"She's probably just handling some stuff Let."

Mia knew she had to be the strong one but even she could admit that she was a little worried about their newest crew member. They hadn't been able to get through her all night. It was now lunch time the next day and they still hadn't heard from her.

"Yeah but she would have told us"

The next thing the younger woman knew Letty was heading towards the back door and to the shed/garage. "Fuck this!"

"Letty, what are you doing?"

The Latina slid open the door to the garage and entered, Mia watching as she made her way to the back. "Something I should have done last night"

"Let..."

When Letty found what she was looking for she turned around and Mia noticed the shotgun in her hands.

"Letty, don't do something stupid"

"I'm not, I'm just gonna teach Puckerman a lesson. No one fucks with my crew. I'm gonna go and look for her and if I can't find her Puckerman is gonna answer to the end of this gun"

Mia couldn't stop her as she made her way determinedly to the end of the driveway, just about to jump into her Plymouth. She was stopped when she heard the roar of an engine and Santana's Supra came to a stop in front of the driveway. It was then that Santana stepped out, obviously sleep deprived and in desperate need of a shower.

"Letty"

"Santana" She threw the shotgun down onto the lawn to her right. "What are you doing man?"

By now everybody had exited the house, now also joined by Holly and Shelby. They had come right over the moment Mia had called them and told them what had happened. Brittany saw the sight of her distraught girlfriend and was about to run to her when Santana spoke.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing Letty. I'm so confused"

"What does Puck want with you?"

Before the younger Latina could reply they heard the sound of a muscle engine fast approaching and when they looked to their right they could all see Puck heading up his crew, all of them coming to a stop in the middle of the road. As soon as the rival crew leader saw Santana he was overtaken by rage.

Santana stood frozen as he approached and not knowing what to do she just let him come towards her. As he walked Brody handed Puck a metal baseball bat and before the rest of her crew could react he had hit her square in the neck, the Latina doubling over in pain. Falling to the floor she was defenceless as Puck let his rage out on her with the metal weapon.

Letty jumped into action and ran towards Puck, deciding that it was better to use fists than her gun and punched him in the face, drawing the attention away from her newest driver. Santana groaned as she clutched her stomach but before she could get away Brody placed a perfect hit to the center of her stomach, making her roll over onto her back. He then kicked her again before Quinn hooked her arms under his and pulled him back, the lieutenant struggling to break free as the blonde pulled him away from her best friend.

Just as he was pulled back Rory made to take his chance at getting his own back on the Latina but he was stopped too, this time by a hard punch to the middle of his face by Dani. As he stumbled back she kicked him in the leg and he stumbled backwards until he fell over. She'd fought dirty before and if there was one thing she knew you never fought someone who couldn't defend themselves and right now Santana was completely defenceless curled up in a foetal position in the middle of the road. As soon as the threat was clear the blonde immediately hauled Santana up onto her feet.

"Come on" Santana groaned in pain at the extra movement and pressure the other woman was putting on her midsection. "I know it hurts but we've gotta get you outta here"

Dani wrapped one of the Latina's arms around her neck and then wrapped one of her own around her waist before half dragging-half carrying her to where Brittany was waiting at the end of the lawn. As soon as she was safely in her girlfriends arms Dani turned around just in time to see Holly holding back Puck who was desperately trying to break free of the blonde's hold.

"What is it this time Puck? What problem have you got now?!" Shelby growled, not amused that he had started yet another fight.

"Let me at her! I'll fucking kill her for what she's done!"

Shelby glanced back to where Brittany was holding the woman in question with the help of Mia. When she turned back to Puck she raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"She fucking killed my brother!"

Everybody went silent, not quite sure what to make of the new information. That was until Letty spoke up. "That's why you stormed over here this morning! What makes you think Santana had anything to do with it?"

"That bitch raced my brother without telling anyone! And he would have won too if she hadn't have flipped him over and blew his fucking car up! Then she ran like a fucking coward!"

Shelby absorbed what he had told them and quickly came up with a plan of action. "Whatever she may have done beating her up won't solve anything. We can talk things out when you've calmed down but for now I think you should leave until we're ready to talk. I know it hurts but you should leave before I lose my patience. I'm getting sick and tired of breaking up your fights"

Puck took one look at Santana and sneered. "Fine. When she's ready I'm gonna make her pay for killing my brother." He then spat as an insult before turning around. "Let's go guys"

As soon as they were gone they turned back to see Santana was barely awake. "What have you done now Lopez?" Letty mumbled, walking up to where Brittany was holding her up. Shaking her head she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. "D, keep an eye on her car. I don't want Puck coming and fucking it up when we're not looking. The rest of you let's go inside and get her cleaned up. We need some answers"

* * *

When Santana woke up she found herself laying on Brittany's bed. She winced as she tried to sit up, feeling a hand immediately pushing her back down. When she glanced over to the other side of the bed she saw Brittany smiling sadly at her.

"Careful. You need to rest"

"Britt? What happened?"

"You passed out after Dani rescued you. How do you feel?"

Laying back down completely the Latina stared up at the ceiling. "I've been better"

Brittany wondered whether she should question her but decided not to, knowing that Letty had wanted to talk to her the moment she woke up. So instead she lent forward and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends head before standing up.

"I'm gonna go and get Letty. She wanted to talk to you"

With an acknowledging nod from Santana she stood up and exited her room, heading downstairs to the living room where Letty was waiting with the rest of the crew.

"She's awake"

That was all she needed to know, immediately getting up and heading upstairs with both Shelby and Holly in tow. As soon as they were all gone Rachel walked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for a comforting hug.

Back upstairs Letty kept her temper in check as the three of them entered Brittany's room. By now Santana was sat up on the bed and Shelby sat at the end whilst Holly stood behind her. Letty remained standing and crossed her arms over her chest in a pose that screamed all business.

"S, what's going on?"

"I raced Jake"

"We know. Did you kill him?"

"No. At least I don't think I did. One minute we were racing and the next he hit something and flipped over. I tried to save him but the car exploded before I could. I then just ran. I didn't know what to do"

"Why did you race him without telling us?" Shelby asked softly, attempting to be the voice of reason despite the fact that not too long ago she had nearly flown off the handle at Puck's pissed off attitude.

Santana sighed. "He threatened to kill me and kidnap Brittany if I didn't do what he said. He said that my car would go up in flames and he'd let Rory loose on her. I couldn't let that happen so that's why I didn't tell you. I just couldn't risk it and when his car went up in flames I ran. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

Shelby's expression softened at the downtrodden tone of voice and lent forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't disappoint us Santana, you just worried us."

"Yeah, we didn't know where you were dude" Holly added, sending her a smile.

When Santana looked up at Letty there was nothing but the question of approval. When it came to something like this, despite the fact that both Shelby and Holly were legends Letty was still her crew leader and the one she ultimately looked up to in times like this.

"It's ok S. We believe you when you say you didn't do anything. We trust you to tell us the truth. We'll get this sorted out. In the mean time rest and we'll come up with a plan for our situation with Puck"

* * *

When Brittany came back up to her room she found Santana laying back down staring at the ceiling. She smiled over at the Latina before joining her on the bed and looking down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've had worse"

"You have?"

Santana nodded, sitting up painfully and clutching at her waist. "Yeah. I grew up in Lima Heights. Trust me, I've had worse"

* * *

Downstairs Letty was sat in the living room with the rest of the crew discussing what they should do about Santana.

"Well, I think she's telling the truth. Why would Santana want to kill Jake? Sure, they had a fight but that's no reason to kill him"

Quinn nodded. "I have to agree with Rach. I think we know Santana well enough now to know she wouldn't kill someone 'cause she's mad at them"

"Yeah, do we really think she's capable of killing someone?" Marley asked.

"She's too good behind the wheel. It's just not like her" Dani added.

Letty nodded at her crew's comments. "Good point. I think Santana's too much of a good driver to slip up like this. She's too clean cut for this."

"Hmm, she's not one to play dirty. At least not to me" Mia added from her place beside the Latina.

"What do you think?" Tina asked, turning to the voices of reason; Shelby and Holly.

"Despite what Puck has said I think we all know Santana well enough by now to know she wouldn't cause this kind of disruption. At least not on purpose. Honesty I don't think she has it in her and whatever happened last night has changed things for good, even if it was bad. For now I think we should lay low until Puck's calmed down and then figure out where to go from there. Now he's going to be even more pissed and use the excuse of Santana 'killing' Jake as fire and ammunition to get back at us. He's going to be relentless but if we handle it right and stay calm we'll win this in the long run"

Mia nodded at Shelby's pep talk. "But what do we do right now?"

"Puck's expecting us to guard Santana at all times but I think the best thing for us is to get her somewhere safe that he doesn't know about. Any ideas?"

* * *

Santana was waiting for Brittany to exit the house. Groaning, she clutched at her side as she tried to make herself comfortable in the passenger seat of her RX8. She wasn't taking her Supra to keep Puck thinking that she was still there. He'd never suspect Brittany's car gone. She was in no shape to drive and despite Mia's worries she had denied getting her injuries checked out professionally. She had told her she'd be fine and then decided what to do. Now all she had to do was wait for her girlfriend to finish packing an overnight bag and exit the house. She sighed in relief when she saw Brittany exit and head for her car and as soon as the blonde was in the drivers seat and strapped in she looked over at her Latina girlfriend.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I will be when I lay down again"

"I'm sure you can hang in there until we get to where we're going."

Santana managed a painful smile as she sat up. "Yeah, I just wish it was under better circumstances though. I hope they look after my baby" She said, glancing over to where her Supra was parked at the very top of the driveway, usually Letty's spot.

Brittany smiled and lent over the center console, pressing a kiss to the other woman's temple. "They will" She whispered before pressing one last kiss to the same spot and sitting back in the drivers seat properly. "Now, I'm gonna need some directions"

"I figured as much"

Brittany reached over and took her free hand into her own, smiling up at the Latina as she pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Lead the way"

* * *

Santana gulped as they pulled up outside of her grandmother's house. As much as she hated the idea of putting this kind of burden on her abuela she had no other choice. Her motel was an obvious place to look and Puck was expecting her to be at the house with the rest of her crew. Cassandra was definitely not an option either. It was a good job that he didn't know about this place. It was somewhere he wasn't expecting. That did nothing to ease the butterflies in her stomach though. This was the first time her abuela would be meeting Brittany. She just wished it was under better circumstances, in particular one that didn't involve a death threat on her head.

In any case she had no choice so she sucked it up and pulled herself painfully out of the blue RX8 that Brittany had parked in the small driveway nestled next to the small house.

"Are you sure my car is safe here?" Brittany asked, looking around at the surrounding area as she got out of the car.

Santana nodded from her place across the hood. "It's Lima Heights, Britt. People know not to mess with me or my abuela but if you wanna keep it safe let me open the garage and you can park it in there"

The blonde nodded so she made her way towards said garage and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, unlocking the padlock and lifting just as she heard the sound of her girlfriend's engine fire up. She then stood back and as soon as Brittany was out of the car and she had pulled her duffel bag from the trunk she locked up the garage.

Brittany then clasped her free hand in her own before letting the Latina lead the way. They made their way towards the front door and after a few knocks it opened revealing Alma Lopez.

"Santana? I didn't know you were coming by"

"I know, I'm sorry to just barge in on you like this but I kinda need to lay low for a few days. Can I stay here?"

"Of course, stay as long as you need"

She watched as her grandmother's gaze turned to Brittany and realized that she had forgotten to mention Brittany was staying with her. "Oh, abuela this is Brittany, my girlfriend."

The older Latina smiled warmly at the blonde. "It's nice to finally meet you. Why don't you two come in? I was just cooking dinner."

They both nodded and Santana led her upstairs towards her bedroom, Alma smiling up at the two women. "I'll call to you when it's ready. In the mean time get settled in"

Santana nodded and the older woman took that as her cue to leave. Brittany turned to her girlfriend. "She seems nice"

"Yeah, she is" She replied, smiling fondly as she placed her duffel bag down by the bed.

"So, this is the place you grew up?" Brittany asked, taking a look around at the bedroom that was decorated with posters of cars, singers and bands.

"Yeah, my entire life. It's funny, when my mom found out she was pregnant my grandmother took her in and we never left. I never left. Even after she abandoned me I never left my grandmother. This house is all I've known. Leaving it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. It still has a special place in my heart though, even now. This is exactly the way I left it eight years ago."

Brittany nodded as she took in the room, listening to Santana at the same time. When she finished talking she saw that the Latina was sat on the end of the bed watching her. Smiling she walked towards her and stood in between her legs as she placed her arms over her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just remembering things"

It was then that Brittany lent forward ever so slowly, Santana feeling her place her lips gently on her forehead. Tender kisses were placed over the expanse of tanned skin and eventually made her way down the side of her face until they reached her lips. Connecting them together softly a few moments later she pulled away and then pulled Santana to her chest. The Latina happily complied and for the first time since the accident with Jake the night before she felt herself relax against Brittany, her head happily resting against her t-shirt-clad chest and hearing the sound of her steady heartbeat.

"Thank you"

Any quieter and Brittany would have missed it. "For what?"

"Being here with me"

Placing a kiss to the top of her head she smiled. "No problem"

* * *

"So, Santana tells me you are a bartender"

Brittany nodded, finishing her mouthful of food before replying. "Hmm, by night. I'm a mechanic during the day at the same garage as Santana"

"So you like cars?"

"Yes"

Alma smiled over at her granddaughter. "Finally Santana has found a woman who loves cars as much as she does"

"Oh?"

The old woman smiled. "Mmm, I swear this girl would choose an engine over anything"

Brittany smiled over at her girlfriend, reaching across the table and taking her free hand into her own. "That's probably true"

Santana blushed at the attention and for a moment it felt like everything was ok. She wasn't being threatened by Puck for doing something she was being falsely accused of and she wasn't undercover. She was herself again. Just a normal woman having dinner with her grandmother and girlfriend. She just hoped that after everything went down she could revisit this scene again without the pressure of pretending what her true intentions are.

* * *

Later that night she had gone out to get something from a small 24 hour market a block away from the house for her grandmother and after a while Brittany was curious as to why she hadn't returned. Heading downstairs she found Santana's grandmother in the living room watching TV.

"Mrs. Lopez?"

The old woman sat up and turned to see Brittany standing in the doorway. "Yes, Brittany? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Santana's been gone a while. Should it usually take this long?"

"No but I'm sure she'll be back in a while. Why don't you call her and ask where she is?"

The blonde nodded and left the room, heading upstairs and grabbing her phone off of her girlfriend's bed. Speed dialling her she waited for her to answer. When it picked up she was about to speak up when she heard heavy breathing.

"Santana? Are you ok?"

Heavy breathing. It was starting to make her panic until she heard a whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

"_Brittany..."_

* * *

TBC


End file.
